Historia de una Guerra
by Soi Yo
Summary: Un rey despiadado y Cruel descubre un levantamiento dirigido por familias de alto poder y tradicion. Desatando un caos, muertes; pero los que sobreviven volveran para vengar sus muertos, para devolver la paz.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva Historia que puedo decir es diferente a muchas que he escrito, debo aclarar que ira mas lento que una tortuga pero pienso llevarla hasta el final.

como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y comente :P

* * *

**Capitulo No 1**

**Tres Días, Comienza la Historia**.

Corría el año 1478, era una noche invernal muy fría y oscura era el panorama en el antiguo Seireitei, en un pequeño monasterio situado a las afueras de la ciudad se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta, Ōetsu Nimaiya y Tenjirō Kirinji salieron de su meditación poniendo todos sus sentidos alertas, eran días oscuros, de persecución y para su tristeza este día igual a los dos anterior parecía estar teñido en sangre pero que podían hacer ellos cuatro solo eran unos monjes dedicados a la paz y ayuda al prójimo. Kirio Hikifune y Senjumaru Shutara caminaban desde la cocina con paso rápido hacia la puerta, Kirio iba adelante en la marcha y Shutara le seguía muy de cerca como un guardaespaldas, al saber que sus compañeros estaban en meditación ellas debían estar preparadas para defenderse por si los soldados del rey deseaban irrumpir el monasterio o por si algún pobre buscaba refugio o alguna ayuda. Al estar muy lejos de la cuidad y ser un monasterio de lo más modesto era difícil ver personas por ahí, era común ver viajeros, comerciantes y una que otras veces personas que huían del Seireitei y su cruel rey.

Kirio abrió la puerta rápidamente y en su paso apresurado logro distinguir la silueta de una pequeña persona que yacía en la nieve casi a unos 100 metros, corrió rápidamente para ver si no era alguien que estaba herido o necesitaba alguna ayuda. Eran muy dedicados a la ayuda al prójimo, como sanadores, proveedores de alimento en momentos de carencia y sobretodo guías espirituales.

Kirio, espera- grito Shutara, cuando vio que en un movimiento fue en busca de esa figura desconocida, quedándose al pie de las gradas observando las acciones de su imprudente amiga.

Kirio escucho la voz de Shutara pero no le importo y siguió su camino, su corazón le decía que algo malo había sucedido, pero que más podría pasar en esta noche sangrienta. Llego rápidamente y como lo suponía no se equivocaba, la figura pequeña en la nieve correspondía a una anciana que estaba teñida de rojo carmesí- señora, esta viva -preguntó con agitación y angustia, al ver que la anciana abría levemente sus ojos soltó un breve suspiro- porque se marchó hubiese esperado a que saliéramos- dijo en un tono suave.

-Mi nieta- dijo la anciana con voz temblorosa- cuide de ella- dijo tomando de la mano a Kirio y al instante la anciana exhalo muriendo al instante. Kirio cerró los ojos de la anciana- que descanse en paz- dijo al momento y la coloco en el frio camino, bajos sus manos al momento Shutara estaba junto a ella- nieta- dijo suavemente Kirio con confusión.

-Que paso- pregunto Shutara al ver como Kirio estaba llena de sangre, luego vio el cuerpo de la anciana.

Su nieta, donde esta- dijo Kirio con angustia mirando a un lado y otro.

Que nieta-Preguntaba Shutara con desconcierto, al instante un llanto hizo eco en la puerta del monasterio.

Tenjirō y Ōetsu habían llegado a la puerta y al momento vieron una pequeña cesta al pie de las escaleras con un pequeño niño que lloraba sin cesar y sus compañeras a unos metros en el camino.

-Que escándalo, este es un monasterio- dijo molesto Ōetsu.- Tenjirō se acercó a la cesta y la levanto inspeccionándola de arriba abajo- dime Ōetsu acaso has roto el voto de castidad- dijo con burla su compañero.

Como crees- dijo indignado- que les pasa a las mujeres hoy en día, tienen hijos para luego abandonarlos- dijo molesto- has algo ese chillido es insoportable- él pequeño niño lloraba hasta que Shutara llego y con rapidez tomo al infante en brazos.

Buaaa, buaaaa,- calma shssss - decía Shutara suavemente y meciendo al niño suavemente- a su lado llego Kirio y los dos le miraron asustados- Kirio- dijo Ōetsu- estas sangrando.

-La mujer de pelo liliáceo enarco una ceja y suspiro- no es mía- dijo suavemente, es de la anciana en el camino, creo que debemos ocuparnos de enterrarla.

-Bien lleven a ese pequeño demonio adentro antes de que se enferme o muera por causa de paz- dijo Ōetsu.

Causa de paz- inquiere Tenjirō- que diablos quieres decir con eso- iban caminando hacia el cuerpo inerte de la anciana.

Si escuchaba ese estruendoso llanto mis nervios hubiesen colapsado y quizá ese pequeño podría sufrir un accidente- dijo con burla.

Al pie junto a la anciana- tus bromas son crueles- expreso Tenjirō- suspiro viendo a la anciana llena de sangre- es triste que esta noche este impregnada a muerte y sangre.

Que abra sucedido con ese pequeño- cuestiono Ōetsu viendo como Tenjirō tomaba su capa y cubría a la ensangrentada anciana, vio hacia el monasterio Kirio y Shutara ya no estaban en la puerta con él niño. Levantaron a la anciana y caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta dejando un rastro de sangre de tras de sí.

* * *

El amanecer se hacía presente mientras Tenjirō preparaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la anciana para su sepultura, su ceño estaba fruncido y su rostro que siempre era tranquilo hoy denota una seriedad profunda.

Shutara al lumbral de la puerta observaba como Tenjirō hacia una pequeña oración- ya está lista para enterrarla- dice suavemente. La mujer de pelo negro se acerca a él y mira la anciana-me preguntó cuanto tuvo que sufrir para traer al bebe hasta este lugar.

Una hora más tarde con una pequeña ceremonia los encargados del monasterio le dan sepultura a la valiente anciana, Kirio mantiene en sus brazos al pequeño que dormía armoniosamente. Ōetsu enciende en incienso da unas pequeñas oraciones y Tenjirō comienza a cubrir la fosa con tierra mezclada con nieve. El sol sale en el horizonte y la noche plagada en sangre y con olor a muerte ha quedado atrás.

* * *

El Seireitei una tierra basta llena de riquezas que era gobernada por Baraggan Luisenbarn, la cual estaba dividida grupos llamados clanes, los clanes eran gobernados por familias de descendencia noble y otras pequeñas que eran denominados como baja nobleza, personas trabajadoras y aliadas a esas grandes familias.

En los años pasados el Seireitei había sido un lugar lleno de paz, pero en contraste con la actualidad desde hace dos años el rey Baraggan había tomado el mando pero este hombre era cruel, avaro y sobretodo muy interesado en poseer más riqueza acosta de los habitantes del lugar, cansados de esto un grupo de nobles decidió aliarse para derrocar al rey gobernante, de eso hace unos seis meses los rumores de levantamiento se extendieron llegando a oídos del rey. En un arrebato de ira Baraggan decide acabar con los encargados de fraguar su caída. Desde un mes atrás había enviado espías y con mucho trabajo tenía en sus manos la lista con los nombres de los involucrados. Su mirada fija en el papel dando lectura en voz alta a cada nombre ahí escrito.

-Shiro Shihōin, Soujun Kuchiki, Ishin Shiba. Deben ser exterminados con sus familias, sirvientes.

Que no quede nada más que cenizas en sus tierras, para que todos vean que yo soy el único rey.- exclamo con ira.

Esa fue la orden que desato en pandemónium, de una noche marcada por el terror, la destrucción y el derramamiento de sangre. Casi todos en esa lista había muerto y algunos más lograron salvarse no sin antes ver un alto precio pagado con sangre de familia, amigos y muchos inocentes más.

* * *

Tres días después la noticia se extendió rápidamente, las principales familias nobles del Seireitei habían perecido bajo la crueldad del rey por ser traidores al Seireitei, según el edicto real.

El monasterio en el centro del Seireitei había visto impotente como padres y familias habían muerto por orden del rey y en contraste a las noticias reales, algunos nobles que se decía habían perecido en realidad habían escapado no sin antes dejar un alto costo de vidas detrás de ellos.

Baraggan se había enterado, de la huida que había hecho Shiro Shihōin con su estirpe, su ira se desencadeno cuando sus hombres le informaron el nombre de la familia advirtió el plan del rey y sobretodo que había ayudado a escapar a los Shihōin, fue así como el pequeño clan de los Fong había caído bajo la ira y venganza de Baraggan, el clan Fong era conocido por ser hábiles en el manejo de información, la infiltración y como se había dicho desde hace mucho tiempo un clan de leales guerreros, lo que nadie sabía era que eran especialmente leales a los Shihōin, una alianza que venía desde sus primeros antepasados pero que nunca había sido de mayor trascendencia.

Según los informes todos habían muerto, todos desde el más pequeño hasta el más anciano. Tres días habían pasado desde que empezó su cruel cruzada y ahora todo parecía volver al control de Barragán pues había acabado con sus adversarios y los que habían quedado podían ver una posible advertencia que les hacía temer por sus vidas por ahora solo se divisaba un reinado de miedo, crueldad y desaliento.

* * *

En el monasterio del alma rey los cuatro integrantes estaban en una pequeña mesa desayunando, después de su agitada madrugada, entre verificar la salud del pequeño, el arreglo para el entierro de la anciana, la limpieza de la entrada y lugares por donde paso el cuerpo ensangrentado todo hecho meticulosamente para evitar tener problemas con el Rey Barragán.

El desayuno pasó en una calma angustiosa aún lejos del caos en el cual el Seireitei estaba situado, imaginaban que los muertos serían muchos y que la crueldad del rey había llegado tan lejos como su puerta se encontraba del centro de la ciudad.

Al final la mocosa por fin se durmió- dijo Ōetsu con suavidad.

No deberías decirle así- espeto Kirio- quien sabe cuánto le tomo a la anciana llegar hasta acá sin alimento alguno, para salvar a su nieta.

-Tenjirō bufo suavemente- no es lo que le tomo o lo que no se alimentó, fueron sus múltiples heridas corto punzantes podía ser a filo de espada o cuchillos, Kunai, flechas- suspiro-esa anciana debió poseer una fuerza de voluntad férrea para traer a su nieta hasta acá y no morir en el camino.

No solo voluntad, si no mucho amor, cuantos años tendrá- inquirió Shutara.

Tendríamos que ir con Yamamoto, recuerda que Sajin lleva el registro de los nacimientos- dijo Ōetsu- aunque sería peligroso, quien sabe de qué escapo el pequeño insecto.

Shaolin- susurro Shutara- se llama Shaolin no seas despectivo, solo porque no te gustan los niños.

No soy despectivo, hay insectos que no son feos y detestables, como las mariposas, mariquitas, las abejas y los abejorros- dijo con una sonrisa Ōetsu- además yo suponía que tu no tenías el material de madre pues eres muy enojada y violenta.

Dejemos la discusión y la burla, en todo caso no creo que sería conveniente usar su nombre- espeto Tenjirō- aún no sabemos con certeza que atrocidades ha vivido la familia de la que proviene, solo con mirar cómo murió la anciana podemos deducir que fue atacada sin piedad y para su exterminio.

Shihōin debió dejar esa inútil lucha- dijo Kirio con tristeza.

No Kirio, Baraggan debió ser derrocado desde hace mucho tiempo- espeto Shutara en tono calmo.

Un leve llanto se escuchó en el monasterio, Ōetsu suspiro y Tenjirō cerró los ojos, Kirio se encargaba de limpiar la mesa, Shutara se levantó con calma.- me encargare de Shaolin, ustedes dos vallan y averigüen que paso en el Seireitei. Los demás se pusieron en pie y se prepararon para su pequeño viaje.

Como digas mama Shutara- bromeo Ōetsu- Kirio no vayas a exagerar con la mocosa y la colmes de mucha comida.

Kirio lanzo un plato hacia él, que dicho sea de paso lo esquivo teatralmente- mejor apresúrense así sabremos lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Después de haber empacado algunas medicinas y otros pequeños objetos Tenjirō y Ōetsu partieron hacia en Seireitei eran las 7 de la mañana cuando salieron del Monasterio del alma, mientras Kirio y Shutara se encargaban de los arreglos para cuidar de la pequeña Shaolin. De ahora en adelante un nuevo miembro se instalaba en el monasterio del alma Rey.

Dime Tenjirō, con la pequeña en el monasterio nos podemos considerar unos padres- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Más bien diría que seremos como tíos- aclaro Tenjirō- aunque parece que Shutara tomara con ella el cargo de mama- dijo seriamente.

Ōetsu no pudo evitar sonreír, Tenjirō lo miro interrogante- que tienes en mente- pregunto.

Solo pensaba, que la familia se agrando un poco más y que la pobre niña no sabe que amorosa madre la tomo bajo su ala- dijo sonriente. Y así los dos siguieron su camino hacia el Seireitei.

* * *

Entrando a la ciudad podían ver humo que se elevaba desde la distancia, algunos lugares en ruina, un kilómetro atrás Ōetsu y Tenjirō habían encontrado cuatro soldados de la guardia del rey muertos, imaginaron que la anciana los había matado en su escape. En su caminar parecía que las personas habían desaparecido, pues solo había desolación y cadáveres, se apresuraron para ir al monasterio del Gotei tendrían mucho que hablar e informarse; les había tomados cuatro horas llegar a las puertas de la ciudad y según sus cálculos tomaría una hora más para llegar al monasterio.

El monasterio Gotei estaba al norte del Seireitei, era presidido por el monje más antiguo Yamamoto Genryūsai, acompañado por Sasakibe Chōjirō , Sajin Komamura, Kenpachi Zaraki y una joven nueva que había llegado recientemente al monasterio Unohana Retsu, el monasterio no era distinto al del alma rey ya que eran dedicados al prójimo, a los habitantes más desventurados del Seireitei, pero con la suerte de ser más cercanos a la gente, ellos recibían a pobres, ricos, nobles, personas comunes, soldados del rey y hasta al mismo Baraggan. Eran consejeros y estaba a cargo de llevar registro de los nacimientos, muertes, historias, legados de cada habitante, de cada familia y cada monarquía.

A una calle del monasterio sus corazones dieron un vuelco de angustia, corrieron cuanto sus piernas les podía dar rapidez y a un pie de la entrada Tenjirō se detuvo y con un sentimiento de derrota callo de rodillas ante la visión frente a él, como en una pesadilla o un mal sueño el monasterio parecía haber sido un escenario de la cruel batalla o mejor dicho de la destrucción y de un rey inhumano, Ōetsu a su lado de pie con el rostro inundado por el desconcierto con una pregunta creciente en su cabeza, inmediatamente se transforma en uno lleno de indignación los monjes siempre han sido respetados, por todos, sean pobres diablos, trabajadores, nobles, ricos y reyes. No perdieron tiempo y con rapidez irrumpieron al interior del monasterio.

La escena que sus ojos divisaron fue sorpréndete después de pasar el umbral y salir al patio, El Monasterio del Gotei era muy amplio y un poco lujoso a comparación del Monasterio del alma, su entrada era como la de un castillo y luego de caminar por un amplio pasillo se salía al patio, al centro de este había una pequeña fuente y bancos a su alrededor, mas delante de la fuente había tres camino que llevaban al interior el de la derecha conducía a la clínica y dispensario, el de la izquierda llevaba a la biblioteca y centro de información e historia, el del centro era el lugar donde estaban las oficinas y habitaciones de los monjes más al fondo otro jardín de formación y el salón de meditación. Todos sabían que los monasterios eran un lugar de paz, de sosiego y de iluminación, aun así la sangre derramada por el rey había llegado hasta ahí. El silencio se palpaba y sus ojos inspeccionaban el jardín, parecía que ese lugar fue escenario de una lucha, había sangre y destrozos por todo el lugar, una figura se divisó en el lado derecho de sus vistas.

-Buscamos a Yamamoto Genryūsai- espeto Tenjirō en voz alta. La persona delante de ellos les hizo señas para que le siguieran y con paso en silencio fueron detrás entrando por la puerta del centro.

Después de pasar por varias puertas entraron en una que estaba abierta y para su sorpresa Sasakibe Chōjirō salió a su encuentro.

-Tenjirō, Ōetsu- dijo con un tono alegre- que bueno verlos.

Sasakibe, donde esta Yamamoto y que ha pasado acá- inquirió Tenjirō.

Eso es una larga historia- dijo Yamamoto a sus espaldas.- espero que su visita no sea solo de cortesía.

Después de los saludos respectivos todos se encontraban en una sala grande tomando te, Yamamoto parecía ensimismado, Sasakibe había salido de la sala dejándolos a solas y Ōetsu cansado del silencio opto por preguntar.- Podemos hablar con Sajin- tenemos algo que preguntar.

Yamamoto subió su vista- Sajin está muerto- dijo con seriedad.

Que dices- espeto Tenjirō con incredulidad.

Lo que he dicho- espeto Yamamoto- Sajin igual que Zaraki están muertos.

Pero…como ha pasado esto- Ōetsu se levantó algo molesto-como pudo Baraggan tocar el monasterio y a los monjes, es que acaso no…

Ōetsu- grito Tenjirō.- guarda silencio- fijo su vista ante el anciano Yamamoto- Que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto con suavidad.

Yamamoto suspiro suavemente y cerró sus ojos un instante- todo comenzó hace cuatro días- dijo en tono calmo -Ryu Fong vino conmigo angustiado, alguien de su clan había escuchado que el rey planeaba aniquilar varias familias nobles para evitar levantamientos y ser derrocado del poder, le pregunte cuales eran las familias nombradas, el las nombro y como era de esperar me pidió ayuda para salvaguardar a su familia.

Esa misma madrugada todo estallo, los soldados de Baraggan irrumpieron las tierras de los Shihōin, mataron a todos desde ancianos hasta niños, quemaron todo, luego prosiguieron con los Kuchiki y los Shiba- cerro los ojos brevemente- fueron dos días de muchas muertes, al tercer día Liu Fong el hijo mayor de Ryu, vino al amanecer con un mensaje para mí, ellos se encontraban bien y aún no habían sido atacados, el mensaje era que la familia de Shiro Shihōin pudo escapar en un último momento y según sus fuentes, los hermanos Shiba, Ginrei Kuchiki y el pequeño Byakuya pudieron salir ilesos y escapar de los soldados del rey.

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad hasta la media mañana del día de ayer, rumores de la huida de los Shihōin pero empeorar las cosas se decía que habían sido ayudados por el clan Fong la noticia se levantó como reguero llegando a oídos del rey, este molesto dio la orden a su cruel lacayo Nnoitra Gilga de ir contra el clan- su voz se apagó levemente- Soi Fong la madre de Ryu había escapado con su pequeña nieta, busco refugio con nosotros, pero algunos soldados del rey la habían seguido, irrumpieron al monasterio reclamando sus vidas, Zaraki siendo como es- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- se interpuso y lucho contra los soldados- cerro los ojos- aunque somos monjes de paz, hay momentos en que uno debe de tomar acciones que ayuden a proteger a otros- dijo al ver los rostros confusos de sus amigos monjes- Sajin tomo a la anciana y a la pequeña para indicarles el camino que debía tomar y llegar a su monasterio, Zaraki acabo con los soldados, pero nos obligó a encerrarnos en el sótano por seguridad, nos hecho llave- dijo suavemente- Sajin se negó a entrar porque tenía enfermos que cuidar en la clínica, al tiempo de estar encerrados escuchamos luchas, los gritos y luego todo se volvió silencio.

Pasamos encerrados mucho tiempo, al anochecer fuimos liberados por un joven que viene a menudo pues dice que quiere ser monje - guardo silencio suavemente- al salir el cuerpo de Zaraki estaba en medio del jardín, desangrado y mutilado, fuimos a la clínica y Sajin había muerto junto a todos los que estaba cuidando. Más tarde escuchamos lo que les había sucedido a los Fong, todos muertos con saña y el edicto del rey advertía la misma suerte para los que ayudaran de cualquier manera a los traidores al estado.- Suspiro- En la madrugada enterramos sus cuerpos y ahora intentaremos reconstruir, no sé cómo haremos con los enfermos, heridos, mujeres embarazadas y otros casos que necesiten médico, aunque Sajin estaba entrenando a Retsu ella aún le falta practica y es joven.

Lo que necesitaran de Sajin no será posible conseguirlo, porque por ahora no tenemos un médico.- sonrió levemente- Espero que ustedes hayan tenido unos mejores días.

Ōetsu se dejó caer derrotado en la silla, Zaraki había sido un gran amigo para él ya que habían crecido en el monasterio y entrenado juntos, sus peleas eran tan divertidas y en contraste a lo que todos los monjes eran ellos tenían ese lado salvaje y violento. Tenjirō por su parte parecía incrédulo Sajin era un médico, un sanador porque lo habían matado y a sus pacientes, bufo suavemente era obvio quiso proteger a sus pacientes, fue mas allá de su papel de médico y monje.

El breve silencio que había caído en la sala era contrastado con los pensamientos de los dos monjes, ellos tampoco habían tenido una madrugada divertida pero tampoco una tan lamentable y ante la plática sus respuestas habían sido dadas.

Nuestro día tampoco ha sido placentero- dijo Tenjirō suavemente- tuvimos que enterrar a…- pensó unos momentos y entrecerró sus ojos- a nuestra puerta llego la muerte.

El anciano bufo- No me digas que murieron- dijo en tono suave y decepcionante.

Ōetsu hablo- La anciana hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a morir a nuestra puerta, al parecer fue atacada por cuatro soldados del rey a un kilómetro de la salida del Seireitei.

Yamamoto reflexiono a sus palabras por un breve momento- Los Fong han sido excelentes guerreros- sonrió levemente- Unos más que otros, Soi Fong era una de los mejores a pesar de su edad y ser mujer- cerro los ojos brevemente- espero que descanse en paz.

Estoy seguro que lo hace, su esfuerzo valió la pena- dijo Tenjirō suavemente- esa era uno de los motivos de nuestra visita.

Yamamoto sonrió levemente. -Vamos debemos ir a los registros generales.

Se levantaron y salieron directo a la cámara de los registros, buscaron al clan Fong era triste ver que en cada nombre se veía el sello de deceso con fecha del día de ayer. En total 45 personas del clan Fong habían muerto, pero se detuvieron en el último registro al notar el nombre escrito recientemente con una excelente caligrafía: Fong Shaolin Nació el 13 de febrero del año 1477 a las 07 horas, ojos grises, cabello azulado. Peso 32 Libras.

Entonces debemos de registrar en los libros la muerte de Soi Fong de 87 años y Shaolin Fong de un año cinco meses- dijo Yamamoto con seriedad. Los otros dos monjes se miraron el uno a otro.

Yamamoto- dijo suavemente Tenjirō- Debemos informar sobre un nuevo miembro en el monasterio, tiene un año con cinco meses y cuatro días.

Tiene ojos grises y pelo azulado- aclaro Ōetsu.

Yamamoto sonrió y cerro el libro de registros- Se dan cuenta que por seguridad nadie debe saber de esto- suspiro- es un alivio que los sacrificios no hayan sido en vano- sonrió levemente- como esta.

Ruidosa- dijo Ōetsu, Tenjirō lo vio con desaprobación y respondió- sana y salva, no sabíamos quiénes eran más cuando vimos la condición en que llego la anciana. Hoy que sabemos todo posiblemente Shutara la tomara bajo su ala. Ella se entrenó un tiempo con Ryu Fong y eran amigos.

Los Fong siempre han sido fieles aliados a los Shihōin, era una de las pocas familias de la baja nobleza que estaba ligada a una Noble de gran tradición. Los registros dicen que hay un pacto de alianza y podía decirse casi de servidumbre de parte de los Fong hacia los Shihōin. Aunque cuando Shiro Shihōin tomó las riendas de la familia hizo que Ryu lo viese más como un amigo y aliado, no alguien a quien servir, todos los Fong desde pequeños son aleccionados a condicionar su vida a los Shihōin fue una tradición difícil de romper por parte de Shiro y cuando creía que había terminado con ese servilismo Ryu arriesga todo para salvarlos a costa de sus vidas.

Ōetsu frunció el ceño- La mocosa ya no está atada a eso, ella vivirá con nosotros.- espeto con seriedad.

Tenjirō lo miro asombrado, Ōetsu parecía molesto por la llegada del pequeño, y ahora parecía querer cuidarle y defenderla, sonrió levemente - crecerá con nosotros, buscaremos como llamarle para evitar ponerla en peligro.

Yamamoto asintió- debo aconsejarles no ocultarle quien es cuando sea el momento, pero tendré que ponerle deceso a su nombre para evitar futuros problemas. Espero que cuando el cazador desaparezca y yo aún este con vida, su nombre volverá al registro como la única del clan Fong. Por ahora todo está en sus manos- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Debemos regresar, no vaya a ser que Shutara y Kirio se preocupen- dijo Ōetsu, levantándose de su asiento y en busca de la salida, pero se quedó a la puerta cuando vio que su compañero no se movía.

Creo que yo me quedare unos días acá- dijo Tenjirō suavemente- No hay doctor y me imagino que hay muchos enfermos que atender, de paso puedo terminar de enseñar a la que será la nueva doctora del Gotei.

Ōetsu sonrió levemente y Yamamoto asintió- estaríamos muy agradecidos por esto Tenjirō.- dijo Yamamoto.

Entonces, yo partiré a casa- dijo Ōetsu suavemente.

Todos asintieron y fue así como Ōetsu se despidió de todos en el monasterio del Gotei. Partiendo a contar todo lo que había ocurrido al Seireitei y a su compañeros monjes. Pero antes de partir dio sus respetos a sus amigos monjes. Los iba a extrañar, más al monje loco a su amigo Zaraki Kenpachi, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer que su sacrificio no fuera en vano.

* * *

Cuando Ōetsu llego al monasterio del alma era casi media noche, Shutara y Kirio habían esperado despiertas el regreso de sus dos compañeros y fue una sorpresa ver que solo uno de ellos había regresado con noticias.

Él les narro todo lo que habían visto en el camino, como encontraron la ciudad del Seireitei medio destruida, el monasterio, las muertes de Zaraki y Sajin, de ciertos prominentes nobles, la huida milagrosa de los Shihōin ayudados por el clan Fong y el exterminio del clan Fong por parte de Baraggan. Kirio y Shutara escucharon todo con suma atención y pesar, cuando Ōetsu término de contarles todo Kirio lanzo la cuestión que les había en un primer lugar llevado al Seireitei.

Al final quien es la pequeña Shaolin- dijo con una mezcla de confusión.

Shutara dejó escapar una pequeña risa amarga- Aun no lo captas Kirio-pregunto- Ella es una Fong, es Shaolin Fong.

Tenjirō dijo que debemos llamarla de otra manera- espeto Ōetsu- Baraggan aniquilo a todos los Fong, me imagino que un pequeño mas no le importara.

No vamos a permitirlo- dijo Kirio rápidamente.

Soi…- dijo Shutara suavemente- la abuela se llamaba Soi, creo que sería muy adecuado llamarle así.

Abeja rota- Ōetsu sonrió- muy apropiado, pero en todo caso Yamamoto borro su registro y prometió que cuando todo sea seguro la volverá a poner con su verdadero nombre.

Porque los Fong no escaparon con los Shihōin- cuestiono Kirio.

Los Fong son guerreros, leales, orgullosos… Kirio- Shutara explico- yo conocí al padre de Shaolin, entrenamos juntos- miro tristemente- el preferiría morir ante su deber y creencias, antes de huir como un cobarde.

Yamamoto nos contó que hay como alianza entre los Shihōin y los Fong que venía desde hace muchos años atrás. Aunque no sabemos muy bien a que se deba todo esa alianza o lo que sea. El caso es que de ahora en adelante somos responsables de la pequeña abeja.

Creo que debemos irnos a descansar- espeto Kirio- Shutara quieres que yo cuide de la pequeña esta noche.

No Kirio, yo cuidare de Soi- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Fue así como todos fueron a dormir.

* * *

En las montañas a unos 40 kilómetros lejos del Seireitei en una cueva oculta entre los árboles y la maleza un hombre llegaba con signo de cansancio y agitación. Al entrar a la cueva otros hombres más salían a su encuentro ya que estaba muy oscuro. El hombre les entrego un sobre que fue llevado rápida mente al interior de la cueva mientras el recién llegado caía a tierra desfallecido por el esfuerzo.

Señor, tenemos información- Dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre a un hombre de tez morena y ojos dorados que lo miraba serio. Shiro Shihōin tomo el sobre con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Dio una leve inclinación en forma de saludo y fue al fondo donde sus tesoros se encontraban.

Más al fondo de la cueva, donde una pequeña manta servía de división del resto de la caverna, Shiro Shihōin había resguardado a sus mayores tesoros, su mujer Minako y su pequeña hija de cuatro años y medio Yoruichi. Al entrar a la pequeña e improvisada habitación su mujer lo recibió con angustia.

Que has sabido- le cuestionó rápidamente.

Ya lo veremos- dijo seriamente, rompiendo el sobre que mantenía en su mano, saco el papel maltrecho y comenzó a leerlo con ansiedad, su rostro comenzó a tener signos visibles de serenidad y alivio- hay mucho amigos que han sobrevivido y otros más que han muerto.- dio lectura a la otra página y al llegar al final su mano reacciono con temblor y su rostro cambio a un angustiante y pálido. Minako asustada ante su reacción se puso a su lado.

Que pasa, Shiro- dijo suavemente.

Ryu- susurro Shiro, estrujando la nota en su mano- No debí dejarlos, Yo no…- cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Shiro- grito Minako cuando vio a su esposo - que paso con Ryu y Lian- pregunto con más angustia.

Están muertos, todos están muertos- dijo Shiro suavemente. Minako abrió los ojos con asombro e incredulidad. No- dijo suavemente- Ryu, Lian- llevo una de sus manos a la boca y miro hacia su pequeña hija que dormía en el improvisado futon- Shaolin, la pequeña Shaolin.

Shiro poso su mirada en la pequeña Yoruichi que dormía pacíficamente- Juro- dijo suavemente- que sus muertes no serán en vano Ryu- sus ojos dorados parecían fundirse de ira como un sol ardiendo- Baraggan será derrocado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aca esta el otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y como he advertido esat historia va un poco lenta...asi que paciencia a los que leen.

* * *

**Capitulo No 2**

**El Paso del Tiempo**

La vida pareció seguir su curso normal después de esos fatídicos 3 días el Seireitei y su rey comenzaron la reconstrucción, Baraggan a su vez dispuso leyes estrictas contra los que se revelaran a su autoridad y puso como su cruel verdugo a Nnoitra Gilga. Tenjirō estuvo adiestrando por un año entero a Retsu Unohana para que tomara el puesto de doctora en el Gotei y cuando ese día llego el no volvió a visitar el monasterio solo cuando fue necesario.

El rey Baraggan tenía un férreo control del Gotei después de la intervención de ellos al intentar salvar a ciertos traidores en contra de sus órdenes dispuso tener el lugar custodiado. El tiempo paso como pasa todo, algunas cosas cambiaron y otras siguieron igual. Rumores iban y venían sobre la fortuna de los traidores Shihōin, Kuchiki y Shiba. Había historias que se contaban de padres a hijos, de ancianos a jóvenes sobre la huida de los nobles para escapar de un rey cruel, despiadado y como un pequeño clan pereció bajo su mano, un valeroso clan que ayudo a escapar al hombre que el rey temía que volviese y le arrebatara el reinado. Pero para todos los niños y jóvenes eran solo eso…historias porque de ese hombre no se sabía nada, si vivía o si estaba muerto nadie lo sabía hace mucho tiempo que hablar o mencionar al clan Kuchiki, Shiba y Shihōin era prohibido.

* * *

**Doce años Después**

La pequeña Soi Fong estaba por cumplir los catorce años de edad, había sido criada por los cuatro monjes del Alma y su vida había transcurrido entre los muros del monasterio, como lo había dicho Ōetsu en su tiempo Shutara la tomo bajo su ala como una madre y como era de esperar fue educada desde que llego según la educación de los monjes, la meditación y sanidad del cuerpo que era el área de Tenjirō, Ōetsu le enseño el manejo de las armas como espada, los Kunai, dagas, muy a pesar de la negativa de Shutara. Kirio le enseño sobre cocina, lectura, escritura y otros oficios domésticos. Shutara le adiestro sobre literatura, artes y para su pesar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, realmente no quería que ella fuese educada como una guerrera o como los del Clan Fong educaban a sus hijos, diestros con las armas, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo…como decían anteriormente; material para la guerra.

* * *

Soi, que te pasa- Ōetsu levantaba su voz molesto- es una técnica que ya hemos trabajado, debes enfocarte.

Gomen ne, Ōetsu-dono- una pequeña niña vestida con el bōgu o armadura de kendo, estaba de rodillas en el piso con el shinai en una mano y con la otra sobando su hombro izquierdo.

Perdón, lo siento tks- no quiero escuchar disculpas o lamentos- la mira seriamente- como está tu hombro- inquiere suavemente.

Bien- dice la pequeña de pie- solo fue un golpe, nada de cuidado- respondía con el shinai en sus manos.

Eso es bueno, no quiero que Shutara me riña-bufa suavemente- terminamos el día de hoy, toma un descanso.

Pero aún hay tiempo para entrenar y…- la niña guardo silencio ante la mirada seria de su maestro.

Ōetsu la miraba con desaprobación- he dicho hasta acá, no estas enfocada y son dos días con distracciones tontas, eres muy buena con Shinai, la espada, Katana y puedo seguir la lista, pero hoy pareces una novata dejando aberturas por donde podría haberte atacado de mil formas y dejarte seriamente lastimada – suspiro.- obedece, ve con Kirio o a meditar con Tenjirō, cualquier cosa que te ayude a enfocarte de nuevo.

Soi comenzó a quitarse el bōgu obedeciendo a su maestro, después de un rato con el ceño fruncido comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. Mientras Ōetsu comenzaba su propia rutina de entrenamiento.

* * *

Caminaba con pasos rápidos hacia el lugar donde sabia siempre podía bajar su mal genio, era extraño hasta para ella que la cocina le daba un poco de paz, ahí solo con ver como la paciente Kirio hacía gala de su arte culinario preparando los alimentos, junto a una taza de Té y uno que otro bocadillo que ella como por arte de magia parecía tener listo cuando algo le molestaba.

Kirio la ve de reojo y puede notar su característico ceño, su porte tenso y firme, sonríe para sí pues aunque la que pareciese más allegada a ella es Shutara, es ella quien más conocía sus estados de ánimo, había aprendido cómo tratarla y de paso comprenderla. Extrañamente ha observado que lleva dos días con ese mismo semblante algo en su interior parece agitarse o molestarle, pero ella no es la más eficiente en saber eso, Tenjirō es el encargado de la meditación, los asuntos del corazón y sobretodo el fortalecimiento del alma y la mente.

Soi-chan tan rápido termino el entrenamiento con Ōetsu- pregunto Kirio suavemente mientras preparaba una taza de Té y un pequeño bocadillo para la pequeña.

Soi toma asiento con semblante molesto y decepcionado- Ōetsu-dono dice que me falta concentración- dijo Soi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Bueno- Kirio le ofreció una taza de Té y un pequeño bocadillo- anímate un poco, es bueno descansar de vez en cuando y cuéntame porque estas distraída.

Soi la miro con sorpresa y bajo el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara- no es nada Kirio-sama.

Sama- Kirio sonrió ampliamente- pensé que ya habíamos acordado dejar los honoríficos para mí.

Es costumbre- dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de Té.

Entiendo, pero como te dije la vez anterior- sonríe ampliamente- no necesito un título para saber que tú me respetas, así que apresúrate porque si no entrenas con Ōetsu, será hora de ir con Shutara.

Hai- dijo suavemente y a su vez tomo completamente su Té y el bocadillo y salió rumbo a su próximo entrenamiento.

* * *

En un pequeño asentamiento en una montaña a las afueras del Seireitei algunos hombres entrenaban bajo el atardecer y algunos niños jugaban a las orillas de un pequeño naciente de rio que bajaba atreves de la misma montaña. En una pequeña casa había una discusión.

Yo no puedo hacer nada mas- dijo un hombre mayor con un gesto de aflicción.

Como puedes decir eso Lee, has sido el encargado de traer niños al mundo y cuidar de la salud de todos en el campamento- dijo un hombre con impaciencia.

Pero Shiro, son cosas pequeñas y es casi natural el traer niños al mundo- bufo suavemente- las madres hacen todo el trabajo, yo solo los recibo.- Suspiro suavemente- esto está fuera de mi alcance, Minako-san necesita un verdadero doctor. Podríamos ir al monasterio del alma allí Tenjirō-sama podría….

No- espeto molesto Shiro- es peligroso, muchos piensa que estamos muertos y eso nos ayudara a nuestra misión- apretó los puños- estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo y el factor sorpresa es una de las cosas que no podemos perder, quien sabe si alguien podría vernos llegar al monasterio.

Estoy seguro que ir al monasterio no significa riesgo alguno y si no vamos la salud de Minako puede decaer más de lo que ahora está.- explico Lee.- con un hombre que enviemos, no creo que sea demasiado riesgoso.

Shiro se paseó con angustia en la pequeña sala- enviar un hombre- bufo molesto- por seguridad nadie debe saber de este lugar, aunque sea un monje.

Lee bajo el rostro- Tenjirō-sama es un gran doctor y creo que tu más que nadie sabe que los monjes tienen más talentos de los que muchos puedan imaginar, Minako puede empeorar si no hacemos esto.

Shiro se sentó en una silla casi en derrota- crees que no lo sé, pero debo pensarlo hay muchas cosas que están en riesgo, ve a tu cabaña te llamare cuando tenga claro que hacer.

El hombre dio una pequeña reverencia- solo recuerda que el tiempo es crucial, no lo pienses demasiado porque podía ser demasiado tarde para Minako-san.

El hombre salió de la casa de los Shihōin y se dirigió a su lugar de habitación, pero al rato de haber caminado unos pasos una figura salto de un árbol y se plantó delante de él.

Ohh Yoruichi-san casi matas del susto a este viejo- dijo Lee con su mano en el pecho.

Lee-san- dijo una joven morena- Necesito saber cómo llegar al monasterio donde esta ese doctor que puede ayudar a mama- dijo suavemente.

Lee abre los ojos con temor- has estado escuchando- dijo con angustia- de ninguna manera, tu padre no está de acuerdo en enviar a alguien mucho menos de que fueses tú.

Lee-san papa siempre está en desacuerdo en cada cosa que yo quiera hacer o haga- dijo con pesar- da igual que esta vez desobedezca- sonrió- se cuidarme, muchos lo saben y casi soy mayor de edad, además así como lo veo es lo único que se puede hacer ayudar a mama en su salud.

Lee, parecía meditar la propuesta, miro a un lado y a otro en busca de alguna respuesta era cierto lo que la joven decía pero era muy riesgoso dejarle ir, aun así era la única esperanza para la mejoría de Minako Shihōin. Llevaba tres días con fiebres y parecía decaer cada día en su salud.

Sabes que soy buen jinete y muy rápida, solo iré por ese monje nada malo podría pasar, yo me hare responsable de todo con papa- dijo suavemente.

El anciano suspiro- ven vamos a la cabaña, creo que tengo un mapa del lugar y sería bueno que marches lo más rápido posible ya que aún alumbra el sol.

Lee- san- se abalanzo a él con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa- gracias, gracias, ya verás que vendré con ese monje y todo saldrá bien.

Eso no es lo que me preocupa Yoruichi-san- dijo el anciano mientras caminaban hacia su cabaña- es lo que tu padre hará si se entera. Caminaron unos metros y llegaron a una pequeña cabaña mientras Lee buscaba entre sus gavetas el mapa la morena sonreía, era la primera vez que abandonaría el campamento desde que tenía uso de razón la montaña y ese pequeño campamento era todo lo que conocía y aunque muchos de los hombres y jóvenes habían salido en busca de información, suministros que no podían encontrar en el bosque o la montaña, a ella nunca se le permitió ir mas allá de los límites establecidos por su padre, mucho menos de ir a la ciudad del Seireitei. Cuidad del que se supone había salido huyendo de un rey cruel y que según su padre un día volverían.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban en una parte alejada del campamento, la joven Yoruichi montaba un espléndido caballo color negro, ataviada con un manto que cubría toda su humanidad. Un pequeño mapa y agua para el viaje que según se decía duraba por lo menos hora veinte minutos, ya que lo que parecía más difícil era la bajada de la montaña, luego tendría que atravesar el bosque y según el mapa que Lee Urahara le había mostrado y entregado, luego de pasar el pequeño arroyo unos metros más adelante se podía divisar el pequeño monasterio del alma.

Es necesario llevar este gran manto- dijo la morena con molestia.

Muy necesario Yoruichi- san, así puedes pasar desapercibida y hasta pareces un chico.

Entiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- entonces debo partir.

Por favor señorita- dijo el anciano suplicante- tenga mucho cuidado, como le advertí si ve soldados o aléjese o escóndase, si encuentra personas no de su nombre. En el monasterio usted estará a salvo.

Entiendo- dijo seria- hare lo que dices al pie de la letra- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y espoleó su caballo que comenzó la marcha con rapidez.

* * *

Soi- dijo Shutara con dureza- tan rápido se te olvida lo que has aprendido- espeto mientras atacaba con golpes certeros a su estudiante- no solo es defender, debes atacar- ordeno dando un último golpe que Soi recibió por completo, siendo lanzada al suelo.

Jadeante en el suelo con leves golpes en su cuerpo, se dispuso a levantarse de nuevo y ponerse en guardia- No se me olvidad lo que me ha enseñado Shutara-sama- dibujo una mueca que parecía sonrisa- solo, parece que hoy no es mi día- dijo suavemente.

Shutara bajo su guardia y sonrió- así que también te fue mal con Ōetsu- dijo casi con burla y vio cómo su estudiante fruncía el ceño- no creo sea tan malo, pero debes tomar esto enserio.

Lo hago- dijo Soi bajando la guardia, pero con signos visibles de tensión- El me hecho del entrenamiento.

Jajaja típico de el- sonrió suavemente- pero no lo puedo culpar, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo- dijo Shutara acercándose a Soi- haber dime que es lo que tienes en tu cabecita.

La joven dejo caer sus hombros casi en signo de derrota- nada Shutara- sama- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien- dijo la maestra seriamente- ve a descansar y mañana veremos si vuelve la pequeña guerrera que llevas dentro- dijo con una sonrisa- pensaba que estabas lista para enseñarte algo más avanzado pero al parecer debemos esperar un poco más- dijo sonriente- hay veces que las mismas circunstancias nos dicta los momentos adecuados- aclaro cuando vio que Soi iba a replicar algo.

Hai- dijo suavemente y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento, miro al cielo y sonrió levemente, la tarde traía una brisa fresca y a pesar de su día plasmado de errores en sus entrenamientos parecía buen día, suspiro suavemente y se dirigió a su habitación.

Shutara camino hacia el amplio comedor donde sabía que encontraría a sus compañeros, desde hace dos días habían tenido esas habituales "charlas" sobre Soi, Tenjirō había notado en sus sesiones de meditación que algo le molestaba y ahora podía notarlo, sus distracciones y su falta de concentración en algo que para ella era muy natural no le dejaba dudas que algo le inquietaba.

Soi era tan parecida a su padre cuando él era joven su porte serio, su habilidad innata para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el uso de la espada, se podría decir que el fruto no cae tan lejos del árbol y esta pequeña jovencita era una Fong desde la coronilla hasta los pies, algo que también le preocupaba demasiado, hasta este tiempo ellos no habían hablado con Soi sobre su familia y su origen.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escucho la campana de la puerta, giro para ir hacia la puerta ya que extrañamente el visitante era muy insistente o falto de paciencia porque no dejaba de tocar la campana, el sonido era tan insistente y molesto que Tenjirō, Kirio y Ōetsu salían de la concina y la joven Soi salía de sus habitación para ver quien estaba a la puerta, Shutara abrió la puerta con cautela porque como era costumbre los visitantes eran poco habituales en el monasterio.

Sus ojos miraron a la persona frente a ella- Desea algo- dijo suavemente, cuando vio una figura envuelta en un manto.

Disculpe la molestia, busco a Kirinji-sama- dijo la morena con su rostro un poco bajo y un tono inseguro en su voz.

Shutara miro con detenimiento a la persona delante de ella, estaba cubierta por un manto y la forma en que tenía su rostro inclinado no dejaba verle ni siquiera un poco la cara, determino que era un poco menos de su estatura y posiblemente un joven ya que su tono de voz era suave aunque un poco firme- Tenjirō- cuestiono suavemente- pase adelante, pero debo indicarle que este es un monasterio y no se permiten armas.

La morena levanto un poco el rostro con aturdimiento, ya que había tratado de esconder su espada por si algo pasaba- disculpe pero prefería mantener la espada- dijo suavemente mirando directamente a Shutara.

Shutara miro sus ojos dorados y la firmeza que emitían al mirarle y su corazón se detuvo por un instante- como dije este es un monasterio y nadie te hará daño, me imagino que viniste por ayuda médica- dijo suavemente.

La morena no le quedó más remedio que tomar su espada y entregársela a la mujer que le insistía que todo estaría bien, recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder ya que su padre podía enterarse que no estaba en el campamento- acá esta- dijo dándole la espada. Shutara la tomo y la puso a un lado y cerró la puerta.

Sígueme- ordeno Shutara, la morena le siguió por el pequeño pasillo, al salir al patio la morena pudo ver cómo era el monasterio, aunque no era muy espacioso tenía un pequeño patio y era de dos pisos, fijo su vista pues vio una persona que venía bajando por la mitad de las escaleras, mientras que otras tres personas estaban en una puerta, Shutara vio a Soi que estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Vuelve a tu habitación- ordeno Shutara, sin dejar que la joven dijera una palabras o replicara la orden. Ella frunció el ceño molesta, estaba a punto de irse cuando noto a la persona detrás de Shutara, solo fueron unos pequeños instantes en que se quedó mirando un poco más y pudo notar la mirada intensa de los ojos dorados y una sonrisa que extrañamente la morena le dirigía a ella dejándola nerviosa y provocando un sonrojo en su rostro que la hizo salir a toda prisa del lugar.

La morena no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa, no era ajena a ese tipo de comportamiento ya que era una joven de buen ver y la mayoría de los jóvenes de su campamento siempre estaban admirándola, aunque le extraño que un joven fuera monje a tan temprana edad el sujeto parecía tan fino en sus rasgos que hasta pasaría por una niña pensó en sus adentros.

Llegaron al lugar donde todos parecían esperarla- Tenjirō, esta persona busca de tu ayuda- dijo Shutara.

La morena al instante se quitó el manto que cubría su cabeza- Tenjirō-sama, vengo a pedir su ayuda- dijo suavemente- mi madre necesita un médico urgentemente.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante el rostro que se descubría frente a ellos, era la viva imagen de Shiro Shihōin solo que en versión femenina, ella parecía tener una belleza extraordinaria que podría ser heredada de su madre Minako. Tenjirō vio como Shutara palidecía al reconocer los rasgos Shihōin en la joven delante de ellos.

Bien, será mejor apurarnos- dijo Tenjirō con tono calmo- vamos a la enfermería por lo necesario mientras me dices lo que sucede. Kirio prepara algo para comer y Shutara ayúdame a buscar lo necesario para partir lo más pronto posible.

Todos fueron a sus respectivas asignaciones, Ōetsu al no ser tomado en cuenta en las tareas se dirigió rápidamente a ver su asignación no mencionada, estar con Soi o mejor dicho cuidar de ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto el campamento en lo alto de la montaña parecía un hervidero, Shiro Shihōin llevaba media hora buscando a su rebelde hija sin encontrarla por ninguna parte, no sabía desde cuándo pero ya no era la hija obediente que el había educado, hoy parecía tan rebelde y desobediente, quizá el que pronto fuese a cumplir la mayoría de edad le hacía revelarse a su autoridad o quizá solo una fase que esperaba pronto se acabara.

Shiro-dono- dijo un joven- no la encontramos por ninguna parte y...- vacilo un poco.

Y que- espeto el hombre moreno con molestia.

Tampoco se encuentra su caballo en el establo, señor- dijo el joven.

Prepara mi caballo- dijo rápidamente, el joven se fue inmediatamente- Yoruichi que diablos estás pensando- espeto Shiro.

Ella quizá nos escuchó y fue al monasterio por Tenjirō- dijo suavemente el anciano Lee.

Ves lo que te digo- el moreno se preparaba para ir en busca de su hija- ella no piensa en los peligros o en lo arriesgado que es todo.

Ella sabe defenderse muy bien- dijo el anciano- es mejor guerrera que cualquier joven, aun no hay nadie de su edad que la venza.

Lo que sea- espeto con molestia- estos jóvenes no tienen experiencia en combate, por eso ella los vence fácilmente- dijo molesto- además ella no es muy buena con la espada.- suspiro- juro que la castigare, no puede ser tan irresponsable y hacer lo que le venga en gana.

Guarda silencio- dijo Lee suavemente- Minako-san puede escucharte y no le caería bien angustiarse o alterarse en su estado.- el anciano se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro- confía en tu hija, dale tiempo para que regrese, luego si no aparece ve tras ella, Minako necesita que estés con ella.

Esperare hasta que se ponga el sol- dijo firmemente- si no está acá iré por ella y la traeré arrastras.

* * *

Ōetsu se encontraba en la habitación de Soi que parecía estudiar en sus libros, la chica estaba en calma con sus tareas, la miraba detenidamente porque aunque ella parecía impasible posiblemente tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

Hay algo malo, Ōetsu-sama- pregunto ella sin dejar de ver su libro.

Tendría que haberlo- respondió el.

No, pero cada vez que vienes a mi habitación es porque quieres retarme- dijo suavemente.

Ōetsu levanto su ceja levemente, al parecer a la pequeña abeja no se le escapaba nada- bueno solo quería ver si aún estabas distraída.

Y de paso vigilar que no salga de la habitación- complemento ella suavemente.

Ōetsu sonrió con molestia, el pequeño insecto era demasiado perspicaz- yo no cuido a mocosas, ya eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no desobedecer a Shutara- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi suspiro- puedo preguntar algo- dijo mirando a Ōetsu con seriedad.

Lanza tu aguijón abeja- dijo con diversión,

Porque no puedo estar abajo ayudando - dijo suavemente.

No hay nada en lo que tú puedas ayudar- dijo con una sonrisa e hizo una seña con dedos señalándola- además eres muy pequeña aun.

No será que no quieren que nadie me vea- dijo suavemente- por eso mismo no puedo acompañar a Kirio o Tenjirō cuando van al Seireitei.

Ōetsu bajo el rostro un poco- sabes que es por seguridad, el mundo no es como estar en el monasterio, hay gente que puede dañarte o hacerte mal, aunque también hay gente buena, creo que Shutara ya te lo ha dicho antes- vio como Soi ponía su rostro serio.- ahora termina tus estudios iré a ver si ya partió Tenjirō.

Cuando salió de la habitación emitió un leve suspiro- siempre a mí me toca la peor asignación -Dijo suavemente y bajo las escaleras para ver como Tenjirō y la muchacha dejaban el monasterio.

* * *

Tenjirō y Yoruichi ya habían partido del monasterio y se encontraban camino al campamento en lo alto de la montaña, la morena le había explicado los síntomas de su madre y el tratamiento que le había dado Lee-san y de cómo había salido en su busca sin permiso de su padre. Ganándose la desaprobación de Shutara y una pequeña sonrisa amigable de Kirio. De la misma manera se había presentado como Yoruichi Shihōin, hija de Shiro y Minako, de la noble familia Shihōin a persa que tenía prohibido decirlo a cualquier ella pudo ver que los monjes eran de fiar.

Para todos fue algo que esperar y a su vez una consternación más para Shutara, cuanto tiempo había temido el que los Shihōin volvieran al Seireitei o en todo caso salieran de su clandestinidad.

Temía por Soi ella era una Fong y si Shiro o alguna otra persona que había conocido a Ryu Fong la veía notaria el parecido, realmente toda ella gritaba clan Fong por todos lados y posiblemente le harían saber lo que ellos le habían ocultado por catorce años, Soi era tan voluntariosa quizá no entendería los motivos por el cual hasta hoy no le había dicho la verdad sobre su familia y quizá no los perdonaría. Shutara había jurado cuidar de Soi como si fuera su hija, cuidarla de Baraggan, de los soldados, de ella misma porque no cabía duda la pequeña Shaolin desde muy temprana edad busco el peligro en cierta forma y por mucho que ella deseara que se quedara en el monasterio Soi era toda una guerrera, lo traía en su sangre y hoy podía ver que todo se encaminaba a contarla la verdad.

* * *

Tenjirō aprovecho su pequeño viaje para saber sobre la joven y lo que Shiro Shihōin había hecho en su campamento, ella parecía no ser muy habladora porque no conto mucho, es más parecía que lo que le explicaba era vago y poco conciso, quizá era parte de su entrenamiento el no develar mucho a un desconocido, pero para su pesar ya casi llegaban al campamento lo supo porque noto que la joven se tensaba levemente y sonrió con un dejo de pesar, se imaginaba que Shiro no estaría muy contento por la falta de prudencia de su única hija aunque sus motivos eran muy nobles, solo habían avanzado unos metros cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por unos sujetos con capuchas que cayeron de los árboles, la joven detuvo su caballo y una figura fornida y con una altura considerable se colocó frente a ellos.

Así que la princesa está sana y salva- dijo una voz ronca, apuntando la espada al monje- usted no se mueva si no quiere que le rebane las bolas y alce sus manos en alto donde pueda verlas.

Ken, que diablos te crees- espeto la morena- no tienes cerebro acaso, él es un monje que viene por la salud de mi madre- dijo molesta y de un rápido movimiento bajo del caballo, le arrebato la espada y lo derribo al suelo, tomo la espada y la apunto a el- además he dicho que no soy una princesa.

El hombre levanto su capucha y la miro molesta- tu padre no opina lo mismo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- además dijo que quien te llevara sana y salva sería considerado para obtener tu mano- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente- así que déjame escoltarte, mi princesa.

La morena frunció el ceño- en todo casi creo que Kirinji-sama es el primero en la lista, porque él es quien me ha traído de regreso desde el monasterio.

El sujeto se acercó a ella y le quito la espada rápidamente, tomándola fuertemente del brazo- creo que no tienes otra opción esta vez, más que obedecer princesa- dijo Ken en tono de mando.

Tenjirō bajo lentamente del caballo al ver lo que estaba sucediendo- jóvenes, tan impetuosos y tan torpes- dijo suavemente- creo que esa no es la forma adecuada de conquistar a una dama- dijo con una sonrisa- hasta un monje como yo sabe esas cosas.

No se mueva anciano- dijo Ken y hablo a los hombres detrás de el- ustedes porque se quedan ahí parados, acaso le temen a un monje y a una mujer - dijo con desprecio.

Tenjirō levanto sus manos en señal de paz- yo no pienso hacer nada de todas maneras, como dices solo soy un simple monje- sonrió y vio a los encapuchados- si ustedes jóvenes son lo suficientemente inteligentes no deberían de seguir las ordenes de su patán amigo.

Ken. Deja la estupidez y suéltame- ordeno la morena con voz severa.

-Tu, entiéndelo de una vez, serás mi princesa te guste o no- le dijo a la morena y en un pestañeo Yoruichi se soltó de su agarre y en un giro le volvió arrebatar la espada lanzándola a un lado- yo no le pertenezco a nadie- dijo en un tono molesto- ahora veremos qué tan hombre eres- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque- no te contengas, porque yo no lo hare.

El joven sonrió y se quitó el manto que le cubría, dejando mostrar su cuerpo fornido y de complexión atlética- bueno si es lo que quiere la princesa, no me contendré- sonrió mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque- te enseñare quien le pondrá cascabel al gato- dijo en tono burlón, mientras se abalanzaba contra la morena.

El combate se había iniciado y todos veían como el gigantón se abalanzaba con puños por delante ante la morena que en un movimiento rápido se agacho y giro con su pie derecho logrando un barrido en los pies del sujeto haciendo lo caer, ella al momento coloco una patada en su abdomen y con el otro pie le dio una patada en el rostro y luego se puso de pie tomando distancia. El joven inmediatamente se levantó y limpio levemente el rastro de sangre que caía de su boca. Ya un poco más molesto volvió al ataque solo que esta vez le lanzo una patada que fue contenida por el brazo izquierdo de la morena mientras el volvió su puño izquierdo hacia ella para golpearle el rostro, al movimiento del joven Yoruichi bajo su cabeza y con su puño derecho golpeo la boca del estómago del sujeto que por segunda vez cayó al suelo, sujetando su estómago y aspirando aire pesadamente.

Yo que tú me quedaría ahí, antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo- dijo Tenjirō en tono calmo, cuando de pronto se escuchó el trote rápido de unos conocerles y para angustia de unos y alivio de otros era Shiro Shihōin con tres hombres como sus escoltas que al ver el tumulto y reconocer a su hija paro en seco observando la escena y bajando inmediatamente del caballo.

El hombre se abalanzo en un fuerte abrazo a su hija- Yoruichi que bueno que estas sana y salva, estaba tan preocupado, no vuelvas hacer algo tan imprudente- dijo mientras miraba al hombre en el suelo y a una persona conocida para el que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Tenjirō lo miraba con una gran sonrisa- Shiro-chan que bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo.

Shiro soltó a su hija y se dirigió al monje que le saludaba y le abrazo con una enorme sonrisa- gracias por venir Tenjirō-sama, es un honor tenerte acá- miro a su lado y vio como Ken Juang, se ponía de pie y parecía haber obtenido una paliza, luego giro su vista a su hija que sonría con suficiencia.

No sé lo que ha sucedido acá, pero lo resolveré después ken Juang te espero en dos horas en la oficina- dijo Shiro seriamente- Yoruichi, Tenjirō vamos a casa- dijo con una sonrisa- todos vuelvan a sus asignaciones y a descansar.

* * *

Tenjirō se encontraba atendiendo a Minako-san en la habitación mientras Yoruichi miraba todo lo que el monje le hacía a su madre, Shiro tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada viajaba de su esposa a su hija alternadamente. Ya había pasado una hora desde su llegada y el sol se estaba poniendo, a Tenjirō nunca le importo el que lo observaran atender a sus pacientes, más cuando los conocía tan bien como los Shihōin, desde que habían llegado a la casa y se puso atender a Minako, este les había explicado todo lo que le hacía y para qué era cada cosa, Minako padecía de fiebres que le entraban y salían, debilitándola y dejándola casi deshidratada, después de preparar la inyección que le quitara ese padecimiento lo inyecto con sumo cuidado, después de un rato se encontraba viendo cualquier otro síntoma o molestia que ese padecimiento le causara y así dejar los medicamentos apropiados para su recuperación total.

Bueno creo que es todo lo que se puede hacer por ahora- dijo Tenjirō guardando sus implementos médicos en la maleta que llevaba- debo decir que fue muy acertada la decisión de la joven Yoruichi de ir por mí lo más pronto posible.

Todo es gracias a usted Tenjirō-sama- dijo levemente la morena- muchas gracias- dijo dando una reverencia al monje.

-Shiro enarco una ceja y vio a su hija comportarse como pocas veces lo hacía, como una señorita, suspiro- gracias Tenjirō- sama me agradaría hablar contigo unos momentos.

Tenjirō sonrió y vio hacia la joven- tu madre puede que despierte en un rato, sería bueno que tú estuvieses a su lado- dijo el monje amablemente.

La morena los vio salir de la habitación y suspiro largamente, sabía que aun con el comentario positivo del monje su padre la retaría después que todo se calmara.

* * *

Shiro y Tenjirō estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña oficina del hombre de tez oscura, suspiro largamente y tomo un largo sorbo de su copa. El monje sonreía y bebió de su copa levemente.

Ella hizo lo correcto aun con las implicaciones y riesgos que podían suceder- dijo levemente el monje.

Shiro lo miro extrañado- No sé cómo es que ella puede ser tan necia, inmadura y tomar todo tan calmadamente, creyendo que puede salir sola sin ningún problema.

Bueno el fruto nunca cae tan lejos del árbol Shiro- dijo el monje con una sonrisa.

Yo siempre tome las cosas con responsabilidad- espeto el moreno- además mira lo que le hizo al pobre de Ken.

Primero que nada, ese joven merecía mucho más que esa paliza- se puso serio- tu hija no es un trofeo o un premio, no deberías imponerle el casarse cuando quizá ella no lo desea, además se nota que puede defenderse y no necesita de un bárbaro que le cuide y si en un caso quiera que alguien la cuide, es ella la que debe decidir quién.

Tenjirō ella no sabe lo que es bueno, mírala es desafiante a las reglas, altanera y me temo que goza de burlarse de los que no pueden estar en su estándar de lucha- espeto Shiro- solo pensé que buscarle un matrimonio traería estabilidad en su carácter o algún freno.

Jajaja- Tenjirō río levemente- el matrimonio no trae eso, creí que te sabias las cosas de las abejas y eso….- sonrió levemente- tú eras igual a ella, quien trajo estabilidad a ti fue Minako, pero porque tú la amas, además si bien lo recuerdo antes de ella Ryu siempre era el que te sacaba de problemas.

Shiro suspiro- cierto- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- no sabes cómo extraño a Ryu, me pregunto cómo hubiese sido tenerlo acá con su familia y ver a su hija crecer junto a la mía. Quizá Yoruichi y Shaolin fueran amigas.- suspiro- ella no tiene amigas o amigos en el campamento.

Tenjirō se sintió incomodo por un instante ante la mención de Soi- Eso es normal, la tratas como a una princesa y al parecer los jóvenes la ven como alguien inalcanzable o una especie de trofeo a obtener-Tenjirō bajo su mirada- los muertos descansan en paz Shiro y es mejor dejarlos descansar.

No Tenjirō- Los muertos claman justicia y esta pronto vendrá- dijo suavemente- Pronto todo el Seireitei será libre de ese asesino y por fin nosotros podremos volver a donde pertenecemos.

Así que aun piensas en derrocar a Baraggan- cuestiono el monje.

No viviré en paz hasta lograrlo Tenjirō, hay tantos amigos y conocidos que perecieron por ese enfermo de poder.

Aun así tu vida y la de tu familia no deben girar conforme a ese único fin- reclamo Tenjirō.

Y no lo hace, solo es cerrar el círculo- dijo apretando los puños- uno que me ahoga y que me quita la respiración. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que sea liberar al Seireitei de ese cruel rey.

La culpa y el remordimiento es lo que te ahoga, Shiro- dijo Tenjirō con una voz suave y viéndolo con pesar- no creo que los Fong, los Kuchiki y los Shiba esperaran que tu vivieras solo para ese único propósito.

Bueno ellos no están acá para decírmelo- dijo con molestia.

Tenjirō sonrió- Y te quejas que tu hija es autosuficiente y terca, no es eso hipócrita- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo siento Tenjirō- se sentó en su silla- quiero terminar con esto pronto, tener una vida normal, no pensar que hay un loco que busca la muerte de mi familia y de mis amigos. Yoruichi no sabe que es una vida normal y siento como si todo es mi culpa.

Shiro cada quien hace lo mejor que puede frente a las circunstancias que se presentan- lo miro seriamente- aun después de la tormenta, el sol busca romper con las grises nubes y dejar que el azul del cielo se limpie. Y bueno tu hija quizá lo que necesita es que su madre la acompañe, seguro que cuando Minako-san mejore las cosas se tornan mejor.

Como están las cosas en el monasterio- pregunto Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa- creí que Ōetsu vendría contigo hubiese sido muy entretenido que viniera para practicar con él.

Tenjirō lo miro seriamente- Sería irresponsable dejar el monasterio sin ayuda masculina.

Jajaja ohhh vamos Shutara- dono no necesita protección, posiblemente tendríamos que rescatar al pobre iluso que intentara aprovecharse de los monjes del alma.- dijo Shiro con alegría.- dime algo, todos siguen igual.

Podría decirte que sí, pero te mentiría- lo dijo mirándolo con pesar- Nosotros también perdimos amigos en esos tres días sangrientos Shiro. Vimos la crueldad de ese rey y el alcance de su odio, aun así cada día lo tomamos para cuidar de los que aún sobreviven.

Lo sé- dijo Shiro con semblante serio- pero pronto ese rey caerá derrocado.

Después de terminada la charla, Tenjirō se fue a descansar y Shiro a cuidar de sus esposa, a las primeras horas casi cuando amanecía el monje opto por dar un leve reconocimiento a Minako Shihōin, encontrándola con mejor aspecto, comparado a la primera vez que la vio al llegar, por lo tanto supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, debería de regresar al monasterio lo más pronto posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Un saludo a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews, esta historia esta tomando forma poco a poco y lamento si me tardo mucho en actualizar pero la verdad esta historia en especial es un poco dificil de escribir porque como dicen por ahi la historia en si y la trama me parecian Alucinante o extraña para mis estandares jajaja por eso quiza la tenia guardada desde hace casi cuatro meses...pausada, pero aca esta y como siempre pienso llevarla hasta el final.

Gracias a Selebel, Bakatai y Bravita y a los fieles lectores como jScarlet, kungfundido, VickySMC y los demas que no se identifican. por cierto Feliz Navidad y un Feliz año nuevo...todas las bendiciones a los que leen.

ya sin hacer tanto anuncio...para ustedes.

* * *

**Capitulo No 3**

**La Verdad Oculta de una Noche de Invierno.**

Tenjirō había bajado la montaña en casi dos horas, cuando dispuso salir del campamento y de la casa Shihōin, no se percató que Shiro estaba en la sala cuando él iba saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes y siendo pillado no le quedo más que despedirse como era debido y de paso darle un último chequeo a Minako que dormía cuidada por su hija que aprovecho su últimos minutos a solas para agradecerle el viajar para sanar a su madre.

Ahora regresaba con muchas cosas en su pensamiento y en su corazón, con la aparición de los Shihōin las cosas se tornarían un poco más peligrosas, lo que más le preocupaba era Soi Fong. No había forma de ocultar quien era ella en realidad si Shiro o Minako Shihōin vieran a Soi en persona la reconocerían, Shutara lo había notado desde que la pequeña Shaolin había comenzado a caminar y crecer. _Shaolin es indiscutiblemente igual a su padre_\- había dicho Shutara en esa ocasión, por lo que ahora se debatía en la desagradable decisión de contarle por fin a Soi la verdad de su procedencia.

A la puerta del monasterio Tenjirō diviso que Shutara que limpiaba la entrada, podía imaginar la angustia en su espíritu, Shutara era como una madre para Soi desde aquella fatídica noche había tomado para bien de la pequeña bajo su cuidado casi como una madre, todos habían visto crecer a la pequeña, cuidándola de ser vista por los extraños y del mundo cruel del Seireitei que el rey Barragán había forjado a costa de sangre inocente, crueldad y despotismo.

Tenjirō y Kirio siempre había insistido en decir la verdad sobre el origen o más bien la historia de cómo la pequeña Soi había llegado al monasterio, el por qué no era prudente llevarla a la ciudad, pero Shutara tenía una negativa a tal hecho y para asombro de el mismo, hasta Ōetsu había dado su opinión al respecto diciendo que el pasado quedaba atrás y Soi ahora los tenía a ellos y serian su familia, pero al parecer estaban equivocados.

Shutara vio a lo lejos que Tenjirō regresaba de su viaje, su corazón dio un vuelco de angustia pues la noche anterior no había podido descansar con tranquilidad al saber que los Shihōin estaban más cerca de su regreso... cerca el día que tanto había temido, el momento en que tendría que revelar el verdadero origen de Soi, lo había retrasado lo más que había podido pero como Kirio le había dicho una vez- _la verdad siempre sale a la luz tarde o temprano_.

Amaba a Soi como a una hija, pero sabía que la muchacha era un caso difícil cuando lo Fong le brotaba en su personalidad, pero que tanto de su niña dulce y calmada podía batallar con su herencia familiar o con sus instintos, realmente no lo sabía Soi parecía tan difícil de leer últimamente.

Tenjirō llego finalmente a la puerta del monasterio y bajo del caballo, Shutara dio una inclinación en reconocimiento y luego tomo las riendas del caballo.

Todo bien - pregunto Tenjirō, Shutara asintió y luego pregunto- que pasa con el caballo- dijo acariciándolo levemente.

Shiro, pensó que sería bueno que tuviésemos uno- dijo suavemente y vio cómo su compañera se estremeció ante el nombre.

Así que él está…- cuestiono Shutara.

Si, está vivo y listo para volver, según tengo entendido- dijo suavemente.- creo que llegamos al punto en que debemos hablar con ella.

Shutara lo vio con angustia en sus rostro- no se Tenjirō, ella ha estado extraña en estos días porque no esperamos un poco más.

Por kami Shutara, que más debemos esperar- pregunto Tenjirō- que la guerra vuelva estallar en nuestras narices, que vengan más muertos a nuestra puerta- Tenjirō suspiro- el que la chica Shihōin llegara hasta acá al menos nos da una oportunidad para que seamos nosotros los que le diga la verdad a Soi y no esperar que la verdad la golpee cuando alguien que conoció a Ryu o alguno de su clan pueda advertir que ella es puede ser una sobreviviente, además Shiro- san tiene muy presente a Ryu y su familia.

Shutara suspiro- Shiro-san aún recuerda a Ryu y su familia- pregunto.

Sí, creo que le pesa el que ellos huyeran y Ryu muriera por su culpa.

Es tonto-espeto - Ryu murió porque es un guerrero y su honor no le permitía salir huyendo, jamás se esperaría que un Fong no luchara hasta la muerte.

El orgullo- dijo suavemente Tenjirō- y por desgracia nuestra pequeña abeja tiene muy cimentada esa característica desde muy pequeña, lo recuerdas- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Claro, cuando empezó a caminar- Shutara Sonrió- cuando quería que Ōetsu le enseñara a usar una verdadera espada antes de hacerlo con una de madera.- suspiro.

Debemos reunirnos para ponernos de acuerdo- suspiro- no debemos esperar más tiempo y que Kami nos ayude.

* * *

Los dos comenzaron su camino al interior del monasterio, trayendo consigo al caballo, la primera que los vio entrar fue Soi que venía con unos implementos de limpieza que dicho sea de paso dejo en el suelo para ir junto a ellos.

Tenjirō- sama, estas de regreso- dijo Soi un poco entusiasmada- y ese caballo- pregunto curiosamente.

Bueno el caballo hoy será parte del monasterio- dijo con una media sonrisa al ver que Soi se entusiasmaba- creo que ahora podemos enseñarte a montar.

Deberas- Soi sonrió ampliamente- gracias Tenjirō- sama- dijo con total entusiasmo.

Soi, deja que Tenjirō termine de llegar y descanse un poco- dijo suavemente- vuelve a tus obligaciones, que yo me encargare de ver donde colocamos al caballo- dijo con una sonrisa Shutara.

Soi se inclinó en despedida para salir a sus obligación cuando Tenjirō la detuvo- recuerda que tenemos pendiente una sesión de meditación, así que por la tarde te espero en el salón.

Shutara se quedó ahí y vio como Soi asentía y se dirigía a sus deberes, ella suspiro y Tenjirō la miro seriamente- voy a descansar un rato, pero luego nos reuniremos para hablar sobre lo que tú sabes- suspiro- de hoy no debemos pasar sin que ella lo sepa, realmente tengo eso entre ceja y ceja.

Las cosas fueron normales hasta cierto punto, Soi tenía este día el arduo trabajo de arreglar la parte trasera donde había un pequeño jardín y más al fondo una pequeña cripta que se mantenía bien cuidada por Shutara y Kirio, era extraño porque hasta hace unos meses atrás se le había permitido estar en esa parte del monasterio. Aunque ella no era de las personas que se complicaba por cosas tan simples, ella solo obedecía pues es lo que había aprendido en el monasterio hacer lo que cotidianamente se hacía sin reproches, sin cuestionamientos, más que obediencia y disciplina.

La mañana había pasado y Soi trabaja arduamente en el patio trasero, el caballo había sido ubicado en ese lugar y ella parecía agradecer la compañía, es demás le causaba un poco de ilusión ya que nunca había tenido mascota o en otro caso algún amigo aparte de los monjes que la habían criado.

* * *

Por otro lado en la sala principal los monjes se habían reunido para tener un común acuerdo sobre el asunto de Soi Fong, aun con el peligro de que ella lo descubriera o alguien la reconociera Shutara deseaba esperar un poco mas, Kirio había dado su afirmación para decirle toda la verdad de una buena vez, Ōetsu por otra parte no sabía que era la mejor decisión.

No tengo que decirles que pronto Shiro Shihōin puede aparecer en nuestra puerta y si no es él podía ser su esposa e hija, imagínate lo que sería sí reconocen a Soi- Tenjirō suspiro- creo que ya hemos hablado de esto hasta el cansancio.

Shutara, creo que ya es tiempo que ella sepa- suplico Kirio y Ōetsu bajo los hombros, era cierto ya ella no era una niña y debía saberlo, además Soi no era una tonta.

Está bien.- dijo suavemente Shutara cuando vio que nadie se oponia - hoy le diremos, creo que al final es lo mejor.

Aun así tengo un momento de meditación con ella- aclaro Tenjirō- luego la llevare al comedor, almorzamos y luego por fin le diremos todo.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para lo que se vendría, Kirio estaba preparando el almuerzo y Shutara le asistía.

Ōetsu fue con Tenjirō hasta el jardín, vieron como Soi había hecho un gran trabajo y ahora parecía disfrutar del nuevo miembro del monasterio, pero la diversión tendría que acabar pronto y ponerse manos a la obra.

Soi- grito Ōetsu llamando la atención de la joven, que al verlos se aproximó a ellos.

Ven, adelantaremos la hora de tu meditación- aclaro Tenjirō. Soi lo siguió y Ōetsu caminaba junto a ellos.

Ohm Tenjirō- sama creí que iríamos después del almuerzo- dijo tímidamente Soi y luego vio que Ōetsu caminaba a su lado- porque él va con nosotros- cuestiono señalándolo haciendo cara de molestia.

Que tiene que vaya yo también- cuestiono Ōetsu.

Tenjirō se detuvo junto a Soi a la entrada del salón de meditación- creo que tú tienes tu propia hora de meditación y realmente no creo que Soi se sienta cómoda para establecer una mejor meditación contigo ahí.

Me estas negando la entrada- cuestiono Ōetsu con algo de molestia mientras veía como Soi sonreía levemente.

No te niego la entrada, solo digo que puedes venir en otro momento- sonrió levemente y tomo a Soi de sus hombros- acomodate, dentro de un momento estaré contigo.

Ella no está muy enfocada, porque me hechas- pregunto Ōetsu.

Porque tú no le tiene paciencia- suspiro- Shutara ya me conto su falta de enfoque, le preguntare así que no te preocupes.

Después de unos minutos y que por fin Ōetsu se retirara, Tenjirō encontró a Soi sentada y tratando de estar tranquila cosa que parecía ir bien, pero él quería hablar con ella antes.

Soi- dijo suavemente- hay algo que desees hablar antes de comenzar- cuestiono seriamente y vio como ella enarcaba una de sus cejas confundida- bien como no soy bueno dando rodeos, preguntare directamente- Soi le puso mucha mayor atención- hay algo que te ha estado, molestando para que Ōetsu te sacara del entrenamiento y Shutara terminara la sesión de entrenamiento pronto.

Soi suspiro- no que pasa Tenjirō- sama, hace un tiempo he estado teniendo algunos sueños que parecen extraños- dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro- pero hace unos días parecen más vívidos y frecuentes.

Sueños- cuestiono- que clase de sueños.

No sé muy bien, solo que hay mucha nieve, oscuridad y puedo escuchar el sonido de una pelea- bufo levemente- es como cuando chocan las espadas- se puso seria- luego están la voz de un hombre que girta no escucho muy bien que dice, luego silencio agitación y el sonido del viento, el llanto de un bebe que me causa angustia cada vez que lo escucho.

Dime, le has dicho a alguien- cuestiono y vio como ella negaba con un movimiento de cabeza- porque me cuentas a mí.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no sé, quizá porque siempre he sentido que puedo confiar en ti, aunque no quiero decir que no confié en los otros…es solo.

Entiendo- dijo Tenjirō dando una inclinación- agradezco tu confianza, ahora porque no dejamos a un lado la meditación y hablamos.

Hablar- cuestiono Soi extrañada- pero de qué.

No sé de lo que tú quieras- dijo Tenjirō.

Yo no sé de qué hablar- dijo tímidamente.

Bien hagamos esto- dijo con una sonrisa- ve a darte una ducha y luego bajas al comedor- suspiro.

Soi asintió y busco la salida- gracias Tenjirō- sama.

Tenjirō suspiro, al parecer las cosas se estaban juntando y quizá ellos habían esperado mucho tiempo para decirle la verdad a Soi, quizá su sub cociente estaba despertando con la meditación y ellos ya no debían ocultarle nada.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo paso tan rápido, que lo tenso y lo silencioso del momento parecía demasiado extraño, Soi había notado el cambio pero no quiso decir nada, todo lo atribuyo al viaje del que Tenjirō había regresado esa misma mañana, quizá era algo de lo que no querían hablar o simplemente cosas de ellos, ella había aprendido que había cosas que ella no debía preguntar o pedir…eso realmente la frustraba y le molestaba por ello desde un tiempo prefería dejarlo pasar.

Era extraño ella había terminado su comida y luego de dejar su plato, le pareció raro que todos parecían no moverse de su asiento. Estaba a punto de comenzar su camino hacia su habitación cuando el llamado de Tenjirō la detuvo.

Soi- dijo suavemente y ella detuvo su marcha- quisiéramos hablar contigo- ella asintió volviendo a tomar asiento, mientras repasaba en su mente si había hecho algo incorrecto o en algún caso extraño cometido alguna falta, pero no encontró ninguna de las dos así que su ceño se acentúo.

No te preocupes- dijo Kirio- no es algo que hayas hecho.- Soi suspiro y entonces Tenjirō comenzó a hablar.

Recuerdas la historia de cómo llegaste al monasterio- pregunto Tenjirō.

Soi los miro a todos un poco confundida pues le parecía que eso no era importante y sobretodo notando el rostro de Shutara que aprecia un poco cabizbajo y la preocupación en la de Kirio.- Que aparecí en la puerta en una pequeña canasta, una noche de invierno- respondió rápidamente.

Es correcto- aclaro Tenjirō- pero no fue tan simple como lo expresas, quiero decir esa es la versión abreviada y la que decidimos contarte.

El rostro de la joven se tornó un poco confuso y a la vez tenso, realmente Tenjirō-sama hablaba en serio, pero entonces cual era la verdad de su llegada al monasterio y porque hasta ahora le estaban hablando de eso a ella.

Debes entender- dijo Tenjirō con voz suave- hace casi doce años las cosas en el Seireitei se pusieron muy mal, el rey Barragán descubrió una conspiración para ser derrocado y una pequeña guerra estallo- sonrió tristemente- mejor dicho una persecución de odio y muerte fue ordenada por el, muchas familias nobles y ciudadanos involucrados tuvieron que huir para sobre guardar sus vidas y ponerse a salvo, otras más perecieron bajo la mano del ejercito del rey.

Podemos estar un poco lejos del Seireitei, pero no somos unos simples monjes y tú lo sabes- espeto Ōetsu- pocos sabían que algunos nobles estaban planeando el derrocar al rey y hacer un gobierno más justo, todo parecía muy bien planeado y la información era manejada con mucho secreto que nadie pensó que el rey se enteraría, entonces sucedió... tres días de persecución, muerte y terror, a nosotros no nos quedó más que rezar porque los muertos no fueran demasiados, estando lejos crees que la muerte no te tocara o llegara a tu puerta, pero aun así llego.

Shutara y yo estábamos en la cocina cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta, Salí inmediatamente con un poco de temor, no sabía si podía ser algunos de los soldados del Rey o alguien buscando ayuda o refugio, había nevado mucho ese día al abrir la puerta no vi a nadie pero unos metros a lo lejos vi una silueta tendida en la nieve.- Kirio parecía aun afectada por lo que había sucedido ese día - era una anciana y estaba toda ensangrentada tirada a un lado del camino.

Soi sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, como lo hacía cuando tenía ese sueño que no la dejaba dormir.

Cuando llegue a su lado aún estaba viva, solo guardo su último aliento para pedirme que cuidáramos de su nieta.- dijo Kirio.

Ōetsu y yo te encontramos en una pequeña cesta al lado de la puerta- aclaro Tenjirō- Kirio y Shutara estaba a unos metros en el camino junto al cuerpo de la que era tu abuela ella murió al instante, la cripta al final del jardín la hicimos especialmente para ella, el día siguiente salimos con Ōetsu rumbo al Seireitei para saber quién eras y de que familia provenías.

Fuimos al monasterio del Gotei, nos dimos cuenta que ellos tampoco había escapado de la crueldad del rey, pero de una forma un tanto diferente- dijo Ōetsu con una media Sonrisa- tu abuela había llegado a refugiarse ahí y cuando los soldados se enteraron fueron tras de ella y de ti, pero ya tu abuela había escapado con ayuda de los monjes y aun así tu abuela tuvo que luchar con algunos soldados para traerte a salvo-Ōetsu sonrió orgulloso - tu abuela era una guerrera, mato a cuatro soldados y aun con múltiples heridas camino hasta acá para ponerte a salvo.

Tu familia era un pequeño clan de guerreros y trabajadores, según nos dijeron ellos ayudaron a escapar a quien era la mente maestra del plan para derrocar al rey y algunos nobles más, por eso el rey tomo venganza y quiso poner ejemplo matando a todos los de tu clan.

Soi para este tiempo estaba llorando, todo parecía tan irreal y a la vez podía entender que esos sueños que estaba teniendo desde hace algunos días no eran simples sueños, eran recuerdos de ese día.-porque no huyeron- cuestiono la joven con voz quebrada.

Un Fong es demasiado honorable y orgulloso para huir- dijo Shutara con el rostro cabizbajo y temblor en su voz- tu padre Ryu Fong pelearía hasta la muerte antes de ser un cobarde, antes de ser padre era un guerrero uno de los mejores. Tu abuela se llamaba Soi Fong, antes de llegar acá peleo con cuatro soldados y aun con sus heridas, llego hasta el monasterio, te nombramos Soi…en honor a ella, tu verdadero nombre es Shaolin Fong.

Porque hasta hoy me dicen todo esto- dijo con un tono frio, bufo levemente- es por eso que nunca me dejaban acompañarlos al Seireitei, salir del monasterio, por eso no querían que aprendiera a luchar.- se puso de pie y fue frente a Tenjirō con tono muy molesto dijo- te conté mi sueño y no dijiste nada.

Soi- regaño Shutara- entendemos tu molestia pero no seas irrespetuosa, solo tratamos de cumplir la petición de tu abuela de mantenerte a salvo.

Déjala Shutara- dijo Tenjirō- está en su derecho.

Soi miro a Tenjirō, estaba calmado como siempre parecía estar y luego miro hacia Shutara y lo entendió, la miro de frente y la enfrento- fuiste tú verdad- reclamo- si- lanzo una mirada fría- tu decidiste que era mejor no decirme nada, siempre has sido tú.

Conocí a tu padre, entrenamos y crecimos juntos, no iba a permitir que algo te pasara yo se lo debía, pero eres una Fong- dijo casi con amargura- siempre buscando el peligro, la lucha, las armas, queríamos que vivieses en paz y tuvieses una larga vida.

Encerrada acá en estas paredes- espeto molesta- aislada sin conocer amigos y sola- su ceño se acentuó un poco más y se enfrentó a Shutara- prefiero morir.

Soi- advirtió Kirio- Shutara siempre te ha querido como una madre, debes entender.

La joven bajo su rostro - ella no es mi madre- dijo fríamente y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta.

Kirio trato de ir tras de ella, pero Tenjirō le hizo un gesto de negación, Ōetsu no dijo nada y todos quedaron en silencio por ahora la tarde parecía muy amarga en el monasterio.

Seguro ella no quiso decir todas esas cosas- dijo después de un rato Ōetsu.- solo está molesta.

Shutara bufo levemente- si quiso y siendo como es posiblemente lo dijo en verdad.

Que fue eso del sueño- cuestiono Kirio.

Le pregunte que le sucedía, Ōetsu y Shutara me contaron de su falta de concentración en sus entrenamientos- se quedó pensativo- creo que su sub cociente ha estado recordándole ese día en particular, realmente todo esto es mucha coincidencia, los sueños, un Shihōin en el monasterio- suspiro- es normal su enojo, le ocultamos algo muy importante por demasiado tiempo.

Quizá será mejor dejar que pase este día y mañana ella estará un poco más tranquila- dijo Ōetsu- todos suspiraron y fueron a sus deberes.

Al cena fue lo mismo, silencio y para sorpresa de todos Soi no se apareció, Kirio se encargó de llevarle su comida y aunque ella se negó a cenar, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Kirio siempre fue un poco más paciente con ella y sabia como llegarle al corazón en cierto modo.

Había algo que la joven no entendía y le molestaba demasiado, no solo era el hecho que le habían ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo, en cierta manera podía entender que la querían proteger al parecer su familia había sido tachada como enemiga del estado, recostada en su cama y sin poder dormir pensaba todas las cosas que le habían dicho, aun así el cansancio gano su testarudez.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y como todas las mañanas en el monasterio Shutara y Kirio eran las primeras en despertar, Kirio iba directamente a la cocina y Shutara opto por hacer algo que hacia cuando no sabía cómo proceder con Soi, se encontraba limpiando la lápida con sumo cuidado y a lo lejos el caballo parecía pastar.

En silencio se quedó ahí, hasta que sintió una presencia a su lado y sorprendida vio a Soi junto a ella, se acercó a la lápida y vio el nombre de su abuela escrito con una escritura impecable.

Lo siento- dijo Shutara suavemente- por ocultar de donde provienes y quien eres.

Soi se quedó callada- agradezco tus cuidados, ciertamente has sido como una madre junto a Kirio y todos son como una familia para mí- dijo sin verle a la cara- Si soy una Fong enséñame a ser una de verdad.

Que quieres decir- cuestiono Shutara con un tono preocupado.

Dicen que mi familia era de guerreros, que mi padre lo fue y mi abuela, porque yo debo ser menos- dijo mirando directamente a Shutara con un semblante serio- quiero convertirme en una de las mejores con las espada y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ya eres buena para tu edad- dijo Shutara.

La mirada fría y determinada en esos ojos grises de Soi, parecían reflejar su voluntad de acero- no quiero ser buena, quiero ser la mejor.

Shutara se quedó en silencio sopesando su respuesta, debía hacerlo o debía negarse por el bien de ella, pero hasta ahora no quería empeorar la situación, como lo había previsto Soi era demasiado orgullosa y terca, en este punto solo dijo lo que le vino en mente- debemos hablar con Tenjirō y Ōetsu.

Soi sonrió levemente- gracias- dijo y salió de ahí, tenía preguntas pero sabía que este no era el momento por ahora se conformaría con aprender.

* * *

En lo alto de la montaña Yoruichi Shihōin estaba muy feliz, su madre había despertado después de pasar dos días tan débil y enferma que pasaba solo dormida. Para ella valió la pena el riesgo ir hasta el monasterio, su padre desde pequeña le había dicho que era prohibido salir del campamento y especialmente bajar de la montaña.

Fue un contraste ver otro lugar, otras personas aunque eran pocas y eran monjes ojala ella pudiese ir de nuevo, pero seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo o quizá un milagro para que su padre mandara por el monje sanador o en algún caso más extraña la dejase ir a ella.

Estaba comiendo junto a su padre, había pasado el regaño y el discurso que ya se conocía de memoria….sobre la imprudencia, que se creía invencible, que no debía mofarse de los jóvenes que no podían tener sus estándares de lucha, bla bla…. no importaba ella solo optaba por quedarse en silencio y aceptar el castigo, pero para su sorpresa ese castigo nunca llego, quizá al final el monje le había ayudado y su padre habia comprendido.

Que piensas- pregunto Shiro al ver a su hija ensimismada.

Padre- dijo ella con rostro un poco curioso- como es que conoces a esos monjes.

Shiro sonrió- antes cuando era un niño de casi 6 años recuerdo que solo había un monasterio, el del Gotei y estaba ubicado en el centro del Seireitei Tenjirō, Kirio, Shutara, Ōetsu, Kenpachi, Komamura, eran unos niños casi de mi edad, Sasakibe y Yamamoto eran los monjes adultos y eso era decir mucho pues- dijo riendo- tenían quizá unos 18 años, algunos de ellos eran huérfanos de padres y otros solo fueron abandonados.

Deberás- cuestiono la morena un poco más interesada en la historia.

Los monjes, se dedican a la ayuda del prójimo y mantener una vida pacifica, se preparan desde pequeños en la meditación, la medicina, las artes, los oficios…pero también enseñan el arte de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada, yo iba a entrenar ahí, junto con Ryu – dijo suavemente- créeme un monje no es lo que parece- aclaro con una sonrisa- cuando todos crecieron, Yamamoto que siempre ha sido el más sabio y el mandamás- dijo rodando los ojos- pensó que eran demasiados monjes para toda la ciudad, por lo que tuvo la idea de construir un monasterio en las afueras del Seireitei para ayudar a los viajeros o los que salian y entraban a la ciudad, ellos partieron al tiempo pero es imposible olvidar a los amigos con quienes uno crece.

La morena sonrió- vaya no sabía que ellos podían luchar- dijo extrañada.

Te sorprenderias- dijo riendo- me imagino que los viste- cuestiono Shiro.

Uhmm- pensó la morena- conocía a Tenjirō- dono, la señora de pelo negro que se llamaba Shutara, la simpática Kirio y el otro que de pelo negro que le llamaron Ōetsu que se fue junto al joven de cabello azulado, que dé el no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre.

Qué joven- cuestiono rápidamente- yo sé que solo son cuatro monjes en el monasterio del alma rey.

No lo sé un joven - respondió la morena- solo parecía lindo para ser un monje- dijo causalmente.

Shiro parpadeó ante la descripción que su hija había dicho del monje- bueno ha de ser algún joven huérfano o algo así, lo bueno es que tu madre se encuentra mucho mejor.

Si.- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Ahh se me olvidaba- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa- Ginrei Kuchiki vendrá dentro de dos semanas y traerá a Byakuya con él.

Deberás- se alegró la morena- veremos si Byakuya ha mejorado su combate, me divertiré con él, es uno de los pocos que le pone entusiasmo.

Yoruichi- regaño el moreno- Byakuya no pone entusiasmo lo que sucede es que quiere vencerte para darte una lección y que pon fin dejes de molestarlo, que te he dicho sobre ser demasiado arrogante con tus habilidades, un día alguien te dará una sorpresa.

Papa, hasta hoy no conozco a nadie que me derrote- dijo seria- además no soy de las que se dejan vencer sin luchar y entreno a diario, que otra cosa puedo hacer para distraerme y no aburrirme.

Hija- dijo con tono triste Shiro- hay jóvenes que pueden ser tus amigos si tu tan solo...

Olvídalo papa- dijo casi molesta- esa conversación ya la hemos tenido y la verdad prefiero estar sola que tener unas hipócritas a mi lado y unos idiotas que solo quieren llevarme a la cama.

Yoruichi.- exclamo Shiro- eso…- suspiro.

Qué? – Cuestiono- no soy una niña, tengo oídos y he escuchado comentarios, que me hago la desentendida es otra cosa, hasta algunas niñas parecen interesadas.

Shiro pasó su mano sobre su cabello y suspiro- tienes razón, pero dime- cuestiono- a ti que te interesa.

La morena lo vio extrañado, pero no respondio como su padre deseaba- salir de esta montaña papa- dijo casi divertida saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso y para alegría de los jóvenes y aflicción de los mayores, las cosas parecían ir rápido.

En lo alto de la montaña Yoruichi había reanudado los entrenamientos con su padre y algunos soldados habían incrementado su ritmo, desde que Minako había mejorado ya no tenían que estar muy pendiente de ella, pues para su sorpresa tres días después de la visita del monje Minako volvía a encargarse de su casa y su familia.

Todo parecía mejorar en el campamento y las cosas se estaban preparando para el día inevitable y el que tanto habían esperado, pero eso no todos lo sabian, ademas todo partiria desde la reunion que tendria con Ginrei Kuchiki.

Por otro lado en las afueras del Seireitei en el monasterio del alma rey, la tensión de algunos días pareció haber bajado considerablemente, Tenjiro, Ōetsu, Kirio y Shutara habían hablado sobre la petición de Soi para prepararse más arduamente en la lucha y la espada. Aunque a Shutara no le agradara la decisión todos llegaron al acuerdo de enseñarle todo sin restricción alguna, confiando en que las enseñanzas de ser sabia, el buscar la paz y evitar a toda costa el derramamiento de sangre estuvieran tan arraigadas en su mente y corazón, pues es lo primero que le habían enseñado cuando aún era una niña.

Pero no sería aprender solo eso, se le había dado una nueva tarea que hasta esta fecha había retrasado considerablemente sus entrenamientos con Shutara y Ōetsu, es más hasta hoy no habían tenido más que pequeños momentos de entrenamiento. Para su molestia e incomodidad tenía tres días de que Tenjirō y Kirio le estaban enseñando a cabalgar y su trasero la estaba matando, sin contar que el segundo día le era un poco difícil el caminar, estaba empezando a creer el caballo la odiaba, pero Kirio le aseguro que solo estaba nervioso y que ella debía de tener paciencia con el animal y mostrar tranquilidad.

Los días de dolor para la joven habían pasado pues al fin aprendió a cabalgar con mucha rapidez, más de lo que todos esperaban y Soi estaba feliz Kirio había sido para ella una gran maestra pues después de decirle como debía conducirse con el animal este por fin había confiado en Soi y desde eso todo fue más fácil para Tenjirō que opto por enseñarle cosas mas audaces como montar rápido, desmontar con rapidez aun en marcha, con agilidad (como un acto círcense, decía Kirio) el saltar obstáculos, hasta la habían sacado del monasterio para adentrarse al bosque y así pudiese correr más rápido y mostrar todo lo aprendido.

Por otro lado las enseñanzas con Ōetsu se estaban poniendo más duras y estrictas, para placer de Soi que era algo realmente disfrutaba y era como un pez en el agua pues le encantaba el manejo de la Shinai y Boken, pero para molestia de Shutara Ōetsu había sacado todo su arsenal guardado, desde siempre quiso enseñarle a Soi todo con referente al uso de armas y como ya Soi era demasiado buena, opto por enseñarle con armas de verdad, primero le había dado una instrucción entre las diferentes armas como el sable, la Katana, el Wakizashi, Tanto, Ninjato y la Espada. Ahí le introdujo el Kenjutsu y battōjutsu, el Iaido pues el Kendo ya lo dominaba y para su alegria ella era sorprendente.

Por su parte Shutara no podía pedirle más con el Judo y Karate ya lo practicaba desde pequeña y era excelente en ellos, por lo que comenzó con el Aikido, el kempo karate al principio fue lento pero su dedicación y obstinación de ser mejor la estaban llevando a ser una excelente alumna, por lo que opto subir el nivel y para su sorpresa también le enseño Kobudo, este consistía en el manejo de armas no convencionales combinada con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos estaban los Kunai, Shuriken y los Sai que fueron una de las armas que más le gustaron a Soi.

Al final de la semana Soi tenía vario cortes superficiales, golpes y un poco de fatiga, Tenjirō le ordeno descansar y buscar meditar en este tiempo. Mientras ellos también descansaban y meditaban había algo extraño en este tiempo y Tenjirō que era muy sabio y perceptible había notado y el temor estaba tomando lo mejor de él, pero dejaría que el tiempo le mostraba si tenía razón o solo eran miedos infundados.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliz año...para los que leen esta historia, no se si leen la otra por eso lo repito en todo caso ..bendiciones.

Pero no voy a molestarlos con mas palabras y les dejo con el nuevo capitulo, como siempre agradezco que lean y que dejen comentarios.

gracias por los saludos Selebel-casi casi...te cumplo el deseo en este capitulo, pero lo dejo para el otro.

espero sus reviews...

* * *

**CAPITULO No 4**

**Visitantes Inesperados I**

La semana para Soi pareció mucho más que diferente ella se encontraba en su habitación leyendo el libro que desde el día sábado Shutara le había dado para su estudio, por otro lado Shutara se encontraba reunida con Tenjirō, Ōetsu y Kirio, Soi parecia estar sobrepasando sus expectativas y Ōetsu estaba feliz porque Soi no tenía fallas en todo lo que le había enseñado y hasta este punto solo pensaba en pulir sus habilidades, en cambio Shutara pensaba seriamente en enseñarle a Soi el último de sus conocimientos en lucha, era uno de los más peligrosos y uno en el cual Shutara era experta.

Ninjutsu- exclamo Kirio- estás loca, Soi aun es una niña, crees que no recuerdo como tú y Ryu terminaban al principio de sus entrenamientos- parecian muertos vivientes- realmente pensaba que estaban locos.

Crees que no lo he meditado lo suficiente- pregunto seria Shutara.

No es eso, solo piensa que estás loca- respondió Ōetsu con una risa.

No creo que esto sea caso de burlas Ōetsu- dijo Tenjirō en tono serio y suspiro- esto es muy serio Shutara, Kirio tiene razón, el entrenamiento es muy duro física y mentalmente, por algo muchos no lo tomaron cuando Ichibē Hyōsube quiso enseñarnos solo tú, Ryu y Shiro aceptaron ser entrenados y eso que Shiro abandono casi al final porque no aguanto el régimen.

Oye- se quejó Ōetsu- yo no quise porque simplemente lo mío es las armas no la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque se defenderme muy bien.

Esto no deberíamos de estarlo discutiendo- dijo Kirio un poco molesta- es como si estuviéramos haciendo de ella una perfecta máquina de matar, no se supone que somos monjes que deben buscar la paz, ella está cambiando y ustedes no sé si lo notan.

Ella ciertamente esta cambiado- dijo suavemente Tenjirō- pero tengo la confianza de que lo que le hemos enseñado desde muy niña este muy bien cimentado en su alma para que los sentimientos que ahora han despertado en ella no sean lo único que la dominen.

Sé que estas preocupada- dijo Ōetsu serio- pero creo que ella necesita esto- suspiro- ella es disciplinada y controlada hasta en sus emociones- se encogió de hombros- hay que confiar en ella, además para eso estas tu- dijo casi con una sonrisa- he notado que te tiene mucho cariño.

Conozco a Soi, casi como ustedes- dijo Shutara suavemente –en otras circunstancias no se me hubiese pasado por la mente enseñarle algo tan peligroso como esto.

Entonces porque haces esto- espeto Kirio.

Ella me lo pidió- dijo Shutara suavemente- acaso no recuerdas cuando tenía cinco años y no la encontrábamos porque estaba escondida en el salón de entrenamiento.

Como no recordarlo- dijo Kirio- la encontramos con un pequeño shinai en sus manos y estaba haciendo los cuatro golpes básicos del kendo: men, kote, do y tsuki.

Ese día Shutara casi me mata- espeto Ōetsu- pero ella llevaba casi tres meses llegando al entrenamiento, primero solo observaba, luego imitaba todo- dijo con una sonrisa- para tener 5 años era demasiado buena.

Siempre tuve miedo- suspiro- ella es tan parecida a su padre, empujándose al límite, nunca nada es suficiente y queriendo ser mejor- suspiro- ya no puedo negarle eso, si Ryu estuviese vivo el mismo le habría enseñado, lo lleva en la sangre, porque aunque le hemos enseñado los principios de los monjes ella es una guerrera.

Crees que ella esta mentalmente preparada- pregunto Tenjirō.

Todo indica que si- dijo Shutara levemente- pero quiero pedir tú ayuda en algo Ōetsu.

* * *

Enana ven, tenemos un momento para repasar lo que has aprendido- dijo Ōetsu entrando a la habitación de Soi.

Soi rodo los ojos- Ōetsu -sama no podrías haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar, que pasa si estaba cambiándome de ropa o algo así.

No serias la primera mujer que viera- dijo Ōetsu- además tu pareces más un chico.

Realmente no deseo saber a quién has visto- dijo Soi con un leve sonrojo- que no eres un monje.

Oye- se quejó Ōetsu- que sea un monje no quiere decir que no tenga ojos.

Bien- dijo Soi- vamos- se levantó de su cama y siguió al monje irreverente hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Entraron al salón y de pronto Soi quedo a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando vio a los otros monjes al final sentados con sus rostros serios, bueno extrañamente una de ellas tenía una mirada de molestia por donde la vieras.

Soi- espeto Ōetsu- lucharemos con katanas y no te preocupes por los espectadores- señalo pues vio que la joven miraba hacia sus compañeros.

Ōetsu- sama- dijo suavemente mientras estaban preparándose para el combate y viendo que Katana tomarían- porque Kirio- sama parece molesta.

No lo sé- quizá anda en esos días- dijo suavemente- ya sabes, mejor no preguntar- le señalo las Katanas- toma la que gustes.

Soi sonrió y como todas las veces anteriores tomaba una que le gusto desde el primer momento que la vio, su empuñadura era negra por completo pero tenía un símbolo de dragón dibujado en dorado en la kashira que era de plata, junto con la tsuba.

Ōetsu siempre agarraba la roja con una serpiente en su Kashira y la tsuba, era un regalo de Zaraki, por lo que después de tomar las katanas Soi fue a buscar los protectores para el entrenamiento.

Vamos hay que ponerse en posición, hoy lo haremos sin protección- dijo el monje serio.

Soi miro hacia los otros monjes con extrañeza, nunca entrenaban sin protección y mucho menos con público si es que se podía llamar así, pero ella hizo lo que le ordenaron y se puso en posición.

Bien- dijo Shutara en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos- las reglas son simples- dijo con tono frio – no hay protección, sus habilidades deben ser mayores para sacar un ganador y el que haga una herida sangrante ganara.

Soi no podía creer lo que Shutara decía- pero...

Que pasa abejita- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa- no te he enseñado lo suficiente, es que tienes miedo- saludo para dar comienzo y Soi hizo lo mismo- saca lo que tienes y no te contengas- rio casi en burla- porque yo no lo hare.

El combate comenzó y como era de esperar Ōetsu fue el primero en atacar y Soi se defendía muy eficientemente, a la vez contraatacaba pero sus avances eran detenidos muy eficientemente por el monje, en el otro lado Kirio parecía mortificada con el sonido del choque de las katanas y cada asalto que emprendía Ōetsu era un temor para ella.

Realmente debes esforzarte Soi- dijo Ōetsu entre una embestida que casi logra tocar a Soi- si tu vida dependiera de esto estarías a punto de fracasar.

Soi arrugo su frente- solo es una prueba- dijo contraatacando-solo eso.- dijo y se lanzó contra el monje y los dos quedaron tan cerca.

Es más que una prueba- espeto el monje- sabes que yo estuve de acuerdo en que no te dijéramos la verdad de tu llegada al monasterio- Soi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y fue evidente que le tomó por sorpresa y su respiración se aceleró, para Ōetsu esa fue una buena señal. Soi empujo con su Katana y salió del contacto cercano con Ōetsu- mientes – dijo alzando la voz y apretando más la empuñadura de la Katana, el monje arremetió contra ella de nuevo- porque mentiría- dijo cuando chocaron las armas- no me digas que te pondrás a llorar de nuevo- burlo Ōetsu y Soi frunció el ceño y resoplo y golpeo con mucha más fuerza y sin parar el ataque contra Ōetsu que sonrió ante la rapidez y fuerza de los ataques de la joven, pero comenzó a tener más cuidado de sus ataques que parecían ser más violentos y peligrosos, aun así él era el maestro y en un descuido logro acertar un rasguño en su manga derecha que fue superficial y de pronto cada uno estaba en una esquina respirando con pesadez por el esfuerzo, ya que llevaban como 10 minutos en lucha continua.

Creo que voy ganando- dijo con una sonrisa y agitado por el esfuerzo- así que estas tan enojada que no puedes enfocarte y piensas que viniendo a mí como un kamikaze podrás derrotarme.

Soi levanto su brazo derecho para mostrar el daño del que Ōetsu se refería- esto no es nada- dijo la joven con tono frio y arranco el pedazo de manga.

Entonces- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa burlona- espero que vengas contra mí con todo lo que te enseñe- espeto- muéstrame que eres una guerrera, no una niña que llora porque su familia murió y tú no lo sabias.

Ōetsu- regaño Kirio.

Soi cerro sus ojos brevemente y comenzó a calmar su respiración, al momento los abrió y el monje sonrió la joven tenía esa mirada de acero, la primera vez que la vio fue cuando ella de cinco años pidió que le enseñara- ganare Ōetsu- dono- dijo fríamente y se abalanzó contra el con fuerza, el monje recibió el primer golpe e intento contraatacar pero Soi volvió a arremeter contra el con más velocidad que otras veces.

La lucha no paraba y Tenjirō se puso un poco tenso, Ōetsu parecía estar teniendo problemas con la velocidad de los ataques de Soi, mientras Kirio negaba con su cabeza ellos en verdad estaban siendo muy inconscientes, Shutara por su parte no podía evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba gratamente sorprendida pues era extraño ver los entrenamientos que Soi tenía con Ōetsu pero no podía negar que si seguía así ella podía superar al maestro.

En una contra Ōetsu logro hacerle un corte en el mismo brazo que antes había cortado solo la tela de la manga, pero en un rápido movimiento Soi puso su Katana lista para un corte en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Ōetsu.

Soi- grito rápidamente Shutara.

La joven detuvo su Katana al sentir que tocaba el cuello de Ōetsu, que con el filo de la misma hizo un leve corte que comenzó a sangrar, sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas por el esfuerzo y por el tiempo que llevaban luchando.

Bueno – dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro- ganaste- llevo su mano al cuello.- Shutara es toda tuya.

* * *

Después de unas horas Soi caminaba rumbo la cocina, ya estaba enterada que comenzaría un nuevo entrenamiento y mañana saldrían del monasterio junto a Shutara, acamparían en el bosque a unos dos kilómetros del monasterio y cerca de las faldas de la montaña no podía negar que estaba emocionada pues casi nunca salía más allá de unos metros del monasterio.

Kirio se había ido a preparar todo para la cena y otras cosas más, el cocinar era su pasión pero también era su manera de estar en paz y tranquilidad, hoy parecía que lo necesitaba demasiado realmente no quería que Soi aprendiera Ninjutsu, ella nunca fue partidaria de los combates o las armas, aunque a decir verdad ella era buen en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y como monje había tenido que aprender a luchar pero eso solo era parte de la vocación que había elegido, pero si lo veía bien en comparación con Shutara era solo una novata.

Soi entro a la cocina y vio como Kirio parecía muy ensimismada, tanto que no había sentido que ella irrumpía en la cocina.

Porque haces, eso- pregunto Kirio sin mirar a la joven- se supone que debes vivir tranquila, en paz- suspiro- quizá casarte si es que no quieres vivir acá con nosotros, pero ponerte en peligro, tomar un arma en tus manos y luchar a muerte.- Se acercó a la joven- eres una niña- dijo suavemente- hasta hace unos meses eras una niña tranquila y dulce.

Kirio-sama, me gusta lo que aprendo- dijo suavemente- soy buena en eso y quiero mejorar, no voy a matar a nadie y obviamente no voy a dejar que me maten.

Cuando alguien empuña un arma tienes solamente dos opciones, matar o morir- dijo suavemente- entiendo que te encuentres enojada porque te hemos ocultado parte importante de tu vida, pero no es bueno dejar que eso te haga otra persona.

Soi sonrió levemente, era muy sabido que Kirio era de las personas que más la conocía pero ella hasta hoy no sabía que le pasaba en su mente y corazón, era cierto que al principio estaba muy molesta por no decir que se sentía engañada y hasta traicionada, pero no podía negar el amor, el cuidado y la abnegación que ellos le habían dado y seguían mostrándole.

Pueda que al principio estaba muy molesta y hay cosas que aun no entiendo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero ustedes son mi única familia.

Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado esta vez- dijo Kirio.

Soi asintió, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Kirio por fin sintió que las cosas mejoraban y a la vez suspiro de alivio de notar que la niña dulce y tímida aún estaba ahí.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Soi y Shutara salieron del monasterio hacia el bosque para su nuevo entrenamiento, dejando a tres monjes expectantes y preocupados.

El entrenamiento el primer día fue muy intenso y casi podía decirse cruel, Soi no sabía de natación y se puede decir que Shutara la lanzo sin piedad a su primera lección intensiva en el rio que por suerte tenía una corriente relativamente normal, aun no era tiempo de lluvia y mucho menos invierno, aun así ella era demasiado terca y aprendió muy rápido, debía aceptar que Kirio tenía razón en algo, debía tener mucho cuidado, Shutara estaba quizá disfrutando la enseñanza siendo muy estricta llegando a parecer cruelmente sádica, no dejaba que durmiera mucho y le ponía estándares muy altos en cada enseñanza, desde el soportar los elementos como agua, frio, calor, y otros como el cansancio, sed, hambre y silencio, oscuridad, luz. Había aprendido a trepar los árboles, saltar entre ramas, el mantener por un largo tiempo la respiración bajo de agua, el ser sigilosa. Pero para el tercer día el cansancio había vencido su cuerpo y ahora volvían al monasterio, era casi de noche cuando llegaron a las puertas del mismo y como era un caso extraño Ōetsu estaba sentado en la entrada.

Que paso- dijo preocupado cuando vio que Soi venia dormida.

Es cansancio- dijo Shutara, Ōetsu se acercó a ella y tomo a la joven en sus brazos y la llevo a su recamara rápidamente, mientras Shutara llevaba el caballo a su lugar de descanso, Kirio se dio cuenta que habían regresado ya que Ōetsu porque fue a pedirle que preparara algo de comida para Shutara

Después de un rato fue a la habitación de Soi, pues Ōetsu le había dicho que Tenjirō se encontraba revisando su estado de salud ya que estaba dormida, cuando llego fue todo un drama.

Por kami- dijo con el rostro preocupado- está muy pálida y delegada- dijo colocándose junto a Soi.

Shutara, Tenjirō y Ōetsu se encontraban ahí en silencio viendo lo dramática y maternal que Kirio podía ser con Soi.

Ella siempre ha tenido esa complexión y su piel siempre tuvo ese tono pálido- dijo Ōetsu.

Tu cállate- espeto Kirio- aún estoy molesta contigo por lo del enfrentamiento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, Kirio despertaba en la habitación de Soi, después de que ella había despertado muy tarde en la noche habia tenido un plato de comida esperándola preparada especialmente para ella y decidió quedarse a cuidar de la joven.

Mientras todos volvían a sus tareas Soi tenía la orden de Tenjirō de descansar por el transcurso de la mañana, eso era indicativo que no debía de salir de su habitación, Kirio aprovecho ese descanso para consentirla pues le llevo el desayuno en la cama y mas tarde un pequeño refigerio.

Luego de sentir que se encontraba demasiado descansada Soi salió de su habitación hacia el salón de entrenamiento y como lo esperaba Ōetsu se encontraba entrenando y como de costumbre y comenzaron sus pequeños combates.

El sonido de la puerta saco a Tenjirō de su meditación, Kirio había sido la primera en ir hacia la puerta solo esperaba que no fuera alguna emergencia médica, al llegar a la puerta Tenjirō venia justo tras de ella y abrieron la puerta. Dos figuras se encontraban en la puerta, Kirio dio un respiro de sorpresa y su rostro palideció, por su parte Tenjirō como era costumbre guardo la calma.

Espero no venir a interrumpir la paz de este monasterio- dijo el hombre en la puerta.

Kuchiki- san- susurro Kirio y Tenjirō sonrió y rápidamente abrazando al hombre mayor.

Ginrei- dijo alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo- que sorpresa, me alegra ver que estas bien.

Jumm- se escuchó que alguien interrumpía.

Ohh lo siento- Dijo Ginrei poniéndose un poco más serio después del saludo afectuoso de un amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo- este es mi nieto Byakuya Kuchiki.

El joven se inclinó saludando con total respeto, Tenjirō miro con una sonrisa la seriedad en el joven y Kirio sintió ganas de abrazarlo porque le pareció tan lindo y parecido a Soi.

Entremos- dijo Tenjirō- son bienvenidos.

Los cuatro entraron inmediatamente, el joven seguía muy de cerca a los dos monjes y su abuelo, pero se fue quedando atrás cuando su oído logro capturar el sonido de dos espadas chocar, volvió sobre sus pasos y sin importar donde su abuelo se dirigía el busco el sonido de las espadas.

No era propio del joven ser irreverente, mal educado o curioso pero esta vez no pudo evitar abrir la puerta del salón y encontrar un pequeño combate de kendo, las dos figuras en dicha pelea detuvieron sus acciones y miraron al intruso.

Quien eres mocoso- dijo Ōetsu con tono serio y dirigiéndose al joven en la puerta.

El joven arrugo su rostro ante el modo en que se habían dirigido a él pero años de educación no le permitieron responder de manera inadecuada- Kuchiki Byakuya- se inclinó y saludo al monje.

Oetsu puso su rostro en blanco y Soi vio que el monje se tensaba ligeramente- Ōetsu-sama, sucede algo- pregunto la joven.

Quédate ahí- ordeno a Soi y ella hizo lo que se le dijo, mientras Ōetsu se acercaba al joven delgado con su cabello liso que parecía era más largo que el de Soi y estaba atado con una cinta roja, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era una joven pues sus rasgos eran muy finos- que haces acá, estas solo-cuestiono.

Vine con mi abuelo- respondió sonriendo- escuche el sonido de las espadas y pensé que podía unirme al combate- dijo un poco orgulloso- podría luchar contra el- dijo señalando a Soi.

Soi al instante frunció el ceño y Ōetsu no pudo evitar reírse y tomar eso para bien- bueno el- dijo señalando a Soi mirando hacia ella para guiñárle el ojo- ya ha tenido entrenamiento y tú puedes salir herido, tu abuelo Ginrei no estaría muy contento de eso.

Byakuya se puso serio- yo también he sido instruido en el combate y quiero más experiencia para poder derrotar a un oponente que me tiene molesto- dijo con un tono impaciente.

Ōetsu sonrió, ese niño parecía casi iracundo ante la mención de un oponente que debía derrotar- está bien- dijo levantando sus brazos- yo solo soy un simple monje, pero será con shinai no con katanas- se dirigió a Soi y le quito la Katana de sus manos- deja haga sus movimientos y no seas arrogante aunque él lo sea- le dijo y rápidamente se fue para traer los shinai, mientras Byakuya se puso frente a Soi.

Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo extendiendo su mano.

Soi arrugo su frente y no sabía que decir, pero extendió su mano para corresponder el saludo- Fong…- dijo y rápidamente bajo el rostro.

Bueno- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa- tomen sus Shinai, no se lastimen y luchen honorablemente- sonrió y se acercó al odio de Byakuya- no temas lastimarlo porque él no dudara.

Se fue a un lado - Comiencen- espeto Ōetsu.

El combate inicio después del saludo y Byakuya dio el primer ataque que fue ligeramente detenido por Soi, fue ahí cuando el joven Kuchiki sintió que esto sería pan comido, pues después de arremeter dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces seguido con aumento de fuerza en cada uno vio como el joven oponente detenía sus ataques torpemente.

Ōetsu miraba el combate con ojos críticos, pero fue sacado de su concentración cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta del salón y ahí estaban, Kirio, Tenjirō, Shutara y Ginrei, pero los jóvenes seguían en su combate que parecía inclinarse notablemente al joven Kuchiki, Shutara rápidamente frunció el ceño y Kirio negó con la cabeza, pero Ginrei veía todo con total inexpresividad, para él era evidente que su nieto estaba demasiado confiado ante su oponente que a decir verdad le causaba curiosidad.

Cuando Los tres monjes caminaban hacia la cocina, se encontraron con Shutara y los saludos comenzaron nuevamente; en el momento en que Ginrei estaba por presentar a su nieto el ya no se encontraba con ellos, fue cuando volvieron sus pasos y al escuchar el grito de Ōetsu diciendo: comiencen se dirigieron al lugar.

Soi estaba dando un bajo rendimiento por razones que ni ella sabía, el joven mostraba tener muy buenos fundamentos en el Kendo pero ha este tiempo parecía muy confiado y ella no quería terminar rápido con el combate pues era divertido luchar con alguien que no fuera Ōetsu para variar, pero debía subir el nivel pronto pues al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Shutara ponía esa cara de desaprobación algo en ella le impulso a mostrar de lo que era capaz.

El combate comenzó a ponerse parejo y para ese momento Byakuya se puso más serio y comenzó a subir su nivel, pero Soi no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso pues le parecía magnifico que ni su contrincante diera todo el 100% de una vez y las cosas se pusieron más difíciles.

Quizá deberíamos detener el combate- dijo Shutara con un poco de temor de que Soi le hiciera daño al joven.

Ginrei sonrió ante lo que Shutara decía- Byakuya resentiría eso- dijo sin dejar de mirar el combate- creo que necesita esto y la joven parece disfrutarlo.

Era extraño pero Soi parecía querer estar en todos lados, cuando vio que Shutara hablaba no pudo evitar poner atención pero sabía que si se distraía podía dar una ventaja a su oponente, aun así la curiosidad pudo más y en un momento de distracción Byakuya casi la pone fuera de combate y como por instinto ella rápidamente respondió y de pronto su Shinai estaba en dirección al cuello del joven que se quedó asombrado ante el rápido movimiento y sin más que hacer cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe que nunca llego.

Soi había detenido el shinai a tiempo ante la mirada atónita de todos, menos Shutara, Oetsuy la del hombre alto con pose estricto que miraba a los dos y sonreía levemente.

Ōetsu rápidamente camino hacia ellos- baja el arma- espeto y suavemente te dije que no terminaras rápido.

Byakuya rápidamente abrió los ojos-¡Que!- exclamo- quiere decir que hizo trampa y no lucho honorablemente como un hombre- grito molesto.

Byakuya- grito Ginrei y negó con su cabeza- no seas irrespetuoso- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Ōetsu miro hacia Byakuya- eres bueno con la espada, pero no estás en su categoría- dijo con seriedad.

Por supuesto que no lo está- dijo Ginrei a su lado mirando a la joven- ella es muy superior en movimiento, técnica y velocidad.

Ella- dijo el joven con una mueca en su cara.

Kirio, Tenjirō y Shutara se acercaron a ellos y Soi se acercó a Byakuya y saludo dando una leve inclinación- Soi Fong- dijo suavemente- lamento el mal entendido, eres un buen oponente.

Ginrei se quedó en silencio unos instantes y su cara palideció, Tenjirō lo vio y se puso a su lado rápido- Ginrei- dijo tomándolo del brazo- estas bien.

Un Fong- dijo suavemente y vio la joven más detenidamente acercándose a ella- si- te pareces a Ryu- sonrió- el porte al sostener el Shinai- suspiro- tus movimientos- se volvió a Tenjirō- pensé que todos habían...

No- dijo suavemente Shutara- la abuela la trajo hasta acá, pero ella murió.

Soi- dijo Ginrei y sonrió- te llamas como tu abuela- suspiro.

Abuelo- cuestiono el joven- te encuentras bien.

Si- dijo con suavidad- claro que estoy bien.

Porque no vamos por el almuerzo, ya casi es la una de la tarde- dijo Kirio tratando de hacer el momento un poco menos dramático.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor degustando de la magnífica cocina de Kirio, los jóvenes parecían hablar sobre lucha y combate, mientras los monjes y Ginrei hablaban de cosas más serias.

Es bueno saber que la menos uno de los Fong ha sobrevivido.-Dijo viendo hacia la joven- si no fuera por ellos no hubiésemos podido salir a tiempo.

Pero, qué dices- si tu hijo, su esposa y los sirvientes lucharon contra los soldados- dijo Tenjirō- Yamamoto nos lo dijo.

Ginrei sonrió con tristeza- es cierto que Sōjun y su esposa evitaron que los soldados fueran tras nosotros muy a mi pesar y el pesar por mi nieto, pero recuerda que el con su enfermedad solo esperaba la muerte y al parecer ella no quería que muriera solo, aun así unos minutos antes de esa resolución Ryu Fong había mandado a uno de sus hijos para avisarnos que los soldados venian en pos de nosotros.

Todos suspiraron y bajaron sus hombros con tristeza- hay cosas que nunca sabremos de cómo fueron realmente- dijo suavemente Kirio.

Te puedo decir lo que yo sé- dijo Ginrei- cuando escape junto a Byakuya, me encontré con Ishin Kurosaki-Shiba, llevaba en sus brazos a Ganju y en su espalda a la pequeña Kukaku, no pudo sacar a Kaien y al parecer se quedó con sus padres, posiblemente murieron, buscamos camino al oeste nos escondimos en cuevas y después buscamos un lugar camino a china, pero nos quedamos cerca de las montañas, caminamos por el espacio de una semana, por raro y extraño que pareciera encontramos personas que habían huido del Seireitei, formamos un campamento, algunos sabían luchar y bueno estamos preparándonos para regresar de nuevo a donde pertenecemos.

Miro hacia los jóvenes- como es ella.

Mortal- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa en su rostro, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kirio.

Ella es una niña- regaño Kirio.

Todos rieron ante la plática luego se pusieron serios, mientras veían como interactuaban los jóvenes, sus rostros serios y con porte de guerreros.

Ella es un poco tímida- dijo Kirio sonriendo- pero es leal, curiosa y muchas veces ensimismada.

Muy seria y formal- aclaro Tenjirō- obediente y respetuosa.

Es muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con la Katana- expreso seria Shutara- es una guerrera, una Fong.

Tiene mal genio- espeto Ōetsu y puso mala cara- ya me derroto una vez con Katana.

Ginrei abrió los ojos con asombro- Katana, dices- cuestiono.

Si- dijo Ōetsu con una enorme sonrisa- te dije que es mortal, fue sin protección- le mostro la herida en su cuello- ella me hizo esto.

Increíble- dijo Ginrei suavemente- entonces- miro hacia Shutara- me imagino que has honrado a Ryu enseñándole todo lo que sabes- dijo fríamente.

Pensé que honraría el deseo de la abuela Fong, cuidando de ella y evitando a toda costa que fuera una guerrera- miro hacia la joven-ella siempre busco las armas, el combate- bufo levemente- es tan voluntariosa como Ryu, orgullosa como un Fong, a los cinco años sabía los cuatro golpes básicos del Kendo con solo observarlos en los entrenamientos de Ōetsu.

Es impresionante- dijo Ginrei- Byakuya odia ser superado, pero parece que esta vez lo tomo a bien.

Y cuando lo toma a mal- pregunto Ōetsu.

Con Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo Ginrei con una sonrisa- ella es muy rápida y sabe luchar muy bien- sonrió- Shiro se ha encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabe y ella lo perfecciona.

Me imagino que vas hacia el campamento de Shiro- cuestiono Tenjirō.

Es correcto- dijo Kuchiki.

* * *

Ojala yo pudiera aprender con Ōetsu-sama como tú lo has hecho- exclamo Byakuya.

Soi sonrió levemente- Ōetsu- sama es un poco molesto y estricto- luego se puso seria- quien es el oponente que quieres derrotar.

Byakuya rodo los ojos- es toda una molestia, no me deja en paz desde que la conozco- dijo quejándose- quisiera al menos una vez derrotarla o que alguien le ganara.

Soi sonrió- tienes buena postura, pero no controlas tus emociones- dijo suavemente- creo que si ella es buena se habrá dado cuenta de ello- puedes mejorar más si te lo propones.

La conversación era más informal entre lucha, postura, armas y combate y algunas veces hablaban de esa chica que parecía enervar los ánimos del joven, mientras los mayores estaban dando sus últimas palabras pues si no querían viajar en la oscuridad debía de partir ya.

Podría pedirte un favor- dijo Tenjirō serio- Shiro aún no sabe de ella y prefiero no decirselo aun.

Entiendo- dijo serio- me encargare que Byakuya no sea indiscreto- los miro a todos- pero debo de señalar que sería un alivio a la carga en el alma de Shiro, siempre se ha sentido culpable de la muerte de Ryu- sonrió- aunque sabe que Ryu Fong prefería morir luchando que huyendo.

* * *

Los Kuchiki dejaron el monasterio a las 3:45 de la tarde, con la esperanza de volver a verse, extrañamente Soi y Byakuya habían simpatizado quizá porque eran un poco parecidos, Ginrei había ordenado a su nieto ser discreto y no decir nada acerca de la joven en el monasterio.

Pero no entiendo por qué- exclamo Byakuya cerca del campamento.

Su abuelo suspiro- Byakuya, te he contado porque huimos del Seireitei y como murieron tus padres- vio como el joven asentía- ella también escapo del Seireitei y toda su familia fue asesinada, es la única sobreviviente- el joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Pero abuelo, Shiro- dono podría cuidar de ella y protegerla o nosotros podíamos llevarla al campamento y... - vio cómo su abuelo negaba.

Ella está muy bien protegida en el monasterio- dijo seriamente- además también deben protegerla de sí misma.

El joven asintió con la cabeza- guardare el secreto abuelo- dijo suavemente- podemos pasar de nuevo cuando vayamos de regreso.

Si tenemos tiempo lo haremos- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al campamento fueron recibidos rápidamente por Shiro y su familia, habían tardado 45 minutos en subir la montaña desde el monasterio por lo tanto aún era temprano.

Bienvenidos Ginrei- saludo Shiro y le dio un caluroso abrazo.

Saludos Shiro- dijo dando una leve sonrisa – Minako- san- se inclinó saludando- es bueno ver que se encuentra bien de salud.

Hey. Saludo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa- Byakuya, parece que has crecido un poco.

Shihōin- respondió el casi con molestia en su voz.

Entremos a la casa- dijo suavemente Minako y todos le siguieron.

La plática fue amena por unos minutos, entre saludos y contar como iba todo en los respectivos campamentos, el como la imprudencia de la joven Yoruichi había preocupado a su padre cuando fue en busca de Tenjirō al monasterio y la visita del mismo al campamento, mientras Ginrei les contaba sobre su visita al monasterio y lo bueno que fue ver a los monjes.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi no paraba de mortificar al joven Kuchiki- entonces- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- has entrenado todo este tiempo para ver si puedes acertarme un golpe- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Si, lo he hecho- dijo con seriedad- espero poder derrotarte esta vez- dijo con determinación.

La morena bufo- me alegra tu entusiasmo- dijo y cambio su cara por una seria- pero yo también he entrenado duro- dijo levantando sus cejas- porque a mí no me gusta perder y mucho menos me dejare derrotar.

Byakuya frunció el ceño- esta vez hare que muerdas el polvo.

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa ante la gravedad y seriedad de las palabras del joven- dime Bya-kuchi- el joven puso su rostro molesto- porque quieres derrotarme- pregunto.

Porque me molestas- dijo el- y crees que nadie te puede derrotar.

Humm- ya veo- dijo ella- sabes porque no dejo que nadie me gane- cuestiono y Byakuya negó con la cabeza- porque una vez dije que me casaría con quien me derrote- sonrió- así que pensé que quizá tú estarías locamente enamorado de mí.

Byakuya se enojó- ni loco me fijaría en alguien tan molesta como tú- dijo fríamente.

La morena comenzó a reírse furiosamente- hay Bya-kuchi eres tan adorable- dijo entre risas y al final suspiro- realmente espero pongas mucho empeño en la lucha porque yo seguro lo hare.- se levantó de su asiento y paso arrebatándole la cinta del cabello- mientras tanto tomare esto- dijo y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

El joven corrió tras ella para tratar de alcanzarla, pero como siempre ella era más rápida tanto que parecía molestar más a Byakuya, estaba muy molesto para mirar adecuadamente por donde ponía sus pies y en una de esas cayó fuertemente y cuando intento detener su caída su muñeca derecha pareció doblarse, dejándolo caer el suelo con un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Yoruichi inmediatamente fue a su lado- Byakuya- grito un poco asustada- le ayudo a incorporarse.

Mi muñeca- dijo quejándose del dolor- diablos- dijo apretando los dientes.

Vamos- ordeno la morena- debemos ir a la cabaña y ver si te llevamos al doctor- los dos caminaban despacio hacia la cabaña- bueno parece que gane por incapacidad- exclamo.

Que- exclamo Byakuya- eso no vale- espeto- todo esto fue tu culpa.

Ohh- vamos acepta que no podrás ganarme aunque lo quisieras.

No importa como pero un día de esto te veré derrotada, ya sea por mi o por otro- espeto molesto el joven Kuchiki, mientras pensaba en que posiblemente había alguien que podía derrotarla, solo que era una lástima el que no debía mencionar quien era.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente ante una idea que surgía en su cabeza- sabes Tenjirō-sama podía curar tu muñeca mejor que cualquier otra persona en el campamento, así podíamos quizá tener nuestra pelea.

* * *

Pero que estabas pensando- espeto Shiro despues de que llegara a él joven Kuchiki con su muñeca, que al parecer estaba fracturada o en el peor de los casos rota.

Mientras Ginrei miraba con desaprobación a su nieto que parecía no poder controlar su temperamento y se metía en problemas rápidamente.

Lo siento- dijo suavemente la morena- pero puedo hacerme responsable y llevarlo al monasterio para que lo curen- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Es un poco tarde y podría oscurecer- dijo Shiro preocupado.

No puedo saber si es fractura o está roto- dijo Lee y suspiro- creo que en este caso, sería conveniente que vayan donde Tenjirō-san.

Ginrei sonrió levemente- Byakuya es rápido cabalgando, pero no sé si con su muñeca así podrá hacerlo bien.

Minako hablo- Shiro- llamo la atención de su esposo- Yoruichi llego muy rápido al monasterio ella sola, podían ir los dos juntos y pasar la noche en el monasterio, Tenjirō-san no permitiría que regresaran y deben de atender con prontitud y cuidado la muñeca de Byakuya-kun.

No sé- dijo suavemente Shiro.

Yo quiero ir- dijo suavemente Byakuya- Yoruichi es rápida y yo también, al llegar al monasterio ellos cuidaran de nosotros.

Bien- dijo suspirando Shiro- irán en mi caballo- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y todos fueron tras de el- Yoruichi- espeto muy serio- voy a confiar en ti.

Los dos estaban montados en el caballo, mientras Minako venía con un pequeño bulto- acá tienes ropa tuya y de Byakuya- dijo suavemente.

Deben partir ya si no quieren que la oscuridad les caiga en el camino- dijo Kuchiki y miro a los jóvenes- Byakuya confió en ti- miro hacia la morena- Yoru-chan sé que cuidaras a mi único heredero.

Fue así como los dos comenzaron a cabalgar a toda velocidad, era extraño que los dos no tuvieran esas tontas peleas de adolescentes o la competencia que siempre tenía por todo, en este caso Yoruichi levaba las riendas y Byakuya había tomado el pequeño equipaje que Minako-san les había preparado.

* * *

Shutara se encontraba junto a Soi en la puerta del monasterio, había estado hablando del entrenamiento de las fallas y los aciertos, de lo que debía mejorar y a la vez Shutara le hacía preguntas del libro que había leído la semana pasada, el ocaso parecía estar terminando cuando a lo lejos Soi noto que alguien venia cabalgando a gran velocidad.

Shutara-sama- hablo suavemente- parece que alguien viene- dijo señalando por donde venía el corcel.

Shutara rápidamente se levantó de su asiento- ve a dentro- dijo suavemente.

No- dijo suavemente, mientras trataba de ver quien era- no es Kuchiki Byakuya- pregunto suavemente- parece que viene con alguien.

Shutara vio al joven Kuchiki y reconoció la figura detrás- si es él y viene con la joven Shihōin- aclaro Shutara- ve por Tenjirō- ordeno.

Soi no dudo y fue rápidamente en busca de Tenjirō.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta actualización salio antes de lo pensado, espero sea de su agrado y llene sus expectativas ya que puedo decir que el escribirla fue todo un desafió y un placer XD, saludos a los lectores asiduos y gracias por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y dejar sus comentarios.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 5**

**Visitantes Inesperados II**

El caballo se detuvo a la entrada del monasterio y Shutara rápidamente se acercó a ellos, vio al joven Kuchiki sosteniendo su mano torpemente realmente parecía herido.

Lamento importunarlos- dijo suavemente Yoruichi- ocurrió un pequeño accidente.

Vengan- dijo Shutara y rápidamente ayudo al joven a bajar del caballo- Tenjirō posiblemente ya venga en camino.

Soi había ido rápidamente en busca de Tenjirō para informar de los visitantes, al momento el corrió hacia la puerta junto a Soi a su lado, el miro que Shutara venia junto a joven Kuchiki y la joven Shihōin - necesito que vayas con Kirio y le digas que prepare comida para dos personas más y lleva su caballo al jardín trasero- dijo suavemente, Soi suspiro y volvió sobre sus pasos para hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Al encontrarse a la puerta del cuarto médico, los cuatro entraron y Tenjirō rápidamente saludo a los dos- jóvenes que sucedió- dijo mirando hacían el joven Byakuya que sostenía su muñeca derecha con cuidado.

Un accidente- dijo suavemente.

Shutara miro hacia la morena que parecía rodar los ojos levemente y suspiro, ella realmente se parecía a su padre, Tenjirō no pudo evitar sonreír, entonces la morena no pudo evitar molestar al joven Kuchiki- Byakuchi decidió lesionarse para no enfrentarme.

Byakuya rápidamente reacciono a esa acusación- que dices- dijo molesto, tanto que hizo que su muñeca se lastimara un poco al apretar los puños en molestia- Hay!

Será mejor que te mantengas calmado- ordeno Tenjirō.

Muy bien señorita - dijo suavemente Shutara- será mejor dejar que el joven sea atendido con tranquilidad, mientras atienden al joven Kuchiki, ya que la vez pasada no te quedaste por mucho tiempo te mostrare el monasterio, además debemos prepararles un lugar donde dormirán

Yoruichi sonrió emocionada, esperaba encontrar a ese joven lindo que vio de lejos la vez pasada- agradezco su ayuda y su hospitalidad.

Subieron por las escaleras y comenzó por las habitaciones, mostrándolas de a poco- me parece tú te quedaras en esta habitación- señalo Shutara con un leve suspiro, comenzaron a preparar la habitación poniendo un pequeño futon en el piso al lado de la cama, luego se fueron a preparar otra habitación para que Byakuya descansara.

Tenjirō ya había terminado de revisar la muñeca derecha de él joven Kuchiki, por suerte solo había sido un esguince, después de tratarlo y vendar le dio un té que era un relajante muscular.

Te recomiendo no mover demasiado la mano- suspiro largamente- deberías de meditar para tener control de tus emociones y carácter.

El joven suspiro e hizo un leve puchero- mi abuelo me lo dice a cada vez que venimos con los Shihōin, pero es ella- reclamo.

Tenjirō sonrió- sabes, ella está muy consciente de eso y es así como gana las batallas desde antes.

Entiendo eso- dijo el – creo que debo aprender a controlarme- dijo sonriente- Ōetsu se encontrara entrenando con Soi.

No lo sé, podemos ir a ver aunque no quiero que te emociones demasiado- dijo el monje y caminaron hacia el salón de entrenamiento, al llegar cerca de la sala de entrenamiento se podía escuchar risas y como chocaban los Shinai y cuando estaba por entrar vieron que Shutara venía junto a la morena a su lado.

Byakuya se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entrar dejando a los tres atrás, la morena enarco sus cejas al escuchar el sonido de una lucha, Ōetsu estaba atacando a Soi y esta se defendía, pero al tiempo que la puerta se abrió ella se distrajo para ver quien aparecía y ese preciso instante Ōetsu con un golpe certero despojo del Shinai a su alumna.

Shutara miro hacia Soi y negó con su cabeza ante la distracción del que había sido presa, era algo que ella le había señalado antes y aun no superaba, por otro lado Tenjirō no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Byakuya parecía emocionado de ver luchar a Soi y Ōetsu, luego al ver hacia la joven Shihōin le causo curiosidad el como la joven parecía muy curiosa sobre la pequeña Fong y al mirar de soslayo se da cuenta que Shutara también lo había notado.

No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, ahí estaba la persona que deseaba ver y para ser sincera con ella misma el hecho de que al entrar el joven fuera desarmado con un movimiento ágil del otro monje fue un poco decepcionante, aprovecho para inspeccionarle de pie a cabeza, no parecía muy alto y sus brazos no eran fornidos o alguien que se ejercitara mucho, su cabello era azulado y lo llevaba hasta los hombros, su cuerpo se notaba un poco firme y estilizado, algo enclenque pero lindo.

Vaya- dijo Ōetsu sonriendo hacia los visitantes- no me digas que vienes por la revancha Byakuya, podrías aprovechar el pobre desempeño que está teniendo esta noche.

El joven Kuchiki levanta su mano para mostrar su vendaje- lo siento no puedo- dijo sonriendo- órdenes del doctor, pero… – su sonrisa fue con una pizca de maldad- Yoruichi es muy buena en la espada y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La morena parpadeo sorprendida, ante lo dicho por el joven Byakuya. Mientras que Soi había levantado el Shinai del suelo y lo empuñaba fuertemente, se quedó ahí tímidamente mirando de reojo a la chica que había visto la vez anterior y tratando de escuchar conversación.

Así que eres buena con la espada- pregunto Ōetsu y sonrió- como no sería justo enfrentarte, dejare que muestres lo que tienes con mi joven aprendiz.

Con el- pregunto la morena con una leve sonrisa y señalando hacia Soi, que rápidamente frunció el ceño con un poco de molestia, no podía creer que todos pensaran que era un chico. Byakuya quería reírse pero se controló, Shutara suspiro y Tenjirō negó con la cabeza, Ōetsu por su parte le gustaba el rumbo de los acontecimientos y tenía un rato agradable para molestar a Soi con todo eso- claro, ese niño- dijo sonriendo levemente- claro si no quieres romperte una uña.

Ōetsu- advirtió Shutara- no le des falsas expectativas.

La morena sonrió y miro a Shutara- no se preocupe Shutara- san- dijo con reverencia- papa me ha dicho que no debo subestimar a un oponente- dijo con una media sonrisa y camino hacia el centro del salón, a su paso tomo el Shinai del monje que parecía demasiado divertido y lo balanceo con habilidad entre su mano.

Soi rápidamente se puso en posición firme con rostro serio, mientras Ōetsu iba por la protección para la morena, Shutara suspiro esa joven parecía arrogante- prefiero no usar protección – señalo la morena.

No creo que sea prudente- señalo Tenjirō y miro hacia Shutara en busca de su apoyo, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, de improvisto la puerta se abrió. Kirio suspiro al ver la escena, realmente se estaba cansando pero no iba a decir nada frente a los chicos que parecían estar emocionados.

Bien- grito Ōetsu- lo haremos simple, quien toque a su oponente primero ganara- dijo sonriente- recuerda que no lleva protección – señalo a Soi.

Soi asintió levemente y la morena se puso frente a ella, levanto una de sus cejas y le sonrió con un poco de picardía y la miraba fijamente, Soi sintió que algo ardía en su rostro y para beneplácito de la morena estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, Tenjirō y Ōetsu no pudieron evitar reírse levemente, Kirio suspiro con un poco de ternura ante la timidez de su pequeña guerrera y Shutara no podía evitar mirar todo con ojos críticos, Byakuya estaba ansioso y esperanzado de que Soi pudiese vencer a la morena.

El combate no empezaba las dos esperaban que la otra iniciara el ataque, entonces fue la peli azul quien lanzó su primer ataque que fue detenido por la morena que sonrió y de pronto comenzó a responder el ataque con pequeñas embestidas, que se mostraban ágiles y certeras, para su complacencia Soi se defendía hábilmente y contrarrestaba con ataques certeros y rápidos, el combate siguió de las misma manera y para los espectadores las cosas parecían claras, ninguna se estaba arriesgando.

Vamos, queremos cenar- grito Ōetsu.

Fue así como Soi apretó más el Shinai en sus manos y lanzó con rapidez un golpe que casi le da en el brazo a la morena, pero sus reflejos rápidos impidieron ese cometido y respondió con un ataque- **_es rápida y sus ataques son certeros_**\- pensó Soi, los orbes dorados se abrieron ligeramente –**_así que está subiendo su nivel_****-** pensó la morena- **_bueno, yo también me he estado conteniendo_**\- se dijo a sí misma, así que aplicó un poco más de velocidad a sus ataques y fue más seria en el combate, Soi frunció el ceño- **_ella estaba siendo lenta, pero soy más hábil_**\- pensó con determinación, en una embestida Soi hizo un movimiento rápido en el cual giraba y al detenerse dio su golpe que si no fuera por la rapidez de la morena hubiera ganado, pero en cambio estaban las dos enfrentadas con sus Shinai pegados uno contra el otro a centímetros de sus rostros, respirando aceleradamente por la actividad, Soi lo sabía estaba por ganar todo dependía de como dejar el contacto y contraatacar dando el golpe final, Yoruichi por otra parte pensaba como evitar que ella ganara_\- __**no voy perder**_\- se dijo, por lo que debía pensar rápido y de pronto sonrió, en un movimiento inesperado para los monjes, para el joven Byakuya y para la misma Soi la morena se juntó más a ella inclinado su rostro y la beso en la boca por un instante.

Ōetsu parpadeo, Tenjirō suspiro, Kirio se tapó la boca para evitar gritar, Shutara cerró los ojos levemente y negó con su cabeza, mientras Byakuya se quedaba ahí casi sin respiración, el momento fue breve, quizá instantes en que sus bocas se unieron pero todos quedaron asombrados y perplejos, Soi rápidamente retrocedió y la morena hizo lo mismo y al tomar distancia no puedo evitar sonreír- **_sus labios son tan suaves_**\- pensó Yoruichi, Soi parpadeo y volvió a sonrojarse con un tono más carmesí y sus ojos grises destellantes en ira, molesta paso su brazo por su boca como limpiando el contacto de sus labios.

¡Qué diablos te pasa!- espeto molesta y rápidamente se despojó del protector dejando mostrar su pecho pequeño, la morena que había visto la reacción de Soi cuando había limpiado su boca con un rostro lleno de repulsión, sintió un golpe a su ego muchos en el campamento hubiesen saltado de emoción y muerto por un beso de ella, entonces parpadeo y lo vio todo claro.

E...eres una chica- dijo suavemente la morena y se sonrojo levemente, la risa de Byakuya estallo sin poderse contenerse más.

Demos esto por terminado- dijo Kirio suavemente.

Bueno- dijo Ōetsu reprimiendo su risa- esto se da como empate.

No- dijo Soi molesta- yo le gane, ella saco un truco sucio.

Ciertamente, fue un truco- dijo Shutara- pero muy inteligente de su parte- suspiro- debes estar preparada para lo imprevisto en la batalla.

Bueno- dijo sonriente la morena- alguien dijo algo de cenar.

Huyes, porque sabes que estabas a punto de perder y tuviste miedo- dijo Soi de forma mordaz.

La morena la vio con total seriedad- yo no tengo miedo- dijo fríamente con su mirada improvista de emoción alguna, dejo el Shinai a un lado y se puso en posición de combate- bien lo haremos a mi manera- dijo con tono serio- la primera que golpee o caiga al suelo pierde- Soi hizo lo mismo con el Shinai y se puso en posición con su rostro decidido y una pequeña sonrisa- lucha con todo lo que tienes, porque no pienso perder.

Shutara- advirtió Kirio- detén a Soi.

Creo que es bueno, por fin lucha con alguien que puede estar a su nivel y que tiene una mente estratégica- dijo Shutara seria- aunque…

Que- pregunto Tenjirō.

Aunque esto más bien parece un duelo pasional- espeto Ōetsu con una risa burlona.

Shutara y Kirio vieron con molestia a Ōetsu por su comentario- aunque, ese pequeño truco no le agrado a Soi y parece estar molesta.

Yoruichi es muy buena en luchando cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo Byakuya serio, mientras todos miraban como el combate había comenzado con golpes de parte de la morena y en otras ocasiones defendiéndose la pequeña Soi- el abuelo dice que Shiro-dono la ha entrenado desde que tenía 4 años y hasta hoy nadie la ha vencido.

Yoruichi golpeaba y buscaba alguna apertura para dar el golpe final, por su parte Soi se defendía muy bien pero la rapidez de los ataques de la morena no le dejaba algún chance de contraatacar así que opto por atacar las piernas de la morena, pero esta evadió eficazmente e intento dar una patada al rostro de la peli azul, que al momento bloqueo y lanzo un golpe que la morena desvió, pero no se percató de que la pierna de Soi barría sus pies, el cual fue inevitable de eludir ….

* * *

El enfrentamiento termino y la morena no espero quedarse para el saludo habitual o la felicitación al vencedor, era claro que había perdido y para su molestia odiaba perder, para Soi el ganar fue grato pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo como no lo había hecho con Byakuya, aun así Soi no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad al ver a la morena ahí en el piso, derrotada y con un poco de confusión reflejado en su mirar dorado, pero más que todo una cierta incredulidad, acaso era tan malo perder.

Fue algo inesperado ganar tan pronto, no es que ella no creía en sus capacidades luchando o en lo que estaba aprendiendo con Shutara, aun así no podía negar que la morena era una luchadora excepcional, tenía una rapidez en movimientos y sin contar que parecía una estratega que la hacía muy peligrosa, la morena salió del lugar con la excusa de querer utilizar el baño dejando a todos preguntándose qué le pasaba.

Momentos después todos estaban en la cocina listos para degustar la sabrosa comida que Kirio preparaba, una cena un poco incómoda para Soi y para la morena que parecía pensativa, seria y algo molesta de las burlas de Byakuya, por su parte los monjes hablaban de lo cotidiano algunas veces le hacían preguntas a Yoruichi que contestaba educadamente con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque en todo el tiempo no miro hacia Soi y mucho menos le dirigió palabra alguna, en cambio Byakuya parecía muy feliz de charlar con ella pues la morena no le hacía caso cansada de sus burlas, momentos después de la cena la morena se había ofrecido a poner en orden la cocina con Kirio, Byakuya había pasado con Ōetsu charlando de combates e instrucción en pelea, al término de la misma todos buscaron el poner todo en orden para ir a descansar y estar listos para el día de mañana.

* * *

Dejaste que tus emociones te dominaran, si quieres ser una buena guerrera no debes caer en provocaciones o dejarte llevar por sentimientos que ciegan tu raciocinio- señalo Shutara mirando a Soi que jugaba con una pequeña pelota en su mano en completo silencio.

Soi estaba sentada en una silla frente al pequeño escritorio de su habitación, su mirada era seria y su respiración tranquila al parecer la pelota en su mano le hacía relajarse un poco. Suspiro levemente- quien es ella- cuestiono.

Shutara rodo los ojos por un instante- Ella es Yoruichi Shihōin, hija de Minako y Shiro Shihōin- suspiro- Shiro y tu padre eran amigos muy cercanos.

Los Shihōin- enarco una ceja – ellos son a los que ayudaron a escapar los de mi familia.

Si- respondió Shutara mirando atentamente la reacción de Soi, pero como siempre ella solo se quedó ahí con su mirada impasible y su rostro serio, así que dejo la charla y abordo lo que vino hacer- bueno, no solo vine a señalar tus faltas en el combate- dijo suavemente y vio como la peli azul le miraba con incredulidad- me imagino que has notado el pequeño futon en el suelo.- Soi miro hacia la cama, la verdad no se había percatado de eso y la confusión fue notable en su cara- compartirás tu habitación con la joven Shihōin, se amable y deja que ella tome la cama.

¡Que!- se levantó de su asiento abruptamente y la pelota en sus manos fue objeto de estrangulamiento- ella dormirá acá conmigo.

Bueno, no pretendía que la llevaras a la cama- dijo con un tono bromista raro en ella- creo que aun eres muy joven para las relaciones sexuales.

La joven Fong se tornó de color carmesí, un tomate envidiaría su rostro en esos momentos y por su mente solo pensó de donde había salido ese comentario del tipo Ōetsu Nimaiya- pero que dices- dijo suavemente.

Shutara sonrió levemente y se puso seria- cálmate, solo era una broma- aclaro y luego se puso seria- tienes algún problema con que se quede acá.

Soi bajo el rostro y para su mala suerte el sonrojo persistía- ella me beso, como pensaba que era un chico y no lo soy- dijo casi susurrando.

Soi- llamo Shutara y miro con ternura – un beso no solo se dan entre parejas de novios, se dan besos entre hijos y padres, entre amigos, amigas, entre esposos, el amor o el cariño no distingue sexo, razas o religiones.

Ella es extraña- dijo confundida- además no es educada.

Es una Shihōin- dijo como recordando- no toman muy bien el perder, ella me recuerda mucho a su padre.

Como los conocen- pregunto Soi suavemente- parece que todos se conocen y…

Y que- pregunto Shutara.

El señor Kuchiki- dijo suavemente- me miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

Es que eres muy parecida a tu padre- dijo Shutara- sé que no te he hablado mucho de él o de tu familia, de cómo es que conocemos a los que han venido, pero creí que no querías saber.

Soi se encogió de hombros- pensé que no querían que supiera.

Hoy no hablaremos de eso, mas cuando hay visitas- Soi sonríe un poco y Shutara no puede evitar abrazarla un poco-iré por ella, recuerda mis instrucciones.

Si ella pregunta algo- cuestiono suavemente.

Puedes hablar libremente, de quien eres- dijo suavemente- ellos son amigos- salió de la habitación en busca de la morena.

Soi se quedo pensativa en las palabras de Shutara, su mente no podía dejar de repasar la conversación, miro hacia su cama y miro hacia el futon en el suelo, suspiro debía ser una buena anfitriona con la morena aunque parecía que en cierta forma no le había caído muy bien, fue a su cama y comenzó a poner todo en orden para cuando la morena llegara. De improviso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo otra vez al recordar la pequeña charla con Ōetsu.

_***********************Flash Back************************_

_Había terminado el enfrentamiento y mientras Tenjirō, Shutara y Kirio charlaban a parte ella junto al molesto monje que parecía muy contento y complacido con el resultado del combate, limpiaban los implementos que habían utilizado y a la vez los guardaban con sumo cuidado._

_De pronto Ōetsu hablo- entonces que tal besa- pregunto con malicia._

_Soi parpadeo y se sonrojo- que clase de pregunta es esa.- dijo con cara de repulsión._

_Ohh vamos, no puedo creer queseas tan ingenua- dijo suavemente- no pillas, las cosas verdad._

_No sé a qué te refieres- dijo suavemente- y no soy ingenua._

_El monje sonrió - desde que ella entro no dejo de observarte- dijo Ōetsu mirando con una sonrisa como su pequeña guerrera se sonrojaba considerablemente._

_Todo ha sido por tu afán de engañarlos, diciendo que soy un chico- se quejó Soi._

_Pero si no soy el único, Byakuya y Yoruichi lo pensaron- dijo serio- ella posiblemente quería darte tu primer beso._

_Soi se sonrojo levemente- eso no es apropiado- regaño al monje- además es una arrogante y creída._

_El monje enarco una de sus cejas- quizá tengas razón, pero desde donde los mires ella es una bomba sensual- suspiro- si fuera joven, dejaría de ser monje por alguien como ella._

_Soi frunció el ceño- porque harías algo tan tonto, es solo una chica._

_Ohh mi ingenua y pequeña abeja- dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de su aprendiz- no la has visto detenidamente- Soi frunció el ceño y Ōetsu le dio un guiño – te recomiendo que veas la forma de su cuerpo y entenderás lo que te digo._

**_**********************Fin Flash Back*************************_**

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba con Kirio limpiando la cocina y lavando los platos, Kirio estaba junto a ella de pie terminando de lavar los platos en total silencio, cosas que a la peli morado le pareció extraña, la morena no parecía del tipo silencioso es más parecía todo lo contrario a su querida niña Soi.

Claro que lo era, Yoruichi llevaba la estirpe Shihōin y por lo que había visto en este poco tiempo se parecía tanto a su padre que posiblemente ella sería el centro de atención, la seguridad en todo lo que hace, la arrogancia que Shiro poseía y sobretodo el hecho de desenvolverse muy bien con extraños o en todo caso con cualquier persona, además era una joven muy atractiva tanto que ella lo sabía y lo usaba para su beneficio.

Kirio no solo era muy buena en la cocina, ella tenía un don de conocer a las personas, de que las personas confiaran en ella, quizá era su personalidad dulce y el don de gente, es así que podía intuir que la morena no solo estaba molesta por el perder esa pelea con Soi, aunque lo que Shutara había dicho era verdad. – **_A un Shihōin no le gusta perder_**\- pero no solo era eso, ella había notado esa expresión en el rostro de la morena después de besar a Soi. Cosa que no fue de su agrado en absoluto, Soi era demasiado tímida e ingenua para esas cosas, Kirio frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo y miro de soslayo a Yoruichi que seguía en silencio y con su rostro impasible, acaso podía ser el beso, quizá también fue que el joven Byakuya se burlara de que había perdido, que había besado una chica, o el hecho de saber que no era un chico el que beso si no que una joven igual que ella, bueno no tan igual…es más, eran polos tan opuesto, como el día y la noche, Yoruichi era femenina en su vestir y en su modo de ser, Soi en cambio desde pequeña siempre fue carente de feminidad, quizá era culpa de ellos, volvió a fruncir el ceño…era obvio que era más culpa de Ōetsu y su mala influencia.

Dime, Yoru-chan- soltó Kirio de repente y la morena la miro con una pequeña sonrisa- porque te encuentras molesta.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- no estoy molesta Kirio-san.

Aunque lo encubras con esa falsa sonrisa, sé que algo te incomoda o te molesta- dijo con total seguridad que por un instante intimido a la morena- si quieres puedes hablarlo conmigo.

La morena suspiro, realmente la simpática Kirio podía leer demasiado bien su rostro y su sonrisa (falsa)- no me gusta perder- espeto rápidamente.

Ella aún está aprendiendo y es muy buena- explico suavemente- Shutara la entrena con mucha disciplina y aunque se ve que tú eres muy buena me parece que te falta entrenamiento.

Quizá- respondió la morena- como es que hay una joven en el monasterio, ella es monje también.

Kirio sonrió- la dejaron a nuestro cuidado- suspira con un dejo de tristeza- no sé qué es lo piense hacer en un futuro, yo estaría feliz de ver que encuentre alguien con quien casarse y tener hijos, pero ella prefiere otras cosas.

La morena se quedó seria- su trato a los demás no parecer ser muy amable, dudo que así encuentre pareja.

Lo dices porque fue hostil contigo- pregunto Kirio, sabía que estaba llegando al punto- ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con jóvenes de su edad, siempre ha estado rodeada de adultos- sonrió- bueno exceptuando a Ōetsu.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último comentario y luego se puso seria- ella nunca ha salido del monasterio.

No, por seguridad- respondió Kirio con seriedad en su voz- así que debes entender que ella respondiera de la manera que lo hizo cuando le besaste.

La morena sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, ella había tratado de obviar el recuerdo de ese momento- necesitaba una distracción o iba a perder- respondió elocuentemente.

Kirio enarco una de sus cejas y la miro seriamente- aun así perdiste.

La morena respiro pesadamente, de pronto fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Shutara- espero que ya hayan terminado acá, ven te acompañare a donde dormirás.

Buenas noches Kirio- san- dice la morena con una leve reverencia- su comida es muy sabrosa- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kirio sonríe- gracias, es bueno que alguien aprecie mi comida.

Si, Soi te escuchara se sentiría ofendida- espeto Shutara y salió junto a la morena, dejando a Kirio con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si, fue la respuesta al beso- dijo Kirio reflexionando.

* * *

Yoruichi iba junto a Shutara en silencio pero con una pregunta en su cabeza que no dejaba de meditar. Shutara- san- llamo suavemente y la pelinegra la miro de soslayo- hablando con Kirio-san, dijo que por seguridad Soi no sale del monasterio, acaso también ella es perseguida por el rey del Seireitei.

Shutara detuvo su andar y suspiro- puedo confiar en usted señorita Shihōin- pregunto seriamente.

Yoruichi asintió y se quedó expectante-si puede- respondió con seriedad.

No sé si has escuchado hablar de los Fong- pregunto Shutara- ella es la única sobreviviente de ese clan.

La morena se quedó en silencio procesando lo que le había dicho la pelinegra, parpadeo un par de veces y sus dorados ojos se abrieron en estupefacción – Fong…- susurro- como Ryu Fong.- sonrió y suspiro- papa estará feliz de…

Shutara negó- debes guardar el secreto, sé que tu padre se sentirá feliz de saberlo, pero ella aún no está preparada para salir de acá.

No creo que ella quiera dejarlos- dijo suavemente y suspiro con molestia, sopesando su respuesta - guardare el secreto, pero desearía que papa estuviera enterado.

Lo sabrá pronto- dijo Shutara y sonrió ampliamente a la morena- agradezco tu silencio- puso su rostro un poco melancólico- ella es una guerrera, una Fong, conociendo lo voluntariosa y necia que es podría irse y nadie lo impediría.

Papa dijo que los Fong eran personas muy leales- dijo seria – si ella es una Fong, no se ira así no mas- sonrió al ver el rostro asombrado de Shutara ante su conclusión- de quien es hija o quienes eran su familia inmediata.

Shutara suspiro y sonrió con un poco de orgullo por su pequeña Soi- es hija de Lian y Ryu Fong, nieta de Soi Fong, su nombre real…

Shaolin Fong- dijo la morena con un jadeo de sorpresa.

Me alegra que alguien los recuerde, ahora debes descansar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la morena.

La morena se encogió de hombros esa información era demasiado importante, ella era la hija del hombre que les había salvado la vida, Shiro siempre hablaba de ellos, de la pequeña Shaolin de una año y medio, de su madre Lian y de Ryu el amigo y casi hermano de su padre, de cómo habían quedado atrás después de su huida y al final habían caído muertos por la crueldad de Baraggan.

Confió en que no tengas algún roce con ella- dijo casi divertida la pelinegra ante el doble sentido que pudiese tener esa frase y toco la puerta de la habitación.

Adelante- respondió una voz suave detrás de la puerta de la habitación, Shutara al instante abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí parada esperando que la morena pasara primero.

Soi se encontraba leyendo en su silla del escritorio y se puso de pie para saludar a la huésped.

Yoruichi compartirá tu habitación esta noche- dijo Shutara seria- puedes ponerte cómoda y descansa- indico a la morena y esta al instante termino de entrar a la habitación- tenga buenas noches y...- lanzo una mirada muy seria- espero se comporten educadamente- dijo asentando la mirada en su alumna.

Buenas noches- dijeron las dos al unísono sin mirarse directamente y Shutara cerró la puerta tras de ella, dejándolas

Yoruichi vio el futon en el suelo al lado de la cama y pensó en tomar el futon, para no ser una visita molesta y…vio que Soi coloca el libro en el escritorio y se coloca frente a ella.

Puede tomar la cama- dice Soi en forma educada y suave, un lindo gesto de su parte piensa la morena, excepto que al decirlo no la mira directamente y eso le parece un poco molesto.

Gracias- responde la morena, pero debe refutar a eso pues es la habitación de la chica y ella es una visita incomoda al parecer- pero es tu habitación, así que tomare el futon.

Soi apretó sus dientes, acaso no podía aceptar tranquilamente y dormir- insisto- volvió a decir con un tono seco.

La morena la vio tensarse y suspiro, en verdad Shutara tenía razón era una necia y voluntariosa - Yoruichi- dijo suavemente y se puso frente a la peli azul y extendió su mano- mi nombre es Shihōin Yoruichi.

Soi la miro y rápidamente bajo su vista hacia la mano extendida- Soi Fong- dijo suavemente y devolviendo el saludo con su mano y paso algo sumamente raro y extraño pues al contacto las dos pudieron sentir una pequeña sensación como de carga eléctrica, eso asusto a la joven ojigris que rápidamente asió su mano lejos del contacto, dejando a la morena confundida.

Creo que será mejor dormir- dijo suavemente y comenzó a arreglar la cama, en silencio.

Soi no dijo nada y camino a su escritorio para comenzar a guardar y poner en orden lo que había sobre el escritorio ella ya se encontraba vestida con su ropa de dormir, así que solo esperaba que la morena terminara de arreglarse para apagar la luz y tener un sueño reparador, de pronto se dio la vuelta con curiosidad al escuchar un sonido extraño y se quedó ahí paralizada con su mirada acerada, casi de piedra con el corazón saltándole, el estómago hecho un nudo y su rostro como era una costumbre embarazosa pasaba del pálido al carmesí y ahí estaba la vista de la morena desnudándose sin ningún tipo de pudor, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Ōetsu _– __**te recomiendo que veas la forma de su cuerpo y entenderás lo que te digo- **_inconscientemente siguió el consejo y miro detenidamente el cuerpo de la morena que había quedado de espalda a ella en ropa interior, sus curvas pronunciadas, su pecho de un tamaño perfecto pues no eran escandalosamente grandes y mucho menos demasiado pequeños, la piernas largas y firmes, su abdomen plano, el color de su piel en semejanza al color del chocolate y esa mirada con ojos color oro y terminando en esa sonrisa casi traviesa... Soi parpadeo un momento y quiso enterrar su cara en algún agujero, la morena la miraba sonriente y complacida al pillarla mirándola con ese rostro lindo teñido de rosa, una satisfacción interna en la morena pues al parecer la pequeña Soi no era tan de piedra como lo parecía.

Acaso tengo algo malo- pregunto la morena con un poco de burla y haciendo ademan de moverse inspeccionado su cuerpo, casi como Soi lo había estado haciendo.

Soi trato de hablar pero su voz no salía, luego bajo la mirada- debería haberme dicho que se iba a cambiar- dijo con tono exasperado.

La morena sonrió y se encogió de hombros- cuál es el lió, las dos somos chicas y lo que mirabas no es algo que no has visto antes.

Ese no es el punto- espeto Soi con un poco de impaciencia- además no es lo mismo, no sabía que era su costumbre su falta de recato, pero que esperar si anda besando a cualquiera.

La morena parpadeo- perdón- dijo algo molesta y frunció el ceño- para su información, yo no beso a cualquiera, además muchos harían cualquier cosa por un beso mío.

Creo que su ponderación que muchos harían cualquier cosa por un beso suyo, es demasiado exagerado- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica- en este caso su beso para mi fue desagradable.

La morena se acercó a ella lentamente de forma un poco amenazante, sus ojos parecían fundirla como los rayos del sol, la morena se colocó frente a Soi que retrocedió al ver como ella avanzaba y cuando topo en su escritorio se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada- tienes razón pequeña Soi, en cierta forma fue desagradable porque en realidad ese no era un beso- dijo con suavidad acercando peligrosamente el rostro al de Soi que al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono rojizo al sentir el aliento de la morena cerca de su boca y su mirada intensa- **_ese sonrojo es lindo, tanto que puedo pasar por alto su poco tacto_**\- pensó la morena, Soi no sabía que hacer ella estaba avergonzada ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces que fue- pregunto algo desconcertada la peli azul.

Un arma de distracción- respondió suavemente- cuando deberás te bese, quedaras sin aliento y posiblemente querrás mas- dijo mirando esos ojos grises tormentosos- buenas noches- dijo y rápidamente se fue a la cama- descansa pequeña Soi.- dijo y se recostó en la cama dando la espalda a Soi.

Soi se movió de su lugar luego que la morena se metió bajo las sabanas de la cómoda cama, apago la luz y se tendió sobre el futon- que descanse Yoruichi- sama - dijo siguiendo el juego que la morena parecía comenzar, no hubo respuesta ante su ultimo comentario

El sueño callo sobre Yoruichi después de casi media hora de estar dando vueltas sobre la cama, por otra parte Soi solo se había quedado ahí dejando escapar un largo suspiro y tratando de despejar la súbita molestia que la morena parecía despertar en ella con facilidad, pero al final de una jornada un poco cansada el sueño llego.

* * *

La oscuridad de la madrugada era tan palpable tanto que si se miraba hacia el cielo las estrellas parecían más brillantes, el aire fresco circulaba agradablemente pasando por las ventanas entreabiertas de las habitaciones del monasterio, el sonido de los grillos dejaba notar la calma que proporcionaba la noche y el descanso en cada habitación.

Tenjirō dormía como siempre en la habitación más cerca de las escaleras en la planta baja en su futon puesto en el suelo, era más cómodo para su espalda sin contar que le ayudaba a estar alerta por si alguien pasaba por ahí en horas nocturnas o inadecuadas, por su parte Kirio descansaba plácidamente en su cama su habitación para su molestia se encontraba junto a la de Ōetsu que parecía roncar como un oso en hibernación y compartiendo la habitación un joven Byakuya Kuchiki que a pesar del ruido ensordecedor del monje irreverente se encontraba descansando plácidamente, en la siguiente luego al doblar y pasar dos cuartos de baño, estaba la habitación de Soi y al final estaba la de Shutara, todos parecían dormir y nada podía perturbarlos de su sueño, excepto en la habitación de la joven Fong.

Hace casi más de una semana Soi había tenido pesadillas que no le permitían dormir, pero aunque eras extrañas o carecían de significado no eran mayor cosa, hasta el día que le contaron la verdad acerca de su llegada al monasterio, ella pudo entender que los sueños eran recuerdos que guardaba de su subconsciente cuando ella aún era una bebe, pero esta noche el sueño parecía más vivido y real, tan angustiante y terrorífico que como cosa extraña su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y parecía quejarse entre sueños, para la morena que siempre había sido de sueño muy pesado fue desconcertante el que un pequeño ruido la sacara de su placentero descanso, así que aun con ojos cerrados hizo caso omiso.

Aun así volvió a escuchar un pequeño susurro que la puso en alerta, muy a su pesar esta vez abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de aclarar su vista y que se acomodara al oscuridad en la habitación, comenzó a retirar la sabana y con movimiento lento bajo de la cama con el propósito de acercarse a la joven que dormía en el futon a su lado y ponerla alerta, cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de ella y su cuerpo parecía temblar y sudar ligeramente, se acercó despacio hasta quedar a su lado mirándola con expectación y curiosidad, parecía que su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba sus puños de pronto sin esperarlo la chica se levantó abruptamente con una pequeño grito.

Noooo- dijo Soi y se sentó en el futon con un temblor en su cuerpo y lágrimas bajando por su rostro, al instante Yoruichi la tomo en un abrazo, asustada de lo que la joven podría haber estado soñando.

Shuuuu, es solo un sueño- dijo suavemente tratando de calmar el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, por su parte Soi se abandonó ante el abrazo derramando más lágrimas y uno leves jadeos llorosos en el pecho de la morena, que le acariciaba la espada suavemente, pasaron así unos minutos, hasta que sintió que la peli azul se había calmado un poco.

Soi intento reincorporarse y la morena dejo que lo hiciera rompiendo levemente el abrazo aun en la oscuridad tomo el rostro de Soi en sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas- aquí estoy, ya estas mejor- pregunto con un tono suave.

Si, gracias- dijo Soi con una voz suave, podía decirse que un poco vulnerable, la morena suspiro hondamente y se preguntó que clase de sueño podía tener para ponerse de esa manera.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos grises que parecían perdidos, angustiados y su corazón sintió una ternura que jamás había sentido, como acto reflejo acerco su rostro al de la joven que en ese instante había cerrado sus ojos para calmar su respiración y todo lo que el sueño había despertado en ella, aunque los abrió de pronto al sentir el calor y el aliento de la morena cuando hablo- ahora te mostrare lo que es un beso de verdad- sin pensarlos mucho acorto la distancia entre ellas y con ternura comenzó a besar a la joven que tembló ante el contacto, Yoruichi dio un beso suave, lento y lleno de ternura que la joven respondió por instinto con una torpeza adorable para la morena, al terminar el beso Soi aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ven a la cama conmigo- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi abría los ojos con sorpresa ante la petición, sabía que la joven se iba a negar por lo que atino a complementar- o podía quedarme aquí contigo, aunque sería más incómodo.

No creo que sea…-la morena acallo su peros con un beso rápido que descoloco a la joven Fong, al momento Yoruichi se levantó halando a Soi para que se levantara y la atrajo a la cama recostándola delicadamente.

Yo no diré nada- dijo con una sonrisa- si te hace sentir mejor, mañana olvidaremos esto y no lo mencionaremos- se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia ella - así dormirás mejor- Soi suspiro dejándose hacer estaba agotada mentalmente, así que solo atino a asentir levemente con su cabeza, la morena con una mano la tomo del mentón he hizo que la mirara- descansa mi pequeña Soi- dijo suavemente y beso sus labios degustando de ellos despacio, suspiro entre sus labios al terminar el contacto y luego dio pequeños besos en las mejillas y su frente, al final recostó la cabeza de Soi en su pecho y la abrazo, unos pocos minutos después fueron llevadas al mundo de los sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a los que leen, es tarde lo se, aunque espero compensar y que esta actualizacion sea de su agrado y llene sus espectativas. Del mismo modo lamento si este capitulo los deja un poco intrigados...tratare de compensarlo en el otro capitulo.

Muchas gracias por sus review, su seguimento a esta historia.

gracias...

Mariana Rosas, jScarlet, Merida, Susurro Nocturno, Eliza y a todos los demas que se que estan pendientes.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 6**

**Del Odio Al Amor...Filo de Espada**

El día se divisaba en el horizonte y como era costumbre en el monasterio la actividad comenzaba en la cocina, Kirio se encontraba preparando el desayuno para todos con una alegría demasiado exuberante para las horas tempranas en que se encontraba, pero no era la única despierta a este momento en un pequeño baño la joven Fong estaba terminando su ducha y a la vez riñéndose a sí misma, había despertado como siempre muy temprano y la sorpresa, vergüenza y el peso de sus acciones débiles de la noche de ayer cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre ella.

No era de esperar que al querer moverse ligeramente para dar un estiramiento en su cuerpo le fuera imposible moverse al sentir un agarre en su cintura y cuando sus ojos se abrieron ver el rostro de la morena muy cerca al suyo con una expresión de completa calma, al momento se alarmo y luego de que un atisbo de recuerdo sobre la noche anterior viniera a ella, su rostro se encendiera en un rojo profundo, su pesadilla el abrazo de la morena reconfortándola y al final el aliento encantador de su boca que termino con un beso cálido y casto...en ese momento ella llevo sus dedos a los labios, la morena le había besado no solo una vez si no varias veces más y ella inocentemente le había correspondido, como era posible que le había permitido eso a esa pesada y arrogante, rápidamente salió de su agarre con cuidado de no despertarla, para no verle despertar.

Al estar lista dejo la habitación y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina a sabiendas que Kirio posiblemente estaba preparando el desayuno, ella solo necesitaba una taza de café y luego comenzaría sus tareas que hoy consistían en ver al caballo, que en este caso también prepararía al otro caballo. Al llegar a la cocina Kirio sonrió a ella cuando la vio llegar con una expresión totalmente ensimismada.

Tan temprano despierta- pregunto Kirio con una pequeña sonrisa- aún no está el desayuno.

Un café podría ser- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa- buenos días Kirio-san.

Un café para mi pequeña saliendo- dijo en tono jovial y rápidamente le preparo el café y lo coloco frente a ella- buenos días mi niña.

Por otro lado Shutara se encontraba junto a Tenjirō preparando algunos implementos para el joven Kuchiki, solo era cosas para que terminara de sanar correctamente, un ungüento y una que otro te que le ayudaría a su muñeca. Posiblemente después del desayuno ellos deberían tomar camino de regreso al campamento, algo que les parecía lo más apropiado por seguridad, aunque no podían evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia ante eso, hace mucho que no tenían visitantes y más que todo jóvenes que podían ser un poco de compañía para la joven Soi.

* * *

Ya casi todos despiertos excepto Ōetsu que como siempre era difícil para el levantarse temprano por la mañana y sin olvidar a Byakuya que compartió el dormitorio con el monje, la actividad comenzaba con el dia soleado.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones la morena aferrada a un almohada tenia esta especie de sonrisa en su rostro, estaba despertando y por acto reflejo apretó más hacia si la almohada que tenía en sus brazos, con un suave gemido escapando de sus labios para dar un estiramiento, por supuesto sin soltar su almohada, luego la luz filtrándose por los ojos entreabiertos que poco a poco fueron amplios, suspirando y dando una sonrisa de bienvenida al nuevo día.

Como es que podía sentirse tan alegre al despertar cuando siempre fue uno de los momentos más molestos, pero al abrir los ojos por completo y contemplar la habitación que era un poco ajena a lo que acostumbraba ser su habitación, lo recordó estaba en la habitación de su pequeña y linda guerrera- **_mi pequeña_**\- sonrió ante ese mote, luego frunció el ceño, donde es que ella se ha ido y en qué momento, hizo un pequeño mohín molesto, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un sueño tan placentero, pero sobretodo nunca había compartido la cama con nadie, suspiro levemente acaso algo había cambiado después de que el día de ayer se había sentido humillantemente derrotada y a la vez casi despreciada.

Se puso de pie reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos y al hacerlo casi tropieza con el pequeño futon en el suelo al lado de la cama, sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar como la joven Fong había despertado con un grito angustioso, su rostro lleno de lágrimas y el miedo reflejado en su mirar gris, no podía recordar alguna vez haber sentido tanta ternura y deseo de consolar, proteger y cuidar de alguien.

Aun de pie inspeccionando detenidamente la habitación el escritorio era ordenado, sencillo y no parecía tener mayores cosas que uno cuantos libros y dejando escapar un suspiro, vio que había una figura de madera de lo que parecía un guerrero, ella quería ver en todo algo de la personalidad de Soi, pero todo parecía normal.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a tomar una ducha, posiblemente todos estaban ya despiertos y ella estaba retrasada, hoy debían de regresar al campamento, algo que le causo un poco de tristeza el monasterio parecía un lugar tranquilo y cómodo para estar, además ella estaba acá- _**momento**-_ se dijo a sí misma, - _**no soy del tipo del tipo romántico**_\- pensó para si misma con una sonrisa, aunque….toco sus labios y lo recordó-**_porque le bese de esa manera_**\- suspiro, porque se había aprovechado de la situación débil de la joven para darle un beso, y no fue solo uno fueron varios, sin contar que luego le pidió que durmiera con ella, los orbes dorados se abrieron en asombro al caer en cuenta que ella había hecho cosas que antes se había dicho que no haría con nadie, cosas como pedir, insistir.

* * *

Soi se encontraba dándole de comer a los caballos cuando vio que Byakuya llegaba a su lado e intento ayudarle con algo pero ella rápidamente no lo permitió.

Estas herido- dijo suavemente- Tenjirō-sama no estará contento si no sigues sus indicaciones.

Solo quería ayudar un poco- dijo Byakuya sonriendo un poco- entrenaras con Ōetsu- sama el día de hoy.

No- negó con la cabeza también- se supone que debo descansar de actividades físicas para el entrenamiento con Shutara- sama.

Waou- dijo asombrado- deberás, he oído que ella es una cosa seria- dijo con una sonrisa y del mismo modo hacer sonreír a Soi.

Seguro que ella es más que eso- dijo con orgullo y así siguieron una charla totalmente interesante, tanto que no se habían dado cuenta que a unos pocos metros eran vigilados.

Yoruichi se encontraba a unos metros de donde Soi y Byakuya que charlaban animadamente, ella había llegado a llamarlos para ir a tomar el desayuno, pero al ver la interacción de los dos, la forma en que Soi sonreía de forma despreocupada y hablaba con total normalidad, sintió algo que le enervaba en su interior que no entendía muy bien que era, pero lo que si estaba segura es que deseaba ir junto a ellos y alejar a Soi de Kuchiki o en acto loco ir y tomar a la joven Fong en un beso apasionado.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron espantados al sentir que alguien estaba llegando a su lado y de pronto se sintió nerviosa de ser encontrada observando - creí haber oído que eras rápida, pero hoy pareces lenta-dijo a la morena, miro hacia los otros dos que estaban a unos metros- oigan tortolitos, hay que desayunar- grito Ōetsu con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Los jóvenes que hablaban animosamente sin percatarse de nada dieron un respingo y al ver a unos metros que Ōetsu que les llamaba, al momento en que Soi vio a la morena al lado del monje no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar lo que había sucedido con ella anoche y el cómo habían despertado por la mañana, por su parte Byakuya se sonrojo y algo en su interior le dijo que esa mirada seria y glacial de la morena era extrañamente dirigida solo a él.

Cuando los dos llegaron cerca de ellos Ōetsu comenzó su camino hacia la cocina y Byakuya le siguió los pasos y al pasar junto a la morena está casi le bloquea el camino levemente y el joven Kuchiki le miro con expresión confusa, pero siguió su camino. Soi a su vez se quedó viendo extrañada de la actitud de la morena que rápidamente miro hacia ella, con esa mirada fulminante y reclamadora y no pudo evitar preguntar- que hacías con él.

La pregunta hizo se sonrojara levemente pero ajena a cómo reaccionar Soi frunció el ceño a la morena- no es tu asunto- dijo algo molesta, que se creía la morena que hacían.

Vamos tortugas que esperan- volvió Ōetsu a llamarles y todos salieron directo a la cocina, con la morena quedando rezagada por ultimo.

Cuando todos llegaron a la cocina Soi fue directo a lavar sus manos, mientras que Byakuya tomo asiento rápidamente en la mesa a la izquierda de Tenjirō que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y comenzaba su conversación sobre el estado de su muñeca, Ōetsu se sentó junto al joven y a un lado Shutara, la morena parecía no entrar aun por completo y parecía ensimismada.

Un suspiro largo escapo de la morena- **_debo calmarme_**\- dijo para sí misma, acaso eran celos los que había sentido, movió su cabeza para espantar esa tonta conclusión ella jamás sentía celos por nada ni por nadie, pero porque sintió que el estómago se le hundía al ver a Soi con Byakuya- **_durmió conmigo y nos besamos_**\- dijo para tranquilizarse, obviamente solo debo recordarle sutilmente lo que hicimos anoche, pensó para sí misma, un brillo de malicia refulgió en sus ojos y una sonrisa adorno su boca, fue así como por fin entro a la cocina y diviso su objetivo que estaba sentada frente a Shutara, así que rápidamente fue y se sentó a su lado con Tenjirō a su lado izquierdo.

Kirio comenzó a servir y la morena sonreía un poco, mientras que Soi parecía un poco tensa desde que la morena se había sentado a su lado, como podía ser que ella le pusiera en un estado de alerta, miedo, intranquilidad y muchas cosas que ella no entendía y trataba de digerir, sin contar la vergüenza por su comportamiento en la noche anterior, claro eso nadie debía saberlo, mientras todo pasaba de forma normal para algunos Ōetsu no puedo evitar mirar que Shutara tenía ese maldito semblante de que algo sabia y el inmediatamente trato de ver que había visto.

Al estar el desayuno Kirio tomo asiento frente a Tenjirō y quedando a su lado izquierdo Shutara y al derecho Soi, así que dando un buen provecho todos comenzaron el desayuno y de paso el comienzo a las pequeñas conversaciones.

Has dormido bien Yoru-chan- pregunto Kirio y Soi no pudo evitar bajar un poco su rostro al sentir que este se calentaba el rostro levemente, cosa que podía significar que un sonrojo tonto estaba en su cara.

Yoruichi dirigió su mirada a Kirio con una leve sonrisa y bajo su mano izquierda de la mesa, para colocarla en la pierna de Soi- oh, he dormido como nunca Kirio-san - dijo con total sinceridad y su mano frotando levemente y de forma sugerente la pierna de Soi que rápidamente dio un respingo en la acción.

Me alegro- dijo Shutara frente a ellas, mirando a las dos fijamente- Soi, no está acostumbrada a la compañía.

Bueno- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y luego dirigió una mirada a Soi- ella fue una estupenda anfitriona anoche, espero que no sintiera molesta alguna por la invasión- dijo deslizando su mano por la entrepierna de la joven Fong.

Soi se atragantó un poco con el bocado que tenía en la boca y en el momento Yoruichi quito la mano de su pierna y le ofreció un vaso con agua- gracias- dijo casi con un hilo de voz y sonrojada- yo dormí bien- dijo suavemente casi sin mirar a nadie y volvió a su comida.

Qué bueno- intervino Byakuya- en cambio Ōetsu- sama parecía roncar como oso- dijo casi divertido y todos comenzaron a reír, aligerando el ambiente. Mientras que Soi lanzo una mirada gélida a la morena y negó con la cabeza, Yoruichi por su parte le guiño el ojo.

Ōetsu y Byakuya seguían en su pequeña discusión contando su breve historia de cómo les había costado dormir y acusándose uno al otro como si fueran dos niños pequeños, mientras tanto bajo la mesa Yoruichi y Soi tenían una pequeña pelea de manos, la morena había intentado volver a colocar su mano en la pierna de la joven Fong y esta lo había evitado, por ahora sostenía su mano con moderada fuerza, pero luego fueron sacadas de su concurso de miradas.

Donde les toco dormir- pregunto Shutara, sacandolas de su pelea clandestina.

Cama- respondieron de pronto las dos.

Todos rápidamente quedaron en silencio y mirando hacia las dos, en el instante el rostro de Soi se puso colorado- bueno ella me dio la cama- dijo Yoruichi en tono calmo e indiferente. Por su parte Soi estaba llegando a su límite, se suponía que la morena había dicho que todo lo pasado ni se mencionaría, pero al parecer estaba tomando ventaja y molestándola.

Como podía ser que la persona amable que le consoló anoche, fuera una astilla en su trasero y le encantaba molestarle llevándola a su límite, era obvio que la morena solo jugaba y se burlaba de su ingenuidad o de su falta de desenvoltura para con otros, pero ella no se lo seguiria permitiendo.

Vaya- dijo Ōetsu con una sonrisa pícara- pensé que había retozado juntas o algo así- cuando sintió la mirada gélida de Kirio y Shutara. Se puso serio- no es que sea malo compartir la cama, más cuando son chicas- dijo rápidamente y volvió a su comida.

Ohh, por mí no tendría algún problema- dijo la morena un poco alegre.

Me imagino que no- dijo Soi con sorna.

Yoruichi dirigió su mirada ella- te equivocas, no todos tiene ese privilegio.

Muy bien por todos, sería difícil dormir contigo y con tu gran ego en la cama- dijo Soi con total seriedad, Byakuya y Ōetsu no pudieron reprimir unas risas.

Soi- regaño Kirio rápidamente, el ambiente de pronto era muy tenso en la mesa y si las cosas seguían así, las cosas terminarían mal.

Por otro lado Yoruichi se quedó en silencio y con su rostro impasible, no podía creer que ella fuera tan… después de lo de anoche- al menos mi ego no me despierta por pesadillas a media noche.- en el preciso momento que la morena había dicho eso, se arrepintió.

Soi se levantó de la mesa con los puños apretados a su lado- puedo retirarme- dijo suavemente y con tono frio.

Puedes- dijo Shutara con solemnidad y mirando de soslayo a la morena que parecía muy arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir, como era que ellas podían llevarse tan mal si sus padres habían sido tan unidos, pero como podía ser que Soi acostumbrada a ser calmada, impasible y controlada perdiera los papeles especialmente con la morena que parecía también ser muy afectada por las acciones y palabras de Soi, suspiro al ver como la joven Fong parecía retirarse con mucha tensión en su cuerpo, podía imaginarse el enojo que estaba conteniendo.

Bueno- dijo Ōetsu con un rápido movimiento agarro a Byakuya de la solapa e hizo que se levantara- el desayuno estuvo delicioso, vamos Byakuya que Tenjirō te hará un examen- el mencionado se quedó confundido hasta que Shutara le hizo una señal con la cabeza que todo estaba bien, obviamente esto se arreglaría entre mujeres, por lo que se puso de pie y se fue tras los pasos de los dos que acababan de abandonar el lugar.

Kirio miro hacia Shutara que se levantaba de su asiento y como se conocían desde hace mucho no bastaron palabras, ella sabía lo que debía hacer- Yoru-chan, me ayudas a limpiar todo esto.

La morena asintió, no tenía aminos y mucho menos ganas de decir algo, estaba muy apenada aun así no pudo evitar expresar lo más importante y lo que sentía en su corazón decir- dígale que en verdad lo lamento- dijo a Shutara que estaba casi en la puerta, ella asintió y las dejo ahí.

* * *

Ōetsu y Byakuya se encontraba preparando el caballo que los llevaría de regreso al campamento Tenjirō les había dicho que lo mejor era preparase para partir, antes que la morena y Soi terminaran en un combate de verdad, desde su salida de la cocina no habían dicho nada, pero el joven tenía curiosidad de saber que habia sucedido, aunque sabía que no debía preguntar, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Yoruichi se comportara de esa manera con Soi y viceversa, como es que habían dormido tan bien si en el comedor parecía que ni podían estar cerca.

Ōetsu no podía dejar de sonreír internamente, al parecer la aguda percepción del entorno y de los demás en Shutara no había menguado para nada, al parecer era la única que había notado que sucedía algo entre ellas y vaya que si había algo, la tensión ahí adentro podía cortarse con un alfiler y cada vez parecía ir en aumento, aunque cual era el meollo del asunto, él no lo podía saber esto parecía fuera de su liga.

Mientras tanto Soi estaba en su habitación y su pequeña pelota había sufrido el embiste de su furia, estaba destrozada en el suelo y para variar molesta de arruinar su pequeño juguete gracias a ella…estaba molesta, frustrada y no solo con la morena sino también con ella misma.

Pero el sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y suspiro al ver que Shutara entraba a su habitación con la calma en su actuar y su semblante impasible…por supuesto ella también era de las que no mostraba tantas emociones.

Muy bien Soi Fong- dijo con tono serio- me dirás que carajos pasó anoche entre ustedes dos.

Los ojos de Soi se quedaron estupefactos ante la expresión de Shutara, que debía decirle, la verdad de lo que habían compartido las dos en la noche, el como ella despertó de su pesadilla y la morena le abrazo de una forma muy amable y cariñosa, que después le beso no una sino que varias veces y que ella había respondido al contacto, que luego durmió con ella y despertó abrazada.- ella me molesta demasiado- se quejó- ayer tuve una pesadilla y al despertar ella estaba ahí con preocupación- dijo casi atropelladamente- me dijo que durmiese con ella y que hoy todo sería olvidado, pero parece que se empeña en ser tan odiosa que me pone de nervios.

Shutara nunca dejo de verla y aunque ella había sido muy sincera, algo parecía no entender por completo, más bien terminar de encajar y ahora se preguntaba si Soi realmente era muy buena en ocultar la verdad o estaba ante algo que ni ella misma entendía y eso solo podía ser dos cosas: que en el fondo de su psique ella odiaba a la morena por ser una Shihōin y en ese caso era indirectamente culpable de que toda su familia estaba muerta, por otra parte esto parecía tan tontamente simple que más bien parecía una pelea de pareja o enamorados.

Sigues con las pesadillas- pregunto Shutara y vio que Soi asentía- porque no lo habías dicho, por una parte fue bueno que ella lo sacara a relucir.

No tenía derecho- dijo Soi suavemente.

Tienes razón y créeme- dijo suavemente- lo lamenta mucho, es más me dijo que te lo dijera- Soi se quedó sin decir nada, estaba demasiado molesta para pensar en cómo se sentía la morena- ahora debo hablarte como maestra y mentora- dijo Shutara seria.

Perdiste el control de tus emociones de nuevo- señalo con frialdad- es más ella parece ser un detonante en ti, no sabía que podías ser muy mordaz e irónica- vio como Soi se sonrojaba- ahora bien los sonrojos son muy profusos cuando ella está alrededor, sé que eres tímida pero hay algo en ella quizá te altere.

No lo sé- respondió Soi casi con cautela- como dije ella me parece muy molesta y, tiene un alto concepto de sí misma y es demasiado… no sé.

Soi- dijo Shutara con un poco de cariño en su voz- no puedes esperar que ella no sea un poco altanera, su padre lo es en gran manera y créeme su padre de joven era como una astilla en el trasero, pero con todo él fue el mejor amigo de tu padre, tú te pareces a tu padre así que no entiendo cómo es que las dos no tratan de llevarse bien, acaso sientes que ella es culpable de que tu familia pereciera.

No- dijo seriamente pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de extrañeza a esa pregunta, aun así sabia la respuesta su familia eran unos guerreros honorables y habían hecho lo correcto, luchar hasta el final y ayudar a otros- cada quien elige como morir- dijo suavemente- como tú me dijiste una vez, papa era un hombre de honor y jamás un cobarde que huye.

Entiendo- dijo Shutara- cuando ellos partan nosotras iremos de nuevo al bosque para entrenar, así que prepara todo.

Soi asintió y vio como Shutara salía de la habitación y ahora se debatía en si salir a despedirse o que.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en que Shutara hablaba con Soi, Kirio comenzaba a zanjar el asunto con la morena que había optado por lavar los utensilios de la cocina y todos los platos ocupados para el desayuno, su expresión era verdaderamente seria pero con un poco de diferencia que la vez anterior, una cierta tristeza, confusión, molestia y arrepentimiento, aunque quien sabe que más, la morena podía también ser buena en enmascarar sentimientos, Kirio se colocó junto a ella y decidió comenzar su charla.

No sé lo que pasa entre ustedes pero pareciera que no pueden estar en la misma habitación sin agredirse o insultarse, hasta para mi es extraño, Soi no es una persona impulsiva o mal educada, por lo que me pregunto qué fue lo que paso con ustedes anoche- pregunto Kirio Finalmente.

Nada- dijo suavemente la morena- ella tuvo una pesadilla y para tranquilizarla le sugerí que durmiera en la cama conmigo- dijo en todo suave- pero quizá eso no fue buena idea.

Ella ha tenido unos días un poco difíciles, hasta hace poco se enteró como llego al monasterio- dijo suavemente- lo que le paso a su familia, es joven y está en una etapa difícil, recuerda que ella no ha tenido contacto con otras personas de su edad.

Bueno, ella sabe defenderse muy bien—dijo en tono suave- será mejor que partamos al campamento pronto, asi no causo mas molestias.

Kirio le dijo una pequeña sonrisa- bueno no seas tan dura contigo, casi está todo hecho asi que puedes ir con Tenjirō.

Muchas gracias por todo Kirio- san- dijo la morena con una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Yoruichi se encontraban a la puerta del monasterio, ella preparaba el caballo junto a Tenjirō y Kirio.

Por su parte Byakuya se despedía de Soi que había salido de su habitación y estaba en medio de las escaleras- bueno Soi- dijo Byakuya dando una leve inclinación- fue bueno volver a verte en acción, espero que la otra vez podamos tener un rato para practicar la Katana.

Claro- dijo suavemente- cuando vuelvas por acá lucharemos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No iras a despedirte de ella- dijo suavemente y vio que Soi se quedó en silencio- ella no es mala, quizá un poco engreída y cargante- el joven Byakuya parecía debatir interiormente- mira, quizá que la derrotaras le hizo mal...ella había dicho que se casaría con quien le derrotara.

Soi se sonrojo levemente y parpadeó un par de veces sin saber que responder- eso es tonto.

No lo es- dijo Byakuya suavemente- he visto como chicos y chicas de su edad, un poco mayores y de menor han intentado ganarle en combate para conseguir conquistarla y nadie lo habia hecho hasta que tu lo hicieste ayer.

Soi frunció el ceño- ella parece superficial, obviamente eso de casarse es solo un juego para ella y para llamar la atencion de los demas.

Quizá- dijo el joven Kuchiki encogiendo sus hombros- me marcho, me llaman- dijo sonriendo al ver que la morena le hacía señas para que bajara.

Soi miro hacia la morena que al ver su mirada sobre ella bajo el rostro y no le dio la cara, la joven Fong por su parte enarco una de sus cejas en extrañeza por esa acción, realmente no entendía a esa mujer. En el desayuno parecía muy confiada, coqueta, atrevida y ahora parecía tímida y indecisa en sus acciones y comportamiento- Ōetsu-sama tiene razón, a las mujeres son incomprensibles- espeto y volvio a su habitacion.

Por su parte Byakuya ya había bajado las escaleras y llego junto a Yoruichi- no te vas a despedir de ella- pregunto el joven con seriedad.

Se hace tarde y debemos irnos ya- dijo Yoruichi con tono serio y tomando camino hacia los monjes que se encontraban en la puerta exceptuando con Shutara que venía tras de ellos.

Yoruichi-san- llamo Shutara suavemente alcanzando a la morena que se detuvo ante el llamado de ella, estando a su lado le extendió un pequeño regalo- me agradaría mucho que aceptaras este presente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena tomo el pequeño regalo en sus manos como si se tratara de algo muy importante y su sonrisa se amplio grandemente- yo no tengo nada que regalarle Shutara.-sama- dijo dando una inclinación de agradecimiento por el regalo- puedo abrirlo- pregunto.

Por supuesto- es tuyo- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza y vio como casi de forma ceremoniosa Yoruichi abría el obsequio y sus ojos se maravillaron al ver lo que tenía en sus manos. Una La Wakizashi de 30 centímetros con una empuñadura color dorada, sus ojos miraron el objeto y a Shutara.

Es hermosa- dijo suavemente- la blandió para probarla- esta fantástica- dijo como una niña con juguete nuevo, al verla Shutara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la morena parecía reaccionar a los regalos bélicos de manera en que lo hacia la joven Fong.

Bueno, debes cuidar de ella y sobretodo ocuparla con responsabilidad- sonrió un poco- una mujer debe saber defenderse y sé que tu eres muy buen en ello, solo debes de mejorar y entrenar.

Lo hare Shutara- sama- dijo con una sonrisa e hizo algo que la monje no esperaba, le abrazo efusivamente.

* * *

Todos se despidieron y luego de unos momentos los jóvenes partieron hacia el campamento en lo alto de la montañas, a los 15 minutos Shutara estaba en la habitación de Soi tocando la puerta.

Tienes todo listo- dijo con seriedad- porque partiremos ahorita, he pensado ver como esta lo de la persecución y rastreo.

Soi sonrió levemente- todo listo, ya prepare el caballo.

Bueno, cabalgaremos tras Yoruichi y Byakuya- dijo con una mirada seria- seguiremos las huellas que van dejando e intentaremos acercarnos sin que nos vean- Soi frunció el ceño ante eso- estas conforme como comenzara el entrenamiento o lo dejamos para otro día.

Hai- dijo suavemente- sabiendo que si se negaba no habría entrenamiento.

A los pocos minutos salieron tras el rumbo que habían tomado los jóvenes, fue fácil seguirles la pista, Soi había identificado las huellas del caballo y al llegar al bosque donde todo parecía mas calmo, con mucho verde y silencios bajaron la velocidad, habían cabalgado por el espacio de 15 minutos y en su trote suave Shutara inspeccionaba todo el lugar, de pronto Shutara halo las riendas haciendo detener el caballo y bajo de un movimiento rápido al suelo, en ese instante Soi estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo hasta que escucho una orden.

Quédate ahí- dijo la monje suavemente y comenzó a inspeccionar el suelo a su alrededor y contaba suavemente- dos, diez, diesiocho, veintiséis-suspiro levemente y rápidamente regreso al caballo- baja y ponte el uniforme rápidamente- ordeno mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Soi rápidamente hizo lo que se le mando; el uniforme no era más que el traje de entrenamiento que consistía en un shinobi shozoku, que cubría todo excepto sus ojos.

Escúchame atentamente- espeto Shutara despacio y casi como en un susurro- hay varias huellas de caballo, lo que puede significar que es una patrulla- Soi abrió sus ojos grises en sorpresa y al entender el significado de lo que estaba sucediendo- de ahora en adelante quiero que seas lo mas sigilosa que puedas, las huellas van al noreste, asi que debemos seguirlas- Soi asintió- sígueme a una distancia de dos metros, iras en el caballo y trata de mantenerlo en calma.

Soi suspiro- ellos son soldados- pregunto suavemente.

Podrían ser soldados del Seireitei- dijo Shutara con seriedad- debes controlar tus emociones y estar preparada para luchar de verdad- se acerco a la joven Fong y la tomo de los brazos y la miro seria y con frialdad- esto puede ser de vida o muerte, entiendes.

Hai- afirmo la joven Soi y fue a montar el caballo.

Shutara comenzó su avance por el camino seguida por la joven montada en el caballo, sus pasos eran silenciosos y extrañamente el bosque parecía pulular en una calma que causaba expectación y ansiedad.

* * *

**20 Minutos Atrás**

Yoruichi y Byakuya cabalgaban en el bosque a paso de trote, pero algo hizo que la morena detuviera el andar del caballo.

Oye porque nos detuvimos- se quejo el joven Kuchiki.

Shuu, cállate- dijo la morena suavemente- no escuchas unos trotes que se acercan- pregunto suavemente viendo a todos lados, unas aves salieron volando de los arboles un poco atrás de ellos.

Byakuya rápidamente se puso pálido- será que viene alguien.- pregunto suavemente y con un poco de temor en su voz.

La morena rápidamente hizo que el caballo avanzara pero buscando el noreste, no el norte como era su ruta de camino- escúchame Byakuya- dijo suavemente mientras cabalgaban a paso rápido- avanzaremos unos pocos metros tratando de alejarnos de la ruta, yo bajare del caballo y tu trata de regresar al monasterio, para pedir ayuda.

Estás loca- espeto molesto.

Shhh, guarda silencio- dijo seria y algo molesta- estas herido, me quedare a distraerlos por si hace falta mientras tú te marchas, si no es necesario me ocultare.

Mejor vayamos lo dos- dijo él con un tono de suplica- en el monasterio nos podemos ocultar de quienes sean.

No- dijo con frialdad- imagina si nos siguen al monasterio y…- suspiro- se supone que es un refugio y lugar seguro, quiero que siga así.

Se supone que soy el hombre- dijo molesto- te puede pasar algo.

La morena sonrió- mi Byakuchi tan honorable y lindo, se preocupa por mi- dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo que el rápidamente termino y ella se puso seira - tengo un arma y sabes que puedo defenderme muy bien- la morena detuvo el caballo y desmonto dejando que el joven Kuchiki tomara las riendas.- estas bien de tu muñeca para tomar las riendas.

Si- dijo con convicción- prométeme que serás cuidadosa y te ocultaras si no hay problema alguno.

Prometido- dijo haciendo con su dedo un cruce de cruz en su corazón- ya sabes, corre como el viento y no mires atrás.

El joven trago despacio- te odio sabes.

Yoruichi sonrió- lo sé- dijo suavemente.

* * *

**Momento Actual**

Shutara se detuvo de repente, fue hacia Soi y se monto al caballo tras de ella, tomo las riendas y ordeno al caballo a ir a toda velocidad en dirección que ella dirigía, cuando hubieron avanzado lograron divisar el caballo que iba a toda marcha tratando de salir del bosque, Shutara apresuro el paso del animal, hasta ponerse a su lado entonces Soi tomo las riendas para que Shutara se apsara al otro caballo, al hacerlo frenaron con fuerza.

Byakuya, no te asustes soy yo, Shutara- dijo la mujer detrás del joven que estaba pálido y asustado.

Pensé- dijo el- que me habian atrapado, Yoruichi me dijo que fuera a pedir ayuda.

Shhh, tranquilo - ordeno Shutara- respira- ella vio que el joven hacia lo que le pedía- ahora dime despacio y suavemente lo que ha pasado con Yoruichi.

Se quedo atrás para distraerlos, por si me seguían- dijo suavemente- ella quería que regresara a pedir ayuda.

Donde esta- pregunto Shutara.

En esa dirección- dijo apuntando en línea recta con su mano- cabalgue en línea recta, como ella me dijo sin mirar atrás y sin detenerme.

Bien- dijo con una sonrisa- seguirás tu camino y dile a Tenjirō que yo me estoy encargando pero necesitare de su ayuda, que se apresure en venir.

El joven Kuchiki asintió- por favor, ayúdela- rogo el joven.

Lo hare- dijo Shutara- ahora, no te detengas y recuerda tu misión- el joven Kuchiki asintió y de una palmada el caballo tomo marcha y siguió su camino.

Shutara suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de ver la estrategia en su mente y luego suspiro- Soi- llamo a su estudiante que aun estaba montada en el caballo, pero al instante desmonto y fue a su lado.- ocultaremos el caballo- ordeno Shutara- toma la Katana y cuatro Kunai, iremos por los arboles así que prepara tu cuerda con el ancla.

Hai- dijo y fue hacer lo que le dijeron mientras Shutara preparaba sus armas y lo que ella utilizaría, después de un breve instante Soi llego a su lado con su equipo- ya hice lo que ordeno.

Escúchame bien- advirtió la monje - cuando estemos cerca quiero que ubiques a Yoruichi, esa será tu misión y cuando lo hagas se ocultaran.

Pero…- Soi trato de rebatir, pero guardo silencio ante la mirada seria y fría de Shutara que conocía muy bien y era sinónimo de inflexibilidad.

No quiero que te hagas la valiente – suspiro- no quiero que luches o busques algún enfrentamiento, salvo que sea necesario.

Hai- dijo obediente.

Si tienes que matar hazlo- espeto dándole la espalda- el enemigo debe morir antes que tu o a quien proteges.

Hai- dijo suavemente.

Ahora vamos, sígueme a la par y se muy sigilosa.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos y unas rocas, desde que Byakuya había salido a toda marcha hacia el monasterio, ella intento borrar los rastros del caballo desde el punto que ella había desmontado y unos metros más adelante donde el caballo había tomado camino, pero para su mala suerte los extraños que eran seis jinetes que llevaban uniformes con un escudo que no distinguía bien habían llegado donde ella se encontraba. Así que no le quedo más que ocultarse lo mejor que podía con el poco tiempo a su disposición, por suerte Byakuya ya había partido sin ningún problema y ella solo debía mantenerse oculta y viva.

Te dije que estabas alucinando- dijo uno de los soldados- yo no he escuchado nada.

Había huellas de caballo atrás- espeto otro soldado molesto- y se dirigían por este camino- bajo de su caballo e inspecciono el terreno.

Entonces, por donde lo seguimos- dijo un soldado que parecía ser el jefe.

No lo sé- se rasco la cabeza confuso- es como si la huellas se borraran- dijo algo molesto.

Jajaja- rio uno con burla- así que andamos en busca de Pegaso.

Podía ser un caballo salvaje- trato de razonar uno de los soldados- o perdido.

Bien- espeto el jefe- ustedes dos dijo señalando a dos soldados- vayan unos metros al lugar donde cambiaron el rumbo de la huellas e inspeccionen el lugar- los soldados asintieron y volvieron al lugar de donde venían.

Ustedes dos- vayan en dirección sur- dijo sonriendo- parece que de ahí comenzaba el rastro- los soldados siguieron ordenes- tu y yo buscaremos en los alrededores- el otro soldado comenzó su camino a trote lento y el jefe se quedo ahí, sentado.

Yoruichi miraba como el jefe del grupo parecía sentarse en el suelo y recostarse en un árbol donde había mucha sombra.

* * *

Shutara hizo un ademan de detener la marcha a Soi, cuando vieron pasar dos jinetes en dirección al camino que Byakuya había tomado, al instante Shutara hizo ademan de seguir adelante en línea recta a Soi por el camino que iban mientras ella regresaba a toda marcha.

Soi solo vio un borrón negro que saltaba de rama en rama y luego...la nada, ahora ella volvió su atención y con un rostro impasible y serio bajo la máscara fue en dirección que su Sempai le había señalado lo más rápido que sus capacidades le permitían.

Shutara logro alcanzar a un soldado que se había quedado rezagado y con un ágil movimiento y auxiliada de una cuerda, logro derribarlo del caballo y en el suelo lo termino antes que el soldado notara o supiera lo que había pasado, al instante volvió a trepar los arboles y fue tras el otro soldado.

* * *

Yoruichi se había acercado de forma lenta y sigilosa al soldado que parecía dormir en el árbol, ella sabía que tenía que escapar pero si noqueaba a ese hombre tenía más posibilidades de escapar y esconderse de una mejor manera, por lo que haciendo acopio de valentía y a sabiendas de que había sido entrenada, se acerco hasta el hombre y cuando estuvo detrás opto por noquearlo y si no podía utilizaría el hermoso regalo que Shutara- san le había dado y así lo hizo, en un rápido movimiento se puso junto a él y cuando el trato de ver lo que sucedía ella le apuñalo la garganta donde se conectan las clavículas con dos de sus dedos y luego se separo y dio una patada con su pierna derecha debajo de la mandíbula y eso fue todo, el soldado cayo inconsciente a tierra y después de unos breves momentos de la subida inesperada de adrenalina ella sonrió triunfante y comenzó a buscar hacia donde esconderse cuando de pronto el soldado que inspeccionaba los al redores apareció detrás de ella a pie y apuntándole con una espada.

Vaya, vaya- dijo con sorna- mira lo que tenemos acá- dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza- parece que tendré un poco de diversión- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas Noches, con la novedad de que habia problemas tecnicos al parecer y eso retraso un dia la publicacion de este capitulo.

Como siempre agradeciendo su tiempo para leer, dejar reviews y la paciencia con cada actualizacion.

**Agradecimientos a:**

Guess...jajaj no tiene nombre y bueno me agrada llenar sus espectativas y mas que todo superarlas ;) jajaj cuidate tu tambien.

Susurro nocturno... estas leyendo todo por aca no? por otro lado tu comentario muy acertado, hasta puedo decir que estuve a punto de no publicar esta historia y borrarla, porque simplemente sentia que era como muy fumada jajaja y fuera de mi imaginacion pero mira aca estoy, quiza hoy veras un leve cariño de parte de las dos.

Selebel...jamas he dicho ser buena jajaj, pero uno debe hacerse la interesante jaja, espero el capitulo sea lo que esperas.

Gracias a los que comentan por otros lugares y por sutilmente incentivarme a escribir como esclava :P

* * *

**CAPITULO No 7**

**Emociones Intensas - Sonidos de Guerra**

Hubo un fugaz y rápido pensamiento en la mente de la morena **_"idiota"_** se había dicho internamente, había ido por un objetivo olvidando su entorno y ahora estaba en graves problemas, ese hombre le apuntaba con la espada y tenía esa sonrisa grotesca que no auguraba nada bueno.

Quien eres- pregunto el hombre uniformado y vio un poco a su alrededor- estás sola- interrogo apuntando mas su espada sobre la morena, mientras que Yoruichi no sabía que decir o que hacer, la verdad aun estaba tratando de ver cómo salir de la situación que parecía estar totalmente en su contra, solo pensaba en que Byakuya estuviera a salvo y no le hubiesen alcanzado los otros soldados.

De pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha- que no escuchas, responde- grito el soldado al momento que ella con una de sus manos limpio el rastro de sangre en su labio, y de paso se preparaba para la confrontación que parecía inevitable.

Un sonido de movimiento se escucho de repente y sin saber de dónde una figura delgada y vestida completamente de negro aterrizo tras el hombre que había golpeado a la morena, cuando el giro para atacar con su espada, con un rápido movimiento la figura vestida de negro que era Soi se agacho y con sus manos tomo del frente del uniforme al sujeto haciéndose caer hacia atrás con sus piernas flexionadas, en esta posición rápidamente puso la planta del pie en su estomago y lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo, con rapidez se puso de pie y cuando el sujeto se estaba poniendo de pie le lanzo unos golpes rápidos en su cara, estomago y rodillas haciéndolo caer al suelo con un sonido sordo.

La figura delgada miraba al sujeto en el suelo que parecía estar inconsciente, así que se giro hacia la morena que le veía con total asombro y sin moverse de su lugar, fue con ella y le inspecciono para ver si estaba herida y pudo ver como su labio estaba partido y sangraba levemente. Yoruichi miraba la figura frente a ella, era casi de su estatura y delgada, pero estaba demasiado cubierta para discernir de quien se trataba, aun así cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y vio los ojos grises ella no dudo en lanzarse en un abrazo- Soi- dijo en un susurro. La peli azul se dejo abrazar y en un acto reflejo envolvió a la morena con sus brazos- me salvaste- dijo suavemente Yoruichi en su cuello.

Soi se tenso levemente ante esas palabras y con suavidad comenzó a soltarse del abrazo de la morena que le miraba confusa al ver que la joven Fong parecía mirarla con una expresión impasible, la peli azul extendió su mano derecha y con sus dedos enguantados rozo suavemente el labio inferior de la morena, ese donde mostraba la herida por la bofetada- estas herida- dijo suavemente, mientras acariciaba lentamente el labio de la morena que ante el toque cuidadoso y tierno se estremeció levemente.

No es nada- aclaro la morena y de pronto abrió los ojos con expresión de miedo- ¡Soi cuidado!- exclamo cuando vio como el hombre que antes había derribado se acercaba con furia y lanzando un ataque con su espada que al momento en que Soi se giro le paso rozando con la punta de la espada por las costillas del lado derecho, al instante con agilidad Soi sacaba su Katana y la hundía levemente en el abdomen del hombre que la miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y semblante lleno de miedo y odio, Soi se quedo ahí con la respiración agitada y su mirada que denotaba confusión y miedo, la morena al ver que el hombre con su último aliento intentaba atacar de nuevo con la espada en su mano, saco la Wakizashi de su funda y la hundió en el sujeto, Soi le miro con total asombro, retiro su arma levemente y al instante el sujeto murió cayendo al suelo.

Soi se quedo ahí con la Katana en sus manos viendo al sujeto tendido en el suelo sin vida y su mirada perdida, la morena se acerco a ella con cuidado tomándole la Katana lentamente y la tiro al suelo, tomo en sus manos el rostro de la joven que parecía aturdida y en shock- mírame- espeto- era él o nosotros- dijo suavemente y mirándole directamente a los ojos- respira- ordeno - inhala y exhala- dijo suavemente, Soi hizo lo que le indicaba y se abrazo a la morena suavemente, Yoruichi le apretó contra su cuerpo, al momento de hacerlo comenzó a escuchar un leve sollozo de parte de la joven Fong- está bien- dijo la morena acariciando la espalda de la joven con cariño y delicadeza- lo has hecho bien mi pequeña guerrera- estuvieron así por unos instantes.

Después de un momento Soi inspiro suavemente y se limpio las lágrimas, luego procedió a soltarse del agarre levemente y miraba a Yoruichi con un tono rosado en sus mejillas, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente – debemos irnos- dijo la joven Fong en tono calmo, volviendo a su forma de ser distante y fría, la morena suspiro ante el cambio y asintió.

Estaban por irse cuando la morena se acerco al tipo que antes había nockeado y le hundió la Wakizashi en su abdomen con un movimiento rápido, Soi se le quedo mirando- que- exclamo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- solo me percato que no se levante y nos ataque- miro hacia Soi y la vio de pies a cabeza - estas herida- dijo señalando su costado derecho y caminando hacia ella.

Es solo un rasguño- dijo cubriendo el lugar con su mano- hay que ocultarnos, ven- dijo a la morena que le siguió inmediatamente- vi un buen lugar donde ocultarnos y esperar a Shutara- sama, debemos ser cautelosas y discretas.

* * *

Shutara había regresado al punto donde encontró por primera vez las huellas de la patrulla, después de haber puesto fuera de combate a los dos soldados que iban tras Byakuya, sonrió al ver que los dos soldados no hacían más que yacer en el suelo recostados bajo un árbol y beber de una vasija algo que según sus sospechas podía ser sake. Desde la rama de un árbol había observado que los sujetos estaban con su guardia baja, así que se dispuso a ponerlos fuera de combate.

Trepo y salto de rama en rama hasta situarse en el árbol donde los soldados estaba descansando sin ningún tipo de cuidado, Shutara comenzó su trabajo y ato la cuerda de seguridad en sus tobillos y puso el ancla enrollada en la rama más gruesa que daba la sombra a los soldados, miro la bolsa en su cintura y tomo dos Kunai, sonrió y se lanzo como en caída libre, fue un movimiento rápido y preciso, Shutara cayó a unos centímetros del suelo frente a los soldados que se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin esperarlo mas ella clavo los Kunais en sus frentes, dándoles muerte instantáneamente.

Sonrió aun boca abajo y pendida de la cuerda que con una ágil movimiento corto y rodo al suelo, se incorporo y tomo los Kunai haciendo que los soldados cayeran al suelo como sacos de papas, la monje comenzó a ocultar los cuerpos detrás de unos arbustos a la vez que limpiaba el lugar para que hubiese señal o huellas de su trabajo. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a la cuerda y trepo en ella- ahora en busca de las chicas- dijo suavemente y comenzó a saltar entre rama y rama a toda velocidad.

* * *

Soi Fong y Yoruichi llegaron a una pequeña cueva, la joven Fong la había visto antes de llegar al punto donde encontró a la morena y ahora que solo debía de esperar la llegada de Shutara ella se recostó contra la pared de la cueva y comenzó a ver los daños en su costado derecho, al momento la morena se acerco.

Déjame ver- dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, pero fue rápidamente detenida por la mano izquierda de Soi.

No es nada de cuidado, además no sangra- aclaro Soi- deberías sentarte y descansar.

Que hacían acá- pregunto la morena- como es que se dieron cuenta de los soldados.

Shutara-sama se dio cuenta de todo, veníamos a entrenar- sonrió levemente- hoy avanzaríamos en mi entrenamiento.

La morena enarco sus cejas en asombro- Shutara- sama te entrena- exclamo y frunció el ceño- ya decía yo- suspiro- por eso me derrotaste.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- eres muy buena, tuve dificultad para hacerlo.

La morena sonrió levemente ante el cumplido y se sintió incomoda, como era posible que al joven podía ser tan cambiante algunas veces fría, distante, un poco mordaz e hiriente en sus comentarios y de pronto tan frágil y sensible, hoy lo había visto de nuevo al momento de atravesar al soldado con su Katana, su rostro fino y lindo tenía signos de angustia, miedo y culpa, pero no era momento de pensar en ello es mas debía preguntarle cuales eran las ordenes o instrucciones que le había dado la monje.

Me derrotaste justamente- dijo restando importancia y guardo silencio un momento y volvió hablar- entonces ahora que haremos.

Esperar- dijo Soi y vio como la morena suspiraba y se sentaba en el suelo, mientras ella sintió una leve punzada en donde le habían rasguñado, pero hizo caso omiso, luego de un rato se puso de pie rápidamente, se coloco junto a la morena y en forma protectora saco su Katana.

Shutara cayó de un salto frente a la cueva y sonrió al ver que Soi había hecho exactamente lo que se le había ordenado, ahora se encontraba de manera protectora delante de la morena cuando no hace más de unas horas estaban las dos casi halándose de los cabellos.

Soi bajo su arma y la guardo rápidamente suspirando- Shutara-sama- dijo con una sonrisa.

La monje se quito la máscara que cubría su rostro y comenzó a evaluar a las dos jóvenes, dio un paso rápido hacia ellas y miro como su alumna tenía una leve cortada en su costado y la morena un corte en su labio inferior- están bien- pregunto y ladeo su cabeza en signo desaprobatorio.

Nada de cuidado- respondió la morena.

Soi bajo el rostro levemente- Gomen ne – dijo suavemente- me distraje.

No importa eso ahora- dijo Shutara- ustedes se encargaron de los dos sujetos a unos metros al noreste- vio como asintieron las dos y sonrió- uno tenía perforación de Katana y de Wakizashi- levanto una ceja.

Ella le asestó el primer golpe y yo lo remate- dijo la morena con total seriedad- con el otro no quería que de pronto se levantara.

Shutara vio como la morena hablaba de forma normal, más bien sin un ápice de culpabilidad o remordimiento, mientras que Soi parecía incomoda y conmocionada al escuchar el relato- bueno, el otro no se iba a levantar de todos modos, los golpes que recibió fueron muy certeros, tanto que uno le rompió el cuello, muy bien hecho- dijo a la morena.

Gracias Shutara- sama- dijo la morena y sonrió- y por su regalo.

Shutara sonrió- bueno al menos se que lo sabes utilizar- dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente- además no esperaba menos de la hija de Shiro Shihōin- aclaro y la morena sonrió, Soi por su parte suspiro.

Que haremos ahora – pregunto Soi.

Descansar un momento- dijo tomando una vasija y ofreciéndola- beban un poco de agua- se sentó en el suelo- esperaremos por unos diez minutos- según mis cálculos es el tiempo que le tomaría a Tenjirō venir acá.

* * *

Por otro lado en el monasterio al momento de la llegada de Byakuya y luego de relatar la angustia que había pasado camino de regreso, puso a los tres monjes en máxima alerta Ōetsu quería ir con Tenjirō pero dadas las instrucciones de Shutara eso era imposible, el ahora quedaría encargado de la seguridad del monasterio, especialmente del joven Byakuya. Por su parte Kirio estaba muy afligida, Soi se encontraba con Shutara y posiblemente tendría que enfrentarse con soldados del Seireitei y eso era algo que le ponía muy nerviosa, podía reconocer la capacidad natural que ella tenía para la lucha y el manejo de la espada, Soi estaba por convertirse en una excelente guerrera según lo dicho por Shutara, después de que habían regresado del entrenamiento en el bosque. Aun así Kirio en su corazón sabia que aunque Soi parecía como pez en el agua en su formación de guerrera, en una parte de su mente aun era una niña.

Soi no conocía nada del mundo real porque nunca había salido del monasterio y lo que conocía era por lo que ellos le contaban, lo que leía de los libros y eso lo pudo notar con más nitidez en sus interacciones con Yoruichi, su falta de intolerancia, su exasperación y pérdida de control, era cierto que todas sus enseñanzas eran con afán de que aprendiera a protegerse y a su paso cuidar de otros, pero también le habían enseñado la piedad, la paz, el respeto. Soi era una perfecta maquina de pelea que siendo aun tan joven podía aprender cada vez más, pero también ellos le habían protegido de la crueldad, el odio, la muerte y hasta se podía decir que le mantenían en una burbuja, y el día de hoy parecía que esa burbuja se rompería.

Tenjirō preparo un pequeño Kit medico y rápidamente monto el caballo, dio instrucciones a Ōetsu y Kirio, mientras ellos estaban fuera y mientras regresaban que no sabía exactamente cuándo sucedería, aun debían ver que harían con Yoruichi y con Byakuya, ellos estarían a cargo y debían de ser muy cuidadosos si alguien les visitaba.

Fue así como Tenjirō tomo el caballo con el que Byakuya había llegado y partió a todo galopé, según sus cálculos y la dirección que Byakuya le había referido debía ir al noreste, ahora solo esperaba poder encontrar a Shutara, Soi y la joven Shihōin con vida y sin ningún percance.

* * *

Shutara se puso de pie y las dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo, Shutara miro hacia ellas y sopeso lo que debía de hacer- es mejor que se queden acá- dijo seria mientras cubría su rostro de nuevo- no salgan y estén alertas.

Pero podemos ayudarte- dijo Soi.

Para lo que voy hacer no quiero su ayuda – suspiro- solo Tenjirō puede ayudarme con lo que debemos hacer ahora y seguro estará cerca de llegar, estén preparadas porque cuando venga partiremos.

Hai- dijeron las dos jóvenes y al instante vieron como Shutara salía del lugar con rapidez.

Vaya- es muy rápida- espeto la morena y vio como Soi tomaba asiento en el suelo y se recostaba en pared de la cueva cerrando los ojos un instante- te encuentras bien.

Soi abrió sus orbes grises aunque de pronto su vista pareció borrosa, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo, sonrió al ver el semblante preocupado de la morena- estoy bien- aclaro.

La morena le miro seria y volvió su mirada a donde la joven había sido herida- porque no me dejas lavar tu herida, al menos así no se te infecta- dijo y sin esperar respuesta fue junto a la joven Fong que se hizo a un lado alejándose de la morena.

No te molestes- dijo con tono suave.

Yoruichi suspiro- solo deja que la limpie- dijo casi rogando, al darse cuenta lo que hacía frunció el ceño, pero la peli azul bajaba sus hombros en forma derrotista y la morena no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, se puso de rodillas junto a ella; rasgo un trozo de tela de su manga y tomo la vasija de agua, vertió un poco en la te la y luego rasgo un poco más el uniforme de la joven Fong en el lugar donde había sido herida.

Soi miraba expectante y un poco incomoda todo el movimiento de la morena, desde que rompió su propia prenda de vestir y como se puso de rodillas a su lado y ahora con su cuerpo expectante y un poco tenso al sentir como la morena tocaba con sus dedos su uniforme y lo rasgaba para posiblemente tener mayor acceso al rasguño- porque eres amable conmigo- preguntó sin querer.

La morena le miro a los ojos y sonrió- porque quiero- dijo suavemente y volvió toda su atención a la tarea de limpiar la herida- es solo un pequeño rasguño- dijo suavemente, mojo con un poco de agua el pedazo de tela y la paso suavemente sobre el pequeño corte en la piel nívea de Soi que ante esa acción dio un pequeño respingo- te he hice daño- pregunto la morena y vio como Soi negaba con la cabeza y su rostro era un poema color rojo, la morena suspiro y dejo de pasar la tela en la herida- bien creo que ya está limpia, espero Tenjirō traiga algo que te pueda colocar para que cicatricé rápido- tapo la herida tratando de cerrar el uniforme y que la herida no quedara al aire libre.

Soi movió su mano derecha y tomo las de la morena- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y soltando a la morena.

Yoruichi sonrió y se soltó las manos de la joven Fong- no tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que tengo que hacerlo- suspiro- si no hubieses aparecido quien sabe si estaría...

Soi pudo sus dedos en los labios de la morena- ni lo menciones- dijo suavemente- sus miradas no se despegaban la una de la otra, pero Soi rompió contacto y miro a los labios de la morena, con un suave toque su dedo índice recorrió el labio inferior de la morena hasta llegar al corte, por su parte Yoruichi volvió a estremecerse ante la acción, guardo su respiración y sintió como su corazón latía de forma agitada por la acción de la joven peli azul, extrañamente ella tenía una mirada curiosa y su semblante era apesadumbrado – debí llegar antes- dijo con reprobación.

La morena tomo mano de Soi que rozaba su labio- lo hiciste bien mi pequeña guerrera- dijo con una sonrisa y vio como la joven Fong fruncía el ceño y asentía soltando su mano del agarre, obviamente la peli azul no era consciente de lo que la caricia de le provocaba.

Porque me llamas así- pregunto de pronto.

Como- pregunto Yoruichi- mi pequeña guerrera?- la joven Fong asintió- te molesta- preguntó con cautela y espero la respuesta.

Soi sopeso su respuesta -no me molesta- aclaro- pero me preguntaba si tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Byakuya.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas ante la mención de Byakuya y se preguntaba que le había dicho, por un momento hasta tuvo esa molestia que le causaba confusión, definitivamente eso no pueden ser celos, se dijo a sí misma y se centro en lo que le importaba- que te dijo Byakuya.

Soi se sonrojo suavemente y miro hacia un lado- que tú habías dicho que te casarías con quien te derrotara.

Hubo un momento de incredulidad y leve vergüenza, tanto que la morena se sonrojo visiblemente, como era posible que Kuchiki fuese tan comunicativo- te dijo él eso- pregunto incrédula, bien era notorio que Byakuchi era comunicativo pero contando las cosas de otros- si lo dije, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, nunca me ha gustado perder.

Soi se quedo asimilando la respuesta, mientras que la morena le miraba- entonces lo que le dijiste era solo una broma.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y se le ocurrió algo- bueno- dijo haciendo ademan de pensar- la verdad es que no creí que nadie me derrotara, pero porque tanto interés en el tema- pregunto con un poco de malicia en su voz- acaso quieres reclamar el premio.

¡Que!-exclamo la peli azul y se sonrojo inmediatamente- por supuesto que no.

La morena se acerco a su rostro tanto que su aliento cálido hizo efecto en la joven Fong y sintió un breve mareo, pero luego Yoruichi se alejo y fingió sentirse herida y rechazada – no me quieres como esposa- dijo haciendo un mohín.

Soi abrió los ojos en sorpresa y a la vez no supo qué hacer, la morena parecía afectada por su rechazo- yo... no quise decir eso- dijo rápidamente al ver que la morena hacia ademan de querer llorar.

La morena sonrió y volvió a acercarse a la joven Fong- así que- se puso seria y poso su mirada en los orbes tormentosos- quieres casarte conmigo- dijo casi en los labios de la peli azul que se quedo inmóvil y no pudo evitar mirar a la boca de la morena y luego a sus ojos, en ese instante Yoruichi no desaprovecho la ocasión y le dio un beso suave y rápido y al separarse le toco la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos- no te pongas muy seria mi pequeña guerrera, aun es muy pronto- suspiro – además quizá luego cuando seas mayor conozcas a alguien y quieras casarte- sintió que su estomago se le hundía al pensar en eso- además creo que no te llevas con mi enorme ego.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- me disculpo, si te ofendí no estoy acostumbrada a…tu forma de ser - dijo suavemente, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y preguntar- siempre besas a las personas- la joven Fong frunció el ceño, acaso era simple curiosidad o preguntaba por otra cosa.

La morena sonrió internamente, parecía que su pequeña guerrera era celosa- no beso a todas las personas- aclaro- pero soy muy consciente de que beso a quien yo quiero o decido besar- extendió su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la joven Fong- tu eres la que mas besos ha recibido de mi.

Soi suspiro y sin quererlo se estaba relajando bajo el toque cariñoso de la morena y su mente cavilaba cada palabra de la morena y de pronto algo le hizo sonrojarse, por su parte la morena no dejaba de acariciarle y mirar cada expresión del rostro fino y lindo de la peli azul, de pronto ella quiso decir algo y cerro la boca, luego frunció el ceño- nadie te ha besado- pregunto Soi casi en un susurro.

La morena sonrió ante las preguntas curiosas y casi atrevidas que Soi le lanzaba, pero lo más divertido y lindo era ver esos pequeños sonrojos cada que ella preguntaba- nunca he dejado que nadie me bese.

Porque- pregunto con un poco de confianza Soi, parecía que perdía la timidez por momentos y era audaz.

La morena realmente no le podía decir lo que ella pensaba con respecto a eso pues eran cosas muy personales, la morena tenía en su mente el esperar la persona indicada o más bien esa persona especial que conquistara su corazón, así que opto por encogerse de hombros y responder lo mejor que pudo con sinceridad- no lo sé, quizá muchos no quieren arriesgarse a ser lastimados- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero como dije, no dejaría que alguien me besara.

Soi enarco una de sus ceja, alzo su mano a la de Yoruichi que aun seguía acariciando su mejilla y la tomo entre la suya, la morena enarco la ceja en total expectación ante lo que la peli azul haría- creo que yo tomare el riesgo- dijo casi en un susurro, como un acto totalmente inusitado acerco su rostro al de la morena que cuando vio que la joven tímida acortaba la distancia abrió sus ojos con asombro y cuando estaba por decir algo sintió los labios suaves y finos de la peli azul en contacto con los suyos, una corriente paso por su espina dorsal ante el contacto suave y tierno, podía sentir el leve temblor en los labios de Soi y la manera en que la besaba era como si tuviese miedo de lastimarla, el beso duro un instante que parecía una infinidad y ella se abandono al contacto respondiendo al beso y acercándose mas a la joven Fong pero de pronto ceso el contacto.

Aun con sus rostros muy cerca la morena tenía una pérdida de palabras y parecía visiblemente afectada, por supuesto en su mente se preguntaba el porqué había permitido que la peli azul le besara, mientras tanto Soi miraba expectante a la morena porque no sabía que esperar; quizá una airada reprimenda o un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero al final le desconcertó su falta de acción y palabra, era como verla ahí perdida y ella solo quería volver a besarla y sentir ese sentimiento de euforia y felicidad, por lo que no espero mas y se inclino más cerca de la morena que ante tal acción retenía el aliento con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora la joven Fong llena de inexperiencia y aun sin saber que hacia exactamente, con mucha ternura y cuidado beso el labio inferior de la morena donde había sido herida, al ver que la morena no respondía y se dejaba hacer volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo e intenso, como una exploración de los labios de la morena que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el beso que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir, todo su ser parecía renacer y estallar en su interior, había oído la expresión tonta que las personas decían al enamorarse, eso de tener mariposas en el estomago, pero para Yoruichi estas no eran unas simples mariposas, más bien parecían abejas asesinas, ante esa realización la morena pareció volver a la realidad y lo que estaba sintiendo, en un movimiento inesperado empujo a Soi lejos de ella que casi cayó al piso.

La peli azul después de ser empujada por la morena volvió a la realidad de sus actos y se sonrojo profusamente- lo siento- dijo con aflicción, pero noto que la morena tenía el rostro levemente sonrojado, era obvio que eso era el resultado de su atrevimiento, al morena tenía sus ojos llenos de incredulidad y pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, algo dentro de la peli azul hizo que sonriera con total suficiencia ya que era algo que ella le había provocado por los besos.

Yoruichi le miraba con sus orbes dorados muy abiertos en asombro de lo que la joven Fong se había osado hacer no una, sino dos veces - Porque me besaste- pregunto la morena.

Soi se quedo pensando que responder a la morena, la verdad que ni ella entendía porque le había besado, aunque la forma en que ella había dicho que no permitiría que alguien le besara, fue un aliciente para Soi pues era como lanzar un desafío y ella siempre tomaba los desafios y salia vencedora, pero por la forma en que Yoruichi la termino empujando la segunda vez solo pensó que algo había hecho mal entonces le entro el temor- hice algo mal- pregunto cómo en un susurro.

La morena reacciono suspirando y pasando su mano por el cabello ella esperaba una respuesta, pero con esa pregunta fue totalmente desarmada la joven frente a ella en ese momento no se parecía a la que le había besado y despertado ese ardiente deseo en su interior, realmente Kirio tenía razón ella en el fondo aun era una jovencita – dios- dijo casi en un suspiro- no, todo lo contrario- dijo la morena seria y lanzo un suspiro- te das cuenta lo haces- se acero a la peli azul y le acaricio el rostro- lo que me haces sentir.

Soi se quedo en silencio asimilando las palabras de la morena, pero no alcanzaba a comprenderlas en su totalidad, obviamente el beso no había estado mal y que es lo que había hecho, solo besarla y eso que, la morena también le había besado antes- dijiste que nadie te había besado antes- se sonrojo- pensé que debía besarte.

Yoruichi rodo los ojos ante la respuesta, pero sonrió plenamente al darse cuenta que Soi realmente tenía esa inocencia que le hacía enternecerse, querer abrazarla y cuidar de que nadie más viera esa faceta de ella- así que por eso me besaste- dijo aclarando las cosas y la peli azul asintió levemente- también besarías a Byakuya.

Soi frunció el ceño y giro su rostro poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- porque debía besarlo a él- respondió con un tono poco molesto.

La morena sonrió satisfecha- eso me alegra- dijo golpeando la mejilla pálida de Soi con su dedo- tu solo me debes besar a mí- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Soi frunció el ceño- entonces tu no besaras a nadie más, también - dijo seria.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar reírse y suspiro- no besare a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa, pero no deberíamos hablar de esto y ni estar besándonos, no es el momento- dijo con un tono más serio- hablaremos cuando estemos en casa, tu y yo.- Soi se sonrojo levemente y asintió con su cabeza.

Ven sentémonos y esperemos a que regrese Shutara- san- dijo la morena arrastrando a la joven Fong para que se sentara a su lado, Soi obedeció mansamente y trato de calmar todas las sensaciones que habían surgido al beso de la morena, una parte de ella entendía que gustaba de la morena de una forma diferente como nunca antes pensó que alguien le llamara la atención, era como si sacara lo mejor y peor de ella, quizá como el big bang que le debilitaba, sonrió para sí …podía ser que si seguía pensando así posiblemente se parecería a uno de los personajes esos que leía en sus libros.

* * *

**Unos minutos atrás**

Shutara había salido de la cueva luego de comprobar que las dos jóvenes estuviesen bien, suspiro levemente mientras se encaminaba al lugar donde había visto las primeras huellas de los jinetes, si no se equivocaba en sus cálculos Tenjirō estaría pronto de llegar a ese lugar, deseaba terminar con todo lo más pronto posible. No tardo mucho en llegar y se quedo cerca de unos arbustos, escondida sutilmente.

Unos minutos pasaron y ella se puso alerta, parecía que alguien se acercaba pero no a caballo por lo que decidió hacer lo que mejor hacia, esconderse y esperar, pero de pronto se escuchó un "crack" y ella se lanzo directo al sonido, suspiro levemente al ver de quien se trataba- que se supone que haces- dijo con seriedad- todos los animales del bosque posiblemente escucharon el mal paso que diste.

Ohh perdóname- dijo el monje- no soy experto en sigilo, soy médico por dios- espeto alzando los brazos en forma de exasperación.

Shutara no pudo evitar reírse- bueno, lo hiciste bien- dijo con una sonrisa- donde dejaste el caballo.

Esta por ahí- dijo señalando detrás de un gran árbol y el monje se puso serio- donde están ellas- pregunto.

Escondidas- respondió- luego iremos por ellas- suspiro- ahora necesito que me ayudes a desaparecer los cuerpos.

Cuerpos- cuestiono el monje- cuantos eran- inquirió con seriedad.

Era una patrulla de seis- dijo seria y caminando hacia unos arbustos- acá están los primeros dos- dijo moviendo una rama- creo que tuvimos suerte.- Tenjirō se acerco y vio los cuerpos de los soldados.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se alarmo, al ver el uniforme que los soldados vestían- son soldados bajo las ordenes de verdugo de Seireitei- miro a Shutara que parecía impasible y con su mirada gélida- acaso el esta patrullando el bosque.

No- respondió la pelinegra-los escuche, les parecía ridículo venir al bosque y ver si había algo que reportar o ver, estaban emborrachándose.

Entonces fue un paseo para ti- pregunto algo divertido.

Shutara suspiro- una molestia más bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- estaban dispersos y tuve que dejar a Soi con la misión de buscar a Yoruichi y luego ocultarse.

Bueno, desaparezcamos los cuerpos y vayamos a casa- dijo Tenjirō- podemos utilizar el rio- fueron por los caballos y que estaban escondidos a unos metros.

Shutara bufo algo divertida- vaya soluciones rápidas, es lo menos que esperaba de ti, pero debemos quitarles los uniformes, subámoslos en los caballos y vamos por los otros.

Tenjirō parpadeo ante lo dicho por Shutara- quieres que los desnudemos- pregunto algo asqueado, mientras subían un soldado a un caballo..

Los uniformes pueden servirle a Shiro- dijo seria- podía ser un buen plan de infiltración cuando decida atacar el Seireitei.

Acaso, haces estrategias de guerra en instantes- suspiro- somos monjes, deberíamos buscar la paz.

Shutara sonrió- algunos hábitos nunca se olvidan- suspiro- anda estamos cerca de los otros dos, llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros dos cuerpo.

Así que mastates a los seis- pregunto Tenjirō mientras subían a los otros dos.

No, uno lo mato la joven Shihōin y el otro Soi- respondió mirando a Tenjirō.

El monje abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y preocupación- se supone que no debía manchar sus manos con sangre, estamos para protegerla- estaban muy cerca de los últimos dos.

Tenjirō- advirtió Shutara y cerró los ojos- no podremos protegerla siempre y en un enfrentamiento es morir o matar, acaso preferirías que sus manos queden limpias de derramar sangre con el problema de que pueda morir o que viva- saco los cuerpos de dos soldados detras de un arbol- estos son los que ellas mataron.

El monje comenzó a examinarlos y vio toda la escena- vaya fractura en el cuello y herida por Wakizashi, parece que no tuvo ni que pelear- se movió hacia el otro y lo miro curioso- hay señales de golpes en cara, abdomen, piernas y parece que fue lanzado al suelo- se acero mas al sujeto- tiene dos heridas de distintas armas- Tenjirō levanto la espada del sujeto- que extraño - dijo suavemente examinando la espada notando algo- la espada parece tener algo untando en su filo.

Tenjirō deja eso y terminemos con esto- dijo Shutara un poco mandona- ya están los caballos atados, súbete a uno hay que llevarlos al rio y terminar con esto.

Bien, ya oculte los otros tres caballos y también los ate, para cuando regresemos solo nos marchamos- dijo Tenjirō, Shutara asintió.

Los dos salieron en dirección al rio que estaba a unos 500 mts del lugar donde se encontraban al noroeste, cabalgando a paso rápido tardarían en llegar ocho minutos quizá menos, no debían perder tiempo aun no sabían las repercusiones que podían tener cuando el terrible comandante de la guardia imperial Nnoitra Gilga se enterara que los guardias que envió a patrullaje no regresaron.

Al llegar a la orilla del rio desmontaron y comenzaron la tarea de despojar a los soldados de los uniformes que vestían y guardarlos en la montura que tenía un compartimiento, obviamente esa correspondía al jefe de la patrulla, comenzaron atando piedras en los tobillos de los soldados, según las palabras de Shutara para Tenjirō fue: **_"debemos desaparecer los cuerpos y que no los encuentren"_** Tenjirō suspiro y respondió: **_" el rio podía ser de mucha ayuda, podemos ponerles peso para que los cuerpos vayan siendo arrastrados por la corriente y obviamente quedaran al fondo del rio"_**. Trabajaron lo más rápido posible, aun debían regresar por la chicas.

Luego de hecho la limpieza, los dos montaron los caballos y regresaron al punto donde habían dejado los otros caballos y Shutara no perdió más tiempo y fue por las chicas, mientras que Tenjirō no dejaba de inspeccionar el lugar.

* * *

Shutara llego a la entrada de la cueva y por un momento se quedo pensando en cuál sería el próximo movimiento, obviamente lo primero seria llevar a la joven Shihōin al lado de Shiro, pero Byakuya aun estaba en el monasterio y no podían perder tiempo en regresar por él, pero no debía quedarse ahí había que moverse y rápido, estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto vio el movimiento, Yoruichi y Soi estaban casi frente a ella con sus armas empuñadas, que bajaron al momento de ver quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

Me alegro que se encuentren alertas- dijo Shutara con seriedad- ahora síganme, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible.

Las jóvenes siguieron a Shutara que parecía muy ensimismada, aun no les decía hacia donde se dirigían, que es lo que pasaría con Byakuya y que había pasado con los soldados, al mirar hacia donde se dirigían Soi no pudo evitar tensarse un poco, sin contar que extrañamente se sentía un poco cansada, no entendía porque regresaban al lugar donde habían derrotado a los soldados.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a 8 caballos y ningún rastro de los soldados, la morena estaba visiblemente calmada aunque tenía muchas preguntas pero pensó que no era el momento de cuestionar, de pronto Soi sintió un movimiento que venía sobre ella y saco su Katana lista para defenderse, pero rápidamente la bajo al ver al monje pelinegro que extrañamente al verla le abrazo con ímpetu.

Soi- dijo abrazándola- están con bien- luego comenzó a inspeccionarla de pie a cabeza.

Claro que están bien- dijo Shutara un poco divertida- deja tus chequeos para luego, debemos subir a la montaña.

La morena se quedo sorprendida- pero y Byakuya, no está con nosotros.

Ginrei puede venir por el camino a su campamento, así que apresurémonos que no debemos perder tiempo- espeto Shutara.

Tenjirō sonrió- bueno, al final sabíamos que no podíamos ocultarla por siempre- espeto el monje refiriéndose a Soi, comenzó a montar su caballo- bien Yoru-chan, monta tu caballo y muéstranos el camino a casa.

Shutara asintió y Soi monto el caballo del que Shutara le entregaba las riendas, estaba un poco nerviosa pues al final iba a conocer al que decían era el mejor amigo de su padre, un padre que ella no recordaba, sintió de pronto que su cuerpo se calentaba de repente y pensó que solo era nerviosismo, por su parte Shutara se preparaba para lo que podía venir, la patrulla y su aniquilación solo traerían el que Shiro Shihōin decidiera apresurar su incursión al Seireitei, si es que estaba pensando en hacerlo, ahora tendrían que enfrentar la sorpresa de que había un sobreviviente del clan Fong y que ellos eran sus guardianes y tutores.

Todos montaron un caballo y con una señal de la morena a los demás espoleo al caballo y salió a toda velocidad camino al campamento en la montaña donde la esperaban sus padres, posiblemente este día seria un shock para ellos, miro de soslayo hacia atrás, donde Soi venia cabalgando junto a Shutara y se preguntaba como reaccionaria su padre cuando supiera que era la única sobreviviente del clan Fong, pero sobretodo la hija de su mejor amigo, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena pues al final sabia que sus padres posiblemente la tendrían en gran estima, así como ella en poco tiempo la quería.

* * *

Saludos y Feliz Fin de Semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Saludos a todos y les deseo un buen domingo...

Quiero agradecer a Mariana Rosas, Paolacelestial, Baakatai y Selebel por sus reviews y por leer XD

Sin otro mas que anunciar, luego de un leve tropiezo mental ...el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 8**

**Cuidados Especiales, Alivio al Alma**

El trote era rápido y constante, ya habían dejado los linderos de la montaña y ahora estaban casi llegando al campamento como siempre la morena iba a la cabeza seguida muy de cerca por los monjes y Soi que parecía quedarse un poco a la retaguardia, el camino de ascenso a la montaña había sido rápido y sin mayores sobresaltos e incomodidad, pero extrañamente para la joven Fong desde que había salido de la cueva junto a la morena sentía un poco de cansancio o debilidad, mientras cabalgaba algunas veces sentía que miraba doble o el pequeño dolor de cabeza que estaba recibiendo por todo el camino y la dificultad que tenia por breves momentos al respirar, quizá era la altura, quien sabe o quizá estaba por enfermar pues podía sentir que su temperatura estaba por encima de lo normal, pero solo debían llegar al lugar donde vivía la morena y le diría a Tenjirō que le diera algo para su malestar.

Yoruichi sonrió pues estaba llegando tanto así que se topo rápidamente con uno de los que hacían guardia a la entrada del campamento, pero solo los vio pasar, de pronto vio que estaba cerca y aminoro el paso del corcel y lo mismo hicieron los que le acompañaban, al detener el corcel vio que su padre y Ginrei venían al encuentro, pero sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vieron que la morena no venia sola y que Byakuya no venía con ella.

Todos desmontaron rápidamente y cuando tocaron el suelo Shiro rápidamente se fue sobre la morena para darle un abrazo, pero en ese mismo momento la joven Fong cayó al suelo desmayada, Shutara y Tenjirō rápidamente fueron a su lado y la morena dejo a su padre para ir con ellos.

Tiene fiebre- dijo rápidamente Tenjirō- le abrió los parpados para examinarla.

Vamos- dijo la morena- llévenla a mi habitación- Shiro quedo un poco confundido, como era que Yoruichi parecía tomar el control de la situación y que era lo que hacían ahí Tenjirō, Shutara y ese joven, además donde diablos estaba Byakuya.

Mientras los monjes y la morena iban hacia la casa, Shiro decidió ir tras ellos pero Ginrei lo detuvo negando con la cabeza- ahora no es momento de hacer un interrogatorio, deja que cuiden del herido.

* * *

Minako vio como su hija entraba impetuosamente a la casa y se dirigía a su habitación seguida por Tenjirō que cargaba a alguien que parecía estar inconsciente, luego vio que otra figura venia tras ellos, así que los siguió rápidamente. Cuando llego a la habitación de la morena vio que Tenjirō colocaba al herido en la cama de la morena, mientras Shutara iba al baño y venia con un pedazo de tela mojado y lo ponía en la frente.

Que le paso- pregunto Shutara a la morena- estaba bien cuando veníamos, acaso comieron algo o le pico algo.

No- dijo la morena un poco asustada- lo único que le paso fue la pequeña herida, pero yo se la limpie con un poco de agua, para que no se le infectara.

Herida- pregunto Tenjirō y vio que el traje tenía un corte en el costado derecho- con que fue- le pregunto a la morena mientras examinaba la pequeña herida.

Con la espada, un soldado nos ataco- dijo suavemente.

Dios, esa espada tenía veneno en el filo- dijo algo molesto- Shutara ve por un poco de vinagre y saca un vaso de jugo de limón- ordeno rápidamente.

Shutara se quedo sin saber qué hacer ante la noticia de que posiblemente fuera algo grave, pero la morena reacciono rápidamente- venga Shutara-san, le ayudare con eso- dijo la morena y salió seguida por la monje.

Minako estaba a punto de ir tras de ellas cuando Tenjirō le hablo- Minako-san, podía por favor ayudarme a desvestirla y llevarla a la ducha- dijo mientras le quitaba por completo la máscara que cubría todo el rostro de la joven Fong y la alzo de nuevo para llevarla al baño, con Minako delante de ella.

La tina está llena-dijo Minako y vio como Tenjirō la colocaba ahí.

Gracias, quiero que por favor laves con jabón la herida y la mantengas en el agua por unos pocos minutos- dijo el monje y se dio la vuelta para que Minako hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Al instante Minako comenzó a despojar de la ropa y se quedo un poco asombrada al ver que solo era un jovencita- es solo una niña- exclamo y no pudo evitar pensar en que pudo ser Yoruichi, comenzó a lavar la herida rápidamente y luego a echar un poco de agua en su rostro un poco sucio por la tierra y quizá ese fastidioso uniforme que llevaba y cuando la vio detenidamente sintió que ese rostro le era familiar de alguna parte aunque no recordaba donde, paso unos minutos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Shutara angustiada.

Deberías de traer algo que ponerle para sacarla de acá- dijo Minako a Shutara que rápidamente fue en busca de ropa, cuando regreso entre las dos la vistieron lo mejor que podían y la llevaron a la cama de nuevo, al salir del baño Minako vio como Yoruichi parecía muy angustiada y nerviosa, Tenjirō parecía estar haciendo un remedio con lo que le habían traído.

Tenjirō se acerco a ellas y las aparto- por favor hagan un poco de espacio- dijo mientras colocaba el vaso en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama y rápidamente comenzó a examinar la herida- fue bueno que limpiaras la herida Yoru-chan- dijo el monje- si no lo hubieses limpiado el veneno hubiese tenido más tiempo para actuar.

Soi estará bien- pregunto la morena.

Minako se le quedo viendo pues era extraño que su hija se angustiara tanto y se preocupara por cualquier persona, entonces de pronto vio el pequeño corte en el labio de la morena y se acerco un poco angustiada- hija que te sucedió.

Nada, esto no es nada mama- dijo suavemente.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que salgan- dijo Tenjirō- posiblemente ella tenga reacción al momento que le aplique el remedio.

Yo me quiero quedar- dijo la morena y el monje suspiro, obviamente nadie saldría de ahí, así que opto por dar de beber todo el remedio de un solo golpe.

Paso un minuto y de pronto Soi reacciono bruscamente, asustada dando respiraciones trabajosas, sentándose en la cama con su mirada angustiada y rápidamente se puso de pie tambaleante para buscar torpemente el baño, Tenjirō la siguió y vio como empezaba a vomitar lo que le había dado, se coloco a su lado.

Eso es- dijo suavemente el monje- échalo todo de tu sistema- dijo un poco mas aliviado mientras le acariciaba levemente la espalda- Shutara dame el vaso con el jugo de limón.

Shutara se lo alcanzo ya que estaba viendo todo en la puerta del baño- acá esta- dijo extendiendo el vaso.

Tómalo- ordeno Tenjirō después que vio que Soi había cesado de vomitar.

Soi Fong hizo lo que le ordenaban y bebió rápidamente el jugo de limón, después de habérselo terminado se puso de pie y suspiro- gracias- dijo suavemente- me siento cansada.

Ven- dijo Shutara amorosamente- acuéstate y descansa- dijo llevándole hasta la cama.

Donde estamos- dijo Soi mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Descansa, estamos a salvo- dijo Shutara mientras colocaba el trapo mojado en la frente de Soi- aun tiene un poco de fiebre- apunto Shutara a Tenjirō.

Minako suspiro al ver que la joven había reaccionado y su hija parecía muy aliviada y satisfecha, entonces vio como la joven le dirigía una mirada con esos ojos grises, algo pareció golpear su interior.

Es normal Shutara, deberíamos salir y hablar con Shiro y Ginrei- dijo y se puso frente a Minako.

Esos ojos- dijo Minako casi en un hilo de voz.

Lo sé- dijo Tenjirō- vamos tenemos mucho que hablar.

Minako asintió y dio un último vistazo a la joven recostada en la cama de su hija con total incredulidad, mientras veía como Shutara le daba un leve beso en la frente y se ponía de pie para ir con ellos.

Podrías cuidare de ella, Yoruichi-san- pregunto la monje.

Claro Shutara- sama- dijo la morena y se fue junto a la cama- no se preocupe que yo estaré pendiente de ella- al momento que salieron de la habitación la morena suspiro largamente y tomo asiento a en la cama a un lado de Soi- debes estar bien mi pequeña guerrera- dijo acariciando su rostro y acercándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

* * *

En la sala de la casa Shiro parecía estar llegando a los límites de su paciencia, mas cuando vio que Yoruichi y Shutara salieron de la habitación hacia la cocina y regresar rápidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra y ahora estaba rayando sus nervios, sin contar que Ginrei estaba ahí con una calma que parecía inusual y fuera de lugar.

La puerta de la habitación de Yoruichi se abrió y fue Minako la primera en salir seguida de Tenjirō, al momento Minako busco de su esposo y le abrazo mientras Ginrei se acercaba a los monjes que parecían más aliviados.

Como esta ella- pregunto Ginrei con total calma y verdadera preocupación.

Esta mejor y se recuperara pronto, solo fue un pequeño envenenamiento- dijo Tenjirō con suavidad y luego aclaro- Byakuya está en el monasterio a salvo.

Me lo imagine y me alegra que ella se encuentre mejor- dijo con una sonrisa.

Que fue lo que paso- cuestiono el moreno- quien es esa persona que esta herida y en la habitación de mi hija.

Shiro- regaño Minako- puedes esperar a que Tenjirō-san hable- Minako sonrió levemente a los monjes- quizá debemos pasar al despacho, con calma- dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Shiro.

Todos se movieron hacia el despacho, acomodando los asientos y esperando a que Minako regresara que se había dio un momento a la cocina, el cual aprovecho para preparar un poco de té y de paso una pequeña sopa para que Yoruichi se la diera a Soi, al regresar al despacho todos parecían estar en un completo e incomodo silencio.

Minako con total calma sirvió a cada uno de ellos y luego de acomodar la bandeja en una pequeña esquina, tomo asiento junto a su esposo, que suspiro levemente y espero a que Tenjirō bebiese un sorbo de su te, pero en realidad el monje no sabía por dónde comenzar o cual era lo primero que debía aclarar.

Entonces, que fue lo que sucedió- pregunto Ginrei.

Tenjirō suspiro- Yoruichi y Byakuya salieron temprano de regreso al campamento para que ustedes no se preocuparan o tuviesen algún problema, Shutara tenía planeado salir a entrenar junto a Soi en el bosque.

Shutara suspiro – hoy sería el día en que seguiría el aprendizaje con Soi, así que pensé que sería bueno ir tras los pasos de Byakuya y Yoruichi en una forma de enseñarle como rastrear huellas y seguir con mucho cuidado a las personas, pero al llegar al bosque note que habían mas huellas de caballo- suspiro- era una patrulla del Seireitei una fracción de matones y asesinos que dirige Nnoitra.

Una patrulla inquirió Shiro- casi se puso de pies pero Minako lo impidió- hemos estado teniendo cuidado de las patrullas y hasta ahora no habíamos visto alguna, más aun cerca de la montaña.

Según lo que escuche solo era una patrulla de reconocimiento, que posiblemente daría un toque de terror a los caminantes y viajeros- Shutara aclaro- pero se toparon con Yoruichi y Byakuya, así que intente buscarlos lo más rápido posible hasta que me encontré a Byakuya huyendo en carrera para el monasterio al parecer Yoruichi había resuelto quedarse a distraerlos y que el huyera.

Pero como se puede ser tan irresponsable y a la vez tan pagada de si misma- espeto el moreno muy molesto- ella pudo morir y Byakuya también.

Yo creo que fue la mejor decisión- espeto Ginrei- porque todo lo ves tan a tu modo.

Mejor no lo pude haber dicho Ginrei- dijo Shutara sonriente- sabes Shiro deberías de ver mas allá de tus fallos y de ti mismo, Yoruichi ciertamente es muy parecida a ti pero para su edad es muy astuta, no ves las cosas como son, si se quedaba junto a Byakuya tenía que estar pendiente de él que estaba herido y era más una carga que una ayuda, además sabia que era mejor pedir ayuda con nosotros- bufo levemente- es una estrategia distraer al enemigo mientras esperar por refuerzos, además ella se oculto muy bien mientras pudo.

Te dije que eres un hipócrita con tu hija.- dijo Tenjirō con una pequeña sonrisa, que a su vez hizo reír a Minako y de pronto el leve momento de tensión se olvido.

Shiro suspiro- No soy tan engreído como ella- dijo defendiéndose y sonrió levemente- que paso con los soldados.

Están muertos- dijo Shutara con total tranquilidad- tu hija mato a uno y Soi a otro, yo me encargue del resto.

Y los cuerpos- pregunto el moreno con más seriedad.

Están en el fondo del rio- espeto Tenjirō- posiblemente será difícil que los encuentren, es más te trajimos sus uniformes por si te sirven de algo- vio que Shiro sonreía ampliamente y miro hacia Shutara- creo que debes de agradecer a nuestra mayor estratega.

Deja de adulaciones- dijo Shutara- creo que ahora lo que nos compete es saber que vas hacer Shiro, posiblemente Nnoitra notara la falta de sus subordinados y tendremos muchos soldados rondando el bosque, quizá visitando el monasterio y con peligro de subir a la montaña.

Ginrei sonrió levemente- creo que Shutara-san puede leer bien lo que podría venir Shiro.

Shiro le lanzo una mirada molesta, odiaba ser blanco de burlas y hoy parecía uno de esos días- tengo planeado la incursión desde hace unos meses para esta semana, primero infiltración y luego una invasión desde el norte con ayuda de Ginrei y su campamento, yo estaría ingresando por el sur.

Como invadirás- pregunto Shutara- espero que no entres como un loco dando alerta al rey y sus secuaces.

Me ofendes Shutara-san- dijo Shiro poniendo su mano en el corazón y haciendo un gesto dramático- tengo un grupo ya instalado con amigos, familiares y otros disfrazados como mendigos, Ginrei ya infiltro a otros y bueno seremos una especie de sorpresa para el rey y sus asesinos.

Tienes toda la información, has visto como está la seguridad con el rey, quienes lo resguardan, donde pueden escapar y como suprimir a Nnoitra- pregunto Shutara.

Shiro suspiro- tengo lo necesario sobre Baraggan y sé que hay algunas cosas que veré en el camino, más específicamente con lo de el asesino de Nnoitra, el es muy esquivo y no he podido saber mucho de él.

Creo que debemos dejar ese tema- espeto Minako algo incomoda- luego pueden hablar de estrategia y esas cosas, aun no vemos que pasara con Byakuya y con ella.

Ella- inquirió Shiro- quien es ella.

Ella- dijo Tenjirō con una media sonrisa- es nuestro mayor tesoro, uno que nos fue entregado por una moribunda y amorosa abuela hace casi 12 años, crees en los milagros Shiro- pregunto Tenjirō- que recuerdas de Soi Fong.

Shiro parecía falto de palabras y de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta ante la mención del apellido de su amigo y casi hermano, si recordaba a la madre de este- ella era una mujer que podía darte una paliza- dijo casi en susurros y con una sonrisa- una guerrera que podía luchar con un ejército por defender a sus hijos….- Shiro Shihōin pareció quedarse sin voz, por lo que su mente estaba atando en esos momentos.

La madre de Ryu llego moribunda con su nieta en brazos a las puertas del monasterio, la última noche de persecución y muerte en el Seireitei- dijo suavemente Shutara- no sabíamos quienes eran, la abuela Fong murió al instante de dejar a su nieta en nuestra puerta, ese día había nevado demasiado y en su caminar dejo un rastro de sangre, luego por Ōetsu y Tenjirō nos dimos cuenta que había huido del Seireitei y del Gotei para buscar refugio y salvar a su nieta Shaolin.

Shiro sintió como si le hubiesen retirado una daga de su alma y de pronto, sintió que Minako tomaba su mano fuertemente y ella lloraba, pero aun así Shiro miraba todo con incredulidad, como era posible que el no se diera por enterado de esto, porque Ryu no le entrego el cuidado de sus hija a el.

Ella es tan parecida a Ryu Fong- dijo Ginrei suavemente- su porte, la forma en que pelea con la espada.

Hemos cuidado de ella desde entonces- aclaro Tenjirō- no queríamos que nadie supiese de ella, el rey se ha llenado la boca diciendo que los Fong son un ejemplo de cómo acaban los traidores.

Porque no me habían dicho- dijo con dolor Shiro a Ginrei y Tenjirō- porque, yo podía haber cuidado de ella, hubiese crecido junto a Yoruichi y seria para mí como una hija.

Ella debía vivir Shiro y no queríamos que pusiese su vida en peligro- Shutara aclaro- sabes lo difícil que es verla como está ahora, prometimos cuidar de ella sobre todas las cosas, incluso de sí misma, pero ella es tan…

Ginrei sonrió levemente ante la falta de adjetivos- una Fong- dijo suavemente.

Tenjirō sonrió levemente- si una Fong, siempre buscando o inclinando sus gustos hacia la lucha y las armas, pensamos que no debía saber de sus orígenes hasta que fuera mayor y supiera entenderlo, pero un día de pronto apareció Yoruichi Shihōin en nuestra puerta y ahora ella quiere ser una guerrera aunque aun sea una niña- sonrió levemente- creo que el nombre de su abuela le sienta muy bien.

Minako sonrió- ya decía yo que me parecía conocida- sonrió ampliamente- Shiro se parece tanto a Ryu, pero tiene esos rasgos finos y delicados en su rostro tan parecidos a Lian.

Shiro suspiro- porque ella esta herida.

Es un pequeño corte de espada, algo sin cuidado pero lastimosamente esa espada estaba cubierta de veneno en su filo.- aclaro Tenjirō- saque el veneno de su sistema, realmente ayudo mucho que Yoru-chan le limpiara la herida con antelación.

Shiro suspiro- entonces que hacemos- dijo bajando el rostro.

Pienso que Ginrei debe ir por Byakuya lo más pronto posible y regresar a su campamento sin problema alguno- señalo Shutara.

Ginrei sonrió- Shutara-san es bueno que este de nuestro lado- dijo sonriendo- agradezco su cuidado para con Byakuya y lo mismo va para Tenjirō-san- dijo dando una leve inclinación- Shiro quedamos listos y claros- dijo seriamente- Minako-san, gracias por su hospitalidad y si me permiten iré a despedirme de Yoruichi.

Puedo pedirte que les cuentes brevemente la situación a los demás- dijo Tenjirō y vio como Ginrei asentía- aunque quiero que les aclares que ella está bien, no deseo que Kirio quede hecha un manojo de nervios.

Por supuesto- dijo Ginrei- me imagino que esperaran un tiempo para que ella se recupere y regresar.

Si- dijo Shutara- no nos moveremos de acá, hasta que las cosas mejoren.-Kuchiki sonrió y busco la salida rápidamente.

Shiro estaba a punto de salir tras Ginrei pero Minako lo detuvo- deja que vaya solo, ya conoce el camino, ahora lo que importa es hablar sobre Shaolin- Ginrei había salido de la habitación, al instante de escuchar lo que Minako decía Tenjirō y Shutara se miraron mutuamente sin saber que era lo que Minako quería hablar con respecto a Soi.

* * *

Ginrei toco la puerta de la habitación suavemente- adelante- se escucho la voz suave de la morena. Ginrei abrió lentamente la puerta y con elegancia de movimiento se acerco a la cama donde Soi se encontraba acostada y la morena se encontraba a su lado colocándole paños fríos en su frente para bajar la fiebre.

Aun luchando con la fiebre- pregunto Ginrei a la morena.

La morena suspiro- Si, espero baje pronto- dijo suavemente mientras cepillaba con cuidado el flequillo con su mano en un acto totalmente cariñoso.

Quiero agradecerte por cuidar de Byakuya- dijo Ginrei con una enorme sonrisa- lamento que salieras herida.

Esto no es nada- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa- estoy segura que si él hubiese estado al 100% quizá no lo hubiese mandado al monasterio- dijo mirando a Soi- creo que ella llevo la peor parte.

Ella es joven y fuerte- dijo Ginrei- Tenjirō dice que está fuera de peligro, solo debe recuperarse- dijo tranquilizando a la morena- posiblemente necesite descanso y que le cuiden.

Yoruichi sonrió- te vas- pregunto suavemente y vio como Ginrei afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza por lo que se acerco a abrazarlo- dale mis saludos a Byakuya y dile que estoy bien.

Por supuesto- dijo Ginrei separándose del contacto- cuídate Yoru-chan y cuida de la pequeña Fong.- dio una pequeña inclinación y salió de la habitación no sin antes percatarse como Yoruichi volvía a su lugar junto a Soi.

Al escuchar como la puerta estaba cerrada la morena no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla a la joven Fong- ves te pondrás bien pronto- dijo rápidamente- aunque eso signifique que no te tenga tan cerca para cuidarte.

* * *

**En el Despacho**

Shiro miro a su esposa y no entendía lo que quiera decir por lo cual pregunto- a que te refieres, con hablar de ella.

Sí, que es lo que debemos hablar de Soi- pregunto Shutara al instante.

Shiro- regaño Minako- ella está bajo la responsabilidad del monasterio del alma y así debe seguir.

Shiro se hizo el desentendido y Shutara frunció el ceño, acaso estaba insinuando que Shiro pensaba en que Soi se quedara en la montaña, pero entonces el moreno aclaro sus pensamientos.

Ryu era como un hermano para mí y lo menos que puedo hacer es criar a su hija como si fuera mía- dijo el moreno.

Tenjirō suspiro ya imaginaba que algo así pasaría- ahora estas en planes de guerra, no puedes pensar en hacerte cargo de una persona cuando estas a punto de dejar a las dos que tienes a tu cargo.

Estas insinuando que no se cuidar de mi familia- espeto Shiro.

Shiro- regaño Minako.

Creo que lo que Tenjirō quiere decir es que ahorita debes enfocarte en tu regreso definitivo al Seireitei- aclaro Shutara- luego veremos lo que Soi quiera decidir sobre su vida, por ahora ella está bajo nuestro cuidado.

Shiro estaba a punto de decir algo pero Minako le gano- creo que así debe ser, ella se ha criado con ustedes y posiblemente un cambio no le hará bien.

Minako- regaño Shiro- estoy seguro que el saber o conocer un nuevo ambiente también puede ser beneficioso para ella, además quiero conocerla- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Como es ella- pregunto Minako- como persona.

Muy tímida- dijo Shutara-pero si conociste a Ryu podrás ver que ella tiene similitudes de carácter con el- sonrió levemente- es muy educada y orgullosa.

En resumen- dijo Tenjirō- es una Fong de pies a cabeza.

Ohh y Yoruichi es como Shiro- dijo Minako con una pequeña sonrisa- me imagino que ahí saltan chispas.

Ni te lo imaginas- dijo Shutara- mas parecen repelerse, aunque creo que la experiencia de hoy las ha acercado un poco.

La charla se prolongo por largo tiempo, charlando sobre Soi y las vivencias y también como la abuela Fong había llegado al monasterio, como se habían enterado de todo en el Gotei, Shiro escuchaba todo muy atento el hizo todo lo posible para alejarse de monasterio del Gotei pues algunos informes decían que era un lugar fuertemente custodiado por el Rey y sus soldados.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la morena parecía que Soi despertaba poco a poco de su descanso, algo aturdida y con una voz ronca hablo a la morena que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.- Donde estoy- pregunto extrañada mirando hacia todos lados- donde esta Shutara-sama y Tenjirō-sama.

Estas en mi habitación- dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa y de pronto vio como Soi parecia caer en una tonalidad de rojo más pronunciado- Shutara- san y Tenjirō-san están hablando con mis padres- dijo suavemente- quieres un poco de agua- ofreció y Soi asintió tratando de ponerse en una posición sentada.

Porque estas acá- pregunto mientras tomaba agua que la morena le había ofrecido y de paso le sostenía el vaso con mucho cuidado.

Alguien tenía que cuidar de ti- dijo la morena- Ginrei-san paso a despedirse de ti y espera que te mejores pronto, se fue por Byakuya.

Soi se termino el agua y la morena rápidamente paso un pañuelo en su boca para limpiarle los restos de agua- gracias- dijo tímidamente de pronto se escucho un leve sonido que denotaba que la joven tenía un poco de hambre.

Mi mama trajo un plato de sopa para ti- dijo la morena y acerco un plato a Soi y le ofreció una pequeña cucharada- anda abre la boca- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba pero hizo como la morena le ordenaba- gracias por las atenciones- dijo suavemente y siguió tomando de la sopa.

Es un placer- dijo la morena y de pronto se puso un poco seria- me asuste mucho- dijo a la joven Fong- realmente asustaste a todos.

Lo siento- dijo Soi con suavidad- no sé lo que paso.

Fue veneno- aclaro la morena- Tenjirō-san dijo que la espada con que te hirieron tenia rastros de veneno.

Soi se quedo pensando y asintió, pero siguió sin decir nada más y tomando su alimento que para ser sincera estaba delicioso y tenía mucha hambre, aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco desconcertada que la morena estuviese cuidando de ella de una forma casi maternal, aunque el desconcierto era lo de menos, aun recordaba su plática en la cueva, se suponía que hablarían de ellas cuando estuviesen solas, pero de que hablarían, de los besos o de la pelea, ella estaba en estos momentos desorientada, pero no iba a negar que le parecía muy agradable el que la morena cuidase de ella.

Por su parte la morena estaba muy aliviada de ver que Soi había despertado y estaba alimentándose, ahora solo debía esperar que la fiebre bajara por completo, mientras que ella trataba de no ser una aprovechada, podía decirse que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba solo abrazar y besar a la joven tendida en su cama, así que no mas podía observar como comía su sopa con tranquilidad y un poco de timidez mientras ella mordía su labio para reprimir sus ganas de besarle, a su vez se preguntaba qué era lo que tenia Soi para que le despertara todas esas sensaciones físicas, emocionales y sentimentales.

Gracias, estaba delicioso- dijo Soi sacándola de sus pensamientos, pues ya había terminado el plato de sopa- necesito ir al baño- dijo algo incomoda.

Me alegro que te gustara- dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando el plato a un lado- ven- dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la joven.

Creo que puedo sola- dijo tomando la mano de la morena y se puso de pie, aunque le molestaba aun se sentía algo débil, aun así la morena no la soltó y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, Soi hizo un bufido leve, las ropas que llevaba eran algo grandes y le incomodaban.

Estas bien-pregunto Yoruichi con preocupación, aunque ya estaban a la puerta del baño.

Las ropas me quedan muy grandes- se quejo Soi con un pequeño mohín- creo que puedo ir yo sola- dijo a la morena.

Bien- dijo Yoruichi- te traeré otra ropa, al parecer mama y Shutara-san tomaron lo primero que vieron- dijo casi divertida- también cambiare la ropa de cama, no creo que tengas mas fiebre.

Soi entro al baño y después de unos instantes la morena tocaba la puerta y la mano pálida salió tras la puerta cerrada casi en su totalidad, la morena sonrió y le paso la ropa a Soi que la tomo al instante y cuando trato de meter la ropa para cerrar sintió que había una resistencia-Yoruichi, ya tengo la ropa- dijo vacilante- puedes soltarla.

La morena sonrió ante el leve nerviosismo que noto en la voz de Soi- yo podría ayudar a vestirte- dijo de forma sugerente.

Soi suspiro y detrás de la puerta se sonrojo profusamente, que acaso la morena no tenia vergüenza o sentido común- n…no gracias- dijo casi tartamudeando.

Está bien- dijo la morena soltando la ropa y dejando de poner en vergüenza a la joven Fong, sabía que posiblemente ella estaba en un tono rojo de la vergüenza, así que siguió su camino hacia la cama para cambiar la ropa, mientras que suspiraba suavemente, realmente había dicho eso con afán de molestar a la peli azul pero si lo pensaba mejor ella quería ver como se veía el cuerpo de Soi sin ropa o en todo caso con ropa interior- No – dijo para sí misma sacudiendo la cabeza- deja la curiosidad que aun es una niña- dijo suavemente y siguió su tarea, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y vio como Soi ya vestía otra ropa que le quedaba un poco más acorde.

Puedo- pregunto Soi un poco atrás de la morena que terminaba de tender la cama.

Por supuesto- dijo sonriente mientras miraba como Soi volvía a la cama- puedo ver como esta tu herida- pidió suavemente.

Soi se quedo pensando un momento pero ya antes la morena le había limpiado la herida así que no tuvo objeción para ello aunque le causara un poco de vergüenza- bien, pero creo que ya está mejor.

La morena se puso junto a ella, tan cerca que sus rostros estaba muy cercanos, Soi levanto su camiseta levemente para que Yoruichi viese la herida, ella la observo y llevo su mano cerca de la herida, suavemente con sus dedos trazo delicadamente la herida, haciendo que Soi se estremeciera ante el contacto- te duele- dijo casi en un susurro mientras miraba los ojos grises de Soi que parecían como nebulosos.

No- dijo casi en un jadeo la joven Fong, pues la morena no dejaba de trazar los contornos de la herida con sus dedos de forma muy suave y a su vez placentera, Yoruichi sentía la necesidad de querer seguir tocando mas, sobre todo cuando podía sentir como Soi tensaba su cuerpo ante cada roce y caricia que le prodigaba, mas cuando le miraba sus mejillas con el carmesí en aumento, Yoruichi no pudo evitar acercarse mas y besarla suavemente, para su deleite fue correspondida por Soi que a su vez fue un poco más audaz y la atrajo hacia ella para intensificar el beso, de pronto Soi fue recostándose en la cama y la morena fue casi sobre ella sin soltar el contacto de sus bocas.

Después de un largo y apasionado beso dejaron el contacto por falta de aire y Yoruichi puso su frente pegada a la de Soi- ojala fueses mayor- dijo entre jadeos y casi rozando los finos labios pálidos que ahora estaban rojos e hinchados por el beso.

Soi se quedo un rato tratando de calamar su respiración trabajosa, sin contar el cumulo de sensaciones que la morena le producía y le hacía sentirse tan bien- que tiene que sea joven- pregunto inocentemente.

La morena se separó un poco de la peli azul para tratar de calmar sus instintos de querer hacerle algo no muy decente, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar morderse el labio para reprimir sus deseos- porque ahora no me basta solo con besarte- respondió Yoruichi y vio que Soi ponía una cara de confusión- no sé si te has dado cuenta- dijo suavemente- pero me gustas, demasiado- dijo con una leve sonrisa y miro como Soi abría sus ojos con expresión de sorpresa, entonces la morena se preguntaba como ella podía ser tan endemoniadamente inocente y a la vez darle esa clase de besos tan apasionados que la dejaban caliente.

Por su parte Soi se quedo casi muda ante la confesión de la morena, pues ella pensaba que Yoruichi solo quería divertirse con alguien como ella que no parecía saber nada acerca de las cosas románticas o los besos y esas cosas, pero al parecer estaba equivocada- tu también me gusta- dijo suavemente bajando el rostro con total vergüenza- luego de un momento frunció el ceño y le miro con total intensidad- te gusta alguien más- pregunto de repente.

Yoruichi enarco sus cejas en asombro, su pequeña guerrera mostraba por segunda vez que era celosa y en cierta forma le demostraba que no le era indiferente- no, nadie- aclaro rápidamente y vio como la peli azul parecía suspirar levemente y relajarse- debes descansar- dijo la morena mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ayudaba acomodando su almohada.

Gracias- dijo Soi levemente, el beso y toda la actividad habían hecho mella en su cuerpo y estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado cansada.

La morena beso la frente de Soi que con los ojos cerrados sonrió ante el contacto- descansa, yo estaré cuidando de ti- dijo suavemente, mientras trazaba pequeñas caricias en el cabello de la joven Fong- si – dijo Yoruichi para sí misma- realmente me gustas demasiado.

* * *

Paso un rato mas y cuando vio que Soi parecía estar dormida, salió de la habitación a dejar el plato vacio y ver si ella podía tomar algo de la cocina cuando de pronto escucho que todos salían del despacho de su padre.

Tenjirō fue el primero en verle- Yoruichi, que tal esta Soi- pregunto el monje.

Ella despertó y comió algo- dijo con una sonrisa- pero al parecer está cansada aun- dijo seria.

Y sigue con fiebre- pregunto el monje.

Ahorita no tiene, está fresca- dijo seria la morena- también tomo mucha agua.

Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella Yoruichi- dijo Shutara con un abrazo.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer- respondió ella- al final de cuentas me salvo en el bosque.

Hija- dijo Minako abrazándola- me alegra mucho que estés bien, aunque con rasguños- dijo señalando el labio de la morena.

Shiro se acero a su hija y también le abrazo luego que Minako le soltase- estoy orgulloso de que hayas salido bien de todo- suspiro.

Si no les importa quiero comer un poco- dijo la morena y Shiro le dejo ir- ve, lo siento pequeña.

Todos comenzaron su camino hacia la habitación de la morena, mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina, Minako se detuvo y miro hacia su esposo- por favor guardas silencio y calma- dijo, mientras Tenjirō y Shutara no pudieron evitar sonreír, al final todos entraron en la habitación y vieron que la joven estaba recostada en la cama completamente dormida y con su rostro totalmente relajado, Tenjirō se acero para tomar la temperatura y al momento sonrió pues al parecer no tenia.

Shiro se encontraba casi al pie de la cama mientras Tenjirō y Shutara estaba al lado de Soi y Minako al otro lado, Shiro miraba expectante y no pudo evitar suspirar sonoramente, en realidad la joven era como lo había dicho Minako, un rostro delicado y fina, pero su cabello era casi de la misma tonalidad que Ryu y de pronto lo vio un pequeño gesto en su frente que hizo marcar un ceño tan característico de Ryu Fong, sin contar su piel pálida y su cuerpo enclenque, si no lo hubiesen mencionado antes hasta podía pasar por un chico, Minako extendió su mano y llamo a Shiro.

Ven, acércate- llamo suavemente- ella es tan linda- dijo Minako con lagrimas en sus ojos- Lian, estaría muy feliz de ver en lo que se ha convertido- Shiro se acerco pero él como Minako no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas.

Realmente es una niña- dijo suavemente.

Debemos dejarla descansar- dijo Minako- quizá deseen algo de comer- dijo sonriente a los monjes.

* * *

En la cocina la morena devoraba la comida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, quien iba a pensar que ella estuviera de enfermera gustosamente, sin corta que ella estaba de cabeza por esa jovencita, una chica sin pretensiones, inocente y con carácter, obviamente ella era una caja de sorpresas, porque desde sus primeros besos a los que daba ahora parecía que había aprendido a pasos agigantados y lo que despertaba en ella era demasiado intenso y perturbador para darles rienda suelta, acaso era solo cosa de impulsos, hormonas o impetuosidad, no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón del porque esa joven la llevaba como en una montaña rusa de sentimientos, la molestia, la ira, el enojo, los celos, la ternura, la calidez y la pasión, por ahora lo único que sabía es que a ella le gustaba quizá demasiado y que a la pequeña Soi ella no le fuese indiferente como lo había pensado muy al principio.

La morena dejo sus pensamiento al escuchar la voces de sus padres y la de los monjes, posiblemente ya habían estado en la habitación con Soi y ahora se disponían a comer algo pues con todos los acontecimientos hasta la hora del almuerzo había pasado, Ginrei se había marchado y posiblemente estaba por llegar al monasterio.

Pueden sentarse mientras sirvo la comida- dijo Minako sonriente y todos hicieron como ella había dicho.

Como obtuviste eso- pregunto Shiro señalando el corte en el labio de la morena.

Yoruichi hizo un leve mohín- fue a derribar al jefe de la patrulla que estaba solo y de pronto apareció sus compañero, no me percate que estaba cerca- dijo con un poco de molestia.

Es normal para los que no han estado en un verdadero combate- dijo Shutara- aun así todas tus acciones y decisiones fueron buenas y ahora sabes que debes estar pendiente de tu entorno y de lo que pueda sorprenderte.

Así que fuiste por el jefe- dijo molesto Shiro- porque no lo dejaste ahí y te escondiste.

Me podían descubrir, estaban buscándonos- dijo suavemente- pensé que era lo mejor.

Bueno- dijo Tenjirō calmando los ánimos- ya están todos a salvo y a pesar de todo Yoruichi hizo lo mejor- sonrió a la morena- tu patada le quebró el cuello.

La morena sonrió agradeciendo a Tenjirō por el cumplido- Soi llego justo a tiempo, fue tan sorpresivo que me asusto porque no sabía quién era y mas al soldado que no esperaba que alguien le cayera del cielo- todos rieron ante la narración de la morena y Shutara pudo sentir un orgullo por su pequeña que parecía haber aprendido muy bien, aunque aun le faltara mucho que caminar.

Buen, dejemos ese tema y comamos dijo Minako poniendo la comida en la mesa y de pronto todos comenzaron a repartir para cada uno.

Minako estaba frente a Yoruichi y no pudo evitar darle un guiño, su hija parecía diferente a como la había visto en días pasado, sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente y su sonrisa era más amplia y se preguntaba si era por la emoción que había vivido o por el hecho de conocer a otras personas que parecían tenerle mucho cariño.

* * *

**Monasterio del Alma**

Ginrei había llegado al monasterio junto con otro caballo para su nieto, al momento fue recibido por Ōetsu y Kirio que lo llevaron donde se encontraba Byakuya, al momento Kuchiki les narro todo lo que había escuchado mientras Byakuya le miraba sorprendido y absorto, Kirio no pudo evitar sentir angustia al saber que su pequeña niña estaba enferma, Ōetsu fue un poco molesto al saber que su estudiante había sido herida y se preguntaba porque parecía tener problemas con cosas que ella manejaba tan bien como la Katana, posiblemente era la distracción de la que siempre era presa.

Kirio les había preparado el almuerzo y gustosamente Ginrei acepto la invitación, aunque sabía que debía partir lo más pronto posible como Shutara le había recomendado, tenía poco tiempo para planear y alistar a todos los que incursionarían al Seireitei, sabía que esta semana seria crucial para cambiar sus vidas y las de muchos otros, pero sobre todo era el momento decisivo para vengar a los muertos y darles justicia.


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento la tardanza, he tenido muchooo trabajo y un poco de bloqueo o falta de inspiracion, aun asi aca esta el nuevo capitulo.

Espero sea de su agrado y no me odien XD.

quiero agradacer a los que leen y estan pendiente de esta historia, especialmente a:

**Mariana Rosas**, me agrada saber que aun con la tardanza la esperavale la pena, saludos y cuidate**.**

**Selebel**, aca esta el siguiente y espero que este valga la pena como el anterior.

**paolacelestial**, aclaro que se llevan 3 años de diferencia, ahora Yoruichi tiene 17 y Soi tienei 14, asi que no habra mas que cosas...jaja Minako sera un gran apoyo al final creeme, saludos.

**Susurro Nocturno**, espero que este cariño sea lo que queria ver o leer XD, saludos.

**Elisa SG**, espero review .

**ADVERTENCIA: NO LEER ANTES DE DORMIR.**

* * *

**CAPITULO No 9**

**Promesas - Jugando Con Fuego **

**Monasterio del Alma**

Después del almuerzo Ginrei y el joven Byakuya se preparaban para partir, Kirio y Ōetsu se despidieron y vieron como partían a todo galope, ahora ellos quedaban un poco angustiados y solos, extrañamente hace mucho tiempo que no quedaba el monasterio tan abandonado, Kirio era la que parecía más desmoralizada y triste, Ōetsu también resentía lo que pasaba y sobretodo la falta de la pequeña abeja, desde su llegada al monasterio ella siempre había estado ahí y ahora que sabían que estuvo en peligro de muerte no podían imaginar sus vidas sin ver a la joven Fong.

Ella estará bien- dijo Ōetsu a Kirio- es fuerte y terca, no se dejara vencer.

Es una niña Ōetsu- dijo suavemente- ella no debe estar en esos peligros- espeto y se fue hacia la cocina.

Shutara y Tenjirō la cuidaran- dijo Ōetsu suavemente y casi como un ruego, era normal que Kirio estuviese molesta pues había advertido una y otra vez de lo peligroso que era enseñar a Soi en su afán de ser una guerrera, pero él nunca podría negarle nada muy a su pesar y sabia que a Shutara le pasaba lo mismo, ahora solo debía rogar a Kami porque ella estuviese bien, por el bien de todos.

* * *

**Campamento- alto de la Montaña**

En lo alto de la montaña Yoruichi estaba en el baño de su habitación tomando una ducha, después de comer había regresado para cuidar a Soi pero Shutara también había querido hacerlo por lo que opto dejar que ella se hiciese cargo, mientras ella se relajaba con un buen baño en su tina, como habían cambiados las cosas de un día para otro, no podía entender cómo era posible que esa joven la tuviese comiendo de su mano, cuando ella desestimaba cada sujeto idiota que había en el campamento o alguna que otra chica coqueta y demasiado hueca de su cabeza. Era cierto que Soi no se comparaba a ellos, desde el principio jamás busco complacerla o llenarla de atenciones o vanas palabras, siempre fue directa, respetuosa y algunas veces hasta desafiante y mordaz. Nunca doblegándose a sus deseos o a su trato y aun así era tan linda, cuidadosa, preocupada e inocente…si tenía esa aura inocente que bordeaba en lo tierno y seductor, sin contar que sus besos eran adictivos y en este punto no sabía que Soi era natural para los besos o ella era una buena maestra.

Mientras Yoruichi se duchaba Shutara tomaba la tarea de ver como se encontraba Soi, si ya no tenía temperatura y todo eso, entre tanto chequeo y movimiento la joven Fong despertó de a poco de su descanso y miro con un ceño habitual- Uhmm donde esta Yoruichi- preguntó suavemente.

Shutara sonrió- ella está dándose un baño, como te sientes.

Mejor- dijo suavemente y bajando su rostro- lamento mi falta de cuidado.

Shutara suspiro- no sigas hija- dijo suavemente- sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos, jamás había visto a Tenjirō tan abatido ocupándose de alguien y yo realmente no sabía reaccionar, si no fuese por Yoruichi-san- Shutara bufo levemente- si te pasara algo bajo mi cargo Kirio jamás me lo perdonaría.

Estoy bien, fue mi imprudencia Shutara-sama, aun me falta que aprender- suspiro- no puedo ni pensar en lo que hubiese pasado a Yoruichi si no llego a tiempo y sin embargo me equivoque.

Yoruichi también tuvo fallos y ella los sabe- suspiro- pero tú eres muy dura contigo misma, así como lo era tu padre.

Que haremos ahora - pregunto suavemente la joven Fong.

Shutara suspiro- esperaremos a que te recuperes por completo- vio como Soi colocaba su ceño característico- además hay cosas que arreglar con Shiro Shihōin, los padres de Yoruichi quieren conocerte.

A mí, porque- pregunto.

Shutara estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y la morena apareció en la habitación con una diminuta toalla- lo siento, deje mi ropa acá- se excuso la morena con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Soi se quedo mirándole de pie a cabeza en total escrutinio, sus ojos acerados podían ver claramente las gotas de agua que resbalaban en la piel morena de Yoruichi que parecía algo hipnótico, esa piel que extrañamente ella quería tocar como un imán que atraía su tacto, de pronto Soi sintió que su cara ardía- con su permiso- escucho la voz lejana de Yoruichi sacándola de su aturdimiento.

Shutara carraspeo sonoramente cuando Yoruichi desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de baño, tratando de llamar la atención de Soi que seguía sonrojada, pero decidió no decir nada sobre eso por ahora- entonces como te decía, los padres de Yoruichi eran muy cercanos a tu familia.

Soi bajo su rostro tratando de evitar ver a Shutara, sabía de antemano que estaba más roja que un tomate y todo por ella- entiendo- respondió suavemente.

Bien ya casi será hora de cenar- dijo Shutara- pero Tenjirō quiere revisar tu salud, así que tendré que ir a llamarlo.

Shutara se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, al momento la morena aprecio ya vestida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y fue directo a Soi- descansaste- pregunto.

Si- respondió tímidamente la joven sin querer mirar a la morena, mientras Yoruichi se pregunta el porqué Soi estaba actuando tímidamente.

Pasa algo-dijo tomando el mentón de Soi y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos- me gusta cuando me miras, más cuando lo haces de la forma intensa.- dijo suavemente.

Soi la miro y sonrió- no pasa nada, Tenjirō- sama viene a revisarme.

Entonces quieres que me vaya- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y se alejo de la joven Fong, en ese preciso momento Tenjirō entraba a la habitación.

Ohh Yoru-chan qué bueno que esta acá- dijo sonriente Tenjirō- tu madre esta preguntado por ti, parece que fue hacia la cocina.

Gracias Tenjirō- sama- dijo sonriente la morena dando un pequeño guiño a Soi antes de irse.

Bueno- dijo Tenjirō sonriente- me alegra ver que estas mejor- suspiro y se sentó junto a la joven Fong que sonreía levemente- me pusiste muy nervioso jovencita.

Lo lamento Tenjirō-sama- dijo avergonzada- le prometo mejorar pronto.

Tenjirō sonrió- ahora debo revisarte- mando el monje, que tomo su tiempo en revisar de forma minuciosa los signos vitales de la joven, la temperatura de su cuerpo, la herida en su costado derecho que después del ungüento parecía mejorar, realmente hizo un examen profundo, muy minucioso, no quería que nada se le escapara había recibido un susto tremendo y también una lección, siempre tomar la atención hasta de las pequeñas e insignificantes heridas- creo que estas casi recuperada, quizá se debe a tu buena alimentación y juventud, ese veneno era muy fuerte, me alegra mucho que Unohana me informara de ciertas técnicas de curación.

Ella es la medico en el Gotei, verdad- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

Si ella se topo con pacientes envenenados antes y busco maneras de contrarrestar venenos, espero que un día la conozcas- dijo suavemente- quieres salir de la habitación, te serviría mucho, además debes conocer a los padres de Yoruichi.

Entonces ya puedo salir de la cama- pregunto.

Nada de entrenar o hacer esfuerzo físico- dijo suavemente y vio como la joven Fong bajaba sus hombros en derrota- al menos por este día- dijo el monje y de pronto suspiro- como te sientes en mente y alma- pregunto Tenjirō.

Soi hizo una mueca y de pronto bajo el rostro- mate a un hombre- susurro- fue extraño ver sus ojos y mirar como la vida se le iba, por mi causa.

Tenjirō puso su mano en el pequeño hombro de la joven- era él o seria tu y Yoruichi- bufo levemente- no es un consuelo o algo que debemos decirnos para estar mejor, siempre debemos evitar el derramar sangre como buscadores de la paz- espeto el monje- pero muchos no piensan igual que nosotros, si no mira los resultados en ti misma- dijo señalando la pequeña herida- solo un rasguño que pudo matarte al tiempo, imagínate si no te limpian la herida- dijo frunciendo el ceño- tu organismo hubiese absorbido mas veneno, no debes tomar las cosas a la ligera o hacerte la fuerte, eres responsable de tu vida y de los que proteges o cuidas.

Entiendo Tenjirō-sama – dijo con firmeza la joven Fong.

No debes sentir remordimiento, pero tampoco debes de ser indiferente ante lo que significa tomar la vida de alguien- dijo Tenjirō- ahora, salgamos y toma un poco de aire.

* * *

**En la cocina**

Me buscabas mama- dijo la morena sentándose en la mesa y viendo como su mama estaba preparando la cena.

Ohh Yoruichi- exclamo Minako- déjame termino con esto- dijo mientras apagaba la estufa y tapaba la comida- bien ya esta, solo hay que esperar un poquitín para cenar.- suspiro y tomo asiento junto a la morena abrazándola levemente- como te sientes.

Bien- suspiro- creo que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo debo sentirme, todo paso muy rápido- dijo acomodándose en el pequeño abrazo de Minako- mate a un hombre- dijo suavemente- pero no me sentí mal, si no lo hacía podía matarnos.

Minako suspiro- Tu padre te dijo hace mucho tiempo que cuando uno empuña un arma contra alguien queda solo morir o matar, nunca creí que te verías expuesta a eso, pero bueno al menos no corriste con mala suerte como Shaolin.

Yoruichi se aparto del abrazo de su madre- se llama Soi, mama.

Minako sonrió- me gustaría honrar a Lian llamando a su hija como ella dispuso que fuera nombrada- dijo seria Minako- dime hija tu ya la habías conocido antes.

No- dijo rápidamente y luego suspiro- la verdad pensé que era un chico la primera vez que le vi, aun en el momento en que nos enfrentamos.

Como, que se enfrentaron- dijo con asombro- luchaste con ella- cuestiono.

Ella estaba entrenando con Ōetsu- sama y Byakuya le dijo que yo era muy buena en la lucha, después de eso estábamos peleando- explico la morena.

Como lo hace- pregunto con cuidado.

La morena carraspeo un poco- muy bien- bajo su mirada- ella me derroto.

Minako sonrió pero a la vez sintió un poco de pena por su hija que desde hace mucho tiempo se jactaba que nadie la derrotaba y que quien lo haría sería digno de considerar para casamiento- así que te derroto- dijo suavemente- aun así parece que te llevas bien con ella.

La morena miro a su madre con un poco de sorpresa, no esperaba que ella notara ciertas cosas- no es que seamos muy amigas o cosas así.

Entonces ella te gusta- pregunto Minako directamente y vio que su hija se quedo casi en blanco, así que decidió no presionar demasiado- no eres de las que te preocupas por cualquier persona, quiero decir- aclaro Minako- estar cuidando de ella y dar tu cama, tu habitación sin ninguna restricción, no se ve todos los días.

La morena trato de mostrar que eso no era cosa importante- creo que eso es nada comparado a que le debo la vida, mama.

Lo sé, Yoruichi- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- además ella es muy joven aun y quién sabe si elija ser monje.

No creo- dijo rápidamente.

Bueno hija- dijo Minako tratando de permanecer seria, ya había visto a su hijas trastrabillar en serio al hablar de la joven Fong- lo importante es que todos están bien, ahora me gustaría que me ayudaras a preparar la mesa- dijo sonriente y vio como su hija suspiraba de alivio al ver que no seguían con esa platica, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar que no era de extrañar que entre ellas surgiera algo muy fuerte, ya fuese amistad u otra cosa, sus padres habían sido como uña y carne así que porque no dejar que ella hicieran lo que mejor les pareciera, mas si con ello eran felices y ante eso Minako penso que debía apoyarlas.

* * *

Soi salió de tras de el monje, al ponerse de pie por primera vez sin ayuda de nadie fue un buen logro para ella, pero sobretodo era un aviso que estaba casi recuperada y eso le alegraba ya que siempre se sintió molesta el no hacer las cosas por su cuenta y mas que le ayudasen otras personas aunque esas personas le amaran como una hija.

Al llegar a la sala no encontraron a nadie y rápidamente Soi no pudo evitar mirar a un lado y otro- donde esta Shutara-sama- pregunto al monje.

Posiblemente en el estudio con Shiro- respondió- tienes hambre- pregunto Tenjirō cuando de pronto la morena aparecía saliendo de una puerta y al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya estas mejor- dijo la morena emocionada- mama dice que pueden ir a cenar, voy por papa y Shutara-san - dijo la morena y salió de la sala.

Bueno, justo a tiempo- dijo le monje- quiero que cenes bien, para que te recuperes por completo- explico Tenjirō- Kirio alegara que has adelgazado.

Soi sonrió- comeré bien Tenjirō-sama- dijo mientras seguía al monje hacia la cocina, pero no podía evitar mirar todo a su alrededor, era una casa muy acogedora y era donde la morena vivía.

Entraron a la cocina y pudieron sentir en su olfato el olor delicioso de comida, que dicho sea de paso estaba siendo servida con un gran cuidado y dedicación por Minako Shihōin, que al escuchar que alguien entraba levantó su vista y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los grises de Soi y no pudo evitar quedar prendada el rostro era afilado, fino y delicado aun así su mirada era intensa y sonrió al ver que un pequeño rubor comenzaba a poblar sus pómulos y su cara por completo.

Tenjirō-san- dijo Minako con voz suave y sin dejar de mirar a Soi que parecía un poco cohibida- tu, debes ser Shaolin- dijo Minako con una amplia sonrisa la cual se amplió ante la timidez de la joven Fong- lo siento, Se me olvida que Yoruichi me dijo que tu nombre es Soi- sonrió y se acerco a la joven peli azul para darle un abrazo, quien a su vez se ruborizo ante la sonrisa amplia de Minako se aprecia mucho a la de Yoruichi- gracias por salvar a Yoruichi.

Cuando Minako dejo el contacto, la peli azul sea claro la garganta- no tiene nada que agradecer, esa era mi misión- dijo en tono serio.

Eso no quita que te arriesgaste en eso- dijo Minako- ven toma asiento y te serviré un gran plato de comida para que te recuperes más pronto- dijo tomando la mano de Soi y sentándola en la mesa- Tenjirō-san venga a sentarse mientras les sirvo.

* * *

Yoruichi se había quedado en la puerta del despacho de Shiro después de haber pedido permiso para entrar, pero Shutara y el moreno parecían absortos viendo mapas y posiblemente revisando todo el plan que el moreno había estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo. Mientras la monje le escuchaba muy atenta y poniendo su mente a pensar en todo el plan para ver si podía ser mejorado o podía notar alguna falta o problema, la morena ya les había llamado por segunda vez pero ninguno parecía estar poniendo atención así que se estaba desesperando y opto por llamar la atención a su padre de una forma un poco peligrosa, poco a poco comenzó a sacar de su vaina la Wakizashi que Shutara le había regalado y estaba a punto de lanzarla cuando escucho la voz suave que la tomo por sorpresa- Yo que tu no haría algo tan peligroso Yoru-chan- dijo Shutara sin mirarla siquiera, al momento su padre alzo la vista y se puso serio.

Mama, dice que ya está la cena- dijo seria- Shutara-sama debe alimentarse papa- regaño la morena, siempre le había molestado que su padre viviera obsesionado por esa rebelión que tenia tintes de venganza.

Bien ya iremos- dijo Shiro y Shutara le vio extrañada- que- pregunto el moreno.

Shutara le miro serio- guarda todo esto y luego seguimos hablando de esto- dijo con tono mandón- debes cenar con la familia- regaño Shutara y a su vez dándole una pequeña sonrisa a la morena- vamos Yoruichi- dijo acercándose a la morena que le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, entonces la monje le tomo la mano donde aun tenia la empuñadura de su arma- deja eso, es peligroso.

Como lo supo- pregunto la morena un poco sorprendida, mientras las dos salían del despacho de Shiro- solo quería llamar su atención- dijo suavemente.

Lo sé- dijo Shutara con pesar- pero no debes poner a alguien en peligro por ello, o ser arriesgada.

Yoruichi suspiro- lo tendré en cuenta Shutara- san- dijo la morena y luego sonrió- Soi y Tenjirō-san ya están en el comedor.

Las dos entraron al comedor y sonrieron al ver que Soi ya estaba comiendo mientras Tenjirō comenzaba a degustar de su plato- que bueno que vinieron- exclamo Minako- ya está servido, las mujeres se sentaron en la mesa y al momento de hacerlo Shiro entro al comedor.

Lamento la tardanza- dijo suavemente y fue a su asiento, cuando lo hizo se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pues tenía a Soi frente a él y en ese momento sus ojos se había cruzado, el no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada gris aceradas, esa misma irada llena de fuerza, determinación, orgullo y hasta frialdad que su amigo tenia, su hija era un reflejo de lo que podía ser la fuerza de un Fong.

Mientras Soi se quedo mirándolo extrañada, se supone que él era el mejor amigo de su padre y el padre de Yoruichi la mujer que….en ese pensamiento su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse y mas con la mirada dorada del moreno que parecía escudriñarle, aun así toda la educación y su propia sangre Fong le instaban a ser formal, por lo que se puso de pie e inclino levemente su cabeza- buenas noches Shihōin- dono, mi nombre es Soi Fong.

Shiro sonrió ampliamente ella era toda una Fong, su formalidad y su mirada- bienvenida a casa Soi- dijo Shiro- siéntate y vuelve a tu cena, deja la formalidad- exclamo sonriente- acá estas como en familia.

La cena prosiguió con total normalidad si se podía llamar de esa manera, Shiro y Minako de repente le hacían preguntas a Soi y ella respondía a sus cuestionamientos lo mejor que podía, mientras que Yoruichi no podía dejar de notar los monjes parecían un poco tensos por no decir incómodos, quizá por el hecho de que Soi era como su hija y posiblemente su padre quisiera que ella se quedara en el campamento, sonrió levemente ante esa idea pero a la vez le dio un poco de tristeza, Soi era muy amada en el monasterio y ella no conocía mas lugar que ese, a pesar de todo ellos eran su familia y su padre quería sacarla de ahí, no era justo.

* * *

La hora de dormir llego, mientras que Tenjirō, Shutara y Shiro parecían haber desaparecido en el despacho unos instantes después de la cena, Minako y Yoruichi prepararon las habitaciones para que los monjes tuviesen privacidad y el descanso que necesitaban, lo único que faltaba era saber donde dormiría Soi, pero para eso la morena fue rápida razonando y explicándole a su madre que si la joven Fong había estado descansando en su habitación desde que le había traído a la morena no le importaría compartir la habitación.

Deberíamos preguntarle para que veas- dijo la morena a su madre que no parecía muy convencida de imponerle a Soi el compartir la habitación- si quieres.

Minako sonrió- ve a ordenar tu habitación, mientras voy con Soi- vio como su hija hacían un mohín y Minako se dirigió al pequeño patio donde Minako tenía unas flores que adornaban el lugar.

Soi miro hacia la puerta cuando sintió el movimiento y frunció el ceño levemente cuando vio que ella se acercaba- es un hermoso jardín Minako-sama.

Minako sonrió- gracias, como te sientes.

Mucho mejor- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa- gracias por su preocupación.

Bueno, ya es tiempo de dormir un poco- dijo Minako- me preguntaba si te molesta el compartir la habitación con Yoruichi- pregunto.

Si a ella no le molesta, a mi tampoco- respondió Soi.

Bueno al parecer a ella le parece muy bien- dijo Minako con una sonrisa- así que puedes ir a descansar cuando quieras- Minako se detuvo un instante y no pudo evitar preguntar- dime Soi, te gustaría quedarte acá.

Soi sonrió levemente pero al instante se puso seria- agradezco mucho el que quieran o deseen que viva acá- guardo silencio un instante- pero mi familia está en el monasterio y aun tengo mucho que aprender.

Quieres ser un monje- pregunto Minako.

Me han criado como uno, pero tengo la elección de ser lo que quiera para cuando sea mayor- dijo seria.

Y tú qué quieres- pregunto Minako.

Soi arrugo su frente pensando en ello- por ahora terminar mi aprendizaje.

Minako suspiro, el aprendizaje de los monjes era para pocos mas si eras del sexo femenino porque era muy físico, mental y a la vez muy duro, su esposo había pasado por ello cuando era niño y adolescente, sabía que el padre de Soi y algunos mas también y no todos lo soportaban, es mas hasta Yoruichi fue adiestrada por Shiro de esa manera, aunque según su esposo nunca fue tan duro y tan exigente con la morena, así que pensó en conocer más de lo que Soi pensaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Shiro habían terminado con ajustes y nuevas ideas al plan de invasión al Seireitei, Shutara había dado determinado puntos débiles en el plan de Shiro y había dado nuevas alternativas que el moreno podía poner en práctica, por otra parte Tenjirō le dio nuevas y más recientes información sobre el palacio y lo que le rodeaba, desde la última vez que había visitado el Monasterio del Gotei, siempre se llenaba de nueva información como lo del uso de veneno en las espadas y otras pequeñas informaciones que circulaban, las cosa parecían listas para el día de la invasión y ahora Shiro debía de pensar en lo que haría con su hija y su esposa.

Creo que el plan es muy bueno- dijo Shiro.

Bueno, solo debes asegurarte de matar a Baraggan y a su asesino- aclaro Shutara.

Creí que lo ibas a encarcelar- dijo Tenjirō con un poco de sorpresa.

Muerto el perro termina la rabia- espeto Shiro Shihōin- no habrá verdadera justicia y libertad mientras ellos respiren.

Y crees que tu solo podrás con esos dos- cuestiono el monje y los miro a los dos- eres muy bueno Shiro pero no tan bueno como lo era Ryu o lo es Shutara, no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si fracasas.- dijo molesto el monje- que pasara con Minako y Yoruichi.

Shutara resoplo- Tenjirō estas siendo muy pesimista- intervino Shutara- creo que Shiro sabe que no puede errar en matar a esos dos.

Shiro suspiro- he estado pensando en eso- dijo suavemente- estaba por pedir su ayuda- dijo y vio que Shutara y Tenjirō le miraban con atención- podía pedirles que Minako y Yoruichi se queden en el monasterio mientras se da la invasión.

Tenjirō miro hacia Shutara y vio que asentía- tu sabes que no es necesario que lo pidas, ellas son bienvenidas.

Mañana por la mañana, llama a todos los que invadirán el Seireitei- dijo Shutara- quiero ver cómo están físicamente.

Tenjirō la miro extrañado y Shiro pareció quedar en shock- pensé que mañana regresaban al monasterio.

Shiro, tú has lo que te pido- dijo Shutara- ahora debemos descansar, realmente ha sido un día muy difícil.

Todos salieron del despacho y encontraron a Minako junto a Soi que venían del jardín- hija pensé que ya estabas descansando- dijo Shutara a la joven Fong.

Aun no tenia sueño, pero ya voy a descansar- dijo suavemente- buenas noches- dijo con total respeto.

Buenas noches- respondieron todos y vieron como la joven iba al dormitorio donde había estado todo el día.

Dormirá con Yoruichi- Pregunto Shiro.

Si- dijo Minako con total naturalidad- Tenjirō-san y Shutara-san sus habitaciones ya están listas- dijo indicándoles el camino mientras Yoruichi venía de la cocina con una manzana.

Buenas noches- dijo la morena con una sonrisa, acercándose a Minako y Shiro para darles un beso, luego se inclino para saludar a laos monjes.

Hija, espero te levantes temprano Shutara-san quiere ver como estas en condición física, así que todos estarán en el campo de entrenamiento a las 7:30- aclaro el moreno y los monjes se quedaron confundidos.

Creí que ella no era parte del grupo- pregunto Shutara.

No, pero debe estar ahí- dijo Shiro con tono serio.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones y Yoruichi parecía que no le había dado mayor importancia a lo que su padre le pedía, obviamente ella se debía levantar muy temprano y para su molestia eso significaba dejar la comodidad de su cama.

* * *

Soi estaba en la habitación y fue al baño pensando que la morena estaría ahí, toco una vez y otra y no hubo respuesta, suspiro y pensó en que se pondría para dormir, no tenia ropa más de la que traía puesta que esa era prestada y la otra que era si era la suya pero era la que se pondría mañana, pero al momento escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abrir y una muy sonriente Yoruichi Shihōin aparecía con una manzana en su mano.

Traje un poco de fruta- dijo sonriente- que busca- pregunto a la joven Fong.

No tengo ropa para dormir- dijo suavemente.

La morena sonrió- bueno eso no es problema, puedes ponerte algo mío- dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario y rebuscaba algo que le quedara a Soi.

Donde dormiré- pregunto Soi ya que no miraba otro lugar más que la cama.

Yoruichi sonrió a la pregunta- lo tengo- dijo suavemente y se dirigió a la joven- ten ponte esto- le extendió una especie de atuendo para dormir- dormirás conmigo en la cama- dijo sonriendo la morena.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- pero como- pregunto.

La morena se acerco a ella y le sonrió- que pasa- dijo tan cerca del rostro sonrojado de la joven Fong- que tiene de malo en que durmamos juntas.

Soi se quedo paralizada con el aliento de la morena tan cerca, su cuerpo podía sentir el aumento de temperatura y como era sus costumbre ya intuía que su rostro era color carmesí- nada malo...pero tú y yo…ya sabes- dijo torpemente y con un leve tartamudeo.

Yoruichi no dejaba de mirarla, era tan hermosa que daban ganas de muchas cosas no aptas para menores de edad y para su molestia eso era exactamente lo que la joven en frente de ella era, así que se relamió los labios y suspiro- te dije que era una lástima que no seas mayor- dijo sonriendo a Soi- pero yo puedo esperar por ti, si tu quieres.

La peli azul frunció el ceño ante lo que la morena decía, no le entendía a que se refería exactamente- que esperaras de mí- pregunto suavemente.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la inocencia de la peli azul- tu me gustas, ya te lo he dicho- dijo suavemente y vio como la joven asentía- te gusto a ti ,verdad- pregunto y vio como volvía a confirmar con su cabeza- como me derrotaste en combate puedes ser mi pareja, si quieres.

Soi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y como veía que la morena la miraba como observando sus reacciones y esperando- si no te derroto no podría ser tu pareja- pregunto- y vio como la morena le sonreía y acariciaba su rostro, al sentir el tacto de la mano de la morena en su rostro no pudo evitar recostar su rostro en la mano de la morena- porque no me respondes- dijo suavemente.

La morena sonrió ante el reproche de la joven Fong, así que decidió darle su respuesta antes de que se impacientara- aunque no me derrotaras, desde el momento en que te bese la primera vez no he podido sacarte de mi mente- sonrió ante la sonrisa satisfecha que le daba Soi Fong- pero para ser mi pareja aun eres muy joven, quizá mañana no quieras ser mi pareja porque conozcas un chico u otra chica que…

No termino de responder porque Soi la tomo por sorpresa dándole un beso, un tanto arrebatado que la hizo trastabillar y retroceder unos pasos, tanto que llego a llego ala pequeña mesa que le servía de escritorio y se apoyo sentándose levemente ahí y enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la joven Fong, mientras devolvía con total pasión el beso, mientras que colaba sus manos bajo la ropa de la joven para tocar su piel, que a su tacto se volvió maravilloso, dejaron el beso por falta de aire pero sus frentes permanecían apoyadas para tomar aire, Yoruichi subió sus manos y llego a los pequeños pechos de la peli azul que al instante reaccionaron y en ese preciso momento ella se retiro con un poco de temor.

Soi respiraba agitadamente y miraba a Yoruichi con una expresión de que "estabas haciendo", mientras sus ojos grises parecían más oscuros que de costumbre- lo siento- dijo la morena con su respiración acelerada y cerrando sus ojos levemente para tomar control de sus emociones y su cuerpo, ese beso realmente le había acelerado todo, sin contar que había despertado su deseo sexual- porque me besaste, así- pregunto.

Soi se quedo confundida ante la pregunta de la morena- porque hablas tonterías- dijo con seriedad- no creo que conozca a muchas personas y aunque fuera así-se encogió de hombros- eso que, no serian tu- dijo suavemente.

La morena sonrió ampliamente, no podía ser posible que además de apasionada su pequeña guerrera era romántica- eres tan linda que en verdad quisiera comerte- sonrió ante la cara extrañada de la peli azul- que- pregunto- acaso no te pasa a ti, no quieres tocarme y otras cosas más.

Soi se sonrojo y miro hacia un lado- eso es para parejas casadas- dijo suavemente.

La morena suspiro- por lo mismo digo, yo puedo esperar por ti- dijo suavemente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde había dejado la manzana y le dio un gran mordisco y termino su bocado- tu eres como esta manzana para mí- dijo suavemente- mi fruto prohibido- dijo lanzándole la manzana a la peli azul- iré a refrescarme un rato- dijo suavemente- come.

Soi se quedo seria asimilando lo que la morena le decía, y mirando la manzana que tenía en su mano, Yoruichi tenía razón en muchas cosas ella también deseaba tocar el cuerpo de la morena, conocerlo, saber lo que sentiría al tacto de su piel color moka y si sus pechos se pondrían como los de ella hace unos momentos, ante ese pensamiento resoplo esos pensamientos era irrespetuosos- diablos- dijo suavemente y mordió la manzana con un poco de saña- entiendo lo del fruto prohibido- dijo suavemente y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

Yoruichi había tenido que lavar su rostro un par de veces, para calmar su libido, que extrañamente parecía haber despertado de una manera casi desbastadora, tanto que perdía el control de sus pensamientos y de su racionalidad, nadie hasta ahora había hecho que ella reaccionara de esa manera, tan pasional y descontrolada, siempre cuidadosa de sus emociones y de las sensaciones, pero ahí estaba ahora aplicando agua fría a su cara para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y todo por un beso de una joven inexperta, inocente, bufo levemente ante eso- no tan inocente- sonrió levemente si besaba de esa manera tan apasionada que pasaría cuando ella le tocara.- porque pienso en eso- dijo suavemente y sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

Aplico un poco mas de agua en su rostro y se lo seco levemente dejando aun que la frescura de su rostro bajara la de su cuerpo, salió del baño y sonrió al ver que Soi ya se había cambiado de ropa- terminaste la manzana- pregunto.

Si.- respondió la joven Fong- gracias, dormirás así- pregunto al ver que la morena no se había cambiado de ropa.

Yoruichi sonrió- no, ahorita voy a cambiarme- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi se ponía de pie e iba hacia el baño- a dónde vas.

Al baño- dijo suavemente- vas a cambiarte.

Yoruichi sonrió y camino hacia la luz y la apago- bien, ya no hay problema- dijo la morena acercándose a Soi que aun con en la oscuridad había mucha claridad y podía ver nítidamente a la morena.- ya me has visto cambiarme antes- aclaro la morena y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa completamente ante la mirada de la joven Fong, primero comenzó por la parte de abajo quedando solo en ropa interior y aun en la penumbra podía adivinar que el rostro de Soi era un rojo brillante, sin contar que podía escuchar el resoplar de su respiración al momento en que ella comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y luego comenzó con la parte de arriba y en un acto de total provocación y atrevimiento se quito hasta su sosten dejando sus pechos desnudos.

Soi no podía creer lo que pasaba si es que acaso la falta de luz podía servir de velo para la desnudez de la morena lo que le causo no podía creerlo, o mejor dicho lo que le estaba provocando era totalmente nuevo, los sonrojos ya no importaban y el que quedara petrificada ante la persona frente a ella podía ser hasta normal, pero al momento en que la morena comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, todos sus sentidos parecían más afinados y alertas, el sonido de la tela al rozar la piel de la morena, el movimiento fluido de Yoruichi, la respiración de la morena eran todo tan claro, luego darse cuenta que la luz natural de la noche o mejor dicho de la luna hacían que la piel morena de Yoruichi brillara como bañada por la luz de la luna y sus orbes dorados le hacían competencia, sus ojos no podían dejar de notar el cuerpo curvilíneo de la morena, algo tan diferente al de ella y al notar como al final ella quedaba casi totalmente desnuda frente a ella, pudo sentir que todo su cuerpo clamaba por juntarse con el de la morena, era como una atracción del hierro al imán, sintió que su respiración era agitada y como envuelta en un transe su mirada parecía turbia y sus manos parecían tener vida propia porque extendió su mano derecha a la altura del pecho de la morena como queriendo tocarlo pero al darse cuanta lo que hacía detuvo el movimiento.

Yoruichi sonrió, la joven Fong parecía mirarla con tal intensidad que aun en la oscuridad podía sentir el peso se su mirada en todo su cuerpo, al momento de ver como la mano pálida parecía querer romper el espacio entre ellas y alcanzar su piel o más bien su seno izquierdo ella trato de guardar su respiración, pero para su ansiedad la peli azul detuvo su mano y sus ojos parecían batallar entre la confusión y el anhelo, así que opto por ayudarle a decidirse- no tengas miedo- dijo alargando su mano y tomando la de Soi que ante el tacto de la morena se estremeció- quieres ver como late mi corazón cuando me tocas- pregunto, pero no espero respuestas de la joven peli azul solo vio en los ojos grises un atisbo de ansiedad y anticipación.

Soi sintió su cuerpo estremecerse bajo la mano de la morena que acercaba su mano a su seno izquierdo y aunque fue como le había dicho, al momento en que su mano toco donde se encontraba el corazón de la morena sintió como se aceleraba bajo su mano, la mirada dorada no dejaba las gris acerada y sus respiraciones eran trabajosas y como en un trance Soi comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta que su palma abarco el pecho de la morena, que ante el tacto su cuerpo reacciono y Soi pudo sentir como una pequeña protuberancia había saltado del seño y ella con curiosidad comenzó a tocar el pezón con sus dedos, mientras la morena dejaba escapar un leve jadeo, la joven Fong no pudo contenerse y con su otra mano tomo el otro pecho de la morena y comenzó a explorarlo como lo había hecho con el otro.

Para ese momento la morena parecía estar entre el cielo y el infierno, en el cielo porque el tacto de Soi era tan delicado y sensual, pero a la vez tortuoso pues era lento y ella estaba muy receptiva, tanto que la estaba llevando al borde de la locura, por lo que opto por terminar su juego sensual con la joven Fong antes de que ya no pudieran contenerse, a si que rápidamente tomo las manos de Soi y las aparto de sus pechos mientras ella se abrazaba a la joven- suficiente- dijo casi en un susurro la morena, en ese instante Soi Fong salió de su aturdimiento y curiosidad sexual y una mirada de angustia cruzo por su rostro.

Lo siento- dijo rápidamente y queriendo zafarse del abrazo- perdón…yo…

Shuu- dijo la morena- está bien, no has hecho nada malo, es mas todo lo que haces resulta muy bien- dijo la morena mirando a Soi y vio como la joven no entendía lo que quería decirle- sentiste como se acelero mi corazón- pregunto Yoruichi y Soi asintió- fue mil veces más rápido cuando tocaste mis pechos- dijo con una sonrisa- tu eres la única que me provoca eso.

Soi se sonrojo profusamente, pero a su vez se sintió complacida de que ella provocara todas esas sensaciones a la morena- eso sentí cuando me tocaste, hace un rato- dijo la joven.

Lo sé- dijo la morena y se mordió el labio- voy a terminar de cambiarme y vamos a dormir, si- aclaro la morena y Soi asintió y fue directo a la cama.

Yoruichi suspiro y termino de cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo pero no pudo evitar sentir que la joven le lanzaba miradas furtivas, posiblemente tampoco ella había podido evitar tener la oportunidad de echar un vistazo o dos del cuerpo de la joven peli azul, ahora debía de pensar en otra cosa, como que mañana tenía que levantarse muy temprano para un entrenamiento en los campos y seguramente estarían todos los idiotas que querían conquistarla, sonrió ante eso si ellos supieran que una pequeña niña les había ganado la partida no lo creerían ni en un millón de años, pero así había sucedido extrañamente esa joven que le gano en un combate, ahora había robado su corazón y a su vez le hacía enloquecer con unas pequeñas caricias, ya vestida para dormir se dirigió a la cama, Soi se encontraba acostada y ella se unió a al joven que al momento en que la morena se acostó a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír- buenas noches mi pequeña guerrera- dijo la morena y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y luego un rápido beso en la boca, que la joven respondió levemente.

Buenas noches Yoruichi- dijo la joven con suavidad mientras la morena le abrazaba- me esperaras, verdad- pregunto de pronto.

La morena que ya había cerrado sus ojos sonrió ampliamente- si, hasta que seas mayor y vengas a pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

Soi sonrió- es una promesa- dijo suavemente y las dos fueron al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Buen Fin de Semana... XD jajaja saludos a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas Noches, pasaba por aca a dejar otro capitulo que esta algo extenso y eso que lo corte, no llegue al momento que queria llegar pero creo que lo deje en un momento interesante.

Agradecimientos a todos los que leen y los que dejan reviews.

** , **un capitulo muy largo y creo que da un paso importante para el otro capitulo, la transicion de la madurez llegara pronto pero hay que ser paciente, luego las cosas se pondran un poco mas interesante. Saudos y gracias por leer y comentar**.**

**Mariana Rosas,** te encanton...muy bien y no seas tan impaciente con los capitulos, gracias por comentar saludos y cuidate.

**Selebel,** ejem? buen final? relamente? jajaj me alegra que te agradara, saludos y gracias por comentar.

**paolacelestial,** gracias porque no te molesta esperar, asun asi intento tenerlas actualizaciones lo mas rapido que mis ocupaciones e inspiracion lo permitan, asi que esperemos que la transicion de los 4 años para llegar a la madures seaa pronto. Gracias por leer y comentar, cuidate.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 10**

**Celos y Algo Mas.**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y la morena se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche mientras terminaba de prepararse para ir a lugar de entrenamiento, su madre ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno pues Shiro y Shutara ya habían salido hacia el lugar de entrenamiento.

Hija vas un poco retrasada- dijo Minako con una leve sonrisa- aunque me alegra ver que consiguieras despertar temprano.

Yoruichi puso los ojos ante lo que decía su madre- aun no entiendo porque debo estar en ese entrenamiento- dijo con leve tono molesto- debería estar en cama durmiendo plácidamente- espeto con molestia y buscando la puerta.

Lo que decía era muy cierto pues le había costado mucho salir de la cama porque había dormido muy bien, tan cálidamente abrazada a la delgada cintura de Soi, podía decir que nunca había dormido así de bien como anoche y sin contar las breves caricias y pequeños besos que había prodigado a la joven Fong antes de caer rendidas ante Morfeo, para su gusto hubiese seguido dormida al lado del calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su guerrera y sobretodo verle despertar para ser lo primero que vieran esos hermosos ojos acerados que tanto amaba, en cambio ahora caminaba a paso rápido y casi furioso, no era de menos ya que debía ir a ese entrenamiento del que nada tenía que ver; se suponía que era solo para los tomados en cuanta en la incursión del Seireitei y por supuesto su padre había evitado por todos los medios involucrarla o tomarla en cuenta aun cuando sabia que ella era una excelente guerrera, mucho más que algunos idiotas revoltosos que se la llevaban de machos.

Cuando Yoruichi apareció todos estaban formados y Shiro estaba dando instrucciones y junto a él se situaba Shutara vestida como lo había estado en el bosque, Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que esa era la vestimenta que indicaba que la monje estaña lista para patear algunos culos, la morena suspiro y tomo seriedad para buscar su sitio de siempre en el entrenamiento.

Shutara escaneaba el lugar y aunque estaba muy atenta a las indicaciones de Shiro, había visto entrar a la morena al lugar, su llegada era un poco retrasada pero no pudo evitar notar su postura que parecía tensa, después había aflojado un poco y tras avanzar a su posición noto como los jóvenes la miraban sin descaro y casi babeando, igualmente las muchachas que se encontraban ahí aunque eran en escasa cantidad habían tenido la misma reacción para con la joven Shihōin, Shutara no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al pensar que Yoruichi se parecía tanto a su padre pues al parecer era una rompecorazones.

Comenzaremos con los ejercicios de calentamiento, seguiremos con demostración en ataques con espada y luego iremos al campo de obstáculos- ordeno Shiro y todos comenzaron con lo ordenado, Shutara observaba las líneas de hombres y jóvenes, podía ver como a simple vista quienes tenían una mejor habilidad y quienes les hacían falta técnica, aun así no pudo evitar mirar hacia la morena sus movimientos eran rítmicos y fluidos tanto que parecían ser algo natural en ella.

Ya tiene al grupo que se infiltrara en el palacio del rey- pregunto Shutara al moreno sin dejar de ver a los que entrenaban.

Los tengo- respondió Shiro- a mi parecer son los más habilidoso.

Ya veremos eso- respondió Shutara- si me disculpas quiero ver a Yoruichi- dijo Shutara tomando camino hacían la morena seguida muy de cerca de Shiro Shihōin.

Yoruichi se encontraba haciendo su rutina diaria, tan concentrada que no había notado que alguien venia en su dirección, muchos quedaron asombrados cuando en un ágil movimiento Shutara se había abalanzado en contra de la joven Shihōin, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver que la morena reacciono a tiempo para bloquear el golpe justo a tiempo.

Buenos reflejos- dijo Shutara a una Yoruichi que tenía un semblante muy serio, luego aflojo su cuerpo- eres rápida y tus movimientos son muy buenos.

Muchas gracias Shutara-san- respondió la morena sonriente.

Que tal un enfrentamiento- pregunto Shutara con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual Yoruichi abrió sus ojos en asombro.

Por supuesto- dijo la morena mirando a su padre y con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

No pongas esa cara- dijo Shutara un poco divertida y luego volvió a su rostro serio- tengo seleccionados a tus oponentes- prepárate porque son varios, pero déjame un rato que debo ver las habilidades de los presentes.

Por supuesto- dijo Yoruichi sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Soi había despertado unos 15 minutos después de que la morena había abandonado la habitación, la peli azul había resentido no ver a la morena al despertar pero rápidamente se levanto para ir a tomar una ducha y comenzar el día.

La joven Fong llevaba un tiempo en la ducha, el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo pero extrañamente ella se sentía demasiado acalorada y no era de extrañar pues su mente estaba dándole vuelta a los recuerdos de la noche de ayer, Soi había leído libros de poesía, romanticismo y Kirio le había contado historias de grandes romances, pero las historias, la suposición o la imaginación no era nada comparado a todo lo que ella había experimentado anoche.

El cuerpo hermoso y desnudo casi en su totalidad de la morena le habían nublado el sentido común, el respeto y el pudor, no sabía cuál había sido la fuerza que la impulso a palpar los pechos de Yoruichi, no podía negar que eran hermosos redondos, firmes y su tamaño envidiable, pero tenerlos bajo su palma había sido tan hipnotizante y maravilloso que no pudo evitar tocar el otro con su otra mano de una forma descarada, pero la respuesta de la morena a sus actos fueron como un aliciente, ya que sus ojos parecían encenderse y brillar más que la luz del sol, su respiración se había acelerado así como los latidos de sus corazón y los pezones se habían erguido ante su tacto, la joven Fong hubiese podido seguir tocando el cuerpo curvilíneo de la morena y explorarlo con total detenimiento y adoración, era totalmente obvio en este punto que quería a la morena, deseaba que ese corazón latiera por ella, quería conocer ese cuerpo en todos los rincones y sobretodo quería tenerlo solo para sus ojos y su tacto.

Soi sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos**_\- ojala fueses mayor-_**recordó que la morena había dicho antes esas palabras, ahora podía entender un poco que el ser menor era un problema para tener una relación romántica con Yoruichi, era muy obvio que a la morena no le bastaban los suaves y castos besos o leves caricias que se prodigaban y ella podían entender eso ya que ella también deseaba ir más allá pero eso no era posible, solo debían esperar unos largos 4 años para que ella pudiese ir y pedir la mano de la morena, por ahora solo debía ser paciente y prepararse para ser digna de la morena.

Los minutos pasaron y Soi salió de la habitación y al ver que no había nadie cerca fue de manera cautelosa a la cocina en busca de la mama de Yoruichi.

Ya esta despierta- dijo la voz amable de Minako.

Si, buenos días- saludo la peli azul haciendo una pequeña reverencia- donde están todos- pregunto de repente.

Tenjirō-san se fue a dar consulta a la clínica y los demás están en los campos de entrenamiento- respondió Minako y vio que Soi ponía una expresión algo molesta- está muy cerca de acá- dijo Minako- sales y buscas hacia el lado izquierdo como a unos 100 metros.

Gracias- dijo suavemente.

Pero antes, ven – dijo a Soi y señalo un plato de comida- debes desayunar.

Soi suspiro e hizo lo que se le ordenaba, aunque ella deseaba llegar al lugar del entrenamiento lo antes posible, pero no podía rechazar lo que le ofrecían, Minako-san le recordaba mucho a Kirio pues era muy amorosa, amable y la mayoría de veces estaba en la cocina-gracias- dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a tomar su alimento.

Come despacio- dijo Minako con seriedad- ellos no se moverán de ahí en un rato- Minako vio con un poco de diversión como la joven Fong bajaba sus hombros como si fuese un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros, aunque su actitud estoica y seria no lo dejaba demostrar.

* * *

Shutara había tenido un momento de calentamiento, pues eso era para ella lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero para 10 de los hombres jadeantes, maltrechos de pie rodeándole había sido un combate difícil y es que a su parecer ella era mejor que Shiro Shihōin en muchos aspectos, no había podido tocarla aun cuando ellos eran muchos y sobretodo hombres, al principio cuando habían sido seleccionados para ver sus habilidades pensaron que sería pan comido pero al comienzo de todo no pudieron más que sentirse humillados en cierta manera. Mientras que Shiro había pasado de la vergüenza a la diversión, realmente Shutara aun tenía el toque y para su pesar sus subordinados aun les faltaba que aprender, pero al menos ninguno de ellos era los que él había seleccionado para la incursión en el castillo.

Shutara suspiro y decidió terminar la tortura- bien, terminamos acá- dijo poniéndose más relajada- descansen y les aconsejo mejorar por su bien, los soldados del Seireitei son asesinos de cuidado- vio como todos asentía y se desplazaban a un lado del lugar, luego fue directo a Shiro- espero ninguno de ellos sea seleccionado.

Por supuesto que no- dijo Shiro con seriedad- ahora que piensas hacer.

Bien- dijo alzando un poco la voz- y camino hacia unos jóvenes con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver que ellos abrían sus ojos con algo de miedo a que fueran a combatir con ellas- es tiempo para ver lo que tiene la juventud- dijo seria- y comenzó a pasar frente a ellos en un acto de inspección y mientras lo hacía iba tocando el hombro de los suertudos en su selección, hasta que esta frente a un tipo algo alto y musculoso- nombre- pregunto.

Ken Juang- dijo el joven con una sonrisa arrogante.

Shutara sonrió- dime sabes luchar o eres solo musculo.

El joven frunció el ceño- por supuesto que se luchar señora, yo he derrotado a cada uno de ellos- dijo señalando a varios de los seleccionados.

Bien- dijo Shutara con una media sonrisa y poniéndose seria- pero no lucharás contra ellos, sino con ella- dijo señalando a la morena, pero entraras a la lucha cuando yo lo indique.

Como ordene señora- dijo Ken con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Yoruichi había comenzado su combate y como se esperaba de ella lo hacía muy bien casi de forma natural y con poco esfuerzo, Shutara observaba todo junto a Shiro y el joven musculoso que tenía que estar preparado para cuando la señora le diera la orden de atacar, una parte del joven sabía que podía terminar recibiendo una paliza de la princesa Shihōin, siempre le había gustado desde que eran pequeños, pero ella era un hueso duro de roer y aunque él estaba dispuesto a domarla, no podía entender como ella se había negado a sus encantos ya que muchas chicas le prodigaban su atención y favores sexuales, pero la morena era diferente una vez le había robado un beso, pero ella le había enseñado con una certero golpe que no era como las demás y sobretodo que la osadía le trajo mas aversión de parte de la joven Shihōin, desde ese entonces él en cierto modo se había encaprichado con la morena sin contar que tenía un cuerpo espectacular que él deseaba tener.

Prepárate- ordeno Shutara sacando al joven de sus pensamientos, el joven asintió y comenzó a sentir los nervios, el ya había luchado antes con la morena y sabía que era muy rápida- escúchame, ella es muy rápida y viéndote me imagino que tu no lo eres tanto, así que cuando este distraída trata de inmovilizarla atrapándola, tendrás pocas oportunidades para poder lograrlo si no lo haces estarás perdido.

Si, señora- dijo el joven musculoso y comenzó a acercarse a lugar donde se estaba gestando el enfrentamiento, mientras Shutara y Shiro se quedaban a unos metros más atrás observando la lucha y de vez en cuando a los que estaban en la pista de obstáculos.

* * *

Soi había salido de la casa de los Shihōin con paso apresurado pues deseaba llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, al hacerlo lo hizo con total cuidado pues no quería llamar la atención o ser el centro de las miradas de extraños, su vista rápidamente se centro en el combate a unos metros de la entrada y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, Yoruichi estaba luchando con unos tipos y lo hacía de forma majestuosa su cuerpo se movía como en un danza y Soi no pudo evitar quedar prendada ante los movimientos de su cuerpo perfecto, pero de pronto noto un tipo parcia acercarse peligrosamente a la morena así que sus ojos se pusieron atentos a lo que sucedía mientras se iba acercando, de pronto vio el movimiento y el tipo musculoso había agarrado a la morena del brazo de forma poco delicada y tenía una expresión que no le gusto para nada, su cuerpo reacciono casi por inercia y al instante estaba dándole una patada al sujeto que había agarrado a Yoruichi, el cual por el golpe le soltó quedando un poco aturdido, pero rápidamente fue sobre quien le había golpeado.

No la toques- espeto Soi con molestia.

Soi- dijo la morena con asombro al verla de pronto ahí con una mirada seria.

Qué diablos te pasa imbécil- vocifero Ken que venía sobre Soi para golpearle, pero fue detenido por la morena que se puso en medio de ellos.

Deja que está recuperándose de una herida- dijo la morena rápidamente, mientras tendía su mano izquierda para detener al joven musculoso y con el otro trataba de alejar a Soi que parecía querer enfrentarse al joven.

Tienes suerte que te defiendan para que no te golpee- espeto el joven- quien diablos eres para venir a interferir, que te crees su guardián.

Si lo soy, a ti que te importa- respondió molesta la joven Fong e intento que la morena se apartara- Yoruichi, no necesito que me defiendas.

No te estoy defendiendo, solo cuido de tu salud- dijo Yoruichi al ver que cada momento la joven Fong parecía más molesta- Ken deja de provocarla porque no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.

La peli azul miro con molestia a la morena al ver cómo le hablaba al sujeto con total naturalidad como si fuesen conocidos y amigos, suspiro y dio media vuelta para regresar donde había venido, por su parte Yoruichi trato de ir tras de ella pero al momento fue detenida por Ken que le tomo de la mano- donde vas amor- dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena volteo hacia ken y trato de zafarse- que te sucede imbécil, suéltame y no me digas así- espeto Yoruichi algo molesta, al momento vio como Soi había regresado a su lado, con un ágil movimiento había agarrado la mano del Ken Juang que sostenía su brazo y le estaba aplicado una perfecta llave que casi había torcido todo su brazo por completo al punto de romperlo, se veía tan dolorosa, al momento el joven grito y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, Shutara y Shiro corrieron hacia donde estaban.

Te dije que no la tocaras- dijo la joven Fong con frialdad y molestia.

Shiro se quedo de pie asombrado por los movimientos que había visto de la joven Soi Fong, mientras que Shutara casi corrió a su lado con molestia- Soi - llamo alzando la voz- suéltalo o le quebraras el brazo.

Soi tenía una mirada gélida, aun cuando escucho la orden de Shutara hizo caso omiso de la orden, no podía dejarlo pasar así por así, ese idiota le había dicho amor a Yoruichi y otra vez la había agarrado de su mano a pesar de que ella le había advertido que no le tocara, en ese momento solo pensaba que ella era la única que podía tocar a la morena y nadie más debía hacerlo- Shaolin Fong- volvió Shutara a advertir con un tono más firme y algo confuso, era la segunda vez que veía perder el control de sus emociones o en todo caso ser intransigente.

Soi, por favor- dijo Yoruichi más cerca de ella, de pronto Soi parpadeo y le soltó dejando al joven sobando su brazo y mirándola con total molestia.

Ve a que te revisen a la enfermería- dijo Shiro suavemente.

Shutara se acerco a Soi con calma- que estabas pensando, podías haberle quebrado el brazo.

Realmente fue una buena llave- dijo Shiro sonriente y luego se puso serio al ver la mirada gélida que le daba Shutara- quiero decir, debes tratar de controlarte hija.

Estoy segura que no fue su culpa- dijo Yoruichi algo nerviosa- ella posiblemente solo vio que él estaba atacándome.

Dije que no necesito que me defiendas, Yoruichi- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Shutara suspiro- no seas descortés- recrimino a la joven Fong- tengo cosas que atender y no tengo tiempo para luchar contra tu necedad, así que te recomiendo que medites lo que has hecho y más tarde hablaremos- vio que la joven miraba directamente al piso- bien ya que estamos claros, Yoruichi acompáñame junto a tu padre y veremos lo del grupo de incursión.

Yoruichi suspiro, en todo momento no había apartado su mirada de Soi con la esperanza de que ella pudiese ver a través de sus ojos lo que le sucedía, porque había cambiado su actitud de una niña dulce a una totalmente fría y descortés, ni Shutara-san había logrado alguna reacción en ella, parecía de piedra, como un iceberg, la morena obviamente estaba esperando quedarse junto a la joven para hablar con ella pero la monje tenía otros planes y por ahora quizá era mejor esperar que se le pasara el berrinche.

Soi Fong sintió cuando se alejaban pues aun tenía su mirada puesta en el piso del lugar y la verdad no deseaba ver a nadie, porque no iba a saber que decir o cómo reaccionar; podía sentir el peso de las miradas en ella esperando una respuesta a su comportamiento, pero estaba demasiado molesta para hacerles frente, mas con la morena que la había tratado como si fuese alguien que no pudiera defenderse de ese tipo que parecía le conocía muy bien, Soi profundizo su ceño al recordar como ese sujeto se había referido a ella de una forma intima y cariñosa- **_amor_**\- ese momento lo único que quería es enseñarle que él no tenía el derecho de tocar o poner sus grandes y asquerosas manos en la morena o llamarle de esa forma.

Pero ahora que se habían ido y los pocos que quedaban estaban es sus cosas, ella opto por ir a un rincón y ponerse a entrenar para ver si así podía calmar esos extraños impulsos de golpear a alguien, odiaba perder el control y extrañamente desde que había conocido a la morena era lo que más le pasaba, pero al mismo tiempo jamás había sentido un deseo de proteger o cuidar algo o alguien tanto como lo sentía con Yoruichi, era cierto que haría cualquier cosa por su familia, pero con Yoruichi sentía que podía luchar contra todo y todos. La joven Fong suspiro quizá debía meditar y buscar la calma en su interior o posiblemente debía hablar con alguien sobre eso que sentía.

* * *

Yoruichi iba ensimismada pensando en Soi y lo que había sucedido y en esa mirada fría que le había dedicado, Shutara y Shiro caminaban unos pasos delante de ella- Soi es muy ágil y sus movimientos parecen muy naturales- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa- y esa llave fue fantástica.

Shutara lo vio seria y casi puso los ojos- elogiar una actitud como la de ella no era bueno Shiro.

No elogie su actitud, solo su talento para la lucha- dijo el moreno y luego sonrió- crees que podría luchar contra ella- vio como Shutara enarcaba una de sus cejas- seré suave con ella.

Papa- regaño Yoruichi- ella ha estado convaleciente- dijo con una actitud molesta.

Shutara sonrió levemente, Yoruichi parecía tener un cuidado extremo con Soi y eso podía haber molestado más a su pequeña discípula- Shiro no recomiendo que luches contra ella porque en estos momentos es como meterte en un panal de abejas que pican sin piedad.

Así que la niña tiene su genio- dijo Shiro sonriendo- Ryu también tenía mal genio, pero le ganaba su afán de control, quizá ella no sea muy diferente.

Shutara sonrió- recuerda que Ryu siempre te derrotaba Shiro.

Shiro puso los ojos- no siempre, hubo algunas veces que yo le pude derrotar- dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa, además entreno con Yoruichi y ella no gana siempre a pesar de su juventud y agilidad.

Shutara miro hacia la morena- Ella ya se enfrento a Soi.

Shiro miro hacia la morena- deberás hija- pregunto y vio como la morena asentía y ponía su rostro serio- como te fue.

Perdí- dijo suavemente la morena.

Shiro le miro serio- en verdad- pregunto y vio que la morena ladeaba su cabeza, Shiro bufo- en verdad, que paso con tu frase de que nadie podía derrotarte y todo eso- burlo suavemente.

Shiro- deberías callarte y comportarte como adulto- regaño Shutara y Yoruichi le saco la lengua a su padre como un acto de molestia ante sus palabras.

Llegaron al campo de obstáculos y los hombres parecían haber hecho lo que se les había indicado con anterioridad.

Bien, Yoruichi quiero que haga la prueba de velocidad en la pista de obstáculos- dijo Shutara con seriedad- se que eres muy ágil y veloz, tomare tu tiempo en esta prueba como un entandar para ellos, así que por favor- dijo muy seria- se rápida.

La morena hizo como le habían indicado, fue tan rápida como el rayo en la pista de obstáculos y al llegar a su conclusión se quedo ayudando a Shutara- san en tomar el tiempo y otras cosas más que le pedían.

* * *

Soi después de unos minutos de hastió dejo el lugar de entrenamiento y había regresado a la casa de los Shihōin en total silencio, con cuidado de no ser abordada por la señora Minako se había colado a la habitación y ahora estaba tendida en la cama con los brazos extendidos a los lados y los ojos cerrados, era una de esas maneras que ella tomaba para relajarse y calmar su carácter, pasaron unos minutos y de pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Unas horas habían pasado después del incidente en el campo de entrenamiento y las pruebas a las que había sometido a los elegidos por Shutara y Shiro para la incursión al palacio del rey. Shutara, Shiro y Yoruichi habían regresado del campo de entrenamiento un poco satisfechos, era casi la hora de almuerzo y al rato de que ellos había llegado a la casa apareció Tenjirō con un poco de seriedad en su rostro, hace unas horas en el consultorio había aparecido un joven con una torcedura un poco seria en su brazo, luego de preguntarle que había sucedido el joven le relato con mucha molestia como una mocosa le había atacado.

Shutara le relato todo lo sucedido cuando pregunto lo que había sucedido con Soi y ese joven, hubo un momento de incredulidad de parte del monje ante todo lo que le contaba su amiga ya que por una parte era cierto que Soi podía tener un genio muy difícil, pero hasta ese día nunca había actuado de manera violenta y descontrolada, ahora el debía averiguar qué era lo que sucedía con la pequeña Fong.

Donde esta- pregunto Tenjirō.

En la habitación, está durmiendo- respondió Shutara- pero ahorita Yoruichi está tomando una ducha y cambiándose de ropa así que espera a que salga.

* * *

**Minutos antes**

Shutara había ido en busca de Soi muy seguida de cerca por Yoruichi, ella estaba preocupada por la joven Fong, no deseaba que fuera regañada o castigada por defenderla porque independientemente que ella había hecho un drama de todo su intensión al parecer fue protegerla, pero para su sorpresa al entrar a la habitación lo único que vieron fue a la joven Fong tendía en la cama durmiendo, Shutara suspiro con un poco de frustración ya que al parecer estaba preparada para enfrentar a la joven y posiblemente regañarla, la morena por su parte sintió un poco de alivio de que el regaño se prolongara, ahora solo debía ver si ella podía averiguar el porqué de la actitud agresiva y poco sensata de su pequeña guerrera.

Mírala, durmiendo como si nada- espeto Shutara molesta.

Quizá aun se siente afectada por la herida y el veneno- dijo tentativamente la morena.

Shutara le miro indignada- Yoruichi deja de defenderla, si estuviese mal o algo por el estilo, no hubiese hecho una perfecta llave con total conocimiento del daño que haría.

La morena suspiro- quizá no pensó lo que estaba haciendo y solo actuó por instinto, no la defiendo- vio como Shutara casi le ponía los ojos- bueno quizá la defiendo un poco pero ella aun es joven y hay veces que uno de joven no piensa y pierde el control.

Shutara sonrió- tienes razón en que es joven, pero no en que pierda el control de esa manera- suspiro- le he enseñado cosas que quizá estaba muy pronto para aprender, si ella quiere ser una guerrera no debe dejarse llevar por…que sabe el que, dejare que Tenjirō hable con ella y le haga entrar en razón- Shutara miro como su pequeña niña dormía plácidamente- ira a tomar una ducha y esperare a ver qué pasa, si despierta me avisas por favor.

Yoruichi asintió y vio como la monje salía de la habitación y en ese instante ella suspiro, camino hacia la cama y tomo asiento con cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña durmiente y con cuidado aparto unos mechones de cabellos de su rostro- que tendrás en esa cabecita tuya- dijo suavemente y se inclino para darle un leve beso en los labios y luego busco un poco de ropa y fue a tomar una ducha.

* * *

Minako Shihōin aviso a todos que el almuerzo estaba listo y se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento le pareció difícil de creer en un primer momento que la pequeña joven Fong pudiese causarle un daño tan severo y a la vez poder enfrentarse al joven Ken, lo conocía muy bien era grande, musculoso, sin contar que era unos años mayor que la pequeña Soi, en este punto Minako tuvo que regañar a Shiro que parecía muy divertido con todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque más bien parecía un padre orgulloso, un momento había pasado y todos estaban listos para pasar al comedor cuando Yoruichi apareció en la sala, al momento Tenjirō fue directamente a la habitación.

Ella aun está dormida- pregunto el monje a la morena y vio como esta asentía, al llegar el monje suspiro y acerco una pequeña silla que había en la habitación y la coloco junto a la cama, Tenjirō suspiro levemente y meditaba en que el día de ayer estaba junto la joven tratando de salvarla de una posible muerte y ahora estaba esperando que despertara para que...regañarla, hablar, razonar, hace unas semanas que había visto que Soi estaba cambiando, quizá era parte de su crecimiento, la adolescencia era un punto difícil y quizá el que no estuviese rodeadas de personas de su edad también le afectaba, por otra parte ellos la trataban como si fuera un adulto responsable tanto que algunas veces se olvidaban que aun era tan joven, en este punto podía darle mucho crédito a Kirio pues ella siempre les recordaba y advertía que Soi aun era una niña, que quizá aun no estaba preparada para ciertas cosas.

De pronto el monje salió de sus cavilaciones y puso más atención a Soi Fong, podía ver que sus ojos se movían bajo los parpados cerrados pensó que quizá estaba soñando, luego vio como su respiración parecía agitarse levemente, fue ahí cuando decidió que debía despertarla, así que se inclino y con su mano trato de tocar su hombro para hacerle reaccionar y al instante de tomarla del hombro ella se sobresalto abriendo sus ojos y con un rápido movimientos de su mano había tomado la de Tenjirō con total fuerza- Soi, calma soy yo- dijo rápidamente al ver que la joven estaba a punto de aplicar técnicas de defensa.

Tenjirō-sama- dijo la joven extrañada y confusa- lo siento, yo no sabía.

Calma- dijo le monje al ver la confusión y el pesar en el rostro de la joven- tenias pesadillas.

Solo fue un sueño- dijo ella bajando el rostro.

Soi, si hubiese sido solo un sueño no hubieses reaccionado de esa forma- aclaro el monje con total calma- además debemos hablar de lo que sucedió hoy con ese joven- vio como ladeaba el rostro- me dirás lo que paso ahí.

Tenía una pesadilla- respondió rápidamente.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso y mírame cuando hables conmigo- dijo el monje con seriedad y tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo en no reírse al ver el leve puchero que Soi hacia cuando le daba la cara, volvió a recordar que realmente ella aun era una niña- porque lo atacaste si ellos solo estaban en un combate, el dijo que lo atacaste por gusto.

Soi frunció el ceño- el no se comporto honorablemente con Yoruichi- dijo suavemente.

Estaban en un combate, no se iba a poner educado- aclaro Tenjirō.

El no me simpatiza- dijo suavemente y cruzo sus brazos.

Aunque no te simpatice no era modo de tratarlo- dijo el monje y suspiro largamente- te hemos enseñado que la violencia no lleva a ningún lugar, o usar tus habilidades en combate para el bien o en casos que sea necesario, si quieres seguir tu aprendizaje para ser una guerrera debes aprender a controlarte.

Soi abrió la boca para decir algo, al instante la cerro- no me agrada y me molesto - dijo suavemente.

Tenjirō suspiro y vio que por primera vez ella parecía un poco confundida y a la vez arrepentida- mañana regresamos al monasterio, al llegar todo entrenamiento físico y de combate está prohibido, hasta que no aprendas a controlarte y sobre todo no guardarte lo que sientes.

Pero…- dijo Soi con un poco desilusionada.

Nada de peros- dijo el monje muy firme- es por tu bien y no hay vuelta a tras, ahora ven a comer que ya está el almuerzo, Soi se levanto y fue tras los pasos del monje, no podía creer su mala suerte, pero en fondo sabia que merecía el castigo.

* * *

El almuerzo paso muy rápido para algunos, un poco incomodo para Soi y lleno de ansiedad para la morena que cada momento que podía miraba a la joven de ojos grises que desde el momento en que tomo asiento en la mesa había optado por no mirarla o en todo caso evitar cualquier tipo de contacto o interacción, Minako había estado muy pendiente de todo desde el primer momento en que había hablado con Soi había notado que era amable y cortés con ella, extrañamente en ese momento parecía mas tímida que de costumbre, algo tensa y no miraba mas allá de su plato de comida, en cambio su hija parecía ansiosa nada relajada o juguetona de lo que siempre había sido, no había hablado mucho y extrañamente no miraba a nadie excepto hacia la joven que tenia a casi frente a ella.

Cuando la comida termino Shiro, Shutara y Tenjirō tomaron rumbo al despacho muy seguidos por Soi, al momento Yoruichi se puso de pie y trato de alcanzarla para ir con ella, hasta que Minako hablo- Yoruichi podías ayudarme por favor.

La morena suspiro y vio como el objeto de sus suspiro y deseos cruzaba la puerta y ella suspiro derrotada, por lo visto no iba a poder hablar con ella hasta que quizá estuviesen a solas- claro, en que puedo ayudar.

Ahí están los platos- dijo Minako señalando el lavabo con una pila de platos y vasos.

La morena suspiro y comenzó su camino hacia la tarea que había dispuesto su madre para ella, huno un poco de diversión para Minako al ver a su hija obedecer sin ningún tipo de queja y ahora más que nunca tenía una sospecha de que algo pasaba y ahora iba averiguar que era, pero primero debía de asear la mesa y poner un poco de agua para él te, mientras que la morena comenzaba con su labor. Después de unos minutos y cuando la morena estaba casi por terminar Minako tomo asiento en la mesa y con una taza de café pensó que ya era tiempo de comenzar averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su hija.

Ya vas a terminar hija- pregunto Minako con suavidad.

Si mama- respondió la morena y después de unos tres minutos sonrió al saber que había finalizado y era libre para ir donde quisiera- ya termine- exclamo con una sonrisa.

Minako sonrió ante la amplia sonrisa de su hija pero luego se puso seria- ven siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

La morena frunció el ceño levemente ante la extraña petición de su madre, era cierto que siempre hablaban de cosas y ella le preguntaba de su día, lo que pensaba y lo que sentía pero ahora le pareció un poco diferente- claro- dijo con una media sonrisa tratando de disimular.

Dime Yoruichi- comenzó Minako- que te parece la joven Fong.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir un leve momento de pánico o temor, desde el primer momento había optado por ocultar el interés y el cariño especial que sentía hacia la joven Fong, pero era de esperar que a su madre no se le pudiese escapar ciertos detalles, aun así intento tomar el tema con un poco de desinterés- me cae bien- dijo rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Minako sonrió- cuántos años tiene ella- pregunto Minako.

Cumplirá catorce- dijo rápidamente.

Y tú vas a cumplir 18, verdad- pregunto Minako y vio como la morena asentía- ella te gusta- vio la expresión de Yoruichi- se que te cae bien, ya respondiste eso, pero me refiero si te gusta románticamente- Minako se quedo algo sorprendida pero a la vez tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa, al ver que su hija se había sonrojado notablemente- no tienes que responder porque tu rostro me lo ha dicho todo- dijo Minako lanzando un suspiro y poniendo un tono serio.

Ella- dijo algo vacilante y se mordió el labio- me gusta mucho, la quiero, le tengo un cariño especial- dijo con una sonrisa boba.

Minako suspiro y a la vez sintió una ternura por su hija, jamás la había visto hablar de alguien de la forma en que estaba hablando de la joven Fong, pero había cosas que debía hablar con su hija muy seriamente- Yoruichi debes recordar que ella aun es una niña en cierta manera- dijo Minako- ella te corresponde- pregunto-le has dicho algo a ella o le has mostrado como te sientes.

Si- respondió la morena un poco apenada de hablar de eso con su madre, sin contar lo que ellas habían hecho anoche en la habitación.

Sí, que- inquirió Minako.

Ella me corresponde- dijo la morena suavemente- la bese y ella me beso- la morena vio que su madre estaba a punto de decir algo o regañarla- eso fue cuando me rescato.

Minako suspiro- hija, ella aun es muy joven aun, sin contar que debe estar confundida por los sentimientos que sentirá por ti.

Lo sé- dijo la morena rápidamente- por eso le dije que debía esperar a que ella fuese mayor, que ella puede conocer más personas, enamorarse de alguien que no sea yo en un futuro o no se- termino suavemente y con un tono de pesar.

Minako Shihōin no pudo evitar sentir un leve pesar por su hija, al ver lo que le dolía de imaginar que la joven Fong se enamorara de alguien más- ella que te respondió a eso.

Me dijo que dejara de hablar tonterías- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica- me pregunto que si la esperaría.

Minako sonrió- al parecer ella es un poco decidida, tú que le respondiste- pregunto Minako.

Que si- dijo la morena.

Minako bufo levemente, esto parecía ser un poco serio- Aun así, no te has puesto a pensar que lo que sucedió hoy es por eso mismo.- vio como la morena arrugaba el ceño- quizá ella sintió celos.

No creo- dijo la morena pero en su corazón tuvo un leve temor- ella es muy seria y controlada, aunque tiene su carácter- se quejo la morena.

Bueno- dijo Minako con un poco de seriedad- ahora te pregunto- dijo muy seria y mirando a su hija a los ojos- debo preocuparme porque duerman juntas.

No- respondió rápidamente la morena- por supuesto que no- dijo la morena- mama yo preferiría que nadie sepa de esto, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar en un futuro- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- quien sabe si al final ella cambie de opinión.

Minako no pudo evitar darle un apretón de manos a su hija para darle un poco de aliento si ella se ponía a ver como en realidad eran la cosas, se veía muy difícil, primeramente por la diferencia de edades, luego estaba el hecho de que vivían en lugares diferentes- quedara entre nosotras, solo espero que sepas comportarte con ella- suspiro- además no sabríamos cómo reaccionarían todos.

Gracias mama- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y dando un gran abrazo a su madre.

Hija- advirtió Minako cuando vio que la morena buscaba la puerta- dale un respiro, en la comida ella estaba muy tensa y aun no sabes lo que hablo con Tenjirō-san, al parecer no fue muy bueno.

Está bien- dijo suspirando la morena y opto por quedarse con su madre y ayudarle en los quehaceres de la casa, mientras platicaban, fue así como empezó a contarle como había conocido a la peli azul, como había sido su combate y como le había derrotado, las peleas y discusiones, el genio que poseía aun siendo tan joven y lo seria que muchas veces era, como le había salvado en el bosque, lo que le hacía sentir y la alegría que sentía cuando estaban juntas.

* * *

Soi estaba en una esquina del despacho con una cara larga, desde que habían llegado los tres adultos habían ido directamente a una mesa donde estaba extendido un mapa y no dejaban de hablar, planear, sugerir, cambiar de opinión y volver a discutir planes y estrategias, la verdad estaba aburrida pero era mejor estar ahí haciendo nada, aunque eso era mentira porque su mente estaba trabajando como una colmena completa, estaba fastidiada había arruinado su aprendizaje y entrenamiento para ser una guerrera todo por ese idiota, extrañamente también estaba molesta con la morena y aun no decidía porque.

Era extraño, por una parte no quería verla ya que solo podía recordar cómo había reaccionado cuando ella quiso enfrentarse al gorila ese, como si ella no fuese capaz de derrotarlo o fuese una debilucha, después la manera en que la excusó con Shutara-sama, ella no era una niña de la que tenían que cuidar, aun así quería verla más ahora que sabía que mañana partiría y quien sabe cuando le vería de nuevo.

Soi- escucho levemente la joven Fong, saliendo de sus pensamientos y de pronto vio que Shutara estaba frente a ella- pasa algo, Shiro te estaba preguntando algo.

Soi negó con la cabeza y reacciono- discúlpeme Shihōin- dono, no le escuche- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Shiro no pudo evitar sonreír, ella definitivamente tenía mucho de Ryu- preguntaba qué es lo que más te gusta practicar en el combate.

Soi miro hacia Tenjirō y a Shutara como pidiendo permiso para contestar- me gustas mucho la Katana y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Qué te parece si tenemos un pequeño entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo, luego vio que la joven dudaba a su petición.

No puedo- dijo suavemente- estoy castigada.

Shiro quiso reírse pero la joven Fong tenía una cara de decepción que le pareció muy cruel de su parte burlarse- Ohh vamos Shutara, solo será esta vez- pidió el moreno.

No fui yo esta vez- dijo Shutara con un poco de diversión en su voz.

Tenjirō- pidió Shiro como si fuese un joven- por favor- el monje negó y se puso a reír.

**Unos Minutos Después**

Soi suspiraba mientras se preparaba para el combate, Shiro estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de estiramiento, mientras que Shutara había tomado asiento como si fuese un espectáculo el que estaba a punto de ver, mientras Tenjirō estaba de pie cruzado de brazos.

Shiro no digas luego que no te lo advertí- dijo Shutara con un poco de burla.

Habían acordado comenzar con los shinai, así que cada quien ahora estaba viendo cual utilizar, Soi era muy quisquillosa al respecto y siempre trataba de buscar uno que le parecería perfecto en peso y como lo sentía en sus manos, Shiro por su parte había agarrado el que siempre ocupaba y ahora los dos se ponían en posición.

Uno…dos…tres…listos- grito Shutara y fue así que comenzó la diversión.

El choque de los shinai se escucho fuerte y claro, Soi fue directo al ataque sin que el moreno lo esperara, quizá pensaba que primero harían un reconocimiento de sus habilidades en cambio ataco tan pronto como había podido y lo para su alegría lo hacía con una excelente técnica y fuerza a pesar de que era muy joven, el combate prosiguió con ataque y defensa de uno y de otro, no cabía duda que con shinai ella era casi perfecta con mas entrenamiento y años de aprendizaje nadie podría derrotarla, ni Yoruichi a sus años eran tan buena como lo era la joven Fong a la edad que ahora tenia, Shiro salió de sus cavilaciones cuando en un ágil movimiento la peli azul dio un giro y le dio un golpe a su shinai bajándolo y de pronto tenia la punta del shinai de la joven en su mentón, algo desconcertado solo pudo ver la seriedad que la joven ponía en su rostro y de pronto un aplauso y risas de parte de Shutara y Tenjirō.

Te dije- señalo Shutara- ella ya venció a Ōetsu.

Shiro sonrió ante ese dato- deberás, eso es fantástico- dijo bajando su arma y a la vez mirando a la joven con una amplia sonrisa- me tienes- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi abajaba el arma y daba media vuelta- donde vas.

Soi la miro extrañada- a la casa- dijo suavemente y vio como Shiro de pronto le atacaba con el puño.

Shiro vio como la joven había tenido los reflejos para esquivar su ataque- vamos, falta el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la joven Fong suspiro parecía que el padre de la morena no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente.

* * *

Minako había dejado a la morena en la cocina, mientras ella iría a buscar donde estaban todos ya que la casa parecía estar en un silencio sospechoso, salió de la casa y mas allá en el campo de entrenamiento vio que jóvenes estaban a la puerta así que se apresuro a ir averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.

Te juro, ella es de cuidado- dijo un chico a otro mientras salían del lugar y otros más venían saliendo del campo de entrenamiento, Minako se apresuro y al entrar pudo ver que Shiro estaba tirado en el piso y la joven Fong estaba a su lado, suspiro levemente y se coloco junto a Shutara y Tenjirō- me imagino que lucharon.

Era algo que era inevitable- dijo Shutara.

Shiro es irresponsable, bien sabe que ella estuvo herida- aclaro Minako.

Créeme, ella está bien- dijo Tenjirō- creo que Shiro está lastimado de su ego.

Minako no pudo evitar asombrarse ante lo que le estaban diciendo y de repente enarco una gran sonrisa- así que ella gano, ojala eso le sirva de escarmiento- dijo Minako muy seria y camino hacia su esposo- Shiro Shihōin, te quejas de tu hija y eres igual a ella- señalo Minako con un tono de regaño hacia el moreno.

Shiro suspiro y puso su mejor cara- Solo fue un poco de ejercicio.

Minako vio a Soi que parecía estar mar relajada- hija deberías ir a ducharte, la cena estará lista pronto.

Si, Minako-sama- respondió Soi con una reverencia y se puso de pie, buscando camino a la casa.

Shiro vio como la joven se marchaba- ella se parece tanto a Ryu- dijo con una sonrisa- la hubieses visto, se mueve como el viento- dijo con total entusiasmo- es muy ágil, tiene técnica, Shutara y Ōetsu le han enseñado bien, imagínate lo que lograra cuando sea mayor.

Minako pudo evitar sonreír, Shiro parecía tan alegre de haber luchado a la joven Fong, aun así debía recordarle que ella era muy joven- recuerda que solo es una niña.

Lo sé- dijo algo nostálgico- imagínate si hubiese sido varón, quizá así haríamos que Yoruichi se casara con alguien a su altura de combate- el moreno suspiro- Ryu y Lian le hubiesen sido unos padres muy orgullosos.

Sé que lo estarían Shiro- dijo Minako.

Estoy segura que lo están- dijo Tenjirō con una leve sonrisa- nosotros lo estamos.

Todos fueron por unas sillas y comenzaron a charla de la joven Fong, Shutara y Tenjirō contaban historias, desde cuando ella era un bebe, sus primeros pasos, él como Ōetsu le había comenzado a enseñar Kendo a escondidas.

* * *

Soi había llegado a la casa y se dirigía hacia la habitación cuando la morena salía de la cocina, por un breve instante se quedaron viendo la una a la otra sin decir nada y al instante que Yoruichi estaba por decir algo, la joven Fong le frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la habitación, dejando a la morena algo extrañada y a la vez confundida, sabía que no había nadie en la casa y es ahora cuando aprovecharía a saber que le pasada a Soi, por lo que fue tras la peli azul.

Soi- llamo la morena al entrar a la habitación y de pronto sintió que la aprisionaban contra la puerta, siendo sorprendida con un beso y una mano infractora que se colaba bajo su camiseta, era la peli azul que parecía poseída por algún bicho extraño, pero ella rápidamente la aparto de su lado- Soi, que te pasa- reclamo algo molesta.

Soi puso una cara de confusión, porque no pensó que la morena le despreciara de ese modo- que, acaso no quieres que te bese- pregunto con leve molestia en su voz.

No es eso- dijo la morena confundida- alguien puede venir, además tú no eres así.

Soi puso su mirada gélida- no quieres que te toque porque soy menor- dijo molesta- claro como no puedo tocarte como te tocan todos esos tipos mayores- dijo con un tono lleno de reproche y celos.

Yoruichi no creía lo que escuchaba y a la vez no pudo evitar responder a la joven con una bofetada en la cara – como te atreves- dijo seria y vio como la joven Fong le miraba con total sorpresa de que la morena le pegara así- primeramente te voy aclarar algo y me importa poco que lo creas o no, pero yo no dejo que nadie me toque al menos que yo lo quiera, hablaremos cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos y no cegada por los celos.

Soi frunció el ceño- yo no estoy celo... – se quedo callada cuando vio que la morena cruzaba los brazos molestas y para ser verdad nunca le había visto así.

Mejor ve a ducharte, quizá a si le llegue la claridad a esa cabeza terca señorita Fong- dijo la morena muy molesta y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación, dejando una peli azul contrariada y pensativa.

Pero yo no estoy…-suspiro- Yoru…- la joven Fong bajo su cabeza y busco el camino hacia la ducha, quizá si era cierto y eran celos.

Yoruichi cerró la puerta de la habitación y se recostó en ella suspirando- increíble- dijo suavemente- ahora resulta que es celosa- estaba molesta y prefirió ir a dar un paseo.

* * *

Saludos...


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas noches, siento mucho la tardanza y la demora para esta actualizacion pero he tenido mucho trabajo y por parte de eso una pequeña falta de inspiracion.

Si otras cosas mas que decir, mas que agradeciendo a los que leen, solo espero que satisfaga sus estandares XD

Saludos y animo en lo que hagan.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 11**

**LO INMINENTE- CAMBIOS POR VENIR **

Después del desafortunado incidente de celos y reclamos cada una había tomado su rumbo, Soi había ido directamente a la ducha y tomo ese momento para meditar en todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, había una posibilidad de que la morena tuviese razón y ella posiblemente estaba celosa, sabía que los celos eran malos consejeros pues Kirio se lo había explicado una vez hace un tiempo y le había hecho ver de que de ellos nada bueno salía y ahora que tenía su mano en su pómulo izquierdo recordando la cachetada que la morena le había asestado sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, claro en todo caso de que fueran celos, algo de lo que aun no estaba muy convencida de aceptar.

Por su parte Yoruichi no podía salir de su sorpresa ante la actitud de la pequeña guerrera, al final su madre había tenido razón y Soi estaba celosa de una manera ciega, lo que le había dicho fue ofensivo y hasta hiriente, podía ser que no era una santa pero tampoco dejaba que cualquiera la tocara, es mas nadie excepto ella misma se había tocado, pero eso era parte de la exploración y conocimiento de su cuerpo, Soi no tenía nada que reclamarle además que era lo que reclamaba si ella hasta hoy era la única que le había tocado tan abierta e íntimamente, pero que podía esperar de una jovencita con las hormonas alteradas y con una personalidad de acero, tanto como el color de sus ojos.

Ahora la morena era más consciente de la diferencia de edad que había entre ellas, Soi tenía cosas que aprender y experimentar, debía madurar en mente y cuerpo, la morena no iba a negar que le gustaba la ingenuidad y hasta la timidez de su guerrera pero su carácter era muchas veces tan explosivo y hasta vehemente, si la pequeña peli azul era tan apasionada que le causaba tanta curiosidad, era ese contraste entre la calma y pasividad de su carácter y su impetuosidad, la morena suspiro una vez mas y pensó en tratar de olvidar su drama amoroso- si como no- dijo suavemente, pero frunció el ceño, hasta hace poco ella no se complicaba con cosas como esas y ahora se preguntaba si estaba dispuesta a esperar a la joven Fong, las cosas estaban muy complicadas como la diferencia de edad, segundo la distancia y tercero – que dirían los monjes, que diría papa- dijo suavemente mientras llegaba a un pequeño claro a unos metros de la casa y se subía a la rama de un enorme sauce, ese era su lugar de relajación.

Soi Fong había salido del cuarto de baño y después de vestirse salió de la habitación, aun no sabía lo que debía de hacer con respecto a lo que pasaba con ella y Yoruichi, es más le incomodaba el pensar que ella había tenido alguna especie de celos, pero si recordaba los libros de novelas románticas que había leído antes no podía negar que ella había actuado como uno de esos personajes que perdían la cabeza por el objeto que deseaba su corazón o me su enamorada, en ese momento negó con su cabeza eso era inaudito Tenjirō.-sama siempre le había enseñado a controlar su carácter con la meditación y llegar a ese punto era como si todo lo aprendido no había sido nada, suspirando y viendo que no había nadie en la sala, supuso que los monjes y Shiro-dono estaban en el despacho y ahora su mente pululaba en si era momento de ir y buscar a la morena y disculparse con ella, era obvio que eso no tenia discusión ahora que se encontraba con un polco de calma podía ver sus acciones tan irresponsables y ofensivas, por supuesto que se refería a lo ocurrido con la morena ya que con respecto al estúpido musculoso se merecía lo que había recibido por tratar a su… a Yoruichi con tanta confianza y desfachatez.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de perder el tiempo viendo cada adorno y libro en la sala, la peli azul opto por dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar al fin y al cabo mañana partiría de nuevo al monasterio y todos esos extraños posiblemente no le verían más, estaba terminando la tarde y la luz del sol aun estaba presente y la joven Fong comenzó su paseo por el lugar, salió de los alrededores de la casa de los Shihōin y comenzó a ver más actividad y movimientos de personas pero extrañamente todas al pasar giraban para verla y alguno que otro se ponía a murmurar, cosa que le estaba incomodando, hasta que choco con dos personas.

Uhmm, lo siento- dijo distraídamente Soi al joven con quien había chocado que venía junto a otra chica de pelo color negro y ojos del mismo color.

El chico de unos quince años de pelo negro se acomodo sus gafas y tenía una cara llena de miedo cuando vio a la joven Fong delante de él- cálmate- dijo la chica junto a él- seguro no te dará una paliza por un leve choque- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Soi frunció el ceño ante el comentario y rápidamente dirigió su mirada entre la chica y el chico- por supuesto que no hare tal cosa- dijo suavemente- si me disculpan- dijo dando una inclinación y trato de seguir su camino.

Espera dijo la pelinegra- eres tan descortés que no dices tu nombre.

Soi la miro con seriedad y suspiro- Soi Fong.

La joven se quedo sorprendida- Fong como los que murieron- pregunto suavemente y la chica recibió un leve codazo del chico a su lado.

Si, como ellos- respondió Soi con total calma.

Mi nombre es Reiko Minagui- dijo la pelinegra- este es mi hermano gemelo Reito, asi que a donde te diriges.

Solo estoy conociendo el lugar- dijo Soi suavemente.

Bueno te recomiendo que no sigas por este camino, el grupo de Ken está reunido más allá y está con ellos, posiblemente se haría un lio si te ven por allí- explico la pelinegra.

No sé quien es Ken- dijo Soi algo confusa.

Jajaja- rio la pelinegra- es el chico al que pateaste el culo.

Oh ya veo- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Quizá es mejor que te lleve donde está la princesa- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

¿Princesa?- pregunto Soi enarcando una ceja.

Reiko sonrió- Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo suavemente y se acerco a Soi como para decirle un secreto- pero te recomiendo que no le digas así pues no le agrada.

Entonces porque tú le dices así- dijo Soi mientras caminaba junto a la pelinegra.

Por costumbre quizá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- todos acá le llaman así, ella no le habla a cualquiera, es mas no tiene amigos cercanos, pero es de entenderlo ya que desde siempre casi todos los chicos y algunas chicas quieren con ella.

Soi sintió ese gusanillo de los celos, pero esta vez pudo controlarse- tu eres su amiga.

Algo así- dijo la joven- ella me trata como a una niña, así que ella es como mi Sempai.

Cuántos años tienes- pregunto Soi.

Quince- dijo sonriente la pelinegra- y tú.

Cumpliré catorce en tres días- dijo suavemente.

Ohh, entonces tengo esperanza de llegar a ser buena en combate, Llegamos- dijo con suavidad la joven Reiko.

Soi no se había dado cuenta entre la plática que había llegado a un claro y al fondo estaba un enorme árbol que parecía darle al lugar una sombra y frescura que era tan acogedora y tranquilizante.

Minagui, te he dicho que vayas con tus amigos a otro lugar- se escucho la voz casi molesta de la morena.

Lo sé- dijo la chica mirando hacia una rama del árbol grande y Soi detrás de ella- pero ella andaba perdida e iba directo al grupo de Ken por lo que decidí traerla a un lugar menos peligroso- dijo sonriente y vio como la morena se ponía en una posición sentada y miraba muy seria a la joven detrás de ella- aunque quizá hubiese sido divertido.

Creo que más bien hubiese sido problemático- dijo más seria la morena, mientras de un ágil salto abajaba de la rama del árbol y caía de pie casi frente a ellas- donde dejaste a Reito.

Ya sabes cómo es- se encogió de hombros la pelinegra- al no mas verla casi se hace en los pantalones y prefirió irse a casa.

Tu también deberías ir con él, ya casi es hora de la cena- dijo Yoruichi seria mientras miraba a Soi Fong.

Bien- dijo casi derrotada y decepcionada pues quería quedarse ahí para ver qué es lo que ellas iban a hacer o hablar- hare como dice Sempai- dijo con un leve tono burlón y se dirigió a Soi- un gusto conocerte Soi, espero nos volvamos a ver de nuevo.

Soi le sonrió levemente y asintió con su cabeza- el gusto es mío y gracias por conducirme a este lugar.

La pelinegra sonrió y comenzó su camino hacia su casa, en ese instante Soi estaba por decir algo pero rápidamente la morena hizo que guardara silencio- no digas nada que puedan escuchar otros- advirtió con seriedad, dejando que las disculpas de la peli azul murieran en sus pensamientos- es mejor ir a casa, casi esta siendo la hora de cenar.

Soi suspiro y siguió a la morena que había comenzado su regreso a casa, al principio trato de ir a la par de la morena pero ella parecía caminar con rapidez y desde que la otra chica ella no le había mirado ni una vez, era frustrante pues mañana regresaría al monasterio y ella deseaba disculparse, no podía ser que sus últimos momentos juntas tendrían que estar distanciadas-Yoruichi – dijo la peli azul suavemente.

La morena detuvo su andar- porque andabas sola, podías meterte en problemas – inquirió suavemente aun sin mirarle.

No sabía donde andabas-respondió- solo, salí a buscarte.

Bueno, ya viste donde estaba y comprobaste que nadie me estaba tocando- dijo con un poco de molestia.

Soi frunció el ceño- no vine por eso, sé que mi comentario no fue correcto y quería disculparme por ello- la morena rápidamente se giro para verle directamente–sentí…bueno, yo estaba...celosa- dijo torpemente.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa y enarco una ceja- aceptarlo te supo terrible no?- pregunto medio divertida y vio que la peli azul ladeaba el rostro y estaba sonrojada levemente, dio un suspiro contenido- es bueno que aceptes tus errores- dijo suavemente y vio que Soi asentía- así que, conociste a Minagui- cuestiono y vio que la joven Fong fruncía el ceño- ella es una buena chica, además sería bueno para ti que conozcas más personas.

Vivo en un monasterio- dijo secamente la peli azul- conocer personas que quien sabe si volver a ver es irrelevante a mi parecer- la morena quedo en silencio y sin argumentos no pudo evitar sentir un leve pesar, vio como Soi comenzaba a caminar de regreso a casa, así que opto por no decir nada más y fue tras de ella.

Al llegar cerca de la casa Soi apresuro sus pasos y se dirigió a la habitación, era un poco frustrante que de pronto la morena pensara que era bueno conocer otras personas, no se daba cuenta que su vida era muy diferente a la de ella, quizá había arruinado todo anteriormente con su imprudencia, se recostó en la cama pero al momento de hacerlo Yoruichi entraba a la habitación y se quedaba a un lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

No tienes porque tomarlo a mal, Soi- dijo suavemente la morena- vio como Soi le dirigía una mirada seria y suspiro- no sé qué es lo que tú piensas al respecto, pero también debes conocer personas de tu edad- dijo con una media sonrisa-creo que lo que ha pasado entre nosotras te ha afectado, las emociones y lo sentimientos pueden ser algo confusos y tu aun eres joven.

Soi frunció el ceño y creyó deducir por donde iba el asunto- ya no me quieres porque soy una adolescente- pregunto seria.

No se trata de eso- aclaro la morena- soy mayor que tú y aun así hay momentos que me siento confundida con lo que tú me haces sentir, no me puedo imaginar cómo te sentirás tú- tomo asiento en un lado de la cama- mis sentimientos por ti son reales y no cambian, pero debo pensar en lo que te puede hacer bien- bufo levemente- conozco personas que son mayores que tu pero parece que aun son unos niños, lo bueno sería esperar a que crezcas y madures- se acero a la peli azul y coloco su mano en el corazón- de aquí- luego la puso en su cabeza acariciándole suavemente- y de aquí- Soi intento acercarse al rostro de la morena para robarle un beso pero ella se lo impidió tomando un poco distancia de ella- no Soi, por ahora es mejor evitar este tipo de contacto.

Soi acentuó el ceño parecía confundida y perdida, pero a su modo meditaba en las palabras de la morena, una parte de ella comprendía lo que la morena le pedía y no podía negar que tenía razón con el hecho de que algunos sentimientos la confundían pues había veces que su cuerpo parecía querer algo que su mente le decía que no era correcto, Yoruichi por su lado le miraba con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo aunque por dentro sentía que su corazón se ahogaba, quizá estaba alejando a la única persona que había tocado su alma y corazón, pero debía de dejarla crecer libre y sin ataduras.

El silencio era un poco molesto e incomodo la morena estaba por irse ya que la joven Fong no parecía decir nada y en todo caso ella lo había pensado mucho en el transcurso de la tarde, no pensaba cambiar de opinión por mucho que su alma parecía romperse. Soi era consciente que había cosas que no comprendía en su totalidad y que la morena tenía más experiencia pero eso no le impedía sentir que las palabras de la morena le apretaban el corazón y por un momento sintió que sus ojos se le empañaban sin poder impedirlo, aun así hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lagrimas que parecían querer brotar sin remedio, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar debilidad o en todo casos sus sentimientos, así que con un largo suspiro calmo esas ansias y carraspeo un poco.

Entiendo- dijo con suavidad, al instante de emitir esas palabras Yoruichi que estaba cerca de la puerta se detuvo y no pudo evitar girarse y sonreír levemente, Soi se acerco a ella con total cautela pues no quería recibir otro rechazo- bajo un poco el rostro pues no quería ver esos hermosos ojos dorados directamente porque temía cometer otra estupidez- prometo que aprenderé lo mejor posible, creceré en mente y alma. Sé que aun soy joven pero sé que es lo que quiero en mi corazón y luchare por obtenerlo- después de esas palabras dichas con total convicción y seriedad no hubo momento de reacción para la morena cuando de pronto sintió los delgados labios de la peli azul sobre los suyos en un suave beso que era tan diferente a todos los demás, ya que este era suave, Yoruichi podía sentir las emociones encontradas en ese beso, anhelo, nostalgia, temor, amor y lagrimas.

Soi dejo el contacto y salió de la habitación rápidamente antes que la morena se diera cuenta que había derramado unas lagrimas, otra vez para su molestia sus emociones la habían traicionado, pero dejando de tras de sí a una morena anonadada que al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse levanto su mano y limpio el rastro de una lagrima en su labio- Soi…- susurro levemente, quería ir tras ella pero sus pies se negaron a moverse o más bien fue esa determinación que antes había tenido para evitar besar a la joven Fong y corresponderle con total abandono la que le impidió moverse, sintió el nudo en su garganta queriendo decir algo y aun así guardo silencio, con pasos lentos se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha que quizá le ayudaría a aclarar todas esas emociones que bullían en su interior.

* * *

Soi salio de la habitación y había ido directamente al despacho de Shiro Shihōin, sabía que ahí encontraría a Shutara y Tenjirō, parecía que todo lo que hablaban era de la rebelión y aunque le parecía interesante al final era un poco molesto, Shutara parecía más pendiente de eso y ahora que ella estaba castigada posiblemente al llegar al monasterio no había manera que ella terminara su aprendizaje, pero cuanto había cambiado su situación en unos pocos días, pero lo increíble de todo era que había pasado algo que quizá nunca se magino que le sucedería y eso era enamorarse, porque todas esas estupideces que había cometido estos días solo podía haberlas hecho estando fuera de sí o con efectos de alguna bebida alcohólica o en todo caso estúpidamente enamorada, lo aprendido y todo lo que había leído le habrían preparado para esas emociones intensas y esos sentimientos que su alma y corazón habían experimentado y ahora se sentía vacía, perdida, triste y sola, Yoruichi le había aclarado que aun tenia sentimientos por ella pero la trataba de forma distante y era obvio que los besos y caricias ya no serian bienvenidas.

La discusión estaba terminando y los mayores por fin se relajaban y daban un poco de atención a la joven que parecía muy absorta en sus pensamientos, Shutara le miro con detenimiento y parecía que Soi resentía las acciones arrebatadas de la mañana, aun así después de estos días podía deducir que la joven Fong de ahora en adelante podía tener una oportunidad de tener una vida más normal y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello, mientras tanto Tenjirō imaginaba que ante la quietud y ensimismamiento de la joven, por dentro su mente y alma podía correr salvajemente.

Shiro suspiro levemente y carraspeo- Soi- llamo a la joven que rápidamente giro para darle la total atención al padre de la morena- se que mañana regresan al monasterio- dijo con seriedad y vio como la joven asentía y el moreno lo tomo para bien y camino para acercarse a ella- vuelvo a reiterar que esta es tu casa si deseas quedarte un tiempo o cuando quieras venir y pasar un tiempo con nosotros ten presente que eres más que bienvenida.

Soi miro a Tenjirō y Shutara y sonrió levemente- gracias Shiro- dono pero como dije antes mi vida y casa está en el monasterio, aun tengo mucho que aprender y que crecer.

Shiro sonrió ampliamente- tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de la persona que eres ahora y en la que te convertirás con el tiempo, ya que tienes unos grandes maestros- dijo viendo a Shutara y Tenjirō- bien, será mejor ir a cenar y quedamos listos para dentro de cuatro días, esperare que envíen a Ōetsu aunque ya no estaré acá para recibirle.

Por supuesto veras que el cuidara de ellas muy bien, es mejor a que las lleves al monasterio- aclaro Tenjirō.

Shutara sonrió levemente- bueno si vamos a cenar es mejor abstenernos de hablar de lo mismo para no molestar a Minako-san.

hicieron su camino al comedor y al momento pudieron ver que Yoruichi y Minako estaba preparando la mesa y de paso sirviendo la comida, todos comenzaron a sentarse en su lugar Soi estaba a punto de sentarse en su silla cuando de repente vio que Yoruichi se sentaba enfrente de ella, cosa que no le hizo mucha ilusión.

La cena había comenzado con todos comenzando a comer de su palto en silencio, después de unos minutos las charlas comenzaron.

Ha sido muy buenos verlos de nuevo- dijo Minako con una gran sonrisa- sobretodo conocer a Soi- dijo regalando una sonrisa a la joven Fong que se sonrojo levemente.

Tenjirō sonrió levemente- aun así lamentamos los motivos que nos trajeron acá- dijo serio.

Creo que lo importante es lo que viene a futuro- dijo Shutara- las cosas están por cambiar y esperemos que sea para bien- dijo la monje y Shiro asintió.

Es una lástima que Soi no haya decidido quedarse con mostros- aclaro Shiro- pero como te dije en esta casa eres bienvenida cuando quieras regresar.

Muchas gracias Shihōin-dono- dijo suavemente la joven Fong y Yoruichi miro a su padre y a todos en el comedor.

Si siguen hablando así pensare que esto es como una última cena- dijo en broma la morena y todos sonrieron a su ocurrencia.

No creerías que nos quedaríamos acá por mucho tiempo verdad- pregunto Shutara.

Mañana partimos Yoru-chan- aclaro Tenjirō- Soi ya esta recuperada totalmente y es menester volver al monasterio.

Yoruichi hizo una media sonrisa- cierto y para cuando se marchan- pregunto y al momento vio a la peli azul que tenía enfrente con su cabeza baja dirigida a su plato de comida.

Mañana- respondió Tenjirō.

Por eso propongo un brindis- dijo Shiro levantando su taza de té, era obvio que Minako no daría sake u otra bebida mas cuando las jóvenes estaban en la mesa- porque la próxima vez que nos veamos sea cuando el Seireitei este libre del rey cruel y su lacayo asesino.

Todos elevaron sus tazas de té y brindaron, por su parte Yoruichi tenía sus ojos puestos en los de la joven Fong, era extraño pero hasta hace poco parecía poder ver mucho en los orbes grises y ahora no podía leer nada, era como si su mirada estuviese vacía o en otro lado ahora podía comprender el porqué de ese beso tan amoroso y lleno de sentimiento, en cierta forma Soi se había despedido y ella sin saberlo, ahora flaqueaba en su decisión.

La cena siguió su curso en una buena charla, anécdotas y recuerdos todo parecía de notar que el tiempo y sus vidas como la conocían estaban a punto de cambiar y no sabían cuanto.

Después de un rato de charla amena todo se quedo en calma y cada quien buscaba las habitaciones, Soi se había quedado en la cocina ayudando a Minako mientras charlaban un poco con ella, Yoruichi se había marchado con su padre y los monjes pero no tardo tanto para irse a su habitación en espera de la llegada de la joven Fong.

Soi llego a la habitación y la morena se encontraba en su cama recostada, busco su ropa en completo silencio mientras la morena esperaba que terminara de prepararse para dormir, pero viendo que todo lo estaba haciendo de manera muy calma opto por romper el silencio.

Porque no me dijiste que mañana te marchabas- reclamo la morena.

Soi suspiro – no creería que me quedaría acá para siempre.

No, pero creí que esperarían más tiempo para regresar al monasterio- respondió Yoruichi y trato de acercarse a Soi que al instante se alejo de ella- no quiero que te vayas pensando cosas que no son.

Soi suspiro y miro directamente a la morena- creo que todo quedo muy claro en la plática anterior- dijo suavemente- me dijo Minako-san que tiene un pequeño futon, así que me gustaría utilizarlo esta noche.

Yoruichi bufo levemente- por supuesto- dijo suavemente y fue directo al closet con un poco de decepción al darse cuenta que esta última noche no dormiría junto a su pequeña guerrera, saco el futon e intento acomodarlo.

Permítame- dijo Soi acercándose a ella y tomando el futon- lo hare yo misma, no se moleste- dijo y coloco el futon a una distancia considerable de la cama de la morena.

La morena suspiro- un poco más lejos y quizá salgas de la habitación- espeto con un poco de molestia- menos mal que todo te quedo claro- dijo algo frustrada por la actitud de Soi.

Soi suspiro y se preparo para dormir, no sin antes aclarar algo- usted dijo que debíamos abstenernos de contacto alguno y estoy respectando lo que pidió- se acostó en el futon viendo hacia la pared- lo siento pero no puedo quedarme charlando esta noche ya que mañana tengo que salir temprano de regreso al monasterio, buenas noches.

Que descanses- respondió Yoruichi suspiro y se acostó en su mullida cama viendo hacia la joven Fong que había quedado de espalda a ella, según la morena en el transcurso de la noche Soi tenía que darse vuelta y ella podía verla y no ver su espalda como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Soi podía sentir la profunda mirada de la morena en su espalda pero no quería darle la cara hasta ahora le era difícil contener los deseos de ir a la cama y dormir abrazada a ella, luego estaba los toques y caricias, los besos, no debía flaquear y de paso dejar que la morena claudicara en la decisión que al final quizá sería bueno para ellas en un futuro.

* * *

El camino bajando de la montaña parecía más rápido que el ascenso, los monjes habían salido a las 4 de la madrugada como lo habían previsto sin ningún contratiempo y la despedida con los Shihōin fue muy breve, todo el trayecto fue en sumo silencio y con todo el cuidado y precaución que pudiesen tener, Shutara no quería encontrarse con alguna sorpresa o mejor dicho patrullas.

Según lo habían esperado y con un poco de suerte los tres por fin estaban a las puertas del monasterio, el amanecer estaba en su apogeo indicando que a pesar de lo rápido que bajaron la montaña el hecho de ser cuidadosos y precavidos hizo que se tardaran en su llegada, estaban por tocar cuando de pronto Shutara noto un movimiento detrás de un arbusto y cuando iba directo a ver que era, una figura salió detrás.

Soy yo- expreso Ōetsu con las manos levantadas y de pronto todos suspiraron.

Qué haces acá y mal escondido- pregunto Shutara con un poco de molestia, pude haberte matado.

hice lo mejor que pude señora sigiló- espeto el monje y de pronto sonrió al ver a la joven Fong- pequeña abeja, te encuentras sana- dijo acercándose y dándole un gran abrazo que dejo a la peli azul un poco descolocada ya que era sabido que Ōetsu no era adepto de dar demostraciones de cariño

Soi sonrió levemente ante las acciones del monje y luego de que esta le soltó pudo responder al efusivo saludo- es bueno regresar a casa Ōetsu-sama- dijo suavemente y dando una leve inclinación.

Debemos entrar- apuro Shutara- podemos seguir lo saludos adentro.

Si también extrañe tus regaños- dijo Ōetsu muy contento.

Bien pero abstente de abrazarme- bromeo Shutara.

Vez hasta su sarcasmo es refrescante- dijo el monje irreverente a Tenjirō que solo sonreía y negaba con su cabeza.

Los monjes entraron y fueron directo a la cocina que como era costumbre ya estaba en pleno movimiento, Kirio estaba ensimismada en su labor cuando escucho que alguien venia y suspiro con molestia, pues creía que era Ōetsu que venía por su desayuno cuando lo que debía de hacer es estar pendiente de la puerta y de ver si regresaban los demás.

Kirio- llamo Ōetsu.

Te dije que estuvieses pendiente de la puerta- espeto la monje y cuando se giro a ver a su compañero no pudo evitar el soltar un plato que tenía en su mano que cayó al suelo rompiéndose y rompiendo el silencio- por Kami están de regreso- dijo con un poco de alivio y se apresuro a saludarlos a todos y por ultimo abrazo a Soi muy efusivamente- hija que bueno ver que estas sana y salva- dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cálmate Kirio- dijo Ōetsu sonriente- te dije que ella estaría bien, Tenjirō y Shutara no dejarían que le sucediera mayor cosa.

Siéntense- dijo suavemente- preparare el desayuno, mientras cuentan lo que paso.

Los monjes tomaron rápidamente asiento mientras ella rápidamente y como era su costumbre con maestría preparaba el desayuno, fue así como Shutara comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido en el bosque y al momento de llegar al campamento, después de unos momentos todos estaban tomando el desayuno y aun seguían la charla entre preguntas y respuestas, para todo esto Soi estaba seria escuchando la plática a media porque su mente por momentos se perdía en pensar que a estas horas la morena quizá ya había despertado y se había dado cuenta que ella ya no estaba, Ōetsu y Kirio contaban con respecto a Byakuya y Ginrei, el cómo habían partido casi de inmediato con mucha precaución y la angustia que ellos habían pasado al no ver que ellos habían regresado al día siguiente.

* * *

**En la montaña- habitación Yoruichi**

Yoruichi despertó con un poco de molestia, los rayos del sol le había despertado e inmediatamente su cerebro le alerto que debía despertarse lo más pronto posible para ver partir a los monjes y despedirse de su pequeña guerrera y tratar de afianzar sus lazos antes de su partida pues no sabía hasta cuando se volverían a ver, molesta comenzó a frotarse los ojos y por fin despertar había tenido una noche de lo peor, primeramente había dormido sola y sin algo que abrazar o mejor dicho sin abrazar el delgado cuerpo de su guerrera, luego estaba el hecho de que no pudo verle al rostro en toda la noche, por más que espero hasta muy tarde que ella volteara o girara en su sueño ella jamás lo hizo y se quedo solo divisando su espalda, luego de un estirón y ultimo bostezo se levanto y lo primero que noto fue el futon enrollado y ordenado adecuadamente, sonrió ampliamente Soi era tan ordenada y considerada aun dadas las circunstancias.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño debía apresurarse, así que aun con su ropa de dormir salió con rumbo a la cocina, ya que por el notable silencio pensó que todos se encontraban desayunando, así que apuro su paso y al entrar lo único que vio fue a su madre tomando su desayuno sola, sus ojo se abrieron en sorpresa.

Ya has despertado- dijo Minako con alegría- quieres desayunar.

Donde están todos- pregunto rápidamente.

Tu padre en el despacho hija- respondió Minako con extrañeza- Tenjirō-san y los demás ya han de haber llegado al monasterio, no recuerdas que hoy se marchaban.

Sí, pero pensé que lo harían en el transcurso de la mañana- dijo con un poco de confusión e incredulidad.

Minako sonrió con un poco de pesar- No hija, desde ayer decidieron irse al amanecer, pensé que Soi te lo había dicho.

Yoruichi suspiro- me dijo que se irían muy temprano por la mañana, no pensé que fuese al amanecer.

Quizá no quería que te despertaras- reconforto Minako.

Pero no me despedí de Tenjirō y Shutara sama- dijo con un poco de pesar, aunque en realidad le dolía más el no haberse despedido de la joven Fong o darle un beso de despedida, aunque por o visto ella si se lo había dado.

Entonces, no tienes hambre- pregunta Minako con cierta preocupación.

Yoruichi sonríe levemente, si era sincera el apetito se había ido junto con su pequeña guerrera y su despedida no dada, ahora solo quería regresar a la habitación y dormir- quizá coma algo más tarde- responde la morena- quiero dormir un poco mas- sonríe mas como una expresión que como algo natural y Minako solo asiente y deja que su hija vaya y supere la desilusión y el hecho de que no hubo despedida para ella y Soi Fong.

Bien creo que puedes dormir un poco mas- responde Minako dándole un poco de espacio a su hija- pero recuerda que la pereza es mala consejera.

Lo sé mama- dijo suavemente y se marcho a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella deslizándose hacia el piso, sentía que su garganta le apretaba y sus ojos picaban; la habitación le parecía tan vacía y ella estaba sola, sintió una pequeña humedad recorrer su mejilla derecha y con su palma la limpio inmediatamente odiaba llorar o mostrar debilidad, pero sobretodo odiaba su estúpida resolución de haber alejado a Soi de sí misma, toma su cabeza entre ambas manos y suspira, luego de unos minutos se pone de pie y camina hacia su cama, se deja caer en ella, toma su almohada y la abraza levemente, suspira y cierra sus ojos- esperare, es una promesa- se dijo suavemente y cayó en un inquietante pero necesario sueño.

* * *

**Monasterio del Alma Rey**

El desayuno había terminado y todo parecía volver a la normalidad hasta el momento incomodo que prosiguió después de que Ōetsu decidiera hablar- Bien ya que terminamos, que te parece un entrenamiento para volver en forma.

Soi miro hacia Shutara y a Tenjirō luego bajo su rostro levemente- no puedo- dijo suavemente.

Que dices- espeto Ōetsu- como que no puedes, acaso aun no estás totalmente curada.

Haber explícale- dije Shutara algo divertida.

Estoy castigada- dijo casi en un susurro.

Ōetsu parpadeo un par de veces, miro a Soi que parecía una niña regañada, miro a Tenjirō que estaba serio como my pocas veces lo estaba con la pequeña abeja, miro a Shutara que parecía muy divertida con la situación y al final Kirio con su cara de confusión y curiosidad.

Pero si nunca se te ha castigado- dijo indignado- que hiciste.

Solo fue un error- dijo indignada la joven Fong.

Uso sus conocimientos sin pensar y sin remordimiento- espeto Tenjirō y vio como Ōetsu ponía su cara de no entender.

Bueno, hizo una llave de las que rompen brazos a un joven- explico Shutara.

Kirio abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y Ōetsu, miro hacia Soi- es cierto eso- pregunto y la peli azul asintió- el tipo te molesto, te hizo algo.

Soi se encogió de hombros- era un idiota- respondió suavemente y Ōetsu tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa ante la mirada que tenia Tenjirō.

Bueno, estas castigada así que ve a tu habitación- dijo Ōetsu en tono estricto- es más te acompañare- todos lo miraron extrañados- vamos que no tengo todo el día- ordeno y Soi se puso de pie y fue caminando tras de él.

Luego de comenzar a subir por las escaleras Ōetsu se detuvo- bien ahora cuéntame- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- que le hiciste y como era el tipo.

Soi le conto brevemente y a su vez no podía creer que Ōetsu se emocionara tanto, es mas parecía satisfecho y orgulloso.

Lo sabia- dijo suavemente casi en la puerta de la habitación- eres una guerrera no importa que fuertes y grandes sean tu los derrotaras- dijo orgulloso- una llave difícil de hacer y tú la haces tan fácil- carraspeo un poco- no le digas a nadie, pero estoy orgulloso- dijo con un poco de seriedad- aunque estas castigada, así que ve a descansar.

Soi extrañamente se sintió aliviada el que el monje mas irreverente y poco seria parecía estar de acuerdo en su castigo era como la gota que colmaba el vaso, aun así sonrío levemente ante lo que ella debió haber supuesto, Ōetsu siempre será rebelde, el que le enseño los pasos de kendo cuando le era prohibido hacerlo, el que le enseño a luchar con Katana de verdad al poco tiempo de su iniciación en el kendo, el que siempre le decía que no solo era técnica que también era diversión.

Soi entro a la habitación parecía como si hubiese estado lejos por mucho tiempo, pero solo habían sido dos días que a su parecer podían sentirse como un largo tiempo, todo le parecía tan frio, tan controlado y ordenado, nunca había sentido que algo le faltaba, aun cuando sabía que no tenia padre o madre, que no tenía una familia consanguínea, siempre se sintió satisfecha con su vida en el monasterio y con los monjes que eran su única familia, ella era autosuficiente, controlada, cometida, pero ahora todo le parecía gris, suspiro levemente y se dejo caer en su cama, estaba cómoda pero no podía sentir el calor y es que Yoruichi Shihōin no estaba a su lado abrazándola o más bien aferrada a su cintura, entonces lo supo la morena le ponía color a su vida, es mas podía asegurar que le daba vida…una vida que no espero anhelar, una vida que estaba dispuesta a alcanzar en su momento.

* * *

Muy bien ahora que estamos solos y sin interrupciones debemos hablar de lo que se vendrá en unos días, dijo Shutara y todos pusieron mucha atención y reverencia, fue entonces como Tenjirō y Shutara comenzaron a contar sobre los planes de Shiro y la inminente incursión al Seireitei, la estrategia a grandes rasgos y sobre todo lo que ellos harían para ayudar, porque esta vez los monjes no debían esperar a que muchos murieran porque ellos también debían ayudar a proteger y sobretodo librar al Seireitei del cruel rey y del asesino, todo estaba planeado, todo estaba listo y ellos por primera vez estarían en esos planes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO No 12**

**Preparaciones y Despedidas**

El día pasó rápidamente y la cena estaba terminando Kirio muy observadora, había visto que Soi era diferente a la que había partido del monasterio hace dos días, pero su cambio no era físico en lo absoluto era algo que se veía en sus ojos. Soi nunca había sido alguien muy alegre o alguien que mostrara mucho entusiasmo, pero ahora sus ojos parecían denotar una tristeza que no estaba ahí antes, como si el brillo en los acerados ojos se hubiese ido de repente.

La peli azul se encontraba arreglando su habitación para dormir, cuando escucho unos toques a su puerta- adelante- dijo suavemente

Kirio entro con una pequeña bandeja y Soi no pudo evitar sonreír- traje un pequeño bocadillo para antes de dormir- dijo con una sonrisa.

No era necesario Kirio-sama- dijo Soi y se sentó frente a Kirio que comenzaba a acomodar el plato y la taza de té en el pequeño escritorio.

Estuve muy angustiada por ti estos días, así que déjame consentirte- dijo Kirio con una pequeña sonrisa- que salieras avante a pesar de todo lo ocurrido me muestra tu habilidad como guerrera y tu fuerza- dijo la monje y vio como Soi sonreía con un poco de orgullo- pero me preocupa lo que veo en tus ojos- Soi frunció el ceño levemente y se sonrojo- dime porque tienes esa mirada triste desde que has llegado.

Soi suspiro y a la vez dejo entrever una sonrisa triste, solo alguien como Kirio podía haber notado lo que su corazón y su alma sentía, una parte de ella sabía que Yoruichi tenía sentimientos por ella y a su vez ella estaba de cabeza con la morena, pero las cosas no eran simples y todo lo que habían pasado fue como algo irreal, su tristeza era palpable y sabia que no se iría en un tiempo, la forma en que la morena la había alejado de ella y rechazado había hecho un daño en su corazón y sabia que no se curaría fácilmente, que las cosas no serian igual de ahora en adelante, pero que le podía decir a su otra madre de crianza, que se había enamorado de la joven Shihōin y que la quería no solo con el alma sino también de una forma física y esta le había rechazado por ser una niña- yo… me gusta alguien- dijo suavemente y un poco avergonzada.

La monje sintió un poco de sorpresa, pero trato de entender a su pequeña- y esa persona siente lo mismo por ti- pregunto Kirio con un poco de cuidado y vio que Soi dudaba un poco- esa persona es Yoruichi- pregunto al azar y vio que Soi abría sus ojos con sorpresa y la monje sonrió- eso pensé, era muy extraño la forma en que las dos chocaban sin razón aparente.

Ella piensa que estoy muy joven- dijo suavemente- fue como si me rechazara.

Kirio sonrió- pero no lo hizo, solo sabe que eres joven aunque tengas cierta madures y seriedad- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi acentuaba su ceño- hacer eso indica que ella te quiere lo suficiente para dejar que madures y crezcas.

Soi guardo silencio y luego suspiro- no estás molesta- pregunto suavemente.

Porque debería- pregunto Kirio- siempre he temido por ti- dijo suavemente- eres tan retraída que siempre pensé que sería un impedimento para que pudieses encontrar alguien con quien compartir tu vida, además el que vivas acá casi recluida sin ver otros lugares y conocer a otras personas no era algo que fuese una opción por tu misma seguridad.

Hay muchas cosas que nos separan- dijo con un poco de desesperanza- ella es una chica, quiero decir las dos lo somos y eso mismo que tu dices.

Kirio no pudo evitar sonreír- lo importante es que te quiera y creo que ella lo hace, el tiempo las reunirá tarde o temprano- dijo la monje- si al pasar el tiempo las dos siguen sintiendo lo mismo hay una gran probabilidad de que estén juntas, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo que había una esperanza de que en un futuro ella podría estar con la morena- yo quisiera que no dijeras a nadie- pidió suavemente- quizá no les agrade saberlo.

Kirio suspiro- creo que debes saber que acá todos deseamos que seas feliz sea cual sea el camino que elijas cuando seas adulta- Kirio sonrió e hizo una pausa- pero guardare el secreto.

Gracias Kirio-sama- dijo con una leve sonrisa la peli azul.

Soi tomo el refrigerio que Kirio le había llevado, parecía tomar una actitud un poco más alegre, quizá el hablar de lo que sentía había servido de algo, ahora solo debía acostumbrarse a la nostalgia, a extrañar, a calmar los latidos de su corazón y sobre todo a la ausencia de la morena en su vida.

Kirio miraba con total atención a la joven Fong, no podía negar que ella estaba creciendo y estaba por dejar de ser la pequeña niña con el ceño fruncido y testaruda que deambulaba de entrenamiento y aprendizaje, el amor le había llegado y la estaba cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ahora solo temía lo que podía suceder en unos cuantos días, eso podría cambiar la vida de todos.

Los siguientes dos días fueron un poco sosos para la peli azul, aunque mantenía su rutina salvo por el castigo que no tenía sus rutinas de entrenamiento con Ōetsu y Shutara, aun tenía el de aprendizaje con Kirio y el de meditación con Tenjirō, mas sus actividades de limpieza, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, aun así ella sentía como si había caído en un letargo, uno que le ponía alerta notando desde su llegada ciertos cambios en los monjes.

Por un lado Shutara y Ōetsu comenzaron a entrenar juntos y lo hacían por un tiempo considerablemente largo en el día, Tenjirō-sama por otro lado, el día después de haber regresado partió por todo un día al Seireitei con Kirio que fue a comprar víveres al Seireitei, al llegar parecía estar guardando una cantidad considerable alimentos en la despensa como si viniesen tiempos difíciles, ahí tumbada en su cama después de hacer sus labores y terminada la cena fue que lo recordó, esos momentos que acompañaba a los monjes y el papa de Yoruichi, sus conversaciones siempre giraban a planes, estrategias y hablaban sobre lo que parecía una rebelión, Soi frunció el ceño e intento con mucho esfuerzo recordar lo que en su letargo de enamoramiento y confusión había pasado por alto, como el entreno en que Shutara parecía examinar la habilidad de todos esos sujetos, se levanto de su cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

No podía ser que ellos estuviesen metidos en algo así, quizá solo era ayuda indirecta dadas las habilidades de Shutara, ellos eran monjes y como Tenjirō le había recalcado siempre lo principal era buscar la paz sobre todas las cosas, suspiro y cuando disponía a volver a la cama unos toques a la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.- adelante- dijo rápidamente.

Ōetsu se encontraba en la puerta y con rostro extrañamente serio- puedo pasar- pidió con suavidad, Soi asintió y el entro como siempre, como juan por su casa y tomo asiento en la cama.

La peli azul puso en blancos los ojos y suspiro, tomo asiento en la silla en su escritorio y prefirió salir del asunto lo más pronto posible- deseaba algo Ōetsu- sama.

Ōetsu se puso de pie y extendió la Katana con empuñadura de dragón, la que Soi Fong siempre escogía para sus entrenamientos y por la cual Ōetsu siempre la molestaba diciendo que debía ganársela- esto es tuyo de ahora en adelante- dijo serio- te dije que sería tuya cuando te la ganaras- sonrió- por mi ya lo has hecho.

Soi le miro con sorpresa- pero…- vio como Ōetsu sonreía y volvía a extenderle la Katana para que la tomara y ella lo hizo con total cuidado y respeto- gracias Ōetsu- sama.

Ōetsu suspiro y extrañamente tomo una actitud seria- se que como monjes debemos buscar la paz ante todo- dijo sin chistar y guardo un momento de silencio- pero también debemos estar de parte del indefenso y la justicia- sonrió- nunca dudes en usar esta arma cuando sea para defender al débil y tu vida- suspiro- prométemelo.

Soi Fong se quedo impactada por las palabras y la petición seria del monje, asintió- Lo prometo- dijo casi ceremoniosamente y a su vez quedo congelada ante el acto extraño del monje que la tomo en una abrazo.

Tú siempre haces que me sienta orgulloso- dijo suavemente el monje y así como la abrazo de rápido dejo el contacto- descansa- esas fueron sus últimas palabras y salió de la habitación antes de que la peli azul pudiese responder algo.

Soi aun con la Katana en sus manos y viendo hacia la puerta por donde había salido el monje y que ahora estaba cerrada no pudo evitar desenvainar y examinar la Katana, su hoja, el filo y la empuñadura con el dragón tallado cuidadosamente y…se detuvo en algo nuevo que tenía el un lado de la hoja, tallado con mucho cuidado el apellido Fong… realmente Ōetsu se había tomado muchas molestias, sonrió y volvió a su cama lista para dormir, muy feliz e ilusionada con su nuevo regalo.

El día llego y como se había planeado Ōetsu Nimaiya salía del monasterio a todo galope al amanecer con rumbo al campamento de la montaña, el tenia una misión en esta rebelión y había jurado cumplirla al pie de la letra por mucho que quisiera otra cosa, Shutara, Kirio y Tenjirō le había despedido y deseado mucha suerte, por la tarde Tenjirō debía de partir hacia el Seireitei y debía quedarse ahí por un tiempo prologando, más bien hasta que la rebelión terminara o todo se viniese abajo, por su parte Shutara sabía que hoy era el día en que debía hablar con Soi Fong y decirle todo lo que iba a suceder, era su ultimo día en el monasterio y sabia que las cosas podían cambiar para bien o para mal. La peli violeta de Kirio parecía serena, sonriente y optimista, pero por dentro podía sentir la angustia carcomiéndole, sus camaradas, amigos de la infancia, a los que consideraba su familia estaba por embarcarse en una empresa muy peligrosa de la cual muchas vidas iban a cambiar, solo esperaba que los resultados fueran los deseados, por ahora ella había optado de ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, aun podía regresar a la cama y descansar un poco mas pero sabía que ella no podría pegar un ojo, Shutara y Tenjirō fueron directamente al cuarto de meditación, era obvio que tenían cosas que hablar o por última instancia poner sus almas en paz.

Soi despertó un poco tarde para variar, había pasado parte de la noche observando con sumo cuidado la Katana y a la vez sintiendo la alegría de obtener algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, ahora que era suyo parecía algo mágico, suspiro antes de salir de su habitación, esperaba no ser amonestada por su tardanza ella debía darles el desayuno a los caballos por lo que se apresuro a llevarles el agua y el alimento, pero algo le extraño al llegar al pequeño lugar en el patio que se había adecuado como establo para ellos, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pues un caballo parecía faltar por lo que se apresuro a terminar y fue directamente a la cocina.

Los tres monjes se encontraban terminando su desayuno cuando la joven Fong irrumpió, los miro y dio buenos días educadamente, tomo asiento en la mesa y después que Kirio le pasara su desayuno comenzó su desayuno, los orbes grises examinaba el rostro de cada uno de los monjes tratando de buscar el momento adecuado para preguntar por Ōetsu, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que Tenjirō hablo.

Ōetsu dejo saludos- dijo tranquilamente- advirtió que cuidaras de tu regalo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como la joven Fong ponía una cara infantil de satisfacción- ahora por favor termina tu desayuno, tendremos la sesión de meditación más temprano pues debo partir a la ciudad- la joven Fong asintió y trato de apresurar su desayuno.

En lo alto de la montaña Ōetsu había llegado al campamento y era recibido por Shiro Shihōin quien le dio una efusiva bienvenida, se reunieron en privado para ultimar detalles y a la vez dar los recados que traía de Shutara para él aunque habían dicho que Ōetsu llegaría mañana Shutara había adelantado planes que deseaba comunicar, extrañamente la morena había deseado hablar con el monje para preguntarle por todos, especialmente por la peli azul, pero ahora sabía que debía esperar sin contar que lo que ella deseaba preguntar parecía tan fuera de lugar pues sabía que lo de la rebelión era inminente y por mucho que nunca le había gustado enterarse o saber de eso, el solo pensar el peligro en que su padre y todos los que estaban en ese campamento iban a tomar por propia elección la tenia preocupada, pero ahora que veía al monje también le preocupaba saber que papel estaban por tomar en toda esta guerra de justicia y venganza, cuantos más debían de morir y cuantos más quedarían en la orfandad.

Aun así la Yoruichi no pudo evitar recordar a la persona que le había robado el corazón, era un claro ejemplo de lo que la guerra o la crueldad podían llegar a hacer a una persona, hasta ahora nunca había entendido la obsesión de su padre, el odio al tal Baraggan y al que denominaba asesino cruel y déspota, pero al conocer a su pequeña guerrera y todo lo que su madre en esos días había contado con respecto al clan Fong y la gran amistad de su padre y el padre de Soi le hacían desear que todo se resolviera y que las cosas mejoraran para que el Seireitei fuese un lugar seguro donde ellos podrían regresar y hacer un lugar mejor.

Shiro leía con detenimiento la carta de Shutara a su vez sonreía, era la hora que tanto había esperado por años, el día de ayer habían salido los primeros exiliados hacia el Seireitei, los que se infiltrarían en la ciudad, hoy cerca del medio día el partiría con el grupo especial, y otro grupo salía en la madrugada hacia el lado Sur, ayer mismo había recibido a un mensajero de Ginrei que ya estaba apostado en el lado Oeste de la ciudad y el estaba por entrar a al Seireitei para esconderse en el lugar acordado y esperar el inicio de la rebelión, Ōetsu no perdía detalle de las expresiones del moreno era determinación, ansiedad y muchas cosas que quizá el no alcanzaba a comprender pero podía imaginar, el hubiese deseado acompañarlos en la rebelión pero por ahora su labor principal era salvaguardar a Minako, Yoruichi y las personas que quedaban en el campamento, jóvenes que aun no tenían edad para luchar, ancianos y señoras, por mucho que había rogado a Shutara para ser el uno de los que les acompañara ella le había dado un rotundo no y no le había quedado manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión, Shutara le había hecho prometer que si por azares del destino ella no sobrevivía el debía de cuidar de Kirio y Soi Fong, por ahora cuidaría del campamento y haría todo por cumplir con su labor.

Gracias por venir Ōetsu- dijo el moreno luego de quemar la carta de Shutara- me sentiré más tranquilo contigo acá- dijo con una sonrisa.

No te preocupes por tu familia y el campamento Shiro- dijo Ōetsu- Yo me hare cargo y tu mi amigo, termina con éxito lo que tienes planeado.

Los dos se estrecharon en una abrazo y sonrieron- bueno hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance y mas- dijo serio- quería pedirte algo especial, si no es molestia para ti.

Ōetsu sonrió- que es- pregunto serio.

Creo que ya conoces a Yoruichi- dijo poniendo los ojos y vio que el monje asentía y sonreía- ella es muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siempre he pensado que tiene carencias con la espada.

La he visto, no fue mucho pero me pareció que las armas no son lo suyo- se encogió de hombros- pero si ella está de acuerdo, puedo entrenarla para mejorar su capacidad con la espada.

Entonces puedo contar contigo para eso- sonrió con un poco de malicia- vamos te presentare a los jóvenes que te ayudaran a cuidar el campamento.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al lugar de entrenamientos Shiro lo presento y lo puso como el encargado del campamento mientras el no estuviese, a los mas eran 25 jóvenes mas hombres que mujeres, pero todos a la vista de Ōetsu muy bajos de nivel y experiencia, aun el grandote que tenía un vendaje en su brazo, sonrió pues imagino que ese era el chico con el que su pequeña abeja había luchado y al cual le había aplicado la perfecta llave, después de unos minutos de charla y ponerse de acuerdo, regresaron a casa, Shiro tenía que habla con su familia por lo que Ōetsu le dijo que pasearía por el lugar para conocerlo.

Ōetsu camino por todo el campamento y en los contornos de un pequeño claro del bosque pudo ver un grupo de 5 chicos riendo y hablando, se acerco para escucharlos…

Ya verán si ganamos y volvemos al Seireitei yo me convertiré en el mejor de los soldados y pediré que sea mi esposa- dijo el gran sujeto.

Ella no te quiere Ken ya lo ha demostrado y te ha dado sendas palizas- dijo un joven con un poco de timidez y a la vez todos rieron levemente.

El grandote lo tomo del cuello- cállate- tira al joven al suelo- ella solo se hace la difícil, pero sé que me quiere.

Todos los presentes suspiraron, Ken Juang siempre había tenido esa insana obsesión con Yoruichi Shihōin y ellos desde siempre habían dado por sentado que a la princesa no le era santo de su devoción, sin contar los acontecimientos recientes, el visitante o mejor dicho la niña que le había hecho una llave que casi le cuesta su brazo quebrado, si no hubiese sido porque ken era un sujeto que podía darle a mucho una paliza hubiese sido el hazme reír del campamento al recibir una pequeña paliza de una joven demasiado pequeña para mucho y sin contar que parecía que estaba recuperándose y aun así no dejaba su tonta obsesión por la morena ella hace mucho tiempo era inalcanzable porque simplemente ella así lo deseaba.

Jajaja- una risa se escucho levemente y todos guardaron silencio- deberías escuchar a tus amigos Juang- una suave voz desde arriba de los arboles se escuchaba y todos miraron de quien se trataba.

Reiko- dijo molesto el joven musculoso- cuando aprenderás a no meterte en lo que no son tus asuntos.

La joven bajo del árbol de un salto, prueba de su agilidad- creo que cuando tu aprendas que Yoruichi no es para ti.

El joven se acerco y la tomo del cuello- mira mocosa, debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores o pueda ser que lo aprendas de la manera más dolorosa- dijo de forma amenazante.

Reiko dudo pero luego recordó algo- tú deberías aprender a tratar a las chicas- dijo suavemente- o pueda que tu otro brazo sufra las consecuencias.

Que hacen- Ōetsu había escuchado todo y pensó que este era el mejor momento para interferir.

Señor- dijeron todos y al momento el joven Juang soltó del cuello a al joven Reiko.

La niña tiene razón- dijo suavemente- tu grandote- dijo señalando a Ken- debes aprender cómo tratar a una dama- sonrió y se puso frente al musculoso- ella pudo quebrar tu brazo en instantes, tienes suerte- sonrió levemente al ver el rostro angustiado del musculoso.

Usted-dijo- como sabe.

Ōetsu levanto su cuello levemente- ella me hizo esto- dijo con orgullo, mostrando la pequeña cicatriz por el corte de la Katana que Soi le había hecho en su pequeño enfrentamiento- soy su maestro de espada, ella aun sigue su aprendizaje.

Todos le miraban con incredulidad y sorpresa la cicatriz era en el cuello, podía suponer que lo pudo haber matado o algo así y lo que le había hecho a Ken había sido espectacular ellos la habían visto, fue agilidad y velocidad, ahora se preguntaban que mas podría hacer, si es que aun estaba aprendiendo eso podía significar que era una persona de peligro.

Ella me ataco sin esperarlo- dijo algo molesto- de lo contrario no me hubiese pasado esto.

Ōetsu sonrió y suspiro- bueno si es lo que crees- dijo suavemente- solo te advierto- dijo el monje con seriedad- Yoruichi y ella son muy amigas- el musculoso frunció el ceño- así que más vale que te comportes con la joven Shihōin y con cualquiera.

Todos se pusieron un poco tensos- si señor- dijeron y cada uno comenzó a salir de ahí hasta dejar al monje y a la niña.

Como esta ella- pregunto la pelinegra.

Conoces a Soi- pregunto el monje.

Si cuando estuvo acá hace unos días, ella es muy seria para ser tan joven- dijo sin pensarlo.

Tú pareces de su edad- dijo Ōetsu sonriente.

Tengo 15- dijo Reiko un poco molesta- así que ella le hizo esa cicatriz.

Si- dijo el monje- ella entrena desde pequeña, creo que era lógico que me superara.

Podía enseñarme, mientras este acá- pregunto la pelinegra.

Porque no- dijo el monje- lo hare en las clases que le daré a Yoruichi.

Reiko y el monje se fueron charlando, ella parecía muy ávida por saber de Soi Fong y por los del monasterio, Ōetsu pensó que si las cosas salían bien esa jovencita podía ser una buena amiga para su pequeña abeja.

Shiro había decidido hablar con su familia y despedirse, hasta ahora después de mucho tiempo era la primera vez que las dejaría solas y con un porvenir incierto no es que pensara en una derrota porque su objetivo era terminar con un reinado de dolor, crueldad y sobretodo el buscar justicia para tantos amigos, conocidos, familiares que habían muerto en manos de un sádico y asesino general, así como por ordenes de un déspota y cruel rey.

Minako sabía que el día temido ya la vez esperado por tantos años había llegado, su esposo partiría al Seireitei con la convicción de liberar la ciudad que les vio nacer, huir, donde dejaron familia y grandes amigos morir, con un gran deseo de justicia y el amargo deseo de venganza que desde su exilio había guardado en su interior, confiaba en las habilidades de Shiro, en los amigos que le acompañarían, en la ayuda de los monjes que se había estrechado considerablemente rompiendo así el voto de buscar la paz sobre todas las cosas, muchas vidas podían cambiar para bien o para mal y mas la de su familia, pero eso era algo tan necesario que se debía hacer, por ahora veía como Shiro se despedía de su hija, su querida y preciada princesa.

Prométeme que te portaras muy bien mi princesa- dijo Shiro con seriedad.

Papa- dijo suavemente y con tono triste la morena- lo prometo, pero regresa a casa.

Shiro sonrió a su hija- esa es mi idea, volver y todos juntos regresaremos a donde pertenecemos, no puedo evitar tomar a su hija en un abrazo apretado y besar su cabeza.

Minako miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, hace mucho no veía esas muestras de afecto entre su hija y su amado esposo, cuando Yoruichi era una niña eran tan inseparables, pero mientras estaba creciendo pudo ver que los dos eran de carácter fuerte y tan similar que algunas veces chocaban.

Con un abrazo apretado entre padre e hija y la morena sabia que sus padres necesitaban un tiempo a solas, un último vistazo al estudio pudo ver como su padre y su madre se fundían en un abrazo cariñoso, cerró la puerta y salió en carrera a ese lugar en el bosque que era su favorito, había mucho que digerir que pensar su padre por fin cumpliría con lo que desde que tenía memoria había dicho, el volver al Seireitei y derrocar a ese rey que había acabado con la vida del resto de la familia y linaje Shihōin, con amigos queridos y sobre todo vengar la muerte de aquel que les había ayudado a salvar sus vidas, tenía miedo de no volverlo a ver pero recordó que los monjes estaban ayudando y posiblemente Shutara-sama estaría junto a su padre, en ese punto se detuvo a pensar en la joven Fong lo que estaría pasando al saber que las personas que le había dado mucho cariño y le habían criado salían a una lucha peligrosa, desde ahora muchas vidas podían cambiar y ella solo debía esperar y rezar que todo saliera bien.

Minako no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, ante el abrazo de su esposo y sobre todo al saber que después que el saliera del campamento las cosas podían cambiar para bien o para mal, Shiro limpio las lagrimas con total delicadeza y amorosamente del rostro de su esposa.

Ha llegado la hora mi querida Minako- dijo suavemente- el día que tanto he esperado.

Debes salir triunfante Shiro- dijo ella con una media sonrisa- debes darle honor nuestros amigos que murieron para liberarnos de la muerte.

No pienso caer en derrota amor- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa- no te libraras de mi tan pronto, no te preocupes mujer sabes que Shutara-san y Ginrei estarán conmigo.

Por favor Shiro- dijo de forma tajante- sigue las indicaciones de Shutara.

Lo hare- suspiro- cuídate y cuida de nuestra hija.- el moreno se inclino y tomo a su esposa en una beso amoroso, para terminar abrazados por unos instantes y después Shiro partió a la misión por la cual se había preparado desde que huyo por su vida del Seireitei, debía apresurarse para llegar al punto donde se encontraría con Shutara.

Soi tenía su característico ceño y sus manos en jarras sobre su pecho, el silencio era tan fuerte que posiblemente se podría escuchar una aguja caer, Shutara había dado la noticia de su partida y su participación en el levantamiento contra el rey del Seireitei, como muchas otras veces su pequeña alumna solo había tenido total atención a sus palabras y hasta ahora aun esperaba alguna reacción, preguntas o algo de parte de la joven Fong.

Soi parecía impasible pero su mente parecía un panal de abejas laboriosas, después de que Shutara le anuncio su partida y el motivo de todo, ella había relacionado todos los acontecimientos más recientes con tanta facilidad, la partida de Tenjirō y de Ōetsu no era más que otra cadena de acontecimientos que terminaban con esto, como podía ser que se le había pasado por alto todos los detalles evidentes, se reclamaba internamente y se sentía frustrada, si tan solo sus sentidos hubiesen estado alertas y no perdidos o enmarañados en la confusión del sentimiento de amor por Yoruichi Shihōin, ella quizá hubiese podido ser parte de esa lucha por derrocar al asesino de sus padres y su familia entera y no se quedaría ahí si más que ver partir a parte de su familia partir a una peligrosa misión.

Quiero ir- dijo la joven con tono decidido.

Shutara sonrió ante las palabras de su pequeña- tu sabes que eso es imposible- dijo raudamente.

Ya he combatido contra ellos- sentencio la peli azul- tu me has entrenado y Ōetsu- sama también lo ha hecho, tengo más entrenamiento que todos esos que estaban en la montaña.

Lo sé, pero prometimos a tu abuela cuidar de ti- sentencio alzando un poco la voz- como crees que nos sentimos al verte caer inconsciente sin saber las causas- suspiro- se que quieres ayudar, pero ahora te pido te quedes acá en espera de lo que suceda sea para bien o para mal, Kirio necesitara de ti.

Soi profundizo su ceño- que me quede esperando- dijo casi apretando los dientes- ustedes me han enseñado desde pequeña a buscar la paz sobre toda las cosas, dejar los conflictos y el derramamiento de sangre, ahora ustedes que son mi familia se van a una guerra y quieren que me quede como si nada.

Shutara suspiro, había mucho de Ryu Fong en su hija tanto que la conmovía estaba segura que si sus padres y su abuela vivieran serian muy orgullosos de la persona frente a ella, Soi Fong siempre había sido muy seria y madura para su edad y ahora podía ver que los acontecimientos recientes le habían hecho madurar mucho más de lo esperado, siempre la habían protegido del pasado de que supiese toda la verdad y sabía que no podía ocultarle nada más se lo debía por eso mismo le decía a donde iba y a lo que podía pasar en un futuro- hace más de catorce años todos fuimos al monasterio del Gotei en el Seireitei, Yamamoto Genryūsai nos había convocado a una reunión- suspiro- el nos hizo saber que algunos nobles tenían un plan para derrocar al rey porque se estaba poniendo muy déspota, cruel e intransigente, tanto que despojaba de poco las riquezas del pueblo y más aun de los nobles que se estaban cansado de no ser escuchados o tomados en cuenta, en esa reunión se discutió cual sería nuestra posición al respecto- Soi vio como el semblante de Shutara se ensombrecía pero espero que siguiera contando- nuestras enseñanzas prevalecieron, todo lo que habíamos aprendido sobre buscar la paz sobre todas las cosas y buscar el diálogo para resolver conflictos, muy a pesar de que Kenpachi Zaraki había sugerido que nos involucráramos en la lucha porque debíamos ayudar al pueblo, prevaleció el evitar conflictos y todos votamos por no involucrarnos.

Ahora porque se involucran- pregunto Soi aunque ya lo intuía un poco.

Kenpachi tenía razón en ese entonces- dijo Shutara con pesar – no podemos olvidar que nuestra deber es ayudar al prójimo, sabíamos que el levantamiento seria pronto y ayudaríamos a los heridos, huérfanos y reconstrucción, pero todo fue un desastre, el rey se entero y se lanzo en una cacería de los involucrados, hasta aquellos que ayudaban perecieron bajo su odio y crueldad, Kenpachi y Sajin os monjes del monasterio del Gotei murieron protegiendo a heridos y perseguidos, el ver todo lo que tu abuela paso para salvar tu vida fue una realidad difícil de asimilar, así como las muertes de conocidos, amigos y muchos inocentes, Shiro Shihōin, Ginrei Kuchiki, los Shiba, luchan por regresar a sus tierras, por vengar muerte de familiares y amigos, luchan para no ser perseguidos, no podemos nosotros dejarlos luchar solos, nosotros también queremos justicia para amigos, para tu familia, para tu abuela no hay día que no recuerde lo valiente que fue en escapar y seguir su camino a pesar de sus heridas solo para que te salvaras.

Soi se lanzo en un abrazo sobre Shutara- no quiero que mueran- dijo casi con sollozos- son lo único que tengo.

Shutara abrazo a Soi y acaricio despacio su cabello, ella rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos y mucho menos lloraba frente a alguien, hasta hoy solo Kirio se podía jactarse de ser el paño de lagrimas de su pequeña, sonrió levemente y guardo ese momento en su memoria y corazón ese momento ya que era hora de partir- no llores- dijo suavemente- ninguno de nosotros pensamos morir, acaso no hemos sido nosotros quienes te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabes- Soi asintió con su cabeza tratando de calmar sus sollozos y lagrimas- entonces cual es la duda, hace poco vencí a 4 soldados sin mucho esfuerzo, sabes muy bien puedo vencer a cualquiera, Tenjirō no estará en peligro y Ōetsu tampoco, yo acompañare a Shiro y Ginrei, tienen capacidad y confió en que los tres sabremos salir adelante.

Soi asintió y limpio sus últimas lagrimas con su brazo, respira y al final suspira- deben regresar, aun me falta mucho que aprender- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Lo haremos, de eso que no te quepa duda- dijo Shutara alborotando el cabello azulado de Soi- debo partir, prométeme que cuidaras de ti y de Kirio.

Lo prometo Shutara-sama- dijo con solemnidad la joven Fong.

Shutara coloco su capucha la cual cubría la cara y se ciño la mochila, todo estaba listo para su partida, camino decididamente hacia la puerta y antes de cruzar dio una última mirada a su pequeña Soi, cada día creciendo y madurando eso era algo que definitivamente no pensaba perderse hasta verle convertida en una mujer, con ese pensamiento salió del monasterio no sin antes despedirse de su amiga de infancia Kirio que le esperaba en la puerta del monasterio, todo parecía irreal o más bien una cadena de acontecimientos que podía terminar en …no quería pensar pero la muerte era una opción, aunque no la que ella elegiría.

Gracias por leer, me disculpo de antemano por el retraso con esta historia pero puedo prometer que llegara a su fin y no quedara a medias, solo les pido un poco de paciencia para con esta mortal.

saludos y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.


	13. Chapter 13

Despues de muhco tiempo viene la continuacion, pido disculpas por ello aun asi mantengo mi palabra de llevar esta historia aun feliz termino.

agradezco mucho sus comentarios, alos que leen y siguen la historia este capitulo es un poco largo pero para darles una perspectiva diria que antes pensaba en que la rebelion seria un pasar y no me meteria en mucho detalles, pero el pensamiento cambia y las ideas tambien...y salio este capitulo un poco largo, pero despues de esto vendra mas sobre nuestra querida pareja...

Gracias por sus comenatarios: Eva, estefa94, Mariana Rosas, Meme, E. creanme sus comentarios me ponen presion de la buena y me agrada saber que esta imaginacion mia no es tan descabellada.

Como siempre espero sea de su agrado y debo apuntar que este capitulo esta terminado por la insistencia de una persona especial que amo demasiado para no complacerle en esto. XXXXX

**CAPITULO No 13**

**Levantamiento, Caída**

La ciudad del Seireitei había cambiado con el tiempo, la revuelta de hace casi once años había cambiado la ciudad que era basta en cultura, riquezas el centro de la cuidad había sido la más afectada, junto al monasterio, incendios, muertes, la huida de la mayoría de nobles había deteriorado el estatus de muchos que trabajaban para nobles, los pocos que se quedaron se fueron consumiendo con la represión y el abuso de poder que el verdugo del rey Nnoitra Gilga había impuesto y adquirido de todas maneras el rey estaba rodeado de riqueza y envenenado de odio, venganza y miedo…el miedo de que los sobrevivientes volvieran o que alguien en la ciudad decidiera levantarse contra él.

En el transcurso de los años la paranoia del rey hizo que el monasterio del Gotei fuese constantemente requisado y se mantenía vigilado, un férreo control de sus movimientos externos e internos fue ordenado, tanto que sabían a la perfección quien entraba y salía de ahí, conocían muy bien al monje del monasterio en las afueras de la ciudad había venido junto a otro más un día después de la revuelta y el baño de sangre, vieron partir al día siguiente al monje extraño y revoltoso que fue detenido e interrogado sobre que hacían en la ciudad y en el monasterio, había dicho que debía volver al monasterio porque solo quedaban dos mujeres indefensas para cuidar de ellas por si aparecía algún revoltoso o aprovechado, cosa que les pareció normal, lo dejaron ir con la condición de no ayudar a nadie extraño en el camino, luego fueron a ver la razón para que el otro monje se quedara en el monasterio del Gotei, el amablemente les explico que era medico y que ahora que no había otro que se encargara de curar y ver los nacimientos, el estaría para eso mientras entrenaba a la nueva doctora.

En ese entonces Nnoitra Gilga fue a corroborar de primera mano eso y efectivamente quedo complacido, no sin antes lanzar advertencias y amenazas para los monjes restantes si es que alguna vez volvían a colaborar o ayudar a los enemigos de reino, desde entonces el tomo para propósito de mantener el reino sumido en el miedo, estaba claro que no habían robos u otros crímenes menores los meses y años seguidos a los días sangrientos cualquiera que hablara mal del rey o del reino era colgado en la plaza central, mucho murieron sin justificación pero eso aminoro el ánimo y la libertad de las personas, ahora después de tantos años las cosas eran más tranquilas los únicos que hacían robos pequeños o otros delitos eran los mismo soldados que se creían con el poder de hacerlo, casi todos eran soldados veteranos bajo el mando de Nnoitra y otros que no les importaba nada más que llamar la atención siendo crueles y vivir del pueblo.

El día de hoy el Seireitei es una ciudad sobreviviente, comenzado a ser prospera tanto que el rey a sus años casi no hace apariciones públicas y ha delegado casi todo a su mano derecha Nnoitra Gilga quien tiene todo controlado con el ejercito uno que el mismo recluto y otros más a los cuales obligo a servirles, según el verdugo de rey el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo en el recuerdo de las nuevas generaciones sobre las tres noches sangrientas y días de persecución y muerte a traidores casi es nula y son pocos los que hablan de eso porque saben que con eso les puede llegar a la muerte, aun así…nadie puede detener el sentimiento de inconformidad, crueldad y falta de libertad que se cierne con ese rey y su verdugo cruel.

La tarde del viernes es tranquila en la ciudad, varios soldados caminan por la plaza central viendo lo que harán por la noche, quizá ir de juerga, beber y molestar a uno que otro individuo que no sepa cómo defenderse hasta que ven el caballo galopar de manera lenta uno de los soldados esta apunto de bajar al individuo pero uno de ellos lo detiene- déjalo en paz- dice con seriedad- es monje, el que es médico que viene de vez en cuando al Gotei.

Desde cuando viene a caballo- espeta el soldado algo molesto.

La vez pasada que vino con una monje a comprar provisiones y ocuparon a la bestia para cargar todo- lo miro con molestia- olvídate de él, sigue tu camino- ordeno el soldado con algo de molestia.

Deberíamos confiscarlo y venderlo- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, el otro lo miro con desaprobación y suspiro.

Hagamos esto- propuso el soldado- el está a dos calles del Gotei, al llegar a la puerta se lo confiscamos, así no podrá decir que fuimos déspotas…jajajaja- los dos soldados rieron con diversión.

Mientras Tenjirō seguía su camino con cuidado al Gotei había visto los soldados echarle una mirada y lo que menos quería es que lo detuviesen o algo por el estilo, llevaba consigo medicinas y otras cosas que no sería bueno cayeran en manos de idiotas, estaba a una calle del Gotei y podía sentir que los soldados estaban tras de él, mientras el intentaba apresurar sus pasos sin poner sospecha sonrió al ver que Unohana salía a la puerta.

Retsu Unohana había esperado la llegada de Tenjirō desde muy temprano, desde el día de ayer ella junto a Sasakibe, habían arreglado la enfermería, la sala de recuperación y habilitado otra habitación para tener más espacio para los heridos que esperaban fuesen pocos, Yamamoto les había dicho que podía suceder otro levantamiento que venía desde afuera y que debían estar preparados pues tas vez ellos serian de mucha ayuda, los nuevos ayudantes al monasterio y aprendices colaboradores también se habían sumado a los arreglos respectivos, eran dos jóvenes casi de la misma edad de Retsu que desde pequeños habían sido educados con los monjes, eran de familias nobles que preferían pasar sus ratos en el monasterio que ver como el Seireitei se volvía una ciudad tan distinta a lo que conocían de niños, por eso en la comodidad de sus casas estaban ansiosos porque la liberación de la ciudad llegara Kyōraku Shunsui y Ukitake Jushiro.

Tenjirō-san, bienvenido- saludo Unohana y Sasakibe- parece que traes cola- dijo Retsu con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Creo que será mejor bajar las medicinas- exclamo Sasakibe con prontitud.

Tenjirō le entrego la primera carga que para él era cosa de mucho cuidado- con cuidado Sasakibe, esto sería bueno ponerlo a la puerta de la enfermería- le entrego un pequeño barril y unas cuantas bolsas, el monje rápidamente entro al monasterio.

Traigo algunos remedios caseros y otros más elaborados- dijo Tenjirō a Unohana que le sonreía y tomaba lo que él le entregaba- aunque debo decir que estoy esperando que tu hayas hecho mas medicinas acá.

Lo he hecho Tenjirō-san, he estado tratando de tener lo más indispensable…- termino de hablar ya que los soldados estaban parados tras el monje.

Así que son medicinas monje- pregunto uno de los soldados y vio que el monje se giraba para darle la cara- creo que el señor Nnoitra sería más que feliz si pudiese contar con esos remedios que traes, claro puedo hacerme como si no he visto nada si a cambio me facilitas tu medio de transporte como contribución al reino.

Unohana frunció el ceño e intento de que los dejaran en paz, pero Tenjirō le sonrió y tomo las riendas del caballo y se las entrego al soldado- espero se sirva de él para seguridad del reino- dijo inclinando su cabeza- solo permita que descarguemos los medicamentos.

El soldado rio y el otro le guiño el ojo- bien monje muevan sus manos que tenemos que ir a patrullar. Unohana lanzo una mirada molesta ante el comentario y Tenjirō termino de descargar lo que faltaba del caballo para entregárselo a los soldados, que al ver su suerte de conseguir el caballo sin problema alguno se fueron rápidamente de ahí para ver donde vender el animal.

No debiste dejar que te quitaran el caballo- espeto molesta Unohana- estoy segura que lo que menos harán será darle buen uso

No te preocupes Retsu, al fin y al cabo el caballo llego así como se fue- espeto con una pequeña sonrisa- además, lo que traía era más importante que el animal.

Unohana sonrió levemente- tendrás que contarme esa historia- dijo suavemente.

Te contare eso y también como gracias a ti, se salvo mi pequeña- dijo con una leve sonrisa y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Unohana rápidamente se alarmo, pues sabía muy bien como Tenjirō y todos los monjes del monasterio del Alma Rey querían a su pequeña Soi- ella se encuentra bien.

Los dos habían comenzado su camino a la enfermería y estaban poniendo las cosas en su lugar respectivo- no te preocupes, ella está muy bien aunque no niego que pasamos un buen susto- dijo recordando el momento en que la vio caer inconsciente.

Que hay en ese barril- pregunto Retsu con curiosidad.

Es algo que hicieron los Shiba, así que es mejor mantenerlo lejos del fuego o algo así- dijo Tenjirō con Seriedad- ahora te contare todo- dijo y comenzó su historia de cómo habían ido tras la patrulla en el bosque y como había sido el envenenamiento de Soi Fong.

En el bosque una figura estaba muy escondida entre los árboles observaba un grupo de 3 personas a caballo que parecían ir con todo el cuidado del mundo, se habían detenido detrás de unos arbustos, vestidos con uniformes de los soldados del Seireitei observaban su entorno, desmontaron sus caballos cuidadosamente y esperaron unos instantes.

Señor, no haya nada por acá- dijo uno de ellos casi en un susurro.

No se den por vencidos, se que esta acá- dijo suavemente- solo hay que estar atentos y sean cuidadosos.

Uno de los sujetos se movió para ver a otro lado cuando sintió que le tapaban la boca y le colocaban una daga en su cuello-guarda silencio y acércate a ellos en silencio- dijo una voz suave y el sujeto hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

El que parecía ser el jefe se volteo para preguntar algo y su rostro pareció hacer un puchero- lo sabia- dijo suspirando.

Parece que te atrape- dijo la voz sonriente- debes de estar más alerta.

Sabía que estabas acá Shutara- dijo casi haciendo un mohín- no es mi culpa que este pies de plomo no sea cuidadoso.

No te quejes Shiro- dijo la monje sonriente- ahora dame el uniforme, que debemos apresurarnos para llegar antes de que oscurezca, es seguro que Ginrei está esperándonos- el moreno le entrego un uniforme de la guardia del Seireitei y ella se dispuso a ponérselo al instante.

No creo que Ginrei este esperándonos en todo caso quizá lo tengamos que esperar- dijo Shiro sonriente- el ya no es tan joven.

Shutara sonrió- te aseguro que estará ahí antes que nosotros y aunque ya no es tan joven se que aun tiene la fuerza necesaria para pelear- suspiro- bien debemos irnos.

Bien a montar- ordeno Shiro- pies de plomo vas de ultimo.

Shiro- llamo Shutara y el puso total atención- creo que pies de plomo debería ser el primero de acá en adelante- la monje sonrió al hombre que parecía avergonzado por su falta de cuidado en sus movimientos- se natural y no te pongas nervioso si ves soldados del Seireitei- sonrió- estoy segura que en eso no tendrás ningún problema.

El sujeto asintió y subió a su caballo para ponerse al principio de la caravana, Shutara tomo a Shiro del brazo que parecía algo desconcertado ante el cambio de posiciones- no hagas berrinche- espeto Shutara- hasta hoy no se han visto soldados del Seireitei muy competentes así que nosotros iremos de ultimo, lo interesante será cuando estemos ya a la puertas del palacio.

Shiro la miro serio y con mucha convicción en su voz dijo- he esperado mucho por este momento y no pienso perder o rendirme.

Lo sé Shiro- dijo Shutara con una sonrisa- yo tampoco pretendo perder, debo regresar al monasterio porque hay una pequeña que me espera y tú debes regresar con tu familia.

Los dos asintieron y en silencio comenzaron el camino al lado sur, donde Ginrei los esperaría, aunque primero había pensado entrar por el norte con parte de su campamento, Shutara les había vislumbrado una nueva manera de entrar con los uniformes de los soldados que habían matado en el bosque, Minako y varias mujeres en el campamento de la montaña los mejoraron para que fueran según la talla de cada uno.

El sol se estaba extinguiendo en el horizonte y la noche anunciaba su llegada, escondido entre unos arbusto una figura alta y delgada se escondía, a unos ciento cincuenta metros de su posición estaba la entrada a la ciudad desde hace unos minutos observaba como los dos guardias apostados a sus puertas se pasaban una botella, riendo y hablando como idiotas mientras la impaciencia estaba tomando lo mejor de él, algo extraño para un hombre noble y mas para Ginrei Kuchiki.

Llevaba más de media hora esperando a Shiro Shihōin, habían quedado en reunirse y desde ahí entrar como parte de la patrulla de reconocimiento e ir directamente al palacio del Rey donde tratarían de derrocarlo, hasta ahora todos los informes habían sido más que ciertos, pues habían señalado que de un tiempo acá los soldados se habían vuelto unos déspotas, incompetentes, unos borrachos, jugadores y vividores del pueblo.

Los informes más recientes les habían indicado que los sábados de la tercer semana del mes era propicia para una incursión pues los soldados recibían su pago cada veinte del mes y el fin de semana muchos aun en servicio se iban de juerga y se emborrachaban, excepto los guardias del palacio y el grupo que era guardia de Nnoitra Gilga.

Ginrei con cuidado puso su mano en la espada que llevaba y al momento suspiro- tardaste y hay alguien que tiene que ser más cuidadoso- dijo dando media vuelta y viendo a Shiro poniendo los ojos.

Lo sé- dijo con fastidio- tenemos un pie de plomo en la patrulla, pero mama Shutara dice que será el guía.

Te dije que se hacía tarde- dijo Shutara con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Si… Si- dijo suspirando Shiro y le lanzo el uniforme a Ginrei- póntelo.

Ginrei lo tomo y sonrió- bien, ahora termines de tanta charada y hablemos del plan- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a vestirse.

Bien- dijo Shutara y todos parecía acercarse y hacer un circulo- los últimos informes nos indican según sus fuentes, que posiblemente no tendremos problemas en la ciudad por lo que solo tenemos que pasar desapercibidos y evitar cualquier confrontación o problemas con soldados que no estén en sus cabales.

Borrachos- espeto Shiro al ver que sus dos soldados quedaban pensando a que se refería al monje con eso de cabales, Ginrei ya estaba vestido y ahora el ponía más atención.

El palacio esta al este del monasterio, por lo que pasaremos por la provisión que Tenjirō paso recogiendo de los Shiba y desde ahí iremos directo al castillo- Shutara suspiro- alguna pregunta hasta ahí.

Quien irá a la cabeza- pregunto Ginrei.

Bien, ahora que lo pienso he pensado que pies de plomo iría a la cabeza y tu tras de él sería muy bueno ya que tu seriedad podía darle más temple a su carácter, luego irá el- dijo señalando al otro soldado y después Shiro conmigo al final.

Creo que está bien- Ginrei miro al sujeto que le decían pies de plomo- se tu y no te pongas nervoso- el hombre asintió- cuál es tu nombre soldado.

Takeshi señor- dijo suavemente e inclinando su cabeza- les prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Shiro suspiro- sabemos eso Takeshi, por eso fueron escogidos para esta misión entre muchos mas ya que tu y Takumi parecían los más aptos.

Los dos mencionados inclinaron sus cabezas reverentes- no les fallaremos en su confianza, además luchamos por regresar a nuestra tierra con nuestras familias- todos asintieron y guardaron un momento ante esas palabras, pero después de un momento Shutara volvió hablar.

Muy bien Takeshi, trata de ser lo más normal posible y trata de evitar a los borrachos si llegase haber algún contratiempo pasa de largo y no mires atrás porque se debe seguir al palacio.

Ya dentro del palacio nosotros tres entraremos hasta llegar a Nnoitra y al rey, mientras ustedes trataran de abrir las compuertas del palacio para que logren entrar los demás y destruir el salón de armas, confiamos en que sepan defenderse.

Creo que debemos comenzar antes que en verdad oscurezca- espeto Shiro.

Los dos guardias de la entrada tienen como diez minutos de estar bebiendo- señalo Ginrei- no creo que tengamos mayores problemas para entrar.

Tomaron camino y subieron a los caballos con agilidad, era ahora o nunca la cuenta regresiva comenzaba y ante la ansiedad, el coraje y la incertidumbre de lo que pudiese ocurrir regresaron unos metros para meterse al camino principal, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Después de levantar la botella e inclinarla en su boca para beber uno de los soldados dejo caer la bebida por inercia ante el asombro y las dudas- hey idiota no botes la bebida que es la única que quedara para toda la noche- espeto su compañero molesto arrebatándole la botella de sus manos.

El señalo hacia el camino- laa patrulla regresa- dijo algo asombrado.

Vez, te dije que aparecerían- dijo algo molesto- bueno ya sabremos que los retuvo en el bosque o donde sea que haya sido, pero ya verás como los pondré de nerviosos diciendo que el comandante los castigara.

Al llegar a las puertas de la ciudad el soldado con la botella en su mano y un torpe caminar se acerca al que está de cabeza de la patrulla- oye, que les paso, porque tardaron tanto en regresar no crees que tendrás problemas con el comandante por su retraso.

Nos perdimos y este tonto- dijo señalando a Ginrei- comió unas bayas que le hicieron enfermar y tuvimos que desviarnos al monasterio en busca del monje medico, pero nos perdimos.

Jajaja- rio el soldado estrepitosamente, mientras que Shiro y Shutara se miraban complacidos por la respuesta de Takeshi- vez, me debes una botella por la apuesta.

Son unos idiotas- espeto el otro soldado- mejor lárguense, porque por su culpa he perdido la apuesta.- dijo el otro soldado dando una azote al caballo de Takeshi que al momento comenzó su trote hacia la ciudad muy seguido de los otros cuatro jinetes, los soldados se recuestan en una pequeña caseta y siguen charlando y bebiendo.

Unos metros adelante Shiro sonríe- muy bien hecho Takeshi.

Así que tonto- dice Ginrei en tono un poco serio y Takeshi parece tensarse, mientras Ginrei deja escapar una pequeña risa- muy bien hecho soldado- dijo sonriente y Takeshi parece soltar la tensión- hace mucho no me decían así.

Bien dentro de cuatro calles esta el monasterio- señala Shiro- Shutara, quien irá por el paquete.

Ginrei- responde Shutara rápidamente y el hombre da su asentimiento sereno e impasible.

Al llegar a las puertas del monasterio Ginrei baja rápido y ágilmente del caballo y con pasos apresurados cruza las puertas del monasterio que se encuentran abiertas, según se había acordado días antes, unos pocos instantes Ginrei Kuchiki sale del monasterio con un pequeño barril que se lo pasa a Shiro- ten cuidado con esto- dice muy serio y monta su caballo.

Están a punto de salir en trote rápido cuando todos ven a Tenjirō, Yamamoto, Retsu y Sasakibe dando una inclinación con sus cabezas un gesto deseándoles éxitos que los llena de muchas más ansias.

Vamos- grita Shutara y salen de la vista del monasterio a todo galope- a partir de ahora no hay vuelta a tras, es hora de estar preparados para vencer o morir- el silencio y el viento en sus oídos son el único sonido además de los cascos de los caballos en su trote rápido- yo quiero vencer- dice rápidamente Shutara.

Venceremos- dice Shiro y a su vez todos dicen un- Hai- en respuesta.

El palacio del rey surge imponente frente a ellos pues están a unas pocas calles de distancia, por inercia o por temor no se sabría decir, los caballos parecen dejar el trote presuroso y lo hacen de manera más lenta, Shiro y Ginrei habían estado dentro del palacio para reuniones con el rey hace muchos años, quizá no podrían recordar por completo el lugar o tener un detalle nítido de los lugares precisos, sus manos aprietan las riendas ante la tensión de lo que se aproxima el entrar al palacio y tratar de derrocarlo.

Takeshi que va a la cabeza mira los cinco guardias en la puerta del palacio, toma un largo respiro porque este es el momento crucial para el puede salir con vida y entrar sin problemas al palacio o puede entrar en un combate por sus vidas y por entrar al palacio haciendo las cosas más complicadas para su misión y su objetivo.

La oscuridad se cernía rápidamente y a unos pocos metros los guardias de la puerta se pusieron alertas, al notar el grupo que venía acercándose en un trote lento, uno de ellos dio un paso adelante mientras los otros cuatro desenvainaban sus espadas en alerta.

Alto ahí- grito el soldado- identifíquese.

Somos la patrulla, de reconocimiento- dijo Takeshi.

Los soldados parecieron dudar y poco y uno de los que estaba atrás dio un paso hacia ella que hasta este momento estaban frente a frente- porque han tardado tanto, no será que me estas mintiendo.

Takeshi se congelo ante la pregunta- íbamos de patrulla al bosque, nos perdidos así que déjanos entrar idiota porque se supone que hoy es nuestro día libre.

Hubo un momento de silencio ante la respuesta, mientras que Shutara, Shiro, Ginrei y Takumi pusieron sus manos en sus armas listos para cualquier ataque hasta que uno de los soldados rompió a reír- jajajaja- de pronto los demás suspiraron y rieron con un poco mas de decoro- bien dice el comandante que los soldados de hoy no son como los de antes.

Bien déjenlos pasar- dijo el primero con seriedad- no se les puede pedir mucho a unos ineptos borrachos.

No esperaron mucho y al escuchar las palabras agitaron las riendas entrando por las puertas que eran abiertas, Takeshi alzo un poco la vista ante la majestuosidad del lugar, un largo patio los aguardaba donde un puñado de soldados esparcidos en el lugar con la insignia del escuadrón especial de Nnoitra, los establos estaban más adelante y luego los que parecían ser unos cuartos grandes ambos lados que dejaban un pequeño pasaje para salir a otro patio mejor decorado que llegaba justo a otra puerta que llegaba al verdadero palacio, al lujoso lugar donde el rey su familia y sus lacayos habitaban, donde Nnoitra Gilga quizá los esperaba.

Llegaron al establo en silencio y unos de los soldados se acerco- creo que los pobres necesitan descanso y comida.

Gracias, pero nos encontramos bien- responde rápidamente Takeshi.

Hablo de los caballos idiota- dijo despectivamente los soldados- para el señor Gilga la perdida de cinco caballos es lamentable, en cambio ustedes solo son un grupo de incompetentes.

Takeshi levanto mas la visto y lo vio, una gran cicatriz surcaba su cara, este lo miro desafiante al notar que le miraba directamente- no es para que te molestes- dijo rápidamente.

El tipo sonrió-es sábado amigo yo debería estar jugando póker en el salón con los que descansan, pero ustedes se les ocurre regresar hoy y tengo que atender a estas linduras dijo acariciando un caballo.

Te lo pagaremos con una botella- dijo Takeshi rápidamente y el sujeto sonrió.

El soldado levanto una ceja y sonrió satisfecho- espero sea verdad, porque si no te lo hare pagar- dijo amenazante y luego sonrió- les aconsejo ir directo a las barracas y den su informe el día de mañana, así no pondrán histérico al comandante.

Qué pasa con el- pregunto rápidamente Takumi.

Ya sabes, lo de siempre la paranoia del Rey lo tiene hasta el copete- sonríe- aun cree que volverán contra él y le quietaran el poder y el reinado, porque crees que los mando a ustedes.

Pero- dijo suavemente Takeshi.

Apuesto que no hicieron más que vagar sin encontrar nada- bufo- el rey debería saber que los muertos no regresaran para vengarse, los matamos a todos y los que huyeron corrieron con las colas entre sus patas- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Shiro se tenso y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el soldado pero Shutara los sostuvo del brazo, Ginrei se quedo quieto ante las palabras del soldado- bueno quien sabe quizá hoy venga esos cobardes y los desvaríos del rey sean verdad- dijo Takumi con un poco de molestia.- todos se tensaron y hubo un momento de silencio.

Jajajaja.- creo que necesitan un par de bebidas- todos rieron también para tapar la imprudencia del Takumi y siguieron su camino, unos pasos adelante ya estando lejos del establo Shutara hablo.

Eso fue muy imprudente Takumi- dijo fríamente- espero que sepan controlar su rabia y los insultos, porque posiblemente vendrán más- todos suspiraron.

Muy bien hecho hasta ahora Takeshi- dijo Ginrei y este le sonrió de regreso, caminaron ante los soldados de forma natural mientras estos no les tomaban importancia, llegaron a los dos enormes cuartos que parecían bodegas y vieron que una estaba fuertemente protegida con cerrojos y dos guardias en la puerta y la otra tenía un pequeño letrero que decía bodega de armas y un guardia obeso que comía lo que parecía su cena.

Bien esta acá nos separamos- dijo Shiro suavemente- Takumi y Takeshi asintieron- hagan lo que tiene que hacer y traten de abrir las puertas.

Los dos se quedaron cerca de la bodega de armas viendo como Shiro, Ginrei y Shutara se alejaban caminando con pasos apresurados, al llegar a las puertas del palacio Ginrei miro a todos lados Shiro parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y Shutara estaba más alerta que nunca de pronto se escuchaban pequeñas detonaciones a la distancia que los saco de sus pensamientos y sabían que había llegado la hora de la verdad, los soldados en el palacio parecían algo extrañados, como habían previsto en su plan los que estaban a fuera habían entrado a la ciudad y los que ya estaban infiltrados tenían como misión buscar los bares y lugares donde se reunían soldados para sacarlos de combate, llegando frente a la puerta principal los guardias que la custodiaban rápidamente los cuestionaron- cuál es su asunto.

No hubo tiempo de respuesta porque de pronto otro soldado tras de ellos llego apresurado y alterado- emergencia- dijo jadeante- debemos informar al señor Gilga- dijo jadeante.

El soldado abrió las puertas rápidamente- está en su oficina- dijo dejándolo pasar el susodicho corrió al interior y en ese momento Ginrei, Shiro y Shutara entraron colándose y al momento que quisieron detenerlos ellos desenfundaron sus armas y los mataron al instante.

Vamos es tiempo- dijo Shutara y siguieron tras los pasos del soldado pero no tardaron en escucharse mas detonaciones y con mas cercanía y los movimientos de casco y soldados comenzó a escucharse y un grito- Estamos siendo atacados.

Algunas habitaciones del castillo estaban abriendo sus puertas y soldados de altos rangos y parecían salir de lo que parecía la comodidad de su descanso y con armas en mano, Shiro Shutara y Ginrei comenzaron a atacarlos ante la confusión de estos, así tendrían menos soldados a los que enfrentar.

En las afueras del palacio principal Takeshi y Takumi parecían estáticos y sin movimiento alguno, las ultimas detonaciones se escuchaban cerca y los soldados al interior comenzaban a correr de un lado a otro, la bodega de armas había sido abierta y ellos estaban en una esquina viendo como los soldados recibían sus armas, todos parecía moverse rápido y al ver que ellos tenían cosas que hacer Takumi se adelanto a Takeshi y le detuvo pues este se dirigía hacia el almacén de armas.

Espera Takeshi- dijo suavemente tomándolo del brazo- vamos a la puerta para ver cómo podemos lograr abrirla, veamos que piensan hacer y luego nos encargamos de la bodega.

Takeshi asintió ante la sugerencia y fueron primero al establo y veían como algunos disponían sus montaduras y subían a los corceles, posiblemente a buscar el motivo de las detonaciones, por otra parte unos estaban apostados en lo alto del castillo con arcos y flechas listos para custodiar la puerta principal, la puerta estaba siendo custodiada por un grupo de 8 hombres, se pusieron en una esquina y meditaron cual sería el mejor movimiento.

En el interior del castillo, después de haber eliminado a los soldados que habían salido de las habitaciones más pequeñas, Shiro, Ginrei y Shutara se dispusieron a ocultar los cuerpos en una sola habitación, aun así aun quedaba uno con vida aunque mal herido.

¡Desgraciados!- gritaba el soldado herido den un costado- su traición la pagaran con sangre cuando el coman...- Shiro le golpeo rápidamente causando que callara.

No puedes guardar silencio- espeto un poco molesto.

Podías dejarme arreglar esto- espeto Shutara suavemente mientras se acercaba al soldado herido y lo sentaba en una silla y atándolo con rapidez- deberías guardar silencio si en algo aprecias tu vida.

Ustedes deberían temer por sus miserables vidas- escupió con molestia el soldado- no podrán salir de acá y serán otro ejemplo como los fueron…- el soldado no termino de decir lo que pensaba, pues ahora tenía sus ojos abiertos y con su rostro asustado, Shutara había colocado uno de sus kunais en el rostro de modo amenazante.

Una palabra más y terminaras muerto- dijo Shutara, Shiro sonreía y Ginrei estaba impasible en su lugar- donde están los aposentos del rey y donde se encuentra tu comandante.

No lo sabrán de mi boca, morirán antes de…- el soldado callo de pronto y Shiro suspiro.

Shutara se supone que íbamos a ver investigar donde se encontraban los aposentos del Barragán y Nnoitra y que los mates antes de que hable no ayuda- recrimino Shiro.

Créeme Shiro, el no iba hablar más que tonterías- dijo despreocupada Shutara- si te fijas bien este es un soldado antiguo, posiblemente estuvo en esos tres días de asesinatos y no le importa nada.

Eso no puede ser, mas de alguien no le importara salvar su vida- dijo Shiro algo frustrado ante lo que Shutara decía- Ginrei que piensas.

Si pudiésemos recordar de cuando veníamos- dijo el Kuchiki muy serio- pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Tu venias más que yo- dijo el moreno dando un suspiro.

Hay una forma, pero puede llevar un poco de tiempo- dijo Shutara.

Que hay que hacer- pregunto rápidamente el moreno.

Meditación- responde la monje- Tenjirō dice que si llegamos a un novel profundo de meditación podríamos recordar cosas que hemos olvidado.

No tenemos tiempo para ponernos… Shiro guardo silencio cuando vio que Ginrei Kuchiki se despojaba de sus armas y se colocaba frente a Shutara en una posición de meditación.

Comencemos Shutara-san, me imagino que tú me guiaras- pregunto el Kuchiki.

Bien- dijo Shutara y se dispuso a tomar su lugar- Shiro tu cuidaras- dijo y el moreno asintió a la orden- mata y no te detengas hasta que volvamos de la meditación.

Fue así como se dispusieron a buscar entre los recuerdos, mientras Shiro se colocaba tras la puerta para escuchar el alboroto de ir y venir de soldados.

En la ciudad los soldados estaban un poco mermados y casi la mayoría habían caído heridos y hasta muertos en las explosiones, la población en general se había escondido en sus casas y las calles estaba vacías, el único lugar abierto era el monasterio donde los heridos eran llevados, a su vez ya había un grupo de rebeldes para salvaguardar a los monjes y sobretodo tener un ojo en los soldados que habían sido heridos y que por orden humanitaria de los monjes eran atendidos de sus heridas.

Los soldados que aun parecían resistirse y eran fieles servidores del impero de Baraggan huían hacia el palacio donde ya estaba dispuestos arqueros y una escuadra de soldados para aplacar la revuelta que según ellos se estaba dando, mientras que Baraggan y Nnoitra aun no daban señales de aparecer.

Los rebelde dirigidos por Ishin Shiba estaban comenzando a tomar las afueras de la ciudad hasta el monasterio y seguían avanzando, algunos soldados se rendían y a su vez se ofrecían como ayuda sorprendiendo a muchos a su paso, aun así era sabido que mucho jóvenes habían sido coaccionados u obligados a servir como guardias y soldados ya sea por hacer algo que era penado según sus injustas leyes.

En el tumulto de soldados apostados en los muros y otros más reforzando la entrada al castillo, Takeshi y Takumi veían con preocupación cómo su objetivo estaba mucho más difícil pues ellos eran los encargados de abrir la puerta principal para que entraran los de afuera si por algún caso lograban derrotar a los de afuera o en otro caso para que Shiro, Shutara y Ginrei pudiesen salir del castillo si en algún caso la misión principal fallaba o necesitaran reagruparse.

Según sus cálculos ya habían pasado un buen tiempo desde que ellos entraron al castillo principal, pero a pesar de todo no habían escuchado alguna alarma o alerta de parte de los soldados, lo que indicaba que aun no habían sido descubiertos.

Mientras ellos esperaban el mejor momento o un plan de cómo llevar a cabo su misión un soldado que parecía ser de rango superior y con edad se puso en medio de todos los soldados y comenzó su discurso:

**_Vamos, que nuestro Rey el ilustre Baraggan Luisenbarn nos premiara por el triunfo sobre esos idiotas insubordinados, nuestro comandante Nnoitra Gilga les hará pagar con sus vidas para poner otro ejemplo cuando nosotros los derrotemos._**

Muchos vítores se escucharon después del escueto pero enérgico discurso y los soldados volvían con más energía a sus lugares asignados más que dispuesto a seguir las órdenes, mientras el Soldado volvía su camino junto a otro, que asentía a las instrucciones que se le daban.

Takeshi y Takumi están tan sumidos en sus pensamientos y en ver lo que sucedía que no habían notado que alguien estaba detrás de ellos hasta que este hablo- que se supone que hacen acá idiotas.

Takeshi rápidamente se dio vuelta y comenzó su explicación tontamente- acabamos de llegar de un reconocimiento y estábamos…

De que contingente son- pregunto rápidamente el soldado acercándose a ellos.

Takumi se acerco rápidamente al soldado y le atravesó su estomago con la espada rápidamente ante el asombro de su compañero.

Estás loco, eso fue muy imprudente- dijo Takeshi y arrastro el cuerpo del guardia para que no fuesen descubiertos, mientras Takumi volvía y tomaba el pequeño barril que habia dejado a un lado.

Recuerda que son enemigos Takeshi- dijo con seriedad su compañero- ellos no dudaran en matarnos y a todos los demás, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Que hacemos, ahora- dijo Takeshi un poco asustado.

Bien primero que nada ayúdame y llevemos al herido al almacén de armas- Takeshi y el dispusieron mover el cuerpo del soldado muerto haciéndolo pasar por un herido.

Caminaron cargando al soldado y diciendo, que dieran paso que había un herido y al llegar a la puerta del almacén que decía armamento rápidamente el soldado a cargo los vio alarmado- que sucede.

Está muriendo- dijo Takeshi alarmado y con cara de angustia- déjanos atenderlo antes que pueda morir.

El soldado dudo pero abrió las puertas del almacén de armas, Takumi y Takeshi entraron de una vez sin esperar que el soldado les diese permiso, al entrar lo primero que hicieron fue ir al fondo del lugar y dejar caer el cuerpo del soldado herido ante los ojos del otro que los miro alarmado.

Oigan- espeto molesto el soldado cuando de pronto Takeshi le asalto con espada en mano y lo hirió de muerte- Lo siento pero esto es algo que debemos hacer- espeto Takeshi.

El soldado cayó muerto ipso facto mientras Takeshi quedaba petrificado mirando como la vida del soldado se iba en sus manos- está bien Takeshi- dijo Takumi poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañero- lo hiciste bien, la señora Shutara no se equivoco al elegirte, pero ahora debemos apurarnos y comenzar a hacer lo que nos encomendaron.

Takeshi salió de su aturdimiento y asintió enérgicamente, Takumi rompió la bolsa con la cual el barril era recubierto dejando a su vista y colgando una mecha de casi un metro, los dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa- dinamita- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Pensé que eso era muy difícil de conseguir- dijo Takumi asombrado.

El señor Ginrei dijo que era un encargo de los Shiba- dijo suavemente- no recuerdas que los Shiba tenía ese negocio de juegos pirotécnicos.

Es cierto- espeto Takumi con una sonrisa- que hacemos ahora.

Se me ha ocurrido algo- dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa- solo déjame buscar algo- dijo mirando a todas partes en el almacén- allá dijo señalando un barrila muy grande con muchas espadas que sobresalían de su interior- ven ayúdame a sacarlas- le dijo a Takumi que lo miraba con cara incertidumbre pero aun así le ayudo.

Después de vaciar el barril fue por el otro barril y lo puso en su interior, y comenzó a meter de regreso las espadas con sumo cuidado, Takumi sonrió y le ayudo rápidamente, dejando la mecha un poco ligera de espacio para que no se arruinara cuando estaba casi listo Takeshi sonrió- debemos llevarlo a la puerta de entrada- dijo con una sonrisa.

Takumi le miro- pero como pasaremos entre ellos y…

Diremos que el encargado del almacén ordeno que les lleváramos las ramas por si eran necesarias- dijo sonriente- quien se negara.

Bien dijo Takumi- arremedándose las mangas y con decisión de cargar el barril- bien jefe creo que es un genial plan- dijo sonriente- hagamos explotar esa maldita puerta y tengamos la distracción que Shiro-san y los demás necesitan.

Comenzaron su camino cargando penosamente el barril hacia la puerta como lo habían planeado.

En la habitación Shutara y Ginrei llevaban un buen rato de meditación y Shiro parecía muy impaciente, temía que Nnoitra y Baraggan fuesen a escapar o en todo caso no pudieran salir victoriosos, hasta que de pronto escucho mas movimiento en el pasillo, puso su odio pegado a la puerta para ver que sucedía, tan ensimismado estaba que no sintió como Shutara y Ginrei salían de su meditación y se ponían de pie para ir junto a él, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, dio un pequeño estremecimiento de sorpresa pero al ver la sonrisa de Shutara puso rápidamente los ojos- dios me asustaste- dijo con una leve molestia y al mirar a Ginrei pudo ver que parecía un poco cansado- todo bien- pregunto al instante.

Fue un poco difícil pero lo recordé- dijo Ginrei rápidamente- de este pasillo al final a la derecha hay unas escaleras al subir llegaríamos a un pasillo que se divide en dos, el de la derecha lleva a los salones comunes y el de la izquierda a los aposentos del rey.

Bien- dijo Shutara- me imagino que nuestro objetivo será el pasillo de la izquierda- suspiro sonoramente- Ginrei está un poco cansado creo que deberíamos esperar un momento.

No- dijo el Kuchiki rápidamente- no hay que esperar ni por un anciano, me quedare atrás y los cubriré pero no debemos esperar más tiempo- dijo decididamente.

Shiro miro a Shutara en espera de que hacer, el quería ir pero sabía que hasta ahora los planes de la monje estaban saliendo a cabalidad- quédate en la habitación mientras puedas recobrarte, luego nos sigues- espeto Shutara.

Pero- Shiro parecía asombrado, el plan no era el separarse y aunque no deseaba esperar temía por la vida de su amigo- creí que iríamos los tres, así tendríamos más posibilidades de éxito.

Y lo tendremos- dijo Shutara con seriedad- seremos tres, pero ellos no lo saben, Ginrei será el factor sorpresa por si es necesario.

Entiendo- dijo Ginrei sentando se en un silla- los alcanzare, solo…- miro hacia los dos- no mueran- susurro- pronto llegaras tras de ustedes.

Shiro y Shutara asintieron- confiamos en que tu llegues Ginrei- dijo Shiro y Shutara asintió con una sonrisa.

Cubrieron sus rostros y suspiraron, abrieron la puerta y vieron que eran pocos los soldados a la vista y siguieron su camino con cuidado y determinación dejando a Ginrei Kuchiki en la habitación con los soldados muertos.

Al llegar al final del pasillo como había dicho Kuchiki había unas escaleras la cual subieron con rapidez y al llegar a la cima pudieron visualizar lo que parecía el pasillo y al final de este como se dividía pero lo que los alarmo fue que al ir avanzando había seis soldados haciendo guardia.

Cuál es su asunto- increpo uno de ellos al verlos llegar.

Informe de situación al comandante- dijo Shiro con voz ronca.

Un soldado de tu categoría debería estar en la calle – dijo este de manera amenazante y de pronto Shiro vio como Shutara arremetía contra el soldado iniciando así la lucha entre los cinco soldados y ellos dos, aun así uno de ellos se las arreglo para gritar- ¡Intrusos! ¡intrusos!- dijo mientras trataba de huir dando alarma- ¡comandante, hemos sido ….- no termino de decir nada porque un Kunai lanzado por Shutara le había atravesado la garganta.

Pero ya venía soldados de refuerzo y parecían de los mas diestros, dos salieron a su encuentro y aunque la lucha parecía un poco mas esforzada parecía que les hacia mas difícil que los primeros hasta que de pronto se escucho una explosión causando un estruendo y que el lugar se estremecieron en sus cimientos como un temblor fuerte.

En las afueras del palacio principal, específicamente la entrada al castillo habia algunos soldados muertos, ensangrentados y casi moribundos y mucho demasiado aturdidos tanto que no alcanzaban a comprender lo que había sucedido, después del estruendo y la explosión que no sabían como había sucedido, destruyendo consigo la puerta principal y consiguiendo que parte del muro derecho se derrumbara. Mucho aun les retumbaban los oídos a causa del estallido, por otra parte los soldados apostados afuera de las puertas ahora se encontraban luchando encarecidamente y unos yacían muertos tras la explosión, parecía que al fin el palacio caía bajo el inesperado ataque del cual aun no sabían de donde venia o quien lo propiciaba.

Mientras Takeshi y Takumi estaban bajo el techo del establo en el cual se habían refugiado y esperaban unos segundos para recuperarse y sobretodo salir de ahí… podían solo recordar los instantes antes que todo eso sucediera.

**Unos Minutos antes…..**

Takeshi y Takumi aparecían en medio del lugar cargando el barril con las espadas y su carga especial, se habían detenido a unos pasos para descansar antes de que un soldado se acercara a ellos- que llevan ahí- espeto con curiosidad.

Bueno, el encargado del almacén de armas nos pidió llevar estas espadas como refuerzo a la puerta principal- dijo Takeshi limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Parece muy pesado dijo el soldado inclinándose para ver el contenido- vaya, con razón- dijo levantando una espada- si quieren puedo ayudarles- dijo el soldado y ellos se miraron y asintieron, fue así como pudieron llegar con más rapidez a la puerta para molestia de los soldados apostados en el lugar.

Gracias- dijo Takeshi- creo que nosotros podremos de acá en adelante- dijo y el soldado siguió su camino.

Oye- dijo un soldado algo grandote- no pueden dejar esto ahí.

No se preocupe los pondremos a un lado- dijo Takumi y comenzaron a mover el barrila hacia el lado derecho de la puerta, al colocarlo Takeshi rápidamente encendió la mecha y comenzaron a caminar hacia el establo, al llegar se colocaron en un lugar donde no pudieran tener algún problema con la explosión, no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues a los cinco minutos un fuerte estallido dio lugar.

Ante el sonido y estremecimiento Shiro logro acabar con su oponente y comenzó su camino hacia los aposentos pero de pronto una espada se interpuso en su camino logrando que el pedazo de uniforme que le cubría la cara callera de su rostro, pero su asombro fue total al ver de quien se trataba- Gilga- espeto con molestia.

Quien osa venir y atacar ante mi presencia- dijo molesto un Nnoitra Gilga que parecía con más años y aun así su apariencia parecía más temible, con un parche en su ojo y vestido con un peto de cuero y guante del mismo material, sosteniendo dos espadas de gran tamaño, una en cada mano- quien eres traidor cobarde.

Shiro parecía un poco sorprendido pues no esperaba encontrar a uno de sus objetivos tan pronto, este era el momento de la verdad y con un osado movimiento arremetió contra Gilga que rápidamente le corto su ataque y los dos quedaron frente a frente estando su siguiente movimiento- Soy tu verdugo- espeto rápidamente Shiro volviendo a su ataque, mientras Shutara estaba siendo atacada ahora por mas soldados que aparecían quien sabe de dónde y solo podía ver por momentos lo que hacia Shiro y Nnoitra.

De pronto una enorme carcajada sonó en el pasillo- mi verdugo dices- dijo deteniéndose y examinando detenidamente el rostro de su oponente y su semblante se puso demasiado serio- Shiro Shihōin- espeto Nnoitra casi con desprecio.

Si- dijo Shiro volviendo a su ataque con mucho más ahincó y determinación, mientras que Shutara hacia lo suyo con los soldados que parecían atacarla en grupos. Mientras que la enfrentamiento seguía Ginrei hacia su aparición junto detrás de los soldado que atacaban a Shutara y se dispuso ayudarle rápidamente.

Choques de espada se escuchaba n poco más al fondo del pasillo, Nnoitra y Shiro seguían enfrascados en su enfrentamiento algunas veces era Gilga quien atacaba y otra Shiro, hasta ahora más bien parecían ponerse a prueba o estudiarse uno a otro, mientras que Ginrei y Shutara casi terminaban con los soldados que no paraban de venir contra ellos solo que en menor cantidad, aun así no podían terminar con ellos, mientras mas adelante Shiro y Nnoitra parecían tomar un poco de aire o estudiar qué estrategia ocupara en su siguiente ataque.

Gilga puso una sonrisa burlesca- así que el cobarde que huyo con la cola entre las patas dice que será mi verdugo- dijo sonriente- hoy no tienes quien muera por ti Shihōin, así que bájate de tu nube porque te matare como mate a Fong, te sacara las entrañas y exhibiré tu cuerpo en una cruz para luego prenderle fuego, luego iré tras tu familia para que ya no quede sangre sucia en esta tierra.

¡Cállate!- grito Shiro y arremetió como un loco tras las palabras de Nnoitra que reía maniacamente, hubieron unos minutos en que parecía que Shiro daba lo mejor de él pero como muchas veces le había dicho Shutara la concentración y la estrategia van de la mano y en un mal movimiento Nnoitra lo aprovecho para herirlo, Shiro cayó al ser herido poniendo una rodilla en el piso.

Gilga estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia cuando de pronto una Katana se interpuso a su golpe final, dejando a Shiro con los ojos cerrados casi esperando su muerte que nunca llego, al contrario solo pudo escuchar lo que el había pensado en su mente- Idiota- espeto Shutara- que te dije de no dejarte llevar por la ira.

Shutara se puso casi frente a Gilga que miraba con molestia la interrupción, Shiro se ponía de pie y se posesionaba junto a Shutara aun cuando sangraba y estaba herido- lo siento- dijo jadeante y algo cansado- es de cuidado.

Nnoitra puso su rostro serio- sea quien seas morirás por osar interrumpirme- dijo señalando a Shutara- igual que ese cobarde.- no hubo más palabras porque ahora era Nnoitra quien se abalanzaba con ataques en contra de Shutara y Shiro que más bien parecía quedar un poco rezagado en cada embestida que detenía, Shutara resistía y no podía negar que el haber estado luchando con los otros soldados le estaba tomando factura físicamente, sin contar que Gilga parecía tener una gran condición física y manejaba muy bien sus dos espadas, cosa que hasta ahora era de su conocimiento, el tipo era ambidiestro y para su mala fortuna eso nadie hasta ahora lo sabía los informes solo decía que manejaba bien la espada y era derecho, pero nada de que podía utilizar las dos manos siendo doblemente mortífero, aun así en un rápido movimiento Shutara lograba herir a su oponente en un costado rompiendo su peto y dándole un corte ante la mirada de Shiro y el propio Nnoitra que al ver que había sido herido miro con furia su herida y con un movimiento de su mano termino por romper su peto hecho casi trizas por tanto corte de las espadas de Shiro y Shutara- muéstrate- grito enardecido.

Shutara respiraba cansinamente ante el esfuerzo, pero logro quitar su capucha y la máscara que cubría su rostro, Gilga le miro mucho más molesto al verle el rostro- quien eres maldita- grito enfurecido al ver que una mujer le había herido.

Soy Senjumaru Shutara- respondió serena y seria- vengo a derrotarte en nombre de Soi Fong, Ryu Fong y Shaolin Fong, en nombre de los monjes muertos hace más de doce años.

Gilga sonrió levemente- los Fong y los monjes no significan nada- dijo desdeñosamente y luego se puso serio y entrecerró sus ojos- eres una monje- pregunto y luego sonrió burlescamente- creo que cometí un error en no matar a esos que se dicen pacificadores y oradores del monasterio- espeto con molestia- pero aun puedo rectificar mi error cuando acabe con sus patéticas vidas y este levantamiento- dijo con autosuficiencia, Shutara se quedo seria mirándolo y Nnoitra sonrió- vaya parece que eres de sangre fría, va ser sumamente divertido matarte- no hubo más charla y Nnoitra volvió a su ataque con más fuerza y ahincó, mientras Shutara detenía todas las arremetidas, aunque su estado físico estaba bajando con el paso del tiempo, sabía que debían matar a Nnoitra, aun podía oír a Ginrei luchar al otro lado del pasillo con tres soldados, mientras Shiro ponían algo en su estomago para calmar la herida en su costado derecho, hubo un momento en que fue presa de la distracción y Gilga logro asestarle una herida grande pues había cortado su estomago considerablemente- vez monje- dijo riendo estridentemente- ¡morirás!- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra Shutara a fon de acabar con su vida pero en un rápido Shiro aparecía a su lado y los dos arremetieron juntos contra el aun a costa de sus heridas.

La lucha se prolongo un poco más para molestia de Shutara, que veía sus fuerzas menguar y las de Shiro no solo por el esfuerzo si no por sus heridas, más bien los tres parecían más lentos aun así nadie bajaba la guardia, Gilga apostaba porque las heridas que les habían infringido a los dos ya que su herida no era tan grande y profunda como las de sus oponentes y su condición física era mejor, aun así quería matarlos el mismo con sus espadas, así que se dispuso a hacerlo con mucho mas esfuerzo y odio que con técnica, Shutara se dio cuenta de eso y estaba a punto de decírselo a Shiro cuando el volvía a poner más ira que cabeza y volvía a ser herido en su pecho, cosa que hizo que ella se apresurara a defenderlo ganando otra herida en su brazo izquierdo, Gilga reía y estaba a punto de rematar a los dos cuando Shutara grito a Shiro dándole una señal del cual los dos se pusieron de frente y en un movimiento impredecible los dos se tiraron al suelo rodando e hiriendo a Gilga en sus pies, al momento el lanzo su golpe dándole en la espalda a Shutara pero no conto con que Shiro volviera y le hiriera en su brazo derecho haciendo que botara la espada, pero por el esfuerzo Shiro callo al suelo cansado y sangrante, Nnoitra tomo su espada izquierda para darle muerte pero se vio con la la espada de otra persona que le hirió el estomago- Ni te atrevas Gilga- espeto Ginrei casi jadeante por el esfuerzo, un poco golpeado y herido de un costado tan cansado que ese parecía su último esfuerzo, Gilga rio ante lo que parecía suceder pero no moriría solo estaba por dar su golpe final Ginrei Kuchiki cuando Shutara lo tomo de la cabeza por atrás y con un movimiento rápido le corto la garganta, Shutara cayó a un lado y Ginrei se quedo de rodillas en el lugar donde casi moría, ya no había mas sonido que sus respiraciones cansadas de pronto escucho que corrían en el palacio y como subían las escaleras con pasos apresurados, Ginrei Kuchiki se dispuso a ponerse de pie para resistir lo ultimo por si mas soldados venían como refuerzos, ya que Shutara y Shiro estaban demasiado heridos, se inclino sobre la pared para ponerse de pie y sostenerse empuñando la espada y de pronto vio al primer sujeto que aparecía, sus ojos abiertos.

Ginrei- le llamo al persona frente a el pero parecía ido- Ginrei- dijo suavemente- ganamos, mírame- dijo el sujeto cuando vio que Ginrei parecía listo para atacarlo- soy yo, tu amigo Ishin Shiba- dijo cuidadosamente y viendo la escena sangrienta frente a él, sus ojos se alarmaron inmediatamente- traigan ayuda, necesitamos llevarlos al monasterio con urgencia- grito tras de sí y al instante Ginrei pareció reaccionar, mientras otros venían tras Ishin y se quedaban petrificados ante la escena.

No se queden ahí- grito Ishin- llévenlos al monasterio- Ishin se acerco a Kuchiki- vamos hay que ir al monasterio- dijo rápidamente.

No falta Baraggan- espeto Ginrei.

El ya está arrestado- dijo seriamente- estaba huyendo por la parte de atrás del castillo con un grupo de soldados fieles a su mandato- hemos ganado Ginrei, podemos ser libres de volver al Seireitei.

Ha caído este impero- dijo Ginrei y sonrió levemente- somos Libres….- Ishin tuvo que sostener a su amigo que caía desmayado y pudo notar una herida en su costado - si, somos libres y ahora debes vivir así como Shiro y Shutara.-san.

Ishin salió del palacio y como había sido la orden los soldado a cargo debían de disponer de los cuerpos y llevarlos a una fosa común, mientras él y los otros que habían salido antes corrían rumbo al monasterio a tratar las heridas, el amanecer se vislumbraba y el sol parecía querer mostrarse, un día basto para que años de crueldad cayeran bajo la mano de la justicia, ahora debían de pensar en un nuevo comienzo.

Saludos y Gracias por la espera y leer...


	14. Chapter 14

Buenas Noches paso a dejar este capitulo y como siempre pidiendo disculpas por el restraso, pero como saben esto llegara a su feliz termino. quiero agradecer sus comentarios y que sigan pendiente de esta historia, dbo agregar que eso me anima y pone presion para que pueda terminar cada capitulo.

agradezco a:

**Invitado**... saludos a colombia y gracias por seguir la historia, espero que este capitulo sea tambien de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Mariana Rosas,** me agrada que tu imaginacion sea muy activa y que te haya gustado el capitulo,buena vibra a ti tambien saludos.

**Stefa94**, espero te guste ek capitulo y que sigas la lectura del mismo, saludos.

**Pitufifavi,** gracias por lo de buena historia y me agrada que llegaras en su desenlace que es muy proximo. saludos.

**E,** me alegro saber que te alegre el dia con el capitulo anterior, y mas cuando se que te has leido todas mis historias de antemano muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.

**Matsu33**, gracias por leer mis historias y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado, como lo dije un gusto conocerte. Saludos.

**XXXXX**, gracias por leer, presionarme con que escriba y recordarme a mis fans...cuales fans, pero entiendo muy bien y sabes que escribo para los que leen y aman esta pareja como yo...espero que hayas leido el spoiler ya que tanto insistio con ello...gracias por ser quien llena mi vida de color.

Bueno...espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO No 14**

**Nuevo Comienzo, Reencuentro y el Paso del Tiempo**

Aun había pequeños enfrentamientos de soldados que trataban de huir con oro y otros artefactos del palacio del rey, no solo había sido el rey mismo y su sequito el que había pensado en huir con parte de las riquezas que se habían robado por años a los nobles y ciudadanos ya desaparecidos en los tres días de muerte, los rebeldes hacían su trabajo bajo el mando de Ishin que aun con lo mucho que sabia debía de había corrido junto con otros mas como desesperados hacían el monasterio del Gotei.

Al instante que llegaran a las puertas del monasterio soldados habían ido directo con Tenjirō y Unohana, ya que desde antes habían pedido que si alguno de los que invadían el castillo resultara heridos ellos debían de ser comunicados, al instante fueron a pequeño cuarto que habían alistado por si ese caso se diera, pero todo pareció sacarlos fuera de si al ver que los primeros venían empapados en su uniforme de sangre.

No hubo momentos de nada de interrogatorios o cuestionamientos, Unohana saco del ensimismamiento a Tenjirō al ver tal escena no es que fuese la primera es simplemente de reconocer a su amiga y compañera de muchos años en ese estado como un cuerpo casi inerte y ensangrentado le había afectado, tu encárgate de Shihōin y yo de ella, dijo rápidamente Unohana y comenzó a reconocer a la paciente, mientras Tenjirō hacia lo mismo, al momento entro Ishin.

También Ginrei está herido- dijo suavemente aunque viendo a los otros dos supuso que no era tan grave- creo que su herida no es tan grave.

Llévalo con Isane Kosetsu- dijo Unohana- está en la enfermería, ella podrá con eso.

Ishin dio media vuelta y llevo consigo a Ginrei a que se encargaran de él, mientras el vería que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad porque sabía que estar esperando saber que sucedería ahí no ayudaría en nada.

Situación- pregunto Tenjirō mientras el comenzaba a despojar a Shiro de la ropa y observaba las diferentes heridas de las cuales debía atender.

Unohana suspiro porque lo que veía era múltiples heridas unas pequeñas y otras dos que…aun así comenzó su diagnostico- herida en la espalda de consideración, pero creo que la más grave y la que no para de sangrar es la de su estomago es una cortada un poco profunda de costado a costado- suspiro- múltiples laceraciones en rostro manos y brazos, necesitare parar la hemorragia rápidamente y luego mucha fuerza de voluntad de su parte.

Tenjirō se tenso al escuchar la gravedad de las heridas aun así no desvió la mirada de su paciente y amigo porque el también parecía estar en muy mal estado- Shiro tiene herida en costado derecho muy profunda y ha tenido sangrado prolongado, además de otra herida en su pecho en diagonal- debemos parar el sangrado urgentemente y traer infusiones.

Unohana le miro seria- eso nunca lo hemos probado, solo es algo experimental que aun no hemos probado con personas- dijo con nerviosismo.

Lo sé, pero han perdido mucha sangre- dijo Tenjirō- después de terminar esperaremos un tiempo para ver si hay alguna reacción de su parte, sino probaremos lo de la infusión de sangre.

Entiendo, eso haremos- dijo Unohana y comenzaron a hacer lo que habían planeado.

La mañana había llegado a la ciudad del Seireitei y los ciudadanos aun no salían de sus casas, no había movimiento en las calles, la plaza y donde se podía escuchar mucho marullo y movimiento era en el palacio que a decir verdad en su fachada esta semi destruida.

Filas de soldados esposados e hincados en el patio del mismo siendo resguardado por los comandados por Ishin, varias carretas con cuerpos de soldados muertos para ser llevados a la fosa común del cementerio de la ciudad que estaban siendo sacados, así como ya se habían sacado los prisioneros que estaban en los calabozos y hacerles un juicio justo.

Takeshi y Takumi habían salido ilesos y ahora estaban junto a Ishin frente a la puerta frente al almacén de armas, la que estaba muy bien reforzada y que permanecía cerrada con candado, varias chapas y cadenas de diferentes tamaños y grosor.

Qué diablos hay acá- pregunto Ishin.

No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, nunca hubo información de este lugar pero está muy bien reforzada- dijo Takeshi.

Bueno sea lo que sea lo sabremos luego, si está cerrada nada pasara- dijo Ishin algo reflexivo- debemos esperar que los heridos sanen y ver cual será la forma en que se harán las cosas.

Qué hacemos con los soldados capturados y los que estaban apresados antes- pregunto Takumi.

Ishin suspiro, era mucho que hacer, que pensar, que solucionar y el no era una persona de complicarse con planes, políticas, estrategias el solo era bueno para seguir ordenes y sobrevivir junto a los suyos, sabía que Ginrei y Shiro eran los que deberían estar en pie resolviendo y tomando el mando y disfrutando la victoria pero ahora estaban heridos y uno de gravedad. Camino de regreso al patio y todos esperaban una orden o algo.

Miro a los que habían luchado por la liberación del Seireitei y miro a los que estaban como sus prisioneros, suspiro y subió a un lugar para que todos lo escucharan- Amigos y Compañeros nuestros líderes ahora están heridos por traernos de regreso a casa y traer libertad al que una vez fue nuestro hogar, pondremos orden en la ciudad y por ahora este será el lugar donde se permanecerá como cuartel, los prisioneros volverán a los calabozos y los soldados también en espera de un juicio- suspiro- hemos venido de huir y trabajar así que les pido respeten lo que no les pertenece y por ahora seremos cuidadores de este lugar, mientras se recuperan nuestro amigos y lideres.

Toso asintieron al unisonó con obediencia y educación, antes que todos comenzaran a las labores Ishin volvió hablar- Mientras Shiro Shihōin y Ginrei Kuchiki no se recuperen los Monjes estarán a cargo de las decisiones junto conmigo- dijo sabiamente- Takeshi y Takumi- les hablo y estos se pusieron a su lado de forma obediente a su llamado- estarán a cargo mientras estoy en el monasterio.

Hai- dijeron al unisonó.

Bueno, amigos- manos a la obra- espeto dejando que todos comenzaran a hacer lo que se les había ordenado, mientras Ishin y los otros dos quedaban a un lado para hablar.

Muchas gracias por la confianza- dijo Takumi dando una inclinación.

Basta de eso- dijo Ishin- se que Shutara-san y Shiro confiaban en su capacidad- suspiro- cualquier cosa me manda un mensajero, hagan grupos y que se turnen, ya saben hay gente que necesita descansar.

Señor- interrumpió Takeshi- como están…

Ishin suspiro- la situación es difícil…- hubo un momento de pausa- el lugar donde los encontré era un reguero de sangre- bajo el rostro- debemos esforzarnos porque sé que ellos lo harán.

Si señor- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Debo reunirme con los monjes- dijo serio- cualquier cosa mandan mensajero.

Si señor- dijeron los dos.

Después de tres horas y mucho esfuerzo, Tenjirō y Unohana salían del cuarto donde habían sido atendidos Shiro y Shutara, el cansancio en ellos era evidente pero hasta hoy podían tener un poco de esperanza, habían detenido las hemorragias con éxito aun así sabían que la pérdida de sangre había sido mucha. Mientras eran atendidos los pacientes cayeron en la inconsciencia no sin antes haber sufrido el dolor de ser atendidos sin esperar que el anestésico hiciera un efecto total, luego de ser limpiados y suturados, solo restaba el espera que fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes para despertar o dar alguna señal de mejoría.

Estaban aun cambiando sus batas totalmente ensangrentadas cuando alguien interrumpió a los dos- disculpen…- dijo una voz suave.

Está bien Isane ya terminamos - dijo Retsu- como te fue con el paciente.

El señor Ginrei se encuentra descansando- dijo con más confianza- tenía una herida en su costado no muy profunda, su pérdida de sangre ha sido mínima pero su estado físico no es muy favorable por su edad eso hizo que la herida pareciera preocupante, anestesie y suture al paciente- suspiro- ahora descansa y espero despierte luego que el anestésico salga de su sistema y recupere sus fuerzas.

Muy bien hecho Isane- dijo Unohana- has una ronda y luego ve a descansar.

Si señora- dijo sonriente y se fue.

Le has enseñado muy bien Retsu.- dijo Tenjirō.

Debo decir que es porque yo también tuve buenos maestros- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Tú has puesto mucho talento Retsu- dijo Tenjirō- tus investigaciones sobre venenos y nuevos medicamentos ha sido muy interesante y ha salvado vidas.

Debes descansar- dijo Unohana a su compañero que parecía cansado- hemos hecho lo que se debía y ahora solo resta esperar, yo iré a ver lo que paso con Ginrei.

Tenjirō se acomodo en mullido futon en el piso puesto en la esquina de la habitación donde se encontraban Shiro y Shutara, aun se podía sentir el olor a sangre aunque el piso ya había sido limpiado con prontitud, el monje suspiro y rezo a Kami por sus amigos ellos habían hecho lo humanamente posible y ahora el resto dependía de su fortaleza y deseos de vivir.

Unohana regreso después de un rato, reviso las heridas de Ginrei Kuchiki y el procedimiento que su aprendiz Isane Kosetsu había realizado en el, todo era satisfactoria y esperaba que el descanso le vendría muy bien pues las heridas no eran graves, después de eso ella fue y tomo un té para calmar sus nervios, aunque todos en el monasterio se mostraron confiados y serenos habían pasado momentos de mucha tensión hasta Yamamoto el más anciano había estado pendiente de los acontecimientos, pero ellos como siempre debían hacer su trabajo más ella que era encargada de la clínica, fue por la sala de los prisioneros muchos de los cuales aun dormían algunos aun aturdidos por las explosiones e incrédulos y muchos otros que desde antes habían tomado la decisión de desertar ya que habían sido obligados a servir como soldados y otros porque no les había quedado de otra al terminar sin sus fuentes de trabajo después que la mayoría de los nobles había perecido o huido del Seireitei.

En las afueras del monasterio las cosas parecían tranquilas, ya era casi media mañana y hasta esa hora parecía que todo había acabado por completo de una forma milagrosa, ya no se veía ningún soldado y los habitantes en general comenzaban a salir de sus casas de a poco para ver qué era lo que había sucedido desde la noche de ayer algunos que ya eran muy entrado en años podían saberlo porque siempre habían esperado el regreso de aquellos que huyeron y otros que simplemente habían vivido sin esperar nada más que morir o esperar el momento en que el rey muriera y que otro se levantara y no fuese tan malo.

En el castillo del derrocado Rey Baraggan los prisioneros ya se encontraban en las celdas y los muertos se encontraban siendo censados y con ayuda de Sasakibe se estaban colocando en los archivos de la población los muertos que estaban por ser enterrados en una fosa común, algunos familiares se hacían presentes para reconocer a los muertos y despedirse de ellos, otros simplemente llegaban para ver si realmente habían perecido o seguían vivos, pero los soldados más veteranos y aquellos que habían servido hasta con su vida al cruel comandante y rey parecían no tener familia o algún doliente.

Era medio día cuando Ginrei Kuchiki despertó de su letargo, intento incorporarse rápidamente sintiendo la molestia uncial de su herida suturada, pero al igual que ese dolor lo inundo la preocupación y el recuerdo de sus amigos heridos vino a su mente y aun con todo dispuso el levantarse.

Señor Kuchiki por favor- dijo una joven que venía a su ayuda- no debe levantarse o sus heridas se podrán abrir de nuevo- la joven ponía su mayor esfuerzo ante la necedad del hombre mayor de ponerse de pie hasta que la monje encargada apareció a su lado.

Señor Kuchiki, por favor haga caso a las indicaciones- señalo Retsu en un tono apacible y a su vez cargado de autoridad.

El hombre mayor suspiro y se calmo- necesito saber cómo esta Shiro y Shutara-san- dijo con tono cansino.

Ellos se encuentran recuperándose en la otra habitación y en espera a que despierten, sus heridas fueron de gravedad- informo rápidamente.

Todo termino- dijo suavemente- que ha sucedido- dijo un poco exasperado - donde esta Shiba - cuestiono mirando de un lugar a otro e intentando reincorporarse de nuevo.

La incursión fue un existo- dijo seria- por favor le exijo se calme o yo misma le hare dormir- dijo un poco amenazante.

Ginrei le miro serio y luego suspiro- puedo por favor hablar con Yamamoto- dijo con un tono de suplica- además de mandar por Ishin Shiba al castillo.

No creo que sea prudente…- comenzó Retsu su alegato.

Por favor, luego seguiré al pie de la letra todas sus indicaciones- dijo el Kuchiki.

Muy bien, iré por el señor Yamamoto- dijo y estaba por irse hasta que la voz de Ginrei detuvo sus pasos.

Ellos, sobrevivirán- pregunto suavemente.

La monje no le miro y solo atino a decir la verdad- eso no lo puedo asegurar, por ahora solo depende de ellos- Unohana salió de la habitación y se dispuso a enviar por Yamamoto y a su vez mandar un soldado con urgencia al castillo para traer consigo a Ishin Shiba.

Unos treinta minutos después Ishin Shiba y Yamamoto Genryūsai se encontraban sentados junto a la cama de Ginrei Kuchiki con total seriedad, después de que Retsu Unohana diese las indicaciones de no fatigar mucho al paciente los dejos solos para que pudiesen hablar con total privacidad.

Como te encuentras- pregunto rápidamente Ishin.

Bien, creo que los que se llevaron la peor parte fueron Shiro y Shutara-san -expresó el noble Kuchiki- pero aun con todo lo que ha pasado debemos de seguir con lo planeado y dar comienzo al nuevo Seireitei- Ishin puso cara de póker ante esas palabras y Yamamoto levanto una de sus canosas cejas en forma de curiosidad ante lo que estaba a punto de escuchar- Shiro y yo hemos hablado y discutido mucho sobre qué hacer en el caso de derrocar a Baraggan de su reinado, hasta hace poco pensábamos en que la clase noble debería formar una especie de comité pero luego de saber que los pocos nobles que quedaron fueron muertos o reducidos a paria por el rey y su asesino cambiamos de idea, finalmente llegamos al acuerdo de que lo correcto sería que el poder no fuese a parar a manos de una persona o un grupo en especial, que el mismo pueblo debe cambiar a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su forma de ser gobernados o más bien de cambiar su mentalidad de opresión y miedo.

Pero eso es ilógico- dijo suavemente Ishin- muchos se han sacrificado para esto, aun hoy mira el caso de Shiro, Shutara-san y el tuyo, como entregaran por lo que se ha luchado y derramado sangre.

Shiba- dijo suavemente el anciano- deja que Ginrei termine de hablar- Ishin hizo un leve puchero ante el regaño y sobre todo aun no creía lo que escuchaba, el había supuesto que Ginrei o en todo caso Shiro Shihōin fuesen los que tomaran las riendas del Seireitei.

Como estaba diciendo, creemos que ustedes los monjes podrían conformar un consejo junto con algún representante de la ciudad o algunos ciudadanos, para que se comience a reordenar la ciudad devolviendo a cada quien lo que le pertenece, tierras a aquellos que les fueron despojadas o robadas, el regreso de todos aquellos que huyeron por salvar sus vidas y comenzar a reconstruir la ciudad, los juicios a prisioneros que guardan prisión, y revisión de penas o casos de encarcelados por injusticias u de otra manera.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de lo expresado por el noble Kuchiki, Ishin parecía no estar muy conforme pero debía aceptar que era una buena idea, mientras el anciano monje Yamamoto meditaba lo dicho y parecía reacio a decir algo, hasta que al final logro llevar a un pensamiento- Los monjes estamos muy aparte de los asuntos políticos de los individuos de la ciudad, no entiendo el porqué ustedes han pensado que involucrarnos es una brillante idea.

Ginrei suspiro levemente- Por lo mismo creemos que es lo mejor Yamamoto Genryūsai, ustedes poseen unas enseñanzas que vienen desde la antigüedad y han pasado de generación en generación, valores que aun prevalecen y serian una base agradable para comenzar un gobierno, una nueva ciudad y a la vez infundir y enseñar este sistema de valores a las nuevas generaciones.

Bien dicho Ginrei- vitoreo Ishin con un poco de alegría, podía decirse que hasta el se sentía ilusionado con esas palabras, sabía que Shiro y Ginrei eran hombres de bien y personas en las cuales se podía confiar, por lo que pensó con un poco de nostalgia en que no se había equivocado el dejar a sus hermanos pequeños y sus pequeño hijo en el campamento para arriesgarse en una empresa tan riesgosa y en la venganza personal por sus hermanos y familia muerta.

Mientras tanto Yamamoto sopesa todo en su cabeza, su rostro inescrutable poniendo en una balanza los pro y los contra, pero sobre todo admirando el hecho de que los precursores de ese levantamiento estaban entregando el poder y con ellos quizá una buena posición o muchos beneficios, pero si lo recordaba bien ellos venían de familias de mucho prestigio, de familias llenas tradición y nobleza que ahora solo pedían volver a obtener lo que por derecho les pertenecía y a la vez la libertad de regresar a la tierra que les vio nacer- crees que las personas aceptaran que unos ancianos que no saben más que hacer caridad y ser unos observadores de la vida e historia del Seireitei, sean los que se encarguen de levantar una ciudad hundida en la miseria, corrupción y miedo.

Vamos viejo, es una gran idea y sabemos que es ahora donde se puede hacer una mejor ciudad- dijo Ishin haciendo que Yamamoto se tensara y levantara una de sus canosas cejas ante su insolencia y falta de…bueno en fin era un Shiba y con Kaien se había perdido lo mejor de la familia.

Ishin…- regaño suavemente el Kuchiki.

Tenemos que hablar con todos, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es esperar que Shiro Shihōin y Shutara se restablezcan y mandar por los que ustedes han dejado atrás- dijo serio Yamamoto.

Ishin puede encargarse de eso- dijo rápidamente Ginrei.

Creo que debemos establecer el toque de queda en la ciudad, mientras nosotros nos preparamos y armamos un plan de acción- expreso Yamamoto- los que vengan de afuera deberán quedarse en el palacio mientras se revisa los registros y se les devuelve sus tierras, tu y Shiro obviamente serán parte de este consejo.

Ginrei inclino su cabeza en asentamiento- será como usted diga Yamamoto.

El anciano monje miro hacia a Ishin- no se preocupe, yo solo estaré acá mientras esto se ponga en orden- dijo serio- quiero vivir en paz y encargarme de mi familia- sonrió levemente- dejare los asuntos críticos y políticos para aquellos que fueron educados para ello.

Dos días habían pasado desde que Shiro y algunos hombres habían salido del campamento en lo alto de la montaña y no había nada de noticias, ningún mensajero y parecía que los ánimos y las esperanzas estaban decayendo, pero aun así todos trataban de seguir con sus rutinas y en la casa de los Shihōin no se detenía el tiempo para nada a pesar de la preocupación de Minako, Yoruichi se encontraba entrenando junto con Ōetsu pues ahí habían enfocado todo su tiempo, a su vez en el otro lado del salón de entrenamiento la joven Reiko también había tomado tarea de entrenarse y otros jóvenes mas habían seguido su ejemplo, todo se detuvo al escuchar uno gritos y como si fuera un detonante todos los que entrenaban salieron del lugar y podían ver un hombre que bajaba del caballo y era rodeado por muchos de los que ahí estaban.

Deben empacar porque el Seireitei ha sido liberado- decía con seriedad el hombre, mientras se escuchaban vítores, algunos otros se abrazaban y saltaban de alegría, Por su parte Minako parecía tratar de saber lo que era de importancia para ella- lo siento, solo fui enviado a dar la noticia, no sé qué ha sucedido con los altos mandos señora.

La orden era empacar lo más necesario y mucho fueron y hicieron lo que se les habían ordenado, hasta ese día el campamento en lo alto de la montaña había sido un refugio, el hogar que algunos conocían y pro ahora vendría una nueva vida.

Mientras en el campamento cerca de China, otro soldado daba las mismas indicaciones y con orden fueron haciendo sus maletas, aun con todo eso no sabían cuales eran las circunstancias de aquellos que encabezaban la revuelta y ahora solo les restaba salir lo más pronto posible para ver cuál era la condición en que regresaban, para unos era totalmente insólito y a la vez irreal, algo que no pensaron ver o vivirlo, la caída de Baraggan, solo esperaban que el viaje de regreso no fuese tan largo como lo había sido cuando habían huido por sus vidas, Byakuya parecía muy confiando en que su abuelo se encontraba bien, mientras que Kukaku Shiba, regañaba a su hermano y cuidaba de su sobrino Ichigo al cual consolaba diciéndole que pronto vería a su padre.

En el monasterio del alma rey Soi Fong parecía tener la ansiedad por las nubes, Kirio la había observado al final de la tarde inquieta y a la vez pensativa pero ella sabía que no era la única, ella también rogaba a kamisama por sus amigos y todos aquellos que habían ido a esa peligrosa misión, era de esperar que a ese tiempo algo pasara o en su defecto algún mensajero o soldado apareciera, aun así trataba de guardar la calma y confiaba en sus amigos, cuando parecía que tendrían que esperar otro día mas para saber alguna noticia la puerta del monasterio era aporreada con insistencia y al momento Kirio salió con espada en mano para ver quién era, pero no necesito mucho para al acercarse escuchar la voz de su compañero y amigo Ōetsu que le decía que abriera rápido pues venia con noticas, fue así como ellas se dieron cuenta que toda la operación había sido exitosa y ahora solo debían empacar algunas cosas e ir porque debían ir a Seireitei para ver en que podían ayudar.

Después de tres días de reposo Ginrei había sido autorizado por Tenjirō y Unohana para poder levantarse y tomar su puesto en el nuevo plan para levantar la ciudad, por su parte Shiro y Shutara ya habían despertado para alegría de Tenjirō, Retsu y mucho más que esperaban su recuperación aun así habían sido puestos a dormir de nuevo pues estaban muy débiles y pálidos por la pérdida excesiva de sangre, el mismo día que Ginrei Kuchiki había dado a conocer el plan de cómo debía manejarse políticamente la ciudad se había reunido con los monjes a puerta cerrada para que en conjunto pudiesen tomar una decisión unánime, ya que Ōetsu, Shutara y Kirio no se encontraban ahí. El mismo Yamamoto tomo a Tenjirō como una voz única en representación de sus amigos ya que de todos era sabido él era el líder de ese monasterio y ellos nunca habían tenido peleas o diferencias de opinión, así fue que después de mucha discusión y de ver los pro y contra de todo habían decidido que era buena idea formar el consejo en el cual también pondrían a personas del Seireitei que ellos mismos conocían y eran de fiar, pues se habían educado bajo los reglamentos de los monjes, después de llegado a esa decisión los primero que se hizo fue comenzar a buscar los registros de propiedad y los archivos de cada familia, Sasakibe era encargado de todo eso junto a unos ayudante que le habían sido asignado por Ishin Shiba.

Ayer se habían ido los dos mensajeros hacia los campamentos, según ordenes de Yamamoto Ishin había mandado hombres que no conocían los campamentos en si puesto al campamento de Shiro había mandado un soldado que era de su campamento y viceversa, todo eso para no poner en aflicción a las familias de cada uno de ellos y de los soldados en sí, el castillo había sido adecuado para aquellos que vendrían de fuera, como se había dicho el toque de queda había sido implementado y en el día la población en general parecía de a poco retomar sus actividades aun con la incertidumbre, al final del día ya en la noche el primer contingente hacia su entrada en el palacio, como era de esperar el Campamento de lo alto de la montaña correspondiente a Shiro Shihōin había llegado, Minako al instante pidió hablar con Ishin al reconocerlo.

Ishin Shiba- llamo Minako Suavemente había pasado tanto tiempo que aun con todo pudo reconocerle.

El hombre miro hacia donde escucho su nombre y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la mujer que le llamaba y sobre todo al distinguir una joven ojos de oro y de tez morena era obvio que era la pequeña Yoruichi- Minako-san- respondió y camino para abrazar a la esposa de uno de sus amigos- que alegría verte, hacia tanto- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Ishin- llamo ella poniendo su rostro serio- no he visto a Shiro- dijo mirando hacia todos lados- donde se encuentra, vio como Ishin ponía su rostro serio algo poco común en el si es que lo recordaba bien y su rostro rápidamente palideció en la aflicción de que algo muy mala hubiese pasado.

No te pienses cosas que no son, el está en el monasterio - dijo rápidamente- se encuentra recuperándose de sus heridas.

Herido- dijo casi en un susurro- quiero verlo.

Minako- la tomo de sus hombros para calmarla- si vas con el debes de calmarte y ser fuerte, el no es el único herido, Ginrei y Shutara también fueron heridos.

Que dices- pregunto con un poco de incredulidad- Ishin, por favor quiero ir a donde se encuentran.

Takumi, ven acá- grito Ishin Shiba y este apareció inmediatamente a su lado.

Llévalas al monasterio- dijo rápidamente- confía en las habilidades de Tenjirō-san y Unohana-san ellos hicieron mucho para salvarlos.

Takumi saludo cordialmente, pues ya se conocían y trato de clamar la aflicción y nerviosismos de Minako y Yoruichi, al momento tomo un carruaje y se encamino con ellas al monasterio.

Mama- llamo Yoruichi con su rostro apesadumbrado.

No te preocupes Yoruichi- dijo rápidamente- tu padre se recuperara y los demás también- dijo casi en un susurro.

Después de un momento en silencio el carruaje se detuvo y Takumi les abría la puerta para ayudarles a salir y mostrarles el lugar, Minako lo siguió con total seguridad pues ya antes había estado en el monasterio, mientras que Yoruichi miraba el lugar con curiosidad y asombro y luego vio que su madre iba unos pasos muy por delante, su corazón palpitaba ante la imagen de pensar en cómo encontraría a su padre, hubo por donde perderse al instante de entrar Minako pudo distinguir la figura de Tenjirō junto a la de otra que nunca había visto, al acercarse pudo distinguir que era una monje.

Tenjirō- san- dijo al estar casi junto a él- como se encuentre Shiro, como están todos.

Minako- dijo suavemente y suspiro- está dormido, creemos que por ahora es lo mejor para su recuperación, Shutara se encuentra igual y Ginrei está mejor ya que sus heridas no fueron de mucho cuidado.

Podemos verlo- pregunto rápidamente y Tenjirō miro hacia Retsu ya que podía ser que estuviese renuente, pero ella asintió al instante.

Claro, pero por favor te pido por su bien que guardes la calma- dijo rápidamente y ella asintió al instante- pero Yoruichi no podrá entrar- la morena suspiro y asintió su madre le dio un leve abrazo y entro al cuarto donde se encontraba junto al monje, fue ahí donde le explico la gravedad de sus heridas y el procedimiento que habían aplicado en este caso para los dos pues al notar a Shutara en la misma habitación supo que ella posiblemente había ido junto a su esposo para que ninguno de ellos cayeran en combate.

Yoruichi por su parte se había quedado un momento a fuera, pero pensó que sería maravilloso conocer ese monasterio y de paso ver si era parecido al monasterio del alma, al instante se pregunto si Soi estaría en ese lugar pues Tenjirō se encontraba ahí, Ōetsu había marchado al monasterio y Shutara estaba herida, podía ser que la viese de nuevo y en todo caso que ya estuviese ahí colaborando de alguna manera, pero por ahora lo que importaba era ver que su padre se recuperara.

Entrada la noche los otros desterrados habían llegado, Byakuya fue enviado directamente al monasterio para que estuviese con su abuelo que ya se encontraba mejor, Yoruichi por fin había visto a su padre aunque estaba inconsciente, Minako se quedo en el monasterio dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera y a su vez cuidad de su esposo, el castillo se encontraba lleno de todos aquellos que había huido hace más de diez años con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Al día siguiente en media mañana Shiro y Shutara habían despertado mucho mejor que la primera vez pues ya no se veían tan pálidos aunque aún estaban en condición delicada, por ahora debían de ser alimentados de a poco y evitar cualquier exceso con respecto a las visitas o llenarlos de cosas cotidianas, Yamamoto y Ginrei ya tenían la información sobre las tierras, propiedades que estaban registradas y por ordenes de Ishin se había tomado un censo de todos los que habían llegado al castillo en calidad de desterrados. en la horas de la tarde de ese mismo día Ōetsu, Kirio y Soi Fong llegaban al Seireitei con un cargamento de comida, toda la que habían almacenado por precaución la llevaban por si hacía falta en la ciudad o el monasterio del Gotei, después de los saludos y los abrazos, las presentaciones y felicitaciones fueron a ver como estaba Shutara por suerte esta estaba despierta y aunque no pudieron estar mucho tiempo fue un alivio ver que estaba viva y recuperándose, después de todo Kirio tomo para sí el ir directo a la cocina y tratar de encargarse de la alimentación del lugar así como la de los enfermos para que pudiesen recuperarse lo más pronto posible, Ōetsu tenía como misión ir al castillo y ser de ayuda junto con Ishin.

Soi estaba por ir en busca de Kirio cuando Tenjirō le llamo y ella fue junto a el- Tenjirō-san- dijo alegre de verle.

Ven quiero presentarte- dijo- ella es quien me advirtió sobre los venenos y su investigación salvaron tu vida, su nombre es Retsu Unohana.

Soi inclino su cabeza en saludo- un gusto doctora- dijo suavemente- gracias a usted y Tenjirō-san aun estoy con vida- dijo seria.

Retsu sonrió ante la joven- el gusto es mío Soi Fong- dijo extendiendo la mano- estoy para ayudarte en lo que desees, Tenjirō-san me hablado mucho de ti- ese comentario hizo que la peli azul se sonrojara levemente cosa que causo un poco de ternura a Unohana- bueno debo seguir mi ronda, creo que Yamamoto estará complacido de verle.

Cierto- respondió el monje y luego de despedirse él y Soi fueron camino hacia la oficina del monje que por ahora estaba llevando un trabajo de los más delicado al tratar de ordenar la ciudad, al llegar a la puerta este toco la puerta y al momento abrió entrando y de tras de el la joven Fong.

Yamamoto Genryūsai, espero no molestarle- dijo con una leve sonrisa el monje.

No molestas Tenjirō, toma asiento- dijo el anciano viendo unos documentos que tenía en sus manos y a su lado estaba Sasakibe- necesitas algo o hace falta algo en la enfer…- el anciano se quedo sin habla al momento que levantaba su vista y veía a la joven que estaba junto al Tenjirō- no me digas…

Si- dijo sonriente el monje- Sasakibe, Yamamoto permítanme presentarles a Soi Fong, o como ustedes la conocieron Shaolin Fong- dijo serio- hija de Lian y Ryu Fong, nieta de Soi Fong.

Sasakibe se acerco a ella con incredulidad- se parece a Ryu…- susurro.

Yamamoto no dejaba de mirarle y a la vez podía ver que la joven se mantenía impasible y con su mirada fija en ellos, se levanto y se puso frente a ella- eres una Fong de pies a cabeza- dijo suavemente y extendió su mano en un saludo que la joven peli azul correspondió firmemente- bienvenida al Seireitei Shaolin.

La joven inclino su cabeza en respeto- gracias Señor y gracias por salvar mi vida, les debo mi vida.

Yamamoto sonrió, se veía por donde fuera que esa niña era muy parecida a su padre- la han educado muy bien Tenjirō- dijo el anciano monje, sería bueno que ya que esta acá Sasakibe le de clases y le muestre la historia de su familia, bueno si no es mucho trabajo para ti- le dijo a su amigo monje.

Por supuesto que no- dijo Sasakibe- claro tendrá que ser en dos días a la semana y en la mañana muy temprano, si no te molesta- dijo preguntando a Soi.

No es molestia, será un honor- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno, creo que debemos volver a nuestros deberes- dijo el anciano monje mientras volvía a su escritorio- esta es tu casa- le dijo a la joven y vio como ella y Tenjirō salían de la oficina.

Al salir de la oficina Tenjirō le indico ir a descansar era de noche ya y mañana tendría su primer clase con Sasakibe luego ayudaría en la cocina, mientras él iba a ver cómo ayudar a Retsu en la clínica, después de ser dejada en una pequeña habitación junto a otra cama se imagino que compartiría la habitación con Kirio hasta ahora ella había estado un poco mas enfocada en la salud de Shutara y lo nuevo que era todo para ella pues nunca había podido acompañar a ninguno de los monjes a la ciudad y desde que entro a la misma había decidido poner mucha atención en cada detalle, cada calle del camino, cada casa pintoresca y la gran casona que resulto ser el monasterio, ahora que las cosas parecían mejorar recordó que el monje había dicho que Byakuya y Yoruichi estaban en la ciudad y posiblemente también en el monasterio algo que la inquietaba sobremanera, la ultima vez ella y la morena habían estado juntas no se habían despedido y sobretodo ella se había sentido rechazada cosa que aun dolía en su corazón y lo tenía fresco en su memoria con ese pensamiento cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente la peli azul se levanto muy temprano y fue a la biblioteca, Sasakibe había tomado para bien ir por ella y mostrarle el lugar para comenzar su primera clase de historia para conocer de su familia y del Seireitei, la hora se paso rapidísimo y después de despedirse de el monje busco la cocina, Kirio le dijo que podía ir ayudarle y de paso tomar su desayuno pues no había comido nada.

Soi- dijo una voz extrañada, que detuvo de su camino y al dar vuela vio que era Byakuya que al momento puso una sonrisa en su cara- que bueno verte- expreso acercándose a ella.

Byakuya- dijo la peli azul- desde cuando esta acá- pregunto.

Vine antier por la noche- respondió animado- estar acá es extraño- dijo suavemente- hay mucho que aprender pero el abuelo dice que es acá donde pertenecemos y debemos de hacer de la ciudad un lugar mejor.

Lo sé, yo nunca había estado acá- dijo seria- te quedaras a vivir acá- pregunto seria.

Se supone- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- tú te quedaras- pregunto con cuidado.

No lo sé- dijo frunciendo el ceño- acá hay demasiadas personas- dijo algo incomoda y los dos rieron ante lo evidente- creo que estaremos acá hasta que Shutara-san se recupere.

Oye- dijo animándola un poco- podemos estudiar juntos en la biblioteca y luego buscar un lugar donde entrenar- dijo sonriente.

No creo que pueda entrenar contigo- dijo un poco avergonzada- estoy castigada hasta nuevo aviso.

Castigada- pregunto el joven Kuchiki- que hiciste- dijo intrigado- espera, los monjes pueden hacer eso- ante ese comentario los dos rieron.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros- utilice mis habilidades de combate de forma incorrecta- dijo suavemente.

Byakuya se quedo mas intrigado pero no iba a presionar demasiado o mostrarse tan curioso- bueno me imagino que con quien las ocupaste se lo merecía- bufo levemente- debo ir a ver a mi abuelo- antes de irse dijo- por si quieres pasar el rato entretenida pasó en la biblioteca por las tardes.

Gracias- dijo Soi Fong viendo como el joven Kuchiki seguía su camino, era bueno ver caras conocidas pero también eso le dada entender que pronto también podía encontrarse con la morena, metida en sus pensamientos siguió su camino hasta llegar a las puertas de la cocina, se quedo ahí por un momento aspirando el olor a comida que la hacían sentirse en casa, abrió la puerta y entro con una sonrisa en su cara lista para degustar un rico y sabroso desayuno- Kirio-san- llamo rápidamente a quien preparaba mil y una cosas en la cocina, mientras veía que habían más personas en la cocina ayudándole.

Lo sé, acá tengo tu desayuno- dijo Kirio tomando un plato que tenia a un lado y se lo dio a su pequeña niña- tardaste un poco, espero no esté frio- dijo casi regañándole- ahora ve y come algo.

Gracias- dijo sonriente, fue a una mesa que parecía ser la única donde no había nadie pelando verduras o preparando algo, tomo asiento y estaba por comenzar su desayuno cuando vio que alguien colocaba una taza de té a su lado, se giro para dar las gracias y se quedo ahí con la palabra en su boca.

Una sonriente Yoruichi había llevado el té de Soi, desde la mañana había estado ayudando en la cocina con su madre primero por pasar el tiempo ocupada y segundo para ver a la peli azul que sabia pronto aparecería y aunque no sabía cómo sería su encuentro ella lo único que deseaba era verla- hola Soi, que bueno verte- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi se tenso ante la sorpresa de ver a la morena y más que ella mismo le estuviese sirviendo parte de su desayuno- hola- respondió suavemente- gracias por el té.

De nada- respondió la morena- puedo sentarme contigo.

Soi miro de soslayo hacia Kirio que para su incomodidad la observaba así que no había forma de negarse- claro- respondió suavemente y vio como la morena se sentaba frente a ella y ella seguía con su desayuno.

La última vez- dijo la morena vacilante- no te despediste de mí.

No lo creí necesario, además usted sabia que partiríamos- dijo Soi fríamente tratando de terminar su desayuno lo más pronto posible la situación se estaba tornando insoportable para ella, por un lado al ver a la morena frente a ella y ver esos ardientes ojos color oro mirándola como lo hacía en ese momento, le llamaba a abrazarla y besarle pero…también sentía el dolor del rechazo, por mas amor que le tuviera ahora su orgullo no le dejaba sucumbir a ese sentimiento, además aun no era tiempo para eso todo estaba a punto de cambiar, sus vidas, su manera de vivir no sabía que les traería el futuro

Soi…yo- suspiro- debes entender….

La peli azul se levanto de la mesa terminando su desayuno de manera rápida- yo lo comprendo muy bien, no son necesarias más explicaciones Yoruichi-sama – dijo con una media sonrisa, dando a denotar el respeto por alguien de mayor edad, algo que fue como un balde de agua fría para la morena- si me disculpa debo ir a ver a Shutara-san.- tomo sus platos y los llevo hacia donde eran lavados, se despidió de Kirio y salió así no más.

Yoruichi aun no podía creer que le hubiese hablado como alguien con la cual no tenía más relación que de cordialidad, suspiro…

Debes darle tiempo- dijo suavemente Kirio quien había visto todo desde la cocina- ella es muy orgullosa y lo mejor será que dejes pasar el tiempo, ella aun es inmadura.

La morena sonrió levemente a la monje- gracias Kirio-san, lo tomare en cuenta- dijo y después de un largo suspiro se dispuso seguir ayudándole a su madre en la cocina, por mucho que quisiera cambiar las cosas ahora solo debía esperar a que el tiempo les muestre si deberán estar juntas o no, aun así ella cumpliría su promesa y esperaría.

El tiempo seguía su curso y como era de esperar Shiro y Shutara se recuperaron por completo, Ginrei, Ishin, los monjes lograron ordenar a los refugiados en sus respectivas tierras, las personas de la ciudad vieron con agrado que hasta ahora nadie en particular tomara el poder y a la vez sabían que los monjes eran justo y no les importaba esas cosas como el poder o la riqueza, algunos que estabas presos injustamente fueron liberados y otros recibieron su sentencia como lo establecía la ley, Baraggan fue juzgado a purgar una pena de cadena perpetua en prisión, algunos de sus hombres de más confianza también fueron puesto en prisión con condenas muy considerables.

Después de que las tierras fueron devueltas a sus respectivos dueños, cada uno hizo por construir sus casas o en otros casos reconstruir, para sorpresa de muchos en el cuarto frente a la bodega de armas en el castillo guardaba todo los tesoros que Baraggan y Nnoitra habían robado y arrebatado del pueblo, todo aquello que habían saqueado despojado de aquellos que habían matado, Soi había recibido con un poco de sorpresa y confusión las tierras que pertenecían a su familia pero al saber que el consejo de monjes y del pueblo habían llegado a la brillante idea de que los monjes del Monasterio del alma residieran en el Seireitei para aprovechar su sabiduría y enseñanzas, tomo para bien hacer una casa para que todos vivieran ahí y así la clínica se trasladara ahí para que no todo estuviese centralizado en el Monasterio del Gotei, fue así como sus vidas comenzaban de una manera diferente.

Al paso de cuatro años el Seireitei era una ciudad que progresaba, los monjes de lado de algunos ciudadanos habían hecho una fuerza para gobernar y que los años pasados fuesen olvidados, Ishin y su familia volvieron a ser aquello por lo cual eran famosos y conocidos, los encargados de los juegos pirotécnicos y otras cosas más, por su parte Ginrei volvió a reconstruir su villa una enorme extensión de tierra donde se cosechaba y se hacia la apicultura el palacio fue reducido a prisión y cuartel de las fuerzas de orden como se les había llamado todos estaban bajo el mando y aprendizaje de Ōetsu, Shutara y Takumi, por otro lado la familia de el prominente Kyōraku Shunsui había prosperado haciendo el mejor fabricante y proveedor de sake y te de la región, mientras su amigo y compañero de crianza y educación había comenzado una academia donde se educaban la mayoría de los jóvenes, asistida por el monje Sasakibe, Shiro volvió a levantar el negocio del cual había pasado de generación a generación en su familia, reconocidos por la herrería y la fabricación de armas, para muchos era el comienzo de la prosperidad y para otros de una nueva vida.

Yamamoto Genryūsai aun seguía vivo y siendo la cabeza dominante en el consejo de gobierno, temiendo no poder seguir en ese trabajo cuando su vejez fuese un problema había dado una idea de buscar un sucesor para cabeza del consejo, mientras tantos los jóvenes cadi día aprendían mucho mas Yoruichi había sido enseñada por Sasakibe en lo cultural, junto con Byakuya, Soi Fong había terminado la enseñanza completa de los monjes ya como lo venía haciendo de Tenjirō, Shutara y Ōetsu, para molestia de muchos ella y Shutara se fueron por espacio de un mes a su viejo monasterio para terminar su entrenamiento especial, cuando hubieron regresado Soi tuvo que empezar un régimen de educación con Sasakibe, también hizo un curso de sobrevivencia medica enseñada por Unohana Retsu.

Soi y Yoruichi habían tenido muchos otros encuentros, para extrañeza de todos ellas ahora parecían un poco distantes Shiro se lo atribuía a la diferencia de edad, pero Minako lo sabía muy bien y Kirio igual, pero habían decidido que ellas debían de resolver lo que tuviesen que resolver, para molestias de todos habían llegado la etapa en que cada quien decidirían que hacer con sus vidas o que rumbo debían tomar, Yoruichi había decidido seguir el negocio de la familia y estar alejada de todo lo que su padre estaba orgulloso y empapado que era la política, Byakuya parecía estar feliz con ser parte de la corte y se había preparado para eso, el deseaba ser parte del consejo cuando fuese mayor y eso era lo que había decidió, por su parte para molestia de Kirio Soi Fong tomo forma parte de los agentes de orden, mas cuando supo que se estaba formando un nuevo grupo elote para el cuidado de miembros del consejo y personas prominentes de la ciudad, todos habían crecido y ahora la vida tomaba mas protagonismo pues de lo que ahora hicieran dependía su futuro y felicidad.

Bueno...hasta el otro capitulo, gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

Buenas noches, espero se encuentren muy bien, con animo y si por si acaso no es asi...pues mis mejores deseos para ustedes y recuerden que todo en la vida, lo bueno y lo malo sirven para aprender algo. Pero bueno les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por los comentarios y todo el animo de seguir cada capitulo.

Gracias a Mariana Rosas, Do ut des, XXXXX. E y Susurro Nocturno.

**CAPITULO No 15**

**Un comienzo Diferente, Conociendo lo Conocido.**

La vida había cambiado para todos los habitantes del lugar y mas para aquellos que habían huido del lugar, Los Kuchiki volvieron a sus tierra y como antes lo habían sido hace años, recuperaron el esplendor de su linaje y la nobleza que los caracterizaba, Byakuya había crecido para la edad 19 años su figura era alta y delgada, aunque su fortaleza física era muy buena aunque pareciera un chico delicado, su cabello negro azabache era liso y lo cargaba hasta los hombros, ya no era el muchacho imprudente, cascarrabias, arrebatado y hablador. La educación de los monjes, la educación de su abuelo habían hecho del joven Kuchiki un hombre prudente, Serio, orgulloso de su linaje y apellido, seguidor de las reglas y amante de la política y buenos modales, muchas chicas de la ciudad vivían suspirando por el noble, mientras Ginrei Kuchiki aun fungía como miembro del Consejo que gobernaba el Seireitei, el había sido uno de los miembros más responsables de que la ciudad volviera a la estabilidad después del derrocamiento de Baraggan.

La familia Shihōin había vuelto a su esplendor, como se decía años una de las cuatro familias nobles y poderosas donde no solo sus ojos brillan como el oro, Shiro Shihōin había retomado hacer de su casa lo que antes era y mucho mas y hasta hoy lo estaba logrando con mucho trabajo, en los primeros tres años que habían pasado el no había querido formar parte de nada político, fue hace casi dos años que comenzó a estudiar y empaparse de todo lo referente a políticas, leyes y otros más. Yamamoto Genryūsai le había pedido ser parte del consejo y este había aceptado muy a pesar de que su hija Yoruichi no lo deseaba, hasta ella estaba contenta con trabajar junto a su padre en la empresa familiar, Minako por su parte comenzó a trabajar con Sasakibe en el registro del Seireitei, todo lo que era historia, linajes de familia, nacimientos, defunciones ella estaba sabedora y empapada de eso, por su parte Yoruichi Shihōin a sus 22 años aun seguía soltera, para sorpresa y molestia de mucho la joven morena no parecía interesarle en lo mas mínimo los chicos que morían por salir con ella o llamar su atención, es mas ni la féminas parecían ser de su agrado o es lo que parecía pues desde su llegada hasta ahora no se le conocía pareja o algún interés romántico en nadie, algo que le parecía muy bien a Shiro pues lo que menos quería es que su hija cayera en manos de cualquier tonto sin oficio pues él deseaba lo mejor para su hija, que parecía desbordar elegancia en su vestir, inteligente y astuta en los negocios, un cuerpo envidiable ya que aunque era muy atlética, su cuerpo tenia las curvas necesarias en los lugares perfectos, como se rumoraba por ahí toda una diosa en la tierra.

Los días habían pasado para los que una vez jugaban con espadas, luchaban por ser mejores y corrían por diversión, aquellos que jugaban y se molestaban entre ellos, los que vivieron momentos de angustia al ser perseguidos y sabían lo que era matar o morir, habían dejado mucho de esos atrás y ahora eran personas con alto sentido de la responsabilidad, llenos de futuro y vida, este era el momento de construir una nueva vida y a su vez buscar con quien compartirla o vivirla, mientras que los mas adultos rogaban porque pudiesen encontrar el amor, la felicidad y lo que una vez ellos habían tenido y que atesoraban en sus corazones, era un nuevo comienzo para una nueva generación.

**Castillo del Seireitei**

El castillo del Seireitei donde antes vivía y gobernaba con crueldad el rey Baraggan y sus secuaces fue hecho el lugar donde se formaban los agentes del orden, como se les había llamado a un grupo educado y enseñado para fungir como guardias en la ciudad al principio Ishin Shiba junto a Ōetsu Nimaiya, se les había encomendado esa responsabilidad pero luego de un año Ishin opto por dejarlo para dedicarse a su familia y a aquello por lo cual los Shiba eran conocidos que era el uso y manejo de la pólvora, después de cuatro años mas su familia había vuelto a ser famosa en su rubro y a la vez sus hermanos e hijo habían crecido, Kukaku Shiba era una mujer muy voluptuosa, alta y hermosa con un carácter explosivo para dolor de cabeza de Ishin, su pequeño hermano Ganju Shiba era muy trabajador pero un poco rudo a su parecer, como muchos habían dicho con Kaien Shiba se había ido lo mejor de los Shiba, pero para alegría se Ishin su hijo Ichigo con 17 años parecía una persona muy seria responsable, aunque sabía que levaba en sus venas el carácter de los Shiba tanto así que para llevar la contraria había ido a enlistarse para ser agente del orden.

El lugar se había convertido en cuartel y base de los agentes, habían dejado el palacio principal como habitaciones para los que estaban en servicio y los estudiantes, también fungía como oficina y almacén, mientras que en el exterior el cuarto que antes era de arma era un gimnasio y un salón para entrenamiento varios, el otro lugar donde se había encontrado toda la riqueza robada había sido convertida en un salón que fungía como auditorio, por orden de los monjes no solo se les enseñaba técnicas de defensa y ataque u otros que podían servirles, también debían aprender sobre leyes, derechos y reglamentos y ahora también era el lugar donde se hacían las graduaciones de los nuevos agentes, por lo tanto Ishin Kukaku y Ganju se encontraban en las primeras filas de ese lugar Ichigo Kurosaki se graduaba para ser un agente del orden, por meritos propios y con notas sobresalientes para ser tan joven, según lo había dicho Senjumaru Shutara.

Después de los aplausos, algarabía y todo lo demás se dio el anuncio que muchos de los ya graduados y agentes de los más fuertes esperaban con ansiedad…- ahora con los avisos el señor Ōetsu Nimaiya- dijo Shutara y este subió al pequeño podio.

Como han escuchado los rumores por ahí- dijo sonriente- desde hoy se abre el concurso para forma el grupo elite de agentes- muchos aplausos y murmullos ante el anuncio- debo advertirles que como serán un grupo especial, se les exigirá mucho mas y las pruebas serán difíciles, los requisitos están en el tablero de anuncios y les advierto, serán un grupo de trece personas que serán tomadas en cuenta.

Al final del salón una figura alta delgada con un toque de elegancia y firmeza en su postura, veía todo lo que acontecía en esa sala, su rostro serio y mirada fija en aquellos que recibían felicitaciones de sus familiares, amigos y sus mismos compañeros no pudo evitar un dejo de sonrisa al ver la persona que caminaba hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, su cabello negro recogido en una coleta y sus ojos negros expresaban un dejo de incredulidad y alegría.

Has venido- dijo rápidamente acercándose a la joven con rostro serio.

Te dije que lo haría- dijo con voz suave la peli azul-felicidades por tu graduación- dijo extendiéndole un pequeño presente que la chica se le quedo mirando con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Es para mí- pregunto un poco incrédula mientras la ojigris ponía los ojos.

Por supuesto- dijo con una media sonrisa- bueno creo que vienen por ti- dijo mientras señalaba al joven alto pelo negro con unas gafas y una pequeña sonrisa.

Reiko, dice mama que es hora de irnos- dijo estando más cerca- Fong- saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Reito- saludo la peli azul, mientras que la su hermana volvía junto a sus padres y ellos se quedaban solos.

Así que fuiste arrastrada por ella- dijo un poco sarcástico.

Era venir o soportar sus reclamos por toda la eternidad- respondió Soi mientras el joven a su lado reía levemente.

Siempre entraras al dichoso grupo elite- pregunto serio y vio como ella asentía- en la corte o siendo ayudante en el consejo haría mucho más, eres inteligente.

La política no es lo mío Reito, en cambio tu mi amigo- dijo palmeando su espalda- te queda el traje.

Sera una sorpresa para Reiko- dijo serio- ella también intentara entrar.

Lo sé, me lo dijo hace días- la peli azul guardo silencio un instante- no será algo fácil de lograr.

Que hacen ahí- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a ellos- vamos a casa que hay que celebrar.

Vamos- pregunto Soi.

Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas solo es una pequeña comida- aclaro la pelinegra.

Reiko tiene razón- dijo el joven de gafas- debes acompañarnos, además tengo tiempo de tener un platica inteligente- dijo burlándose de su hermana.

Oye de qué hablas- exclamo con queja la joven pelinegra.

Vamos, hablar de maquillaje, golpes y el amor no es cosa que sea un tema emocionante para mí- le molesto Reito haciendo reír un poco a Soi.

Bien si no hay más remedio- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa, mientras que la pelinegra sonreía ampliamente y la tomaba del brazo para salir juntos rumbo a su casa y compartir la pequeña comida que compartirían.

La casa de los Minagui era amplia y elegante, aun así era cómoda y tenía ese toque de hogar cálido y amoroso, no era demás pues los padres de Reito y Reiko eran unos padres trabajadores y amorosos con sus dos hijos que eran mellizos, el mayor era el varón al que le habían llamado Reito, era un chico inteligente y muy estudioso de constitución delgada, su cabello era negro igual a sus ojos, desde adolescente portaba unas gafas que lo hacían ver más serio e intelectual él había estudiado leyes y muchas cosas más desde su llegada al Seireitei, muy al contrario de su hermana Reiko que era muy atlética y no muy dada a los estudios, su complexión era parecida a la de su hermano, cabello y ojos negros un poco más baja de estatura que su hermano, con la diferencia que su cuerpo además de físicamente muy saludable poseía una sutiles curvas y una amplia sonrisa, a pesar de sus 20 años era parecía un poco infantil sin contar que tenía un carácter un poco voluble.

Educados por los monjes y siendo como la joven era, no fue extraño que ella se hiciera amiga de la callada y seria Soi Fong no podía decirse que esa amistad había comenzado muy bien porque siendo la joven Fong como era de tímida, aislada y solitaria, el entablar amistad con una persona demasiado efusiva y volátil había sido difícil. Aun así Reiko nunca se dio por vencida y desde casi tres años de conocerse su amistad era algo dado por sentado e inquebrantable.

La celebración el casa de los Minagui era familiar a la vista de Soi y eso la hacía sentirse un poco incomoda, desde la llegada a la casa ella charlaba con Reito y su padre sobre política y cosas de la ciudad, mientras la madre de ellos preparaba la comida junto a Reiko que preparaba la mesa.

Cuando eran la seis de la tarde la comida ya estaba lista y servida, por lo cual todos pasaron a la mesa con un poco de alegría, todos en sus asientos listos para compartir los alimentos cuando de repente escucharon el toque suave en la puerta.

Esperas a alguien más hija- pregunto la madre de Reiko.

Mm que yo sepa- dijo dudosa- iré a ver- dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando a todos esperando por ella para comenzar la cena ya que el motivo de ello era celebrar su graduación, al fondo pudieron escuchar como ella gritaba alegre y parecía emocionada a su vez.

Al llegar al comedor pudieron ver que ella venia caminando sonriente con un presente en sus manos- debemos poner un lugar más – dijo apresurándose- pasa.

Todos miraron a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, unos segundos una morena con una pequeña sonrisa entraba al comedor de la familia Minagui, vestida de un modo casual y con una coleta alta- buenas noches- saludo dando una inclinación.

Tome asiento señorita Shihōin- dijo el padre de la joven de manera muy caballerosa, mientras que la morena caminaba hacia el asiento que el padre de Reiko le indicaba que era junto a Reito y frente a la joven Fong.

No quería molestarlos- dijo ella tomando el asiento- muchas gracias.

No creí que vinieras- dijo alegre Reiko- que es- pregunto señalando el regalo.

Reiko- regaño su mama- siéntate y sea bienvenida señorita Shihōin- la joven tomo asiento junto a Soi alegremente.

Puede llamarme Yoruichi- dijo la morena un poco apenada porque le trataban muy formal ara su gusto, al momento vio a la peli azul que estaba frente a ella y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de lo que ella hacia ahí.

Muy buen- llamo el padre de los jóvenes- vamos a comer- dijo sonriendo y todos comenzaron a comer sus alimentos, en un silencio muy cómodo aunque para las dos invitadas fuese un poco tensa la situación pues ninguna de las dos esperaba verse en ese lugar.

Desde hace cuatro o cinco años las interacciones entre ellas eran muy distantes, al principio fue solo de parte de la joven Fong pues Yoruichi intento acercarse, saber de ella y tratar de cerrar la brecha que sentía se hacía más grandes entre ellas, Soi siempre fue educada con ella pero muy distante, callada y apática. al final la morena opto por no seguir rogando o empeñada en estar cerca de la peli azul por lo cual cada quien tomo su camino y las veces que tenían que pasar momentos juntas en reuniones familiares o visitas que hacían Shiro y Minako a su casa para visitar a los monjes o las veces que ellos les invitaban a su casa, Soi se metió de lleno a sus estudios y entrenamiento, Yoruichi por su parte se metió de lleno en el negocio familiar y sus estudios solo fueron complementados por los monjes del monasterio del Gotei y con Ōetsu que la tomo para mejorar con las armas, relativamente no sabían mucho la una de la otra más lo que se oía o comunicaban sus familiares, amigos y conocidos.

La ceno fue amena con pequeñas charlas de Reiko contando anécdotas de su entrenamiento y de algunos de sus compañeros, algunas de estas eran muy divertidas, todos estaban muy atentos a la festejada aun así la morena no podía evitar de vez en cuando mirar de reojo a Soi Fong, mas cuando Reiko de vez en cuando parecía acercarse demasiado a la peli azul, después de un rato en que las anécdotas acabaron y estaban por el postre el hermano de la festejada no pudo evitar preguntar curiosamente a su hermana- cuando abrirás el presente.

Hijo- regaño la madre de Reito.

Puedo- pregunto la joven a la morena.

Por supuesto- dijo sonriente- es tuyo, solo espero te agrade- dijo suavemente, mientras veía que la pelinegra se levantaba e iba por el presente, lo coloco delicadamente en la mesa mientras todos miraban expectantes, en esos momentos Soi miro de reojo a la morena que parecía tener una expresión curiosa, inconscientemente bajo un poco la mirada hacia el pecho de la morena y vio que su respiración parecía acelerada en un subir y bajar al momento volvió su vista al presente que estaba siendo abierto, dando la vista de una Katana a simple vista una pieza hermosa de herrería luego la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un Ohh se dibujo en su boca, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír y a la vez sentirse satisfecha.

Es increíble- dijo levantando la Katana y sacándola de su estuche, la misma tenía unos pequeños grabados en la parte media de la hoja que parecían golondrinas que parecían volaban hacia la punta de la misma, el mango de la misma era en su totalidad negro y su grabado en la punta era la de un cuervo- esta hermosa- dijo tomándola de la empuñadura y sosteniéndola con mucha eficacia- me encanta- dijo sonriente- muchas gracias Yoru- dijo caminando hacia la morena para darle un abrazo en agradecimiento.

Me alegro que te guste- dijo sonriente- la mande hacer especialmente para ti- dijo con una sonrisa- yo misma la diseñe.

Es fantástica- dijo en manera soñadora- espera que la lleve al castillo y la vean, mas cuando sepan que tú misma la diseñaste- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Un excelente pieza de herrería Yoruichi- dijo Reito con una leve sonrisa- el diseño como siempre es exquisito, muy fino- dijo mirándola detenidamente- una pieza de arte- dijo con total sinceridad y naturalidad- con esto dejaras en paz mi abre cartas- recrimino a su hermana.

Claro, tu abre cartas a mi Katana no tiene nada que envidiarle- dijo siendo un poco engreída- además esa pieza no tiene ningún fin más que abrir correspondencia, aunque tú lo cuidas como un tesoro.

Chicos- regaño el padre de los hermanos- que dirá Yoruichi de su comportamiento.

No se preocupen señores Minagui- dijo suavemente la morena, luego miro hacia el joven Reito- me agrada saber que te agrado el abre cartas- dijo sonriente.

Aprecio mucho el detalle, Yoruichi- dijo el joven tomándola de la mano y dándole un leve apretón en agradecimiento, mientras que la morena sonreía ampliamente ante las muestras de afecto y amistad que el joven Reito le brindaba, todo esto no pasaba desapercibido para una peli azul que permanecía callada y seria, sus ojos grises se posaron rápidamente en las manos unidas de los dos jóvenes, de pronto vio como en un acto reflejo Reito retiraba su mano y le miraba un poco nervioso.

Soi, ahora podemos practicar con mi Katana de vez en cuando- dijo Reiko tomando del brazo a Soi Fong que salía de su aturdimiento y silencio ante la acción brusca y empalagosa de su amiga.

No creo que sea bueno y según se, las reglas no lo permiten- dijo Soi seria y con un leve tono burlón.

Tiene razón- apoyo el pelinegro ganándose una mueca de su hermana- deberías de aprenderte las reglas como lo ha hecho Soi.

Uhmm- un leve carraspeo proveniente de la morena que veía y escuchaba la interacción entre ellos, les saco de su discusión- lamento interrumpir el buen momento, pero se hace tarde y debo irme- dijo suavemente.

Es cierto- dijo el padre de los jóvenes- Reito acompañaremos a la señorita Shihōin a su casa.

Por supuesto papa- respondió el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

Yo también debo irme- dijo Soi Fong - si lo deseas, yo puedo acompañarte- pregunto la peli azul a la morena- así ustedes podrían pasar más en familia.

Hayyy- dijo la pelinegra tomando a Soi en una abrazo apretado- eres tan considerada cuando quieres- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la peli azul.

Después de las despedidas las dos salieron de la casa de los Minagui, Yoruichi comenzó su camino regreso a casa y Soi caminaba a su lado en completo silencio, como quien solo resguarda la seguridad de la morena no habían cruzado palabra en toda la noche y mucho menos habían pasado tiempo a solas desde hace ya algún tiempo. Mirando de soslayo Soi Fong veía a la morena más detenidamente y es que aunque no lo quisiera era una de esas cosas que no podía evitar hacer, desde siempre le había encantando el cuerpo curvilíneo, sus portentosos senos, su piel color moca aun cuando ya habían pasado cinco años podía jurara que se veía mucho más hermosa que la primera vez que la vio, cosa que a su vez le provocaba un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi parecía tener un debate interno consigo misma, por una parte quería preguntar a la peli azul desde cuando tenía esa amistad con Reiko y Reito, al mismo tiempo la curiosidad le picaba por saber que tan unidas eran y muchas otras cosas más que guardaba en su pensamiento y corazón, aun así solo atinaba a emitir leves resoplidos y mirar de vez en cuando a la joven Fong y admirar su hermoso perfil, su rostro fino, su figura estilizada, realmente la madurez le había sentado demasiado bien porque era alta, delgada pero aun así sabía que era fuerte, su mirada acerada era firme y fría muchas veces, aun así todavía tenía esas pequeñas cosas como los leves sonrojos de los cuales era presa y esos finos y deliciosos labios que ella había degustado en su adolescencia.

Aun así el silencio fue roto- no sabía que eras cercana a los Minagui- comento la morena.

Coincidimos en algunas clases con Reito- respondió la peli azul- y con Reiko- sonrió levemente- creo que ya sabes cómo es- se encogió de hombros- son buenas personas.

Lo son- confirmo la morena con una leve sonrisa.

Tu regalo- comenzó Soi- una excelente pieza y un gran detalle- dijo suavemente- he visto el trabajo de herrería que posee tu familia y me parece excelente, pero la Katana de Rei, la de Shutara-san son una pieza de mucha más calidad y no solo hablo de la pieza en general, sino de el diseño en ellos.

Gracias- dijo la morena un poco apenada por el comentario positivo que le otorgaba, pues desde hace mucho no se dirigía a ella de forma mucho más a lo cordial, fue entonces que algo hizo Click en su cabeza- Rei?- pregunto levemente.

Reiko- dijo levantando una ceja y al momento solo atino a fruncir el ceño y mirar hacia el camino.

La morena por su parte no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de celos y prefirió comenzar a caminar con mucha más prisa, ahora su cabeza hacia tontas suposiciones y preguntas que había evitado pensar ya que el que Soi tuviese una amiga de la que casi no hablaba y sabia podía ser normal, aun así ahora se preguntaba qué tan cercanas o intimas eran ellas, quizá al final Soi se había fijado en otra persona y por ello ella había cambiado tanto con ella y se había alejado a tal punto que ahora eran unas completas desconocidas, por ahora lo único que deseaba era irse a casa y no estar cerca de ella, por lo cual comenzó a aminorar su paso hasta detenerse un poco- estoy a unas calles de casa- dijo suavemente- no te molestes mas y regresa a casa.

Dije que te iba a acompañar- dijo Soi con firmeza- y eso es lo que hare.

No necesito escolta, se cuidarme sola- dijo la morena un poco molesta.

Soi la miro y frunció el ceño- acaso te molesta que te acompañe- cuestiono a la morena- se que puedes cuidarte, pero me ofrecí a hacerlo.

La morena bufo fuertemente y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino sin decir alguna otra palabra no fuera ser que hablara sin pensar las cosas, por su parte Soi parecía un poco molesta por la actitud de la morena y su cabeza comenzaba a pensar tantas posibilidades del porque del actuar de la morena, a su vez imaginar cosas que no sabía de dónde salían, caminaron una calle mas y parecía que la morena aminoraba su paso, fue cuando no pudo evitar comentar despacio y con suavidad- antes no te importaba ni dirigirme la palabra, de pronto ahora eres tan amable- dijo sarcásticamente.

Soi sonrió con suficiencia- hace un tiempo la princesa dejo claro que no quería nada con niñatas como yo.

La morena detuvo su andar y miro directamente a la peli azul con total seriedad- no me digas así- vio que Soi la miraba sin inmutarse así que suspiro sonoramente- realmente hubiese preferido que no me acompañaras.

Soi comenzó su camino pasando de largo a la morena- Reito no es bueno para escoltar- dijo con una leve sonrisa- así que es mejor seguir el camino para que la princesa pueda llegar pronto a su castillo.

Yoruichi comenzó a caminar hasta darle alcance y colocarse a su lado- el es lo suficientemente inteligente para no comportarse como un idiota como todos los demás.

Soi suspiro- es cierto- dijo suavemente- parece que él te agrada.

Claro, lo conozco desde hace tiempo igual a Reiko- dijo suavemente- siempre han sido amables y agradables conmigo.

Y tú, has sido agradable con ellos- dijo con doble sentido, la morena al momento lanzo su mano para abofetearla pero la peli azul la tomo rápidamente y al instante la aprisiono contra una pared- no princesa- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ya no soy una niñata que puedas abofetear fácilmente- dijo apegando su cuerpo al de la morena que había abierto los ojos de sorpresa ante las acciones de Soi Fong.

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y la morena podía sentir la fuerza de la ojigris en el agarre de su mano y al mismo tiempo pudo notar que en verdad ella había cambiado mucho, ella había crecido en muchos aspectos que aun ella misma ahora no reconocía, la peli azul era casi de su estatura y como había sido siempre no era una persona con una cuerpo espectacular o llamativo pero si muy estilizado, tonificado y firme, posiblemente de todo su entrenamiento, sus ojos grises parecían más duros y de pronto hasta fríos, su cabello azulado lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros con un flequillo en su frente, sus labios.. su aliento, Yoruichi no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y desear…- hasta el momento que vio que se dibujaba una sonrisa pedante de parte de Soi- suéltame- dijo seria- no tienes derecho a insinuar cosas que no son, además de bruta insolente- dijo al instante que hacia su rostro hacia un lado.

Soi le soltó y dio un paso atrás, pensándolo mejor la morena tenía razón, suspiro y dio una leve reverencia- Disculpe mi insolencia señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente- permítame llevarla sana y salva hasta su casa, prometo me comportare.

Yoruichi suspiro, no sabía qué hacer con todo esto pues primero parecía muy habladora y poco descarada y ahora volvía a comportarse distante como lo hacía casi siempre aun así ella estaba harta para pensar más en el asunto- está bien, será mejor apurarnos- dijo y comenzó su camino.

Soi Fong le siguió unos pasos atrás en completo silencio ya que después de sus interacciones cada uno había decidido sumirse en sus pensamientos y evitar tener una discusión entre sí, unos minutos de llegar a casa de los Shihōin fueron recibidas por Minako que esperaba por Yoruichi quedando un poco sorprendida al ver quien le había acompañado, Yoruichi saludo y se excuso alegando cansancio mientras Soi se quedo unos momentos ante la amabilidad que Minako mostraba siempre hacia ella.

Unas horas después Yoruichi estaba en su cama tratando de dormir y olvidar algo que no pensó volver a sentir, desde el instante en que Soi la aprisiono y presiono su cuerpo al de ella sabía que todo esos sentimientos que había guardado volvían con fuerza, el amor, el cariño, el deseo….la morena lo sabía muy bien, hasta hoy ella esperaba por la peli azul siendo fiel a la promesa que una vez le había hecho de esperarla, aunque pareciese que la joven Fong había olvidado esa promesa y si ese no fuera el caso solo significaba que su orgullo había sido más grande que el amor que una vez le profeso, por otro lado después de una hora de charla con Minako y Shiro Shihōin, Soi estaba llegando al castillo y se escabullo con mucho cuidado hacia la oficina del director que parecía estar ordenando unos papeles.

Llegas tarde- dijo Ōetsu suavemente.

Como supiste- pregunto Soi saliendo desde atrás y sentándose en la pequeña silla frente al monje.

Cuando estas molesta o irritable- dijo mirando como la peli azul fruncía el ceño ante lo que decía – te vuelves muy evidente- dijo riendo levemente- prense que ibas a divertirte con Reiko.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros- no todo sale como lo pensamos- dijo suavemente y antes de que el monje preguntara algo mas cambio de tema- como van las inscripciones para el grupo especial.

Bueno hemos diseñado un grupo de trece, es obvio que tres serán apoyo y dejare diez titulares- dijo mirando la pequeña lista en sus manos- Shutara será implacable, hay amiguitos tuyos en la lista, será divertido cuando te vean.

Soi enarco una ceja- no creo que sea así, pero no me importa lo que ellos piensen- dijo suavemente- iré a dormir o si no Shutara-san me reñirá mañana.

Es lo mejor- dijo Ōetsu viendo como la peli azul caminaba hacia la salida- otro día me cuentas que paso hoy que viste a Yoruichi.

Soi suspiro y se detuvo ante la puerta- como sabes…

Cada vez que había visita de ella o tu tenias invitación de Shiro y Minako venias con malas pulgas- dijo Ōetsu- Kirio tiene razón en decir que deberías ser menos orgullosa.

Soi suspiro- buenas noches Ōetsu-san- dijo saliendo del lugar, al momento de cerrar la puerta se recargo sobre ella ahora que estaba sola con sus pensamiento podía aceptar que el día de hoy se había pasado de la raya y que como muchas veces le había dicho repetidamente Kirio el orgullo es malo y los celos malos consejeros, quizá era hora de cambiar su actitud.

Gracias por Leer.


	16. Chapter 16

Buenas tardes... si si lo se muy tardado este capitulo, debo decir que me ha costado terminarlo pero he llegado donde he querido y espero este solo sea un preambulo para lo que muchos desean leer...y de paso uno para el final, pido muchas disculpas a los que han inssitido con una continuacion y publicacion rapida, mi trabajo y la vida han tomado mucho de mi tiempo y eso no me ha permitido escribir como lo hubiese deseado sin contar que ha habido falta de inspiracion, espero que este capitulo un poco largo compense un poco y aunque sea solo un poco relleno pòrque asi lo necesitaba, puedo asegurar que el proximo veran que valio la pena.

un asludo a los que llen y tiene la esperanza de leer algo de esta pareja...como dije antes terminare y esta historia.

saludos a tosod y buenas noches.

**CAPITULO No 16- Confusión y Sorpresas.**

_La paz de la noche se hacía sentir pues todo parecía estar en orden y en silencio, en la casa Shihōin después de la llegada de la morena y la breve visita de Soi Fong, las cosas fueron muy tranquilas Yoruichi aunque al principio había optado por irse directamente a su habitación un poco molesta, desconcertada tenía tiempo de no sentir esa frustración que había olvidado, el querer entender a la peli azul y arreglar sus problemas, ahora se daba cuenta que el tiempo y los cambios en todo ámbito quizá habían dejado olvidada aquella promesa, con ese pensamiento cayó en los brazos de Morfeo._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero algo pareció molestar el sueño de la morena al escuchar un pequeño ruido en su ventana aun en su cama suspiro para sí, se levanto para ver que era ese sonido molesto y al llegar a su ventana para su extrañeza esta estaba abierta._

_Tienes el sueño muy pesado princesa- dijo una voz suave detrás de ella, al instante la morena se puso en posición de defensa, contrariada y confundida por quien fuese se había colado en su habitación, la persona se acerco un poco mas dejándose ver._

_Tu- dijo la morena- quien te crees que…- no hubo tiempo para mas replicas, regaños o insultos ya que fue callada con una beso en sus labios, al instante ella forcejeo dando una leve mordida en el labio de la persona que le había asaltado con ese beso._

_Waou- exclamo sonriendo con suficiencia y lamiendo su labio- te gusta agresivo mi princesa._

_La morena abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y con incredulidad al ver que la peli azul estaba ahí en su habitación- como te has metido, a que juegas Soi Fong._

_Soi se acerco a ella tanto como pudo pues la morena retrocedía tratando de tomar distancia hasta que su espalda toco la pared en ese momento la peli azul la acorralo contra la pared, la morena le miraba expectante a la vez que su respiración se agitaba levemente, Soi Fong acerco su rostro al cabello liliáceo de la morena y aspiro su aroma mientras juntaba su cuerpo al de Yoruichi que se estremeció ante ese acto, luego puso su rostro cerca del de la morena- se que deseas besarme, lo note cuando te acompañaba a casa- dijo sonriendo- esa forma de mirarme como ahora- dijo con una picara sonrisa la peli azul._

_Yoruichi respiraba agitadamente y por mucho que quisiera negar lo que la joven Fong decía no podía negarlo, su cuerpo no le permitía pensar claramente por mucho que su orgullo quisiera, sus manos estaban inquietas y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a la peli azul de sus caderas y apegarla a ella dejándose llevar capturando los delgados y finos labios de Soi en un beso apasionado y urgente, al instante pudo sentir que ella le correspondía de la misma manera mientras los delgados dedos de Soi acariciaban sus piernas de manera urgente llevándolas hasta su trasero que ella masajeo levemente._

_El ambiente se torno un poco caluroso y después de tomar un poco de aire para llenar sus pulmones Soi Fong y Yoruichi volvieron a devorarse entre besos ardientes y caricias que cada momento parecían ser insuficientes, con la necesidad de sentir más cerca a Soi la morena enredo una de sus piernas en la cadera de la peli azul que en el beso sonrió y jadeo levemente, Soi no perdió tiempo y tomo a la morena de su trasero levantándola y llevándola hacia la cama, hubo un momento de expectación y emoción al ver que Soi estaba por despojarse de su ropa, de pronto Yoruichi comenzó a escuchar en la lejanía unos golpes, miro a una lado y otro contrariada hasta que todo se puso negro y ella despertó con la respiración agitada y sudando- un sueño- susurro._

Yoruichi levántate.- gritaba Minako al otro lado de la puerta- se te hará tarde.

Ya voy mama- respondió y los toques cesaron, al momento la morena tomo su almohada y la puso sobre su cara dando un pequeño grito, luego de apartar la almohada de su rostro suspiro largamente-increíble, era solo un sueño- dijo suavemente, se dispuso a levantarse de su cama- obvio que era un sueño Shihōin- dijo para sí misma- aunque no voy a negar que se sentía tan bien, bueno hay que trabajar- susurro para sí y se fue a tomar su respectiva ducha muy fría por cierto, luego bajaría a desayunar y partiría a su trabajo.

En el castillo todos los aquellos que habían aplicado para entrar al grupo elite se encontraban en el salón esperando que Shutara y Ōetsu hicieran su aparición, como la mayoría creía y suponía los miembros más experimentados, fuertes, sobresalientes se encontraban ahí, aun así todo parecían examinarse o ver que tanto seria la competencia aunque a decir verdad no sabían cómo iba hacer todo el entrenamiento y la forma en que los monjes calificarían o asignarían a los del grupo especial.

Oye Ken - llamo un tipo al grandulón a su lado- que no eran 13 los que aplicarían, si vez solo somos 12.

Quizá el que falta se durmió- dijo riendo con suficiencia- pero no importa, yo seré el mejor ya veras, mira- dijo señalando al joven de cabello color naranja y aun peli negra- esos son recién graduados, yo tengo más experiencia pues me gradué en el segundo grupo que entrenaron los monjes.

Oí que ese Kurosaki es de armas tomar y la chica es muy astuta y tiene agilidad para con las armas- dijo el otro sujeto.

Lo que sea, a mí nadie me ha derrotado- dijo Ken con total arrogancia, pero guardo silencio al instante.

Buenos días- dijo Shutara entrando al salón seguida de Ōetsu que venía tras ella sonriendo con suficiencia como lo hacía siempre, todos los presentes al instante se pusieron de pie en respeto a sus maestros-buenos días- respondieron todos al unisonó pero el silencio cayo rápidamente cuando vieron que otra persona venia tras ellos, de pronto comenzaron los leves cuchicheos de parte de los reclutas, mientras que una pelinegra parecía más que contrariada aunque a su vez podía sentir que surgía una pequeña alegría.

Ōetsu fue el primero en hablar- parece que tienen algo que decir.

Señor- dijo uno de ellos- solo nos preguntamos quien les acompaña.

Ella se preparara para ser parte del grupo especial- respondió rápidamente Shutara.

Me disculpa Shutara-san- dijo el joven Ken visiblemente molesto- pero ella no ha tenido entrenamiento inicial y no ha pasado el examen que todos acá hemos hecho.

Ella ya tomo el examen físico y escrito, lo paso sin problemas- respondió- claro que fue supervisada por Yamamoto- aclaro Ōetsu- puedes ir y preguntar.

Nadie en su sano juicio ira a preguntarle al monje- susurro alguien, mientras otro rápidamente respondió- me parece conocida- en toda estas pequeñas charlas y murmuraciones la joven pelinegra ponía sus ojos, estos tipos eran idiotas en verdad sabia que por lo menos dos o tres podrían saber o imaginar quien era la chica.

Con todo respeto- dijo Ken algo insistente- no creo que el señor Yamamoto nos dé una audiencia para corroborar algo que podemos corroborar por nosotros mismos.

Hijo, debes pensar en lo que dices de vez en cuando- dijo Ōetsu pues el joven daba entender que deseaba luchar para ver si la joven Fong era lo suficientemente buena, ante esto Soi sonrió levemente y puso los ojos pues a su parecer el tipo tenía mala memoria o en verdad era un completo idiota, mientras Shutara sopesaba lo que debía hacer, no quería que pensaran que Soi no estaba a la altura pues ella misma le había entrenado y sabía que era mucho mejor que la mayoría ahí juntos, aun así no deseaba que el grupo saliese desmoralizado y que Soi fuese arrogante.

Quieres probarlo tú mismo en un enfrentamiento- pregunto Shutara rápidamente y a Ōetsu casi se le salen los ojos ante esas palabras, Soi por su parte fruncía el ceño pues eso no podía ser posible, no sin un plan de parte de su maestra y madre de crianza.

El joven sonrió levemente y se irguió pareciendo mas corpulento- Por supuesto, ver de primera mano sus capacidades sería lo mejor para la confianza.

Ohh vamos- dijo un poco exasperada la pelinegra- Ken, acaso los músculos atrofiaron tu cerebro o que- dijo poniendo los ojos-haces casi 5 años ella te mostro lo que puede hacer, no recuerdas a quien casi te fractura el brazo.

Todos rápidamente guardaron silencio ante tal información, unos como Ichigo Kurosaki sin entender esa referencia que hacía mención y otros como los dos inseparables e idiotas amigos de Ken Juang habían palidecido al recordarlo; mientras el joven Juang tenía las orejas rojas al recordar esa humillación- eso fue parte del pasado- dijo rápidamente Shutara- vamos al patio- ordeno y todos comenzaron a salir tras de ella.

Ōetsu se había escabullido y al estar cerca de la joven Reiko no pudo evitar darle un pequeño coscorrón en su cabeza- auch- se quejo la pelinegra sobando su parte afectada, el monje la miro muy serio y susurrando le dijo- es para que aprendas a ser prudente.

Bueno, parece que no habrá otra forma, así que manos a la obra- dijo Shutara tratando de darle la menor importancia a lo que la joven Reiko había dicho imprudentemente, se dispuso a dar las reglas- ya que son doce harán tres grupos de cuatro, en cada grupo habrá uno que se le permitirá el uso de un arma sea cual sea y eligieren- dijo y todos parecieron sonreír- es obvio que deben tomar en cuenta al que mejor que ocupe arma- todos se miraban unos a otros tratando de ver a quien tomar en cuenta- ustedes hacen la estrategia y atacan como bien les parezca.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y haciendo una pequeña rueda decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para armar los grupos y comenzaron a averiguar quiénes eran los más diestros en el manejo de armas- bien grupos de cuatro- ordeno Ken- según dicen el chico zanahoria se graduó como mejor de su clase- dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo, mientras este se sulfuro ante el mote- tu liderarás un grupo- dijo y luego señalo al que estaba a su lado- tú te encargaras del otro grupo.

Ōetsu se había colocado junto a Shutara y veían como los jóvenes discutían y se ponían de acuerdo sobre los grupos y todo lo demás, Soi parecía un poco sorprendida ante el hecho de que Shutara permitiera que lucharan contra ella, no era algo que le molestaba pero tampoco le apetecía demasiado pues ya había visto algunos entrenamientos de ellos y podía asegurar que serian pocos la que le hicieran esforzarse, sin contar que al terminar su completa formación prometió a los monjes, no utilizar sus habilidades a menos que fuera para defender vidas inocentes, y en caso de vida o muerte- doce contra uno y tres de ellos armados- pregunto algo molesto Ōetsu.

Es la única forma en que no salgan humillados- dijo suavemente- me falto decir que Soi no tendrá armas- Ōetsu la miro como si le acabara de salir otra cabeza y farfullo sobre injusticias y otras cosas más que tuvo que reservar para sí mismo.

Mientras ya todos habían sido puestos en el grupo y encargado a los que eran mejores con armas- hasta que Reiko tuvo que hablar- realmente crees que le daremos una lección o algo por el estilo- dijo poniendo los ojos y todos le pusieron atención, pero el joven Ken le miro con disgusto.

Sé que eres amiga de ella, espero que nos ayudes y no te pongas a su favor- dijo un poco molesto ante su comentario, al momento Ichigo quiso decir algo.

Si eres su amiga debes saber cómo pelea y sus habilidades- dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa- eso podía ayudarnos.

Realmente- dijo Reiko enarcando una ceja- primero Ken, estoy de este lado y hare mi trabajo tal cual, pero debes recordar que fue ella quien te hizo una llave muy peligrosa y efectiva en su tiempo, según todos comentaron en el campamento pues yo no estuve ahí, segundo Ichigo recuerdas como mejore mi habilidad con la Katana- el peli naranja asintió y sonrió levemente- ella fue quien me ayudo y entreno conmigo en mis tiempos libres, tercero- dijo suavemente, dando un suspiro- nunca la he visto luchando, blandiendo un arma más que cuando me entrenaba, lo único que sé es que fue instruida desde que tenía 5 años, que Ōetsu-sama y Shutara- san le enseñaron todo lo que saben, porque crees que están dejando que le ataquemos todos.

Señores, ya se pusieron de acuerdo- pregunto Ōetsu algo irritado por la espera y la situación.

Si señor- respondió Ken- los grupos listos y armados.

Shutara les repaso mirando quienes tenían armas y para su sorpresa habían elegido bien y a los que destacaban, luego de su inspección suspiro- recuerden, solo puede atacar uno a la vez que posea arma, puede cambiar las reglas con mi comando, Soi tu no tendrás armas, pero para tu ayuda toma los protectores en las mangas del que se utilizan en el entrenamiento- Soi frunció el ceño y se dirigió a tomar las mangas colocándolas poniendo los ojos, pues le parecía un poco tonto.

Shutara-san- llamo Ichigo Kurosaki serio- creo que sería un poco justo que ella también use un arma- dijo el joven.

Ōetsu sonrió ante esto mientras Soi parecía querer reír un poco y Shutara se puso más seria de lo que estaba y respondió- Si permito que ella tome un arma no sería justo para ustedes, pero si quieres poner la balanza un poco justa- dijo alzando sus manos al aire- que tome la funda de una Katana- Soi Fong que ya se había puesto las protecciones en sus brazos y manos ahora examinaba las fundas y al final tomo la que le parecía mejor, después camino al centro del lugar y permaneció quieta.

Bueno, daré las reglas- dijo Shutara sonriendo levemente- son a tres toques en el cuerpo para que ustedes la saquen de combate- dijo y muchos se mostraban sonrientes pues se veía fácil, se puso frente a Ōetsu y mostro donde debía ser el contacto- debe ser contacto limpio y sin ser demasiado bruscos, para ustedes ella necesita dar dos toques y saldrán de la lucha.

El grupo se reunió una vez mas y muchos parecían optimistas- bien, ya escucharon debemos acertar 3 toques limpios- dijo Ken con una amplia sonrisa- los primeros en atacar serán el grupo uno, luego entrara el grupo dos, veremos qué pasa- dijo el joven hasta que Ichigo levanto su mano.

No crees que enviar al grupo uno hará que sea fácil para ella- dijo preguntando- porque no mezclamos y así podríamos ver como lucha.

Les parece bien mezclar- pregunto el fortachón y muchos asintieron y vio que la pelinegra parecía pensativa- tu qué dices- pregunto a la chica.

Me parece bien - respondió seria- pero que tomara la funda no creo que fuese buena idea, como dije antes ella es buena con la Katana.

Es solo una funda- dijo un chico y la joven Reiko puso los ojos- bien, haremos la combinación y por favor- dijo suavemente el joven corpulento- ponga todo de su parte y no dejen que los golpee porque si somos muchos, tenemos más posibilidad.

Ya basta de charlas- dijo Ōetsu con voz molesta e impaciente- y todos dieron un respingo mientras Shutara iba con Soi Fong- están preparados o no- pregunto el monje y todos parecían asentir.

No seas tan dura con ellos- pidió Shutara suavemente y vio que la joven Fong ponía un rostro serio- no te estoy pidiendo que bajes tus brazos, solo pido que no les quites la confianza en sí mismo de un solo golpe- la peli azul asintió y Shutara le arreglo los protectores como gesto de aprobación y confianza y se aparto.

Ella aun estaba en medio del lugar con el rostro serio y empuñando la funda de la Katana en la mano derecha, vio como parecía que todos tomaban sus puestos alrededor de ella de pronto cuatro de ellos comenzaron a atacarle y ella con paciencia se defendía tratando de mostrarse un poco aturdida Ken sonreía esperando ver que podía ser esa chiquilla, el propio deseaba darle una lección pero ahora se conformaba con verla perder, los golpes iban y venían y no había nada de mucha acción, Soi había sido un poco torpe y sosa para darles un poco de ventaja aunque a su vez había visto quienes eran más lentos y débiles, al momento hubo un cambio y Reiko entraba en ese grupo con su Katana tratando de asestar un golpe mientras Soi se defendía muy bien.

Es buena- dijo Ken un poco sorprendido al ver a Reiko en acción.

Te lo dije- dijo Ichigo, pero notando algo- ella es rápida, pero….

Lo es- dijo Ken serio- pero hoy somos más y mejor entrenados.

voy a entrar- dijo Ichigo y se aproximo a los que atacaban a Soi- Reiko- llamo y esta asintió, de repente Ichigo entro al ruedo y fue directamente hacia Soi.

Soi lo vio venir como un bólido y le sorprendió en verdad ver la fuerza y agilidad que imponía con su Katana, tanto que la hizo trastrabillar un poco y eso hizo que los otros tres se abalanzaran con un poco mas de fe y valentía, en ese instante por instinto para defenderse golpeo a dos de los jóvenes dos veces de manera limpia dejándolo según las reglas fuera de combate, al instante el grandulón de Ken se metió a la lucha y parecía molesto tanto que hasta a Ichigo le costaba ayudarle pues no estaba siguiendo la estrategia ya llevaban cinco minutos de lucha.

Soi se defendía muy bien y trataba de parecer seria, vio como el chico de pelo naranja salía y en su turno entraba otro chico que parecía quererle arrancar la cabeza con una lanza que era su arma, estaba cansada de hacerse la tonta y pensó que ya era suficiente así que empuño la funda de la Katana y comenzó a atacar fueron tres movimientos precisos y había desarmado al de la lanza, al instante Reiko se unió a la lucha y comenzó a atacarle, ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerle perder de forma fácil, la desarmo robando su Katana y la lanzo a un lado, la pelinegra parecía molesta, ken no dejaba de intentar golpearle y ella supo en ese momento que debía darle un pequeño dulce, sonrió distraídamente y luego se escucho: Crack….el joven musculoso sonrió y todos quedaron sorprendidos, Ichigo rápidamente vio hacia Shutara que parecía bufar levemente y Ōetsu se alarmaba un poco, Soi se alejo del chico lo mas que pudo y al toparse con los otros que le atacaban los dejo fuera de combate, en unos pocos segundo y se limpio la boca que parecía brotar un poco de sangre y efectivamente así era, ella sonrió levemente.

Ken, salió del combate y entraron otros mas- ves- dijo con un poco de agitación por el esfuerzo e hinchado de orgullo- no es tan buena- le dijo a Ichigo y este lo miro como si no creyera sus palabras.

Realmente- dijo Ichigo un poco sarcástico- ha sacado 6 de los nuestros con unos pocos golpes- dijo bufando, al momento vieron como sacaba otros dos más y ahora solo estaban Ichigo, Ken y otros dos más, que se incorporaron al ataque y Soi los recibió más ágil y cuidadosa al criterio del Ken, mientras Ichigo intento sacar lo mejor de él en cada golpe y embestida, de pronto vio que solo él y el musculoso quedaban del grupo pero en un movimiento rápido y ágil Soi golpeo la mano donde Ichigo empuñaba con fuerza su Katana y luego le golpeo rápidamente en su hombro siendo dos toques y el final de él, en ese mismo instante Soi rodo y di un barrido con sus pies botando al grandulón y con su pierna un poco elevada extendida dio un certero golpe en la espalda de el joven Ken y ahí había terminado todo, aun respirando agitadamente y con un poco de adrenalina supieron que ya había terminado el combate quedando más que confirmado que la peli azul era merecedora de estar ahí aunque a algunos no le pareciera.

Creo que ya demostró lo que ustedes querían- dijo Ōetsu mientras Shutara iba con Soi y la llevaba a su oficina- vayan a limpiarse, luego regresan- ordeno el monje y se quedo ahí recogiendo las armas y colocándolas en su lugar.

Todos se encontraban en los baños, unos charlaban y otros no mas veían si no tenían marcas de golpes o algo por el estilo, Ichigo estaba pensativo en la puerta- vamos al menos le hemos pegado una vez- dijo Ken con una sonrisa.

No sé porque sonríes así- dijo Ichigo muy serio- si hubiese sido algún enemigo o un problema mayor muchos hubiesen muerto o caído en combate solo para que- dijo con un tono algo molesto- pegarle una vez.

Ken lo miro molesto- te crees muy bueno- dijo con sorna- pero recuerda que yo me gradué antes que tu y fui uno de los mejores.

Ichigo no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a salir del baño, en la puerta se encontró con Ōetsu que parecía haber escuchado todo el solo se fue viendo que el monje quedaba ahí en la puerta del baño, cada joven fue saliendo del lugar y al final escucho la breve conversación y felicitación de los dos amigotes de Ken; este a su vez no puedo evitar darse aires de gran luchador, el suspiro y no podría creer lo que sucedía para cualquiera era evidente que Soi tenía un nivel superior, al final salían los últimos dos y solo quedaba el chico maravilla, así que entro al lugar y vio como este terminaba de lavar sus manos.

Al final estaba por salir y vio que el monje estaba ahí- que le pareció Ōetsu-dono- pregunto con una gran sonrisa- al final le pudimos dar un golpe.

Ōetsu suspiro- Ken, cuando aprenderás- dijo con sumo cuidado- te lanzaste como un loco y olvidaste la estrategia.

Pero valió la pena, le di un golpe- dijo haciendo ademan con su mano derecha en puño.

Te corrijo- dijo el monje- ella dejo que le golpearas- el puso la cara seria- pero no te preocupes no creo que alguien se diera cuenta y nadie dirá nada- el joven parecía querer decir algo y Ōetsu pensó que era mejor ayudarle un poco- te recomiendo algo, olvídate de lo que paso hace años, fue cosa de niños- dijo él y vio como el grandote ponía su cara molesta- ella no era consciente de lo que podía hacer en ese tiempo, pero ahora lo es y el que dejara que le golpearas fue como una retribución por su falta contra ti.

El joven parecía pensar lo que Ōetsu decía, un poco de su ego había caído a los suelos con lo que el monje había dicho pero entendía muy bien lo que quería decir y con un poco de molestia tuvo que aceptar que quizá ese día había sido la única oportunidad que había tenido para golpearle como él deseaba, aunque hubiese sido solo una vez- entiendo- dijo asintiendo.

Bien, volvamos con los demás- dijo el monje y comenzó el camino hacia el salón donde todos debían de estar, mientras le preguntaba sobre como habían hecho para la estrategia y todo lo demás, mientras en la oficina de Shutara esta había terminado de curar lo mejor posible el labio de la peli azul para que no se viese tan afectado, por ahora le terminaba de colocar unos antiinflamatorios para bajar la hinchazón del golpe.

No entiendo porque dejaste que te golpearan- dijo un poco irritada- este golpe te durara unos días- dijo un poco exasperada por el silencio de la joven que no respondía nada.

Dijiste que fuera un poco suave- respondió- ¡hay!- se quejo al sentir como la monje terminaba de aplicarle algo a su labio inferior.

Soi- dijo seria- este golpe te durara unos días y el sábado tenemos una cena con los Shihōin- suspiro- esto se verá mal, eres una joven linda que debía ser cuidadosa con su rostro.

La peli azul frunció el ceño- pues no voy a la cena- dijo de manera monótona- me cuido, esto solo fue parte del entrenamiento, a cualquiera pude pasarle- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Realmente no te entiendo- dijo un poco exasperada- ponte a pensar lo que dirá Kirio cuando te vea- Shutara sonrió al ver como Soi parecía palidecer ante eso que ella le decía pues Kirio siempre habían mantenido su opinión de que no fuera parte de la guardia y menos que se metiera en cosas de combate.

Soi Fong suspiro- creí que sería bueno que el tuviese la satisfacción de desquitarse- dijo suavemente.

Como sea- dijo la monje encogiendo sus hombros- aun con ese mal aspecto tienes que ir a la cena- vio como Soi ponía los ojos- los Shihōin te aprecian mucho y lo sabes, mas Shiro por haber sido muy amigo de tu padre.

Soi suspiro- lo sé, pero- puso los ojos- cada vez que vamos me pregunta que hare en un futuro, si tengo enamorados o algo así- dijo bufando levemente- mi vida privada no le compete a nadie más que a mí y yo debo decidir sobre ella- dijo algo exasperada- bueno, siempre cuento con sus consejos y los tomo en cuenta, pero al final la decisión siempre debe ser solo mía; aun si me equivoco.

Shutara le miraba inquisidora mente, era evidente que Soi ya no era una niña que obedecía cada palabra u orden al pie de la letra o ciegamente, había madurado de una manera muy peculiar según su pensamiento, primero al enterarse la verdad sobre su origen, luego el día en que lucho por su vida y tuvo que derramar sangre, luego el estar rodeada de muchas personas de improviso cambiando su forma habitual de vida, aun así habían cosas que no cambiaban con respecto a ella, aun seguía siendo un poco solitaria, orgullosa hasta la cepa, reservada y poco habladora sus pocos amigos los podía contar con los dedos de una mano y aun así sobraban- vamos al salón- espeto rápidamente y se acerco a Soi Fong examinándole el golpe- bueno, espero no se vea tan terrible más tarde, es una suerte que hoy te quedes en el castillo.

Las dos salieron hacia el salón y Soi parecía discutir con Shutara sobre el enfrentamiento, le decía quienes para ella parecían tener un buen futuro y quienes parecían tener simplemente suerte o un poco de talento, al llegar a las puertas del salón vieron que todos estaban adentro y ellas hicieron lo mismo solo que Soi se quedo rezagada y tomo asiento al final de todos mientras Shutara se ponía frente a todos junto a Ōetsu, donde comenzaron a explicar lo que se esperaba de cada uno de los que estaban ahí y lo que tendrían que hacer en las 12 semanas que les duraría el curso especial, sin contar que tendrían que armar grupos de patrullajes porque aunque buscaran aprobar el curso especial debían cumplir con un tiempo para ayudar al orden y seguridad de las ciudad y sus habitantes, les asignaron las habitaciones y su compañero para alegría de Reiko al ser la única chica ella y Soi era evidente que serian compañeras de habitación.

Pasaron el día entre clases teóricas y muchas charlas que iban desde modo de comportarse, conocimiento de leyes y otras cosas un tanto aburridas para muchos y otro más que hablaba sobre la historia del Seireitei, sus familias nobles y otros personajes interesantes, por la noche todos fueron al comedor general donde también estaban los guardias normales, unos eran ya señores y habían otros jóvenes Soi nunca había estado ahí y al ver que el lugar parecía no albergar más que entre 40 o 50 perdonas pensó que estaba bien el grupo entero se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacía y a su haber tenía 14 asientos, en la comida Reiko se sentó a su lado haciendo conversación con ella y como era costumbre Soi Fong le escuchaba respondiendo rápido sin extenderse Ichigo que estaba junto a ellas dejando un asiento libre que parecía sobrar le miraba de repente y con curiosidad, al momento que les sirvieron la comida Ōetsu llego y tomo asiento junto a ella.

Que miras- pregunto Ōetsu a Ichigo- acaso te gusta.

El joven pelo naranja se puso colorado- claro que no- dijo desconcertado- solo tenía curiosidad- dijo suavemente.

De que- pregunto el monje- según tengo entendido tú tienes novia- dijo suavemente y vio como Ichigo se atragantaba y este reía de buena gana

Ōetsu-san- reclamo Ichigo con suavidad- siento que en la pelea no vimos realmente de lo que ella es capaz, esa es mi curiosidad.

Bueno chico- dijo Ōetsu- al parecer tienes buen ojo y sonrió maliciosamente- ven mañana temprano al dojo pequeño, como a las 5:30 - sonrió levemente- entonces podrás ver un poco de lo que es capaz- Ichigo asintió y sonrió levemente ante esas palabras.

Pero...- dijo suavemente dudando un poco- no tendré problemas por ello.

Ōetsu sonrió- no vamos a castigar a los que tienen deseos de entrenarse o practicar- se encogió de hombros- yo lo hago todos los días a esa hora- Ichigo sonrió al oír lo que decía el monje y volvió a su plato que casi estaba vacío y luego se volvió hacia Soi- eso se ve muy mal- apunto a su labio- fue algo estúpido.

Soi puso los ojos- solo es un pequeño golpe- replico y vio que el monje hacia una mueca, sabía que él no lo entendería.

Qué te parece si mañana entrenamos a la misma hora de siempre- pregunto y Soi le respondió encogiéndose de hombros- bien no tardes que ahí estaré- dijo volvió a su plato.

Soi fue a su habitación antes que todos y se preparo para dormir pues mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para entrenar con Ōetsu-san, Reiko llego mucho después y ella se encontraba ya acostada en la cama aunque no dormía.

Pensé que me esperarías- dijo un poco sentida- ya vas a dormir- pregunto un poco sorprendida.

Soi le miro extrañada- claro, ha sido un día un poco cansado y debo levantarme temprano para entrenar- dijo suavemente y de pronto sintió como su cara le ardía y miro hacia otro lado- que haces- exclamo algo tensa.

Reiko estaba semi desnuda en ese instante- cambiándome para dormir- dijo con naturalidad y luego pareció que caía en la cuenta que estaba con Soi Fong y rápidamente termino de cambiarse ante el rostro de la peli azul mirando hacia otro lado y luego de un momento y lista para dormir sonrió ampliamente- no creí que fueses tan recatada- dijo un poco seria.

Soi suspiro – lo soy- dijo con una media sonrisa- un poco- luego guardo silencio- debes de entrenar mucho mas con la Katana y en defensa personal.

La pelinegra suspiro- ya vas a ponerte exigente- dijo un poco frustrada- hoy fui elegida para portar un arma- dijo casi con altivez- había muchos mas pero fue elegida yo.

Es lo menos que hubiese esperado- dijo Soi- después del tiempo en que practicamos- dudo un momento- si quieres puedes venir conmigo al entrenamiento a las 5:30 en el dojo y así practicas un poco.

Reiko sonrió un poco- es una cita- dijo con un poco de burla y Soi pareció descolocada ante su pregunta y la pelinegra suspiro- aunque lo fuera es muy temprano para mí- dijo acurrucándose más en su futon- así que buena suerte mañana- dijo y apago la luz.

Soi se levanto muy temprano y fue al baño a cambiarse, con el sigilo del que ya era común en ella, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al dojo privado con su Katana en la mano, al llegar vio que Ōetsu estaba por entrar y la espero para entrar juntos, su sorpresa fue que Shutara estaba haciendo su posible calentamiento para los ejercicios y al verlos sonrió.

Parece que a todos nos dio por entrenar- dijo ella con suavidad y Ōetsu sonrió.

Bueno, podíamos entrenar todos juntos- exclamo Ōetsu sonriendo y Shutara levanto sus cejas.

Sabes mejor que nadie que me las apaño bien con la Katana- dijo la monje un poco sonriente- pero Soi aun puede seguir entrenando contigo.

Ōetsu sonrió con suficiencia- también puede entrenar en lucha contigo- respondió y Soi parecía fruncir el ceño- ayer lograron golpearle, quizá necesita clases de refuerzo.

Ōetsu fue por su Katana y Soi coloco la funda de la suya en una mesa, se estaban poniendo en posición cuando alguien abrió la puerta y una melena anaranjada se dejo ver, Shutara lo vio entrar y se dirigió a él, mientras que Ōetsu comenzó su entrenamiento con Soi Fong que parecían enfrascados en el comienzo de un enfrentamiento que a los ojos de Ichigo parecía cosa muy entretenido- que haces acá- pregunto Shutara- pero se fijo que traía la Katana consigo y enarco una de sus cejas- quieres entrenar un poco- dijo suavemente pero el parecía ensimismado viendo la lucha entre Ōetsu y Soi Fong.

Si- dijo sin apartar su ojos- el nunca nos ha enfrentado de esa manera- dijo suavemente.

Y no lo hará- dijo Shutara- hay cosas para las cuales ustedes no están preparados y según las reglas de Yamamoto no nos está permitido enseñar.

Soi y Ōetsu parecían enfrascados en una lucha de poder pues parecían luchar sin miramientos y precauciones, pues no llevaban ninguna protección y las Katanas no eran las que ellos utilizaban para el entrenamiento, algo que hizo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño- ella es muy buena- dijo suavemente- lo sabía, no me he equivocado- dijo para sí y al momento Shutara miro a la que amaba como a una hija y sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo, efectivamente Soi parecía estar ganando aquella batalla- porque no lucho así contra nosotros- pregunto Ichigo- porque dejo que la golpeara ese idiota- reclamo suavemente.

Porque yo le prohibí- dijo suavemente y vio como Ichigo parecía molesto- ella ha entrenado desde que tenía 5 años Kurosaki- comenzó a explicar Shutara- fue educada como lo hacían los monjes antiguos- vio como el peli naranja estaba por decir algo pero en ese instante Soi había desarmado a Ōetsu y sonreía con suficiencia- quieres ver de lo que es capaz- pregunto y el joven sonrió ampliamente y Shutara fue hacia ellos y comenzó su ataque a la peli azul que rápidamente comenzó a defenderse, Ōetsu paso a un lado y tomo las Katanas, Ichigo miraba maravillado la rapidez de los movimientos de ambas y a la vez sorprendido Shutara nunca había tomado ese nivel para una lucha o explicar algo a ellos, aunque siempre les exigía mucho y principalmente no equivocarse lo que él veía ahora mismo no era algo que hubiese imaginado y ahora podía entender porque su papa le había dicho que aprendiese muy bien de Shutara porque ella podía con un movimiento matar sin que nadie lo esperara, pero entonces algo lo saco que su trance.

No te quedes ahí con la boca abierta- dijo Ōetsu- vamos a entrenar y – dijo sonriente- hoy no seré tan bajo de nivel- dijo y en ese instante Ichigo entendió que debía aprovechar el momento y se puso en guardia.

Los días pasaron entre entrenamientos, clases y otras cosas más y al llegar el fin de semana Ichigo parecía muy cansado, había tomado el hábito de levantarse a entrenar a las 5:30 con Ōetsu, Shutara y Soi, hasta ayer Reiko había ido con ellos y había comenzado su refuerzo con la Katana, Soi siempre parecía tan fresca y nada cansada no como el aunque sabía que era porque ella estaba muy acostumbrada a ese ritmo de entrenamiento y quizá mucho mas pues los dos monjes habían sido claros en decirles que no les enseñarían mucho mas pero podían ir y practicar con ellos, ese fin de semana tenían permiso para ir a sus casas pero debían regresar el domingo por la tarde, así que sin mas todos se fueron despidiendo.

Eran las 7:40 de la noche cuando Soi caminaba tras de Shutara y Kirio hacia la casa de los Shihōin, como era habitual ella no iba con tanto entusiasmo hacia el lugar ya que como Shutara lo había dicho con seriedad Kirio había hecho un escándalo y mucho drama al ver que su labio estaba lastimado, aunque a decir verdad el golpe casi no se le veía con tanta claridad como los primeros días, aun así no paro de quejarse y volver con su perorata de que mejor hubiese buscado un puesto en el consejo y que eso de andar luchando de aquí y allá no era bueno, pues ella era una linda chica ….había dejado como siempre en claro que su decisión de ser parte del grupo especial no era de su agrado, la peli azul lo sabía y ahora solo esperaba que Minako y Shiro no salieran a hacerle segunda a Kirio.

Al llegar uno de los sirvientes le abrió la puerta y rápidamente entraron a la sala donde Minako ya estaba esperándolas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que pareció borrarse de improvisto al verlas llegar, cosa que hizo que Soi suspirara con un poco de desilusión pues eso advertía que ya quizá había divisado su pequeño percance- buenas noches- dijo suavemente- pasen a delante.

Se quedo un poco rezagada y tomo a Soi del brazo- está todo bien hija- dijo con un tono serio.

Si- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- es solo el pago por una distracción en un entrenamiento- dijo suavemente- nada de cuidado.

Minako sonrió un poco satisfecha y luego las hizo pasar camino al despacho, pues como antes ya habían estado ahí no había donde perderse- Shiro está terminando unos asuntos de la herrería con Yoruichi, así que será mejor ir ahí y charlar un poco- llegaron al lugar y Minako toco la puerta antes de abrirla de golpe, al instante pudieron ver que Yoruichi estaba inclinada en el escritorio junto a su padre y parecía explicarle algo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al instante el miro hacia la puerta y sonrió, Yoruichi hizo lo mismo a diferencia que ella se puso seria de golpe y miro hacia otro lado algo incomoda.

Qué bueno que han llegado- dijo Shiro encaminándose para saludar y a la vez saludar con un gran abrazo a Soi, que aunque ya estaba acostumbrada no dejaba de sentirse un poco incomoda, este la miro fijamente y luego la sonrisa pareció desaparecer y entrecerró sus ojos- parece que has tenido un percance- dijo suavemente.

Me distraje en un entrenamiento- dijo Soi rápidamente- no es nada de cuidado, respondió y vio como Yoruichi saludaba con una enorme abrazo a Shutara y a Kirio y al llegar frente a ella parecía mirar hacia saber donde menos a su cara.

Hola- dijo suavemente.

Hola -respondió ella y luego vio que Shiro ya estaba tomando asiento todos buscaban también ponerse cómodos mientras Shiro le pregunta a Shutara que tal el nuevo grupo y esas cosas, hablaban de política, del consejo y ahí comenzaban las charlas, Kirio parecía muy enfrascada en una suave charla con Minako y de pronto vio donde estaba la morena y esta desviaba la vista hacia otro lugar, Soi suspiro no sabía porque de pronto a ella le parecía que ese comportamiento era muy extraño y le causaba un poco de curiosidad, la mayoría de veces Yoruichi se comportaba de manera amable y trataba de acercarse y todo eso, pero ahora parecía como si después de la última vez que habían cruzado palabras y se habían visto ella parecía rehuirle, al final quizá si se había comportado como una idiota y aunque se lo reprochó por un instante peso que quizá era mejor, tan ensimismada estaba que de pronto se dio cuenta que alguien entraba por la puerta del despacho, los Kuchiki llegaban al lugar dando un poco mas de ambiente al lugar, hubo saludos y más charlas que parecía un lugar muy concurrido, vio que Yoruichi parecía un poco más alegre al ver a Byakuya aunque este parecía tan serio como siempre, los mayores parecían charlar y Yoruichi charlaba un poco más animada con Byakuya aunque el parecía responder de forma muy seria y monótona, después de un rato Minako se puso de pie y parecía querer decir algo.

Bueno, me alegra tenerlos acá- dijo Minako- le pedí a Shutara que si podían venir todos pero parece que las obligaciones no se deben dejar de lado, aunque me alegra ver que Ginrei logro traer a Byakuya- dijo sonriendo y este pareció un poco colorado- quiero darles una gran noticia- dijo Minako y luego miro a su esposo y suspiro- hace días que fui con Tenjirō-san para una pequeña consulta y el medio la gran noticia de que estoy embarazada.

Todos parecían no asimilar la noticia al momento pero luego de un movimiento rápido Shiro se encontraba abrazando a su esposa- increíble, s una gran noticia- dijo esta abrazándola con fuerza y sonriendo, Yoruichi tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Felicidades- comenzaron a decir todos y fueron a darle un abrazo a Minako, todos y cada uno, al instante llego un sirviente diciendo que la cena estaba lista y todos comenzaron a salir del comedor, Yoruichi se quedo rezagada y guardo lo que había en el escritorio en un cajón con sumo cuidado, al ir tras los demás y cerrar la puerta vio que Byakuya y Soi estaban unos pasos adelante y hablaban suavemente, de pronto vio como este tomaba el mentón de Soi y verla fijamente, al instante se adelanto y al estos escucharla venir palidecieron y se separaron intempestivamente, la cena fue una algarabía y alegría, hablaron de muchas cosas sobre todo de el futuro bebe, Byakuya parecía más alegre y tenía una cara de malicia en su rostro mientras que Yoruichi parecía un poco molesta, Soi por su parte estaba muy distraída.

Hija- escucho Soi a lo lejos y salió de sus pensamientos- Shiro pregunta cómo te va.

Ohh... muy bien- respondió Soi un poco distraída.

Shiro sonrió y se aventuro a preguntar algo que deseaba desde hace mucho preguntar- es que acaso tienes algún enamorado que te robe el pensamiento- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, al momento Soi se puso colorada hasta las orejas, Yoruichi parecía más atenta y Byakuya no pudo evitar meter un poco su cuchara en la conversación.

Me imagino que pueda ser así- dijo Byakuya- Soi es una joven guapa, con modales y muy inteligente- dijo suavemente y con seriedad- cualquier hombre notaria eso- dijo suavemente y Soi le vio como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza pero le sonrió amablemente.

Gracias, Byakuya- dijo Soi con amabilidad, mientras que Yoruichi parecía contener su mal humor y a la vez un poco desconcertada.

Muy cierto- dijo Shiro- espero que puedas casarte pronto, ya que tienes una responsabilidad de no dejar que tu linaje muera contigo, por qué crees que insisto tanto en que Yoruichi se case- dijo serio mientras que la morena parecía cada vez más molesta-pero como vez aun es un poco rebelde en eso.

Yo elegiré con quien casarme- expreso cortante- quizá te de una sorpresa y comience desde hoy a expandir mis horizontes- dijo mirando a la peli azul, mientras Byakuya sonreía ampliamente.

Bueno, no es momento de hablar de los jóvenes- dijo Kirio suavemente- creo que el futuro miembro Shihōin merece que brindemos por él- todos asintieron y brindaron olvidando un poco el tema de los jóvenes y su futuro, aunque Soi parecía haberse gravado esas palabras y Yoruichi parecía tomar esas palabras con decisión, por su lado Byakuya parecía más pensativo que nunca, la cena prosiguió hasta muy tarde con mucha alegría, charlas y dos cabezas muy confundidas, Byakuya miraba a Soi y Yoruichi y parecía meditar tanto que algunas veces cuando se le preguntaba algo parecía muy distraído y Yoruichi cada vez se molestaba mas, al final terminada la tertulia cada quien se dirigió a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

Buenas noches, espero hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones para los que las tuvieron y para los que trabajaron espero que este capítulo les haga olvidar un poco toda la carga y el estrés, muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia.

Este capítulo es para ti, que exigió ser publicado hoy….mi corazón es para ti y bueno este capítulo también.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 17**

**La vida tomando su Forma, Recapitulación.**

Después de la cena donde Minako Shihōin había anunciado su embarazo, Soi regreso al castillo y desde ese momento se propuso no salir de ahí para nada hasta que terminaran las 4 semanas que faltaran, aun recordaba la alegre expresión de Shiro antes de que partieran al decirle que él sería feliz si ella fuese asignada a cuidar de él y su familia pero era obvio que eso nunca iba a suceder pues según las reglas el mejor del grupo tenía como premio el escoger de quien seria guardia y ella ni loca iría donde los Shihōin, no porque no les agradaba si no porque primeramente odiaba el que Shiro quisiera entrometerse en su vida personal, al principio era algo inofensivo pero eso de hablarle de buscar como perpetuar el apellido Fong y su linaje, una cosa era segura ella gustaba de la chicas y por ahí no había forma de perpetuar el apellido o lo que fuese, segundo Yoruichi su relación era…bueno no había nada de relación después que antes aprecia que eran la una para la otra, pero esos habían sido otros tiempos, por lo visto Yoruichi había optado por expandir sus horizontes y buscar pareja según su padre se lo venía exigiendo.

Pasaron los días entre entrenamientos y como era de suponer Soi Fong era la mejor en todo ámbito, como era de esperar su círculo de amigos era poco por así decirlo pues Reiko su única amiga y compañera de habitación pasaba con ella cada instante, Ichigo y ella habían formado una clase de compañerismo que se cimentaba en el silencio y algunas veces en lo físico ya que no paraban de practicar cada ejercicio, Ken no era un problema ya que se mantenía alejado aunque eso no significaba que fueran amigos ella pensaba que quizá había entendido que él era el único que saldría perdiendo si seguía con sus pleitos tontos.

Mientras tanto fiel a su palabra, con total naturalidad Yoruichi Shihōin comenzó a darles un poco de esperanzas a aquellos que mostraban interés amoroso para con ella, aunque ella era la que tenia la última palabra, Shiro era muy feliz con la decisión de su hija de hacerle caso a sus palabras e insistentes consejos de buscar un buen hombre para casarse y tener hijos.

Las cuatro semanas pasaron rápidamente y como era costumbre la graduación seria el domingo, por lo cual el día viernes por la tarde los jóvenes tenía permiso de regresas con su familia para hacerles participes de lo que sería su graduación del curso especial, muchos se fueron alegres pues tenía mucho que preparar para el día domingo, Soi había partido hacia su casa para alegría de Kirio y había pasado con ella desde su llegada hasta casi media noche que se fue a dormir, Tenjirō también se encontraba ahí con ellas hasta que cada quien decidió que tenían que descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Soi despertó algo tarde para su costumbre y al ir por su desayuno después de haber tomado su respectivo baño, se encontró que Shutara y Ōetsu también estaban en casa desayunando todos juntos como desde hace tiempo no lo hacían, eso le hizo recordar esos días en el monasterio del alama rey a las afueras del Seireitei, cuanto habían cambiado la vida de todos y desde mañana sabría que la de ella cambiaria aun mas, tomo asiento con todos y disfrutaron de una mañana familiar, a la media tarde Shutara y Ōetsu partieron hacia el monasterio junto con Tenjirō y Kirio pues había una reunión de información y de trabajo, lo que indicaba que todos debían rendir cuentas de lo que han hecho hasta este día a Yamamoto, cada quince del mes eran estas reuniones y aunque el viejo Yamamoto pasaba sumamente ocupado entre las reuniones del consejo de gobierno, siempre tenía esa forma de controlar aun a sus amigos monjes, ella por otro lado debía hacer una visita importante así que salió de la casa para ver si tendría lo que se dice como un ambiente saludable de trabajo.

* * *

La tarde estaba un poco fresca Soi Fong caminaba a toda prisa por la calle sin percatarse de las personas a su alrededor, estaba muy ensimismada porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría suponerle una afirmación a sus planes para futuro o un enorme obstáculo que escalar, luego de un largo camino había llegado al lugar una casa de aspecto muy tradicional que se erguía delante no era demasiado majestuosa pero lo suficientemente impecable una mezcla de rigidez y sobriedad y sonrió al ver a un lado un pequeño letrero que decía Mansión Kuchiki, Soi había estado muchas veces en ese lugar en lo largo de los cinco años en el Seireitei, por estudios, entrenamiento y por el simple motivo de pasar un buen rato aunque desde que Byakuya había entrado de lleno como ayudante de su abuelo las visitas fueron menos frecuentes.

Como era costumbre toco la puerta y una mujer un poco mayor que trabajaba en la casa, le hizo pasar y al estar en la sala ella anuncio que con quien deseaba hablar, ahora se encontraba en una elegante oficina esperando a la persona con la cual deseaba hablar.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió y una figura alta y delgada entraba al despacho, al instante Soi Fong se puso de pie- que bueno tenerte en casa, me dijeron que deseabas hablar conmigo.

Kuchiki-san- saludo Soi.

Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Ginrei- dijo el anciano tomando asiento e indicando a la joven que podía sentarse- aunque dejarías ser la hija de tu padre si lo hiciera, dime en que puedo ayudarte, has tenido problemas en el castillo.

No señor- dijo suavemente- a decir verdad, me he ganado el derecho de elegir a quien daré mis servicios.

Ginrei sonrió ampliamente- no podía esperar menos de ti- luego suspiro- aunque como le dije una vez a Tenjirō-san, eres muy buena con las leyes y hubieses sido miembro del consejo a futuro- vio que Soi parecía un poco incomoda- se que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti igual que lo están todos lo que te apreciamos con tu decisión.

Gracias Kuchiki-san- dijo y luego suspiro levemente- como decía, tengo mi decisión pero quiero antes solicitar su permiso para ser mi opción para ser su guardia.

Ginrei enarco la cejas levemente ante la petición- creí que escogerías a los Shihōin- dijo y luego sonrió- estaría muy honrado de que tu fueses mi escolta, aunque- vio que Soi parecía complacida y aliviada, pero al instante se puso seria- pensé que debo indicarte que posiblemente Byakuya tome ventaja y te tome para sus entrenamientos y esas cosas.

Por mi no habría problema Kuchiki-san- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa.

Sé que no lo habrá- dijo él con una leve sonrisa- bueno si eso es todo, seria buen que te tomaras un momento de distracción y a la vez te quedes a cenar, para celebrar la buena nueva.

Como siempre será un honor- sonrió ampliamente- Byakuya se encuentra.

Posiblemente esta en el Dōjō- señalo Kuchiki mayor, Soi se levanto y dio una pequeña inclinación y dejo el lugar. Ginrei la vio salir y se quedo un rato para pensar y hacer papeleo.

Soi salió de la oficina con una carga menos y pensando en cómo sería dar la noticia a los que estuvieran presentes en la graduación, muchos de los chicos habían deseado ganar para escoger a los Shihōin, era obvio que solo lo hacían para estar cerca de la morena y quizá así conquistarla pero ella había tomado una decisión quizá drástica o impulsiva, pero en su interior sabía que era la mejor hace ya tiempo que ella y la morena no llevaban una buena relación, es mas después de la cena donde Minako Shihōin había dado la buena nueva de su embarazo había empeorado, había muchos rumores de que Yoruichi pasaba mucho tiempo con dos personas del consejo uno de ellos era muy famoso por su coqueteo y desfachatez ante cualquier joven bonita, al estar cerca de la puerta del lugar se quedo un momento quieta esperando escuchar los golpes secos del shinai en entrenamiento, pero extrañamente no escuchaba mas nada, abrió con cuidado la puerta y no supo que pensar ante lo que veía.

Byakuya parecía estar frente al espejo a un lado del dōjō hablando consigo mismo o algo por el estilo pues su rostro era muy serio, en su mano aun sostenía el Shinai y según la apreciación de la peli azul lo hacía muy fuerte, Soi enarco sus cejas y no pudo evitar una media sonrisa, pero como cosa instintiva Byakuya había visto hacia la puerta y como si no era la cosa comenzó su camino hacia la puerta- que bueno que eres tu- dijo suavemente y vio que la peli azul mostraba una sonrisa burlona- no es lo que tu estas pensando- se defendió al momento.

Soi por fin entro al lugar y tomo un Shinai de la estantería- no puedes saber lo que estaba pensando- dijo un poco divertida.

Byakuya choco su Shinai al de ella y comenzaron una especia de lucha que como siempre eran impecables el uno contra el otro el sonido de los Shinai era potente y el esfuerzo parecía alto pero…-vamos esfuérzate- dijo el pelinegro, en medio del enfrentamiento y Soi pareció tomar la palabra y luego de unos cinco minutos el combate había terminado y los dos yacían en una pequeña banca en el lugar, agitados por el esfuerzo- no puedo creer que sigamos empatando.

Para mí, mejoras según el tiempo- dijo Soi Fong y vio que Byakuya ponía los ojos.

Lo dices como si fuera así- dijo el pelinegro- ha este tiempo ya debería haberte vencido al menos una vez.

Soi se encogió de hombros- debes comprender que yo entrene con Ōetsu-san desde los cinco años, llevo años haciendo esto- suspiro- además, lo importante no es ser mejor que otros, si no ser mejor que el día de ayer.

Eso te lo enseño Oetsu-san- pregunto algo asombrado.

No- dijo Soi – fue Yamamoto-san, Ōetsu-san probablemente me diría que le partiera el trasero- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Byakuya rio- sí, creo que el diría algo como eso- luego agrego- me pregunto cómo él puede ser monje.

Yo me lo he preguntado toda mi vida- dijo la peli azul.

Puedo saber a qué se debe tu visita, luego de casi cuatro meses- pregunto Byakuya.

Quería hablar con tu abuelo- respondió la peli azul- no había venido antes porque estaba confinada en el palacio, no quería interrumpirte en…tus cosas- dijo medio divertida- no sabía que contemplaras tu hermosura en los entrenamientos.

¡Ja!- exclamo- sabia que tarde o temprano sacarías ese tema- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Realmente no entiendo que estabas pensando- reprocho levemente- imagina que hubiese otras personas ahí y tus palabras se filtraran.

Ohh vamos no era tan malo lo que dije, solo fue un cumplido- dijo sonriente- además sirvió a mis propósitos.

Shutara-san me pregunto si había algo entre nosotros y Tenjirō-san pregunto como si no quiere la cosa-dijo poniendo los ojos- no entiendo el propósito Byakuya, realmente fue un poco incomodo es obvio que si hubiese sido otra hubiese hecho algo al respecto.

Bien- dijo el joven Kuchiki- te explicare- suspiro, vio que Soi le miraba extrañada- siempre has sido callada y aunque nos tenemos confianza, hasta hoy nunca me has contado sobre si te gusta alguien o estas enamorada- Byakuya vio que el rostro impasible de su amiga pareció mostrar un leve carmesí en sus mejillas- se que no es de mi incumbencia pero he tenido una teoría de un tiempo acá- dijo más serio que de costumbre- hasta unos pocos años no me explicaba el porqué sentía un ambiente muy tenso cuando parecíamos coincidir en cualquier lugar, Yoruichi, tu y yo, pero el entrar en las cosas del amor lo entendí.

Soi pareció no saber qué decir, pero era mejor ver que pensaba el pelinegro- y según tu, que es- pregunto.

Vamos- dijo poniendo los ojos- te doy una oportunidad que seas tú quien me lo diga- dijo con seriedad- bien sabía que no dirías nada- soltó después de un momento.- se que tu y Yoruichi se tienen algo, me pregunto saber desde cuándo.

No hay nada entre ella y yo Kuchiki- respondió ella rápidamente y el sonrió con malicia.

Y lo niegas rápidamente- dijo un poco divertido- vamos acéptalo, en la cena fue muy evidente- dijo sonriendo- me miraba como una gata fiera a punto de lanzarse directo a mi yugular, obviamente estaba celosa- guardo silencio un momento y se puso serio- realmente puedes confiar en mi Soi- dijo con suavidad- a pesar de todo aprecio a Yoruichi y a ti de la misma manera- sonrió levemente- sería muy feliz si las dos decidieran estar juntas.

Soi suspiro- no es tan simple Byakuya- respondió ella- además creo que las noticias vuelan y ella por ahora anda en busca de pretendientes aptos que puedan darle una familia.

Byakuya puso los ojos- esos son rumores de personas que les gusta meterse en lo que no les incumbe- dijo el pelinegro- Kyōraku y Jushiro son solo amigos por más que quieras verle mas patas al gato- dijo tajantemente al ver que Soi parecía no creerle- se de buena fuente que Kyōraku pretende a una chica, el ser coqueto parece ser parte de su personalidad y Jushiro según se quiere ser monje- vio que la peli azul ponía los ojos- vamos Soi ser ayudante del abuelo me permite relacionarme y escuchar cosas, además creo que tu orgullo o tus celos no te dejan ver más allá.

Soi le fulmino con la mirada acerada, pero este se hizo el desentendido- como dije Byakuya las cosas no son tan simples entre nosotras como ha sido lo de Hisana y tu.

Es obvio que nada puede ser igual- dijo él con un tono suave- Hisana y yo témenos casi la misma edad y ustedes tienen una diferencia de edad- sonrió al ver que Soi le hacia una mirada de muerte- te hubiese dado la razón antes de que lo de ustedes era muy imposible o algo por ser del mismo sexo, aunque en el amor nada de eso importa.

Soi enarco una ceja en incredulidad antes las palabras de su amigo- no veo porque cambian las cosas para que hoy tu pienses que lo de nosotras es posible, si en un caso alguna de las dos quisiera entablar relación alguna.

Minako-san está embarazada- dijo él y vio que Soi parecía no entenderle- vamos no creo que no veas lo obvio, tendrá alguien más que puede seguir la línea familiar y es evidente que Yoruichi siente algo por ti o no se hubiese puesto celosa, ahí el problema sería que tu ya tienes el ojo puesto en alguien más.

Soi frunció el ceño- vamos en quien más estaría interesada, eso realmente es tonto.

La chica esta, como se llama…Reiko- dijo rápidamente antes de que Soi refutara algo continuo- se nota a leguas que tu le agradas.

Pues te equivocas en todo, ella es solo una amiga- dijo con un poco de desconcierto- es como si me dijeras que me gusta Rukia.

Byakuya puso los ojos- se que tu y Rukia son solo amigas, el idiota pelo naranja es quien anda tras ella, Hisana me lo ha dicho.

Soi rio animadamente- no se porque te cae tan mal, es un tipo tranquilo y serio- dijo Soi alzando los hombros- recuerda que eres solo el novio de su hermana, no su padre.

Byakuya bufo levemente- lo sé muy bien, pero dado que ellas no tienen apoyo de nadie más y por el cariño que Hisana le profesa a su hermana me hare responsables de ellas y eso ya lo he hablado con el abuelo.

Vaya- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- entonces, va en serio.

Bien- dijo suavemente y poniéndose serio- llevamos casi un año de noviazgo y he hablado con el abuelo sobre mi deseo de casarme con ella- vio que Soi parecía un poco asombrada pero muy respetuosa no dijo nada- al abuelo no le importa que no sean de familia noble y para lo que a mí respecta menos, además dijo que mi madre tampoco lo era.

Eso es una gran noticia Byakuya- dijo la peli azul- me alegro mucho que todo este saliendo muy bien entre ustedes.

Gracias- dijo el- nunca pensé encontrar a alguien con quien pudiese sentirme como lo hago con Hisana, es como un día soleado o una brasa que refresca, como cuando aun con lluvia sabes que todo estará bien, es como…no sé como describirlo.

Como el cielo- dijo Soi suavemente.

Si- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa amplia- creo que lo entiendes muy bien por eso deberías intentar arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado entre las dos, tú no eres de las que no luchan Soi, el abuelo hace mucho tiempo me conto que el clan Fong era formado por guerreros orgullosos que desde que nacían se preparaban y hasta el día de su muerte era unos luchadores- dijo picando un poco el orgullo y linaje familiar de la peli azul.

Eres un idiota- dijo Soi Fong seriamente.

Lo sé- dijo el joven Kuchiki- pero sabes que tengo la razón y debo decir algo que me dijo Hisana una vez, el orgullo no es bueno cuando lastima a otros y a ti mismo.

Soi escucho atentamente y luego de un rato miro a Byakuya seria- realmente Hisana es una gran persona- dijo y luego sonrió- seguro sabe que eres un idiota bajo esa seriedad y actitud de divo.

Byakuya rio- sabes que soy serio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- lo de idiota es una bono y según me dijo ella eso fue uno de las cosas que la conquisto- hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos- sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Hisana.

Lo sé- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa- pero debo pensar muy bien lo que quiero y ver si hay algo que rescatar de todo lo que ha pasado.

Bueno- dijo el moreno poniéndose en pie- vamos a cenar, ya tengo hambre- dijo y de pronto reacciono y pregunto- te quedaras verdad.

Si- dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie y los dos comenzaron su camino hacia el comedor charlando y poniéndose al día con lo que ha sucedido para cada uno de ellos y para lo que pudiesen oír por ahí que fuera de notoriedad o de importancia.

* * *

La cena fue como siempre entretenida en la casa de los nobles, entre charlas amenas e inteligentes con Ginrei y Byakuya, hace mucho tiempo que Soi no los visitaba y hoy había sido revitalizante y un poco liberador, ahora caminaba hacia su casa donde posiblemente Kirio le regañaría por no llegar a cenar, solo de pensar en ello le daba una alegría interna que algunas cosas fueran como siempre y no cambiaran, la charla con su amigo de la infancia había sido muy interesante, así como la sorpresa del anuncio de Byakuya expresando el deseo de comprometerse con Hisana en matrimonio lo más pronto posible.

Eso había sido algo especial y muy intimo, Soi se sentía muy unida a los Kuchiki porque siempre le habían tratado como de la familia y no era de sorprenderse porque desde el principio ella y Byakuya se llevaron de maravilla y habían congeniado pues eran parecidos en carácter, ahora que lo pensaba mejor quizá por eso el pelinegro había tenido el atrevimiento de meter sus narices en su cuestión amorosa el ya había zanjado su camino para ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amaba y lo normal sería esperar que tu familia o amigos también tengan esa oportunidad de ser feliz, de pronto Soi se detuvo un poco desconcertada y tomo detalle de donde estaba, no sabía cómo pero en su pulular de pensamientos había caminado por inercia y ahora estaba en la esquina de la calle donde los Shihōin tenían su herrería; las puertas estaban cerradas pero en la oficina de Yoruichi las luces estaban encendidas.

Qué diablos- dijo la peli azul para sí misma, iba a dar media vuelta cuando escucho que de pronto alguien abría una puerta, miro de nuevo y vio que la luz de la herrería estaba totalmente apagada y a la puerta Yoruichi charlaba junto a un joven que cerraba con sumo cuidado el lugar, su cabeza le gritaba que se fuera pero sus piernas se rehusaron a caminar.

Ya está bien cerrado- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa a la morena que estaba a su lado.

Bien Reito- dijo Yoruichi- ahora vámonos que es un poco tarde para aun estar en el trabajo, pero ya terminamos y dejamos todo listo para el día lunes, recuerda que debes llevarte las medallas y las insignias para la graduación de mañana.

No se me olvidara, las llevo acá- dijo el pelinegro enseñando un pequeño bolso y los dos comenzaron a avanzar sin percatarse quien estaba unos metros frente a ellos- Reiko me hostigará para querer verlas antes que todos.

Ella entenderá que no podrás mostrárselas- dijo un poco seria la morena, mientras que el Reito asentía y de pronto sonrió hacia el frente, acto seguido la morena vio hacia donde el dirigía su mirada y ahí estaba ella….

Hola Soi- dijo el pelinegro saludando como si nada.

Reito- dijo ella saludando con un movimiento de su cabeza- Yoruichi- dijo un poco más seria.

Soi- saludo la morena y para extrañeza del pelinegro hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

No sabía que trabajaban hasta tarde- dijo de repente Soi.

Solo algunos últimos retoques para el día lunes y esto- dijo Reito con satisfacción- son lo que darán para la graduación, Reiko me ha dicho que posiblemente tú seas la primera del grupo.

Soi se encogió de hombros indiferente al reconocimiento- todos lo han hecho bien, no es la gran cosa.

No lo es - dijo un poco incrédula Yoruichi enarcando una de sus cejas- según se, el primer lugar tiene derecho de escoger donde quiere ser asignado, mientras los otros esperaran como ser distribuidos.

Vaya- dijo Reito- no sabía eso, espero a Reiko le toque un buen lugar ya que es una chica.

Puede ser con cualquiera de los del consejo- dijo la morena y vio a Soi Fong que parecía muy seria, más que de costumbre y se preguntaba que le pasaba, ya había caminado dos calles y era ahí donde se suponía Soi debía desviarse para ir a su casa y Reito también debía cruzar en la dirección contraria.

Bueno hasta acá llego- dijo el pelinegro- quieres que te acompañe a casa- dijo caballerosamente a Yoruichi.

Gracias Reito, pero Soi Fong lo hará- dijo tomando a la peli azul de su brazo para que no se fuera.

Uhhh si, por supuesto- dijo Soi un poco descolocada ante la actitud de la morena, pero más por el contacto que ella había hecho reaccionando con un leve sonrojo- saludos a tus padres- le dijo a Reito.

Si, les daré tus saludos- dijo el pelinegro viendo al escena con un poco de curiosidad y entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo que jamás había hecho antes, se acerco a la morena con respeto, tomo su mano y le beso- hasta el lunes Yoruichi-san- levanto su vista y tuvo que tener mucho control de sí mismo para no reír en satisfacción o mostrar emoción alguna, pues vio que la morena parecía un poco pálida y miraba a la peli azul que parecía mucho más seria que de costumbre- que tengan buena noche- dijo y comenzó su camino a la vez que de vez en cuando miraba hacia a tras donde había dejado a una confundida Yoruichi Shihōin y una seria Soi Fong, volvió la vista a su camino y sonrió- increíble- dijo para sí mismo.

Lo vieron irse y ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna o se movió un poco, la situación había sido un poco inusual porque el joven Reiko nunca se mostraba demasiado personal con nadie por mucha confianza que el tuviese con las personas, Yoruichi suspiro pues de esas tantas veces que había al molestado Reito, las incontables veces que habían charlado de forma personal y un poco confidencial el había decidido ser osado o menos formal con ella, no le hubiese importado pero esta vez Soi Fong estaba con ellos y eso era como hacer leña del árbol caído pues su trato no era muy bueno y cada vez parecía más tensa, por su parte Soi Fong no sabía que pensar una parte de ella parecía querer dar vuelta por el lugar donde había aparecido regañándose por haber llegado a ese lugar estúpidamente, dejando a la morena sola y por otro lado no podía hacerlo pues era descortés echarse para atrás en algo que ya había aceptado, sin contar que algo en su interior le decía que Reito no era un tonto y jamás haría algo sin un propósito, el era inteligente y muy observador de su entorno y es lo que admiraba y le agradaba de su amigo.

Después de unos instantes la morena hablo- entonces, me acompañas- pregunto con cautela.

Claro- dijo Soi asintiendo a su vez con su cabeza, así comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de la morena.

Así que, por fin mañana es la graduación- dijo la morena para romper el silencio y tener una conversación con la peli azul.

Si- respondió la peli azul- como esta tu mamá con el embarazo.

La morena sonrió ante la pregunta- muy bien, ya tiene 3 meses – dijo con ilusión- cuando nos dio la noticia ya tenía 2 meses pero quería estar segura, Tenjirō y Unohana son la que le están dando seguimiento.

Tendrás un hermano o hermana- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa.

Si, suena extraño- dijo ella pensativa- pero me siento ilusionada.

Tanto para pensar en sentar cabeza- dijo un poco interrogante Soi.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la pregunta- no tanto, aun con los rumores tontos de la gente yo solo trato de pasarla bien con amigos- bajo un poco su rostro y se puso seria- mi corazón hace mucho que pertenece a alguien, pero creo que no es reciproco.

Soi se sintió incomoda ante las últimas palabras de la morena, tanto que no supo que responder y siguieron un momento en un silencio extraño- tú no sabes bien si eso es así- respondió de improvisto la peli azul a la morena.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- No lo sé- pregunto con sarcasmo y cerro sus ojos un instante para calmarse- hace años que intento acercarme y mis intentos siempre dan contra la pared, he dejado mi orgullo a una lado pero ya me canse- dijo con un poco de calma y suspiro.

Soi escucho todo en silencio, hace mucho no hablaban de ellas de esa forma tan personal e intima pues ella no daba oportunidad alguna por mucho que la morena lo había intentado muchas veces cuando acababan de llegar y establecerse en el Seireitei- lo siento- dijo con sinceridad, Yoruichi la miro extrañada pero no dijo nada.

La peli azul vio que estaban cerca de la casa de la morena y esa conversación debía terminar-creo que hasta acá llego, mañana debo levantarme temprano y si te llevo hasta la puerta tendría que ir y saludar a tus padres- dijo suavemente- eso lo puedo hacer otro día.

Entiendo- dijo la morena pues sabía muy bien que Shiro intentaría retener a Soi y molestarle con insinuaciones sobre su vida personal y casamiento y no era justo para la peli azul- espero que mañana la pases bien- dijo un poco más animada.

Soi se encogió de hombros- será solo una graduación- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena sonreía y con un poco de cautela se acercaba a ella plantándole un tierno y dulce beso en su mejilla.

Buenas noches y gracias por acompañarme- le dijo la morena después del leve beso, dio media vuelta y se fue, Soi se quedo ahí con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora ante ese gesto de la morena viendo como ella llegaba a la puerta de su casa y entraba, instintivamente toco con una mano la mejilla donde la morena le había besado, respiro y se puso a caminar lo más rápido hacia su casa pues parecía aun mas tarde que de costumbre y eso le valdría un regaño de Kirio, ahora que lo pensaba mejor Kuchiki tenía razón…mucha razón.

Llego a su casa y como era de esperar Kirio le esperaba aunque su regaño fue minino al saber que había estado en la casa de los Kuchiki, Shutara y Ōetsu se habían quedado en el palacio para dejar todo listo para mañana, ella se fue a su habitación a descansar mañana por fin acabaría con sus días libres y comenzaría su trabajo, estar cuidando a Ginrei era una oportunidad interesante ya que el mayor de los Kuchiki era muy inteligente y sus opiniones eran muy atinadas y valoradas en el consejo, el había ideado la forma de en que se llevaba las riendas del Seireitei y desde ahí todos habían asumido más que un papel importante en la reconstrucción y mejoría del lugar.

Recostada en el lugar suspiro, su vida comenzaba a tener un sentido y solo faltaba lo más importante, toco su mejilla y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo del tierno beso de Yoruichi, si rememoraba podía sentir aun como su cálido aliento choco contra su piel y tal como ahora su corazón parecía dar un vuelco…después de todo ella lo sabía, aun amaba a Yoruichi Shihōin y era tonto dejar que su orgullo herido no dejara que tomara acción, sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue un completo ir y venir, Kirio le había preparado su atuendo muy temprano y le había llevado algo para desayunar a su habitación después de un rato Tenjirō le llamo pues ya estaban listos para irse, pareciera que todos estarían ahí aunque sabían que solo era algo solo de trámite, Soi no había deseado que hicieran gran cosa de eso pero extrañamente había visto que Kirio había estado muy ocupada días antes y no sabía qué era lo que tramaba.

Llegando al palacio vieron que todos ya estaban ahí, Soi se fue con ellos y a su vez pudo ver que había muchos familiares de los graduados y supo que este era el comienzo de algo bueno, fueron llamados para las instrucciones pues la graduación parecía que estaba por comenzar, al entrar no pudo evitar asombrarse de que Yamamoto Genryūsai se encontraba en la mesa principal, fue así como todo dio comienzo, las palabras de Shutara y luego la explicación de Ōetsu Nimaiya sobre en que consistía este nuevo grupo, sus deberes y responsabilidades, luego de unos treinta minutos de ceremonia Yamamoto se puso de pie.

Estoy muy orgulloso de este grupo- dijo al instante- fueron entrenados para servir y proteger a los que ahora ponen su talento y humanidad para el servicio del Seireitei, deben recordar que su servicio implica mucha responsabilidad así como mucha confidencialidad, ahora para terminar- dijo con una leve sonrisa- serán llamados y se les dará su insignia, y sus cartas con el nombre de la persona a quien ha sido asignada, estas serán entregadas a quienes les prestaran sus servicios, felicito muy grandemente a quien ha obtenido sus puntuaciones perfectas.- escucharon muchos aplausos y Yamamoto volvió a tomar asiento.

Ōetsu comenzó a llamar por nombre a los graduados, que pasaban a la mesa para recibir sus placas, la carta que serviría para comenzar su trabajo y de paso saber a quienes les tocaría custodiar, la ultima en ser llamada fue Soi Fong al estar frente a el anciano este le felicitó y además de eso le dio una pequeña caja- esto es un reconocimiento por tu primer lugar.

Gracias- dijo Soi con una leve inclinación, luego fue donde estaban todos y los familiares comenzaron a aplaudirles.

Bien- dijo Shutara –les deseamos felicidades a cada uno de ustedes y damos por terminada la graduación- todos comenzaron a felicitarse y a romper el protocolo y las familias fueron a felicitar a los suyos.

Yamamoto se encontraba con Shutara y Ōetsu hablando, mientras que Kirio tenía a Soi atrapada en una abrazo muy fuerte mientras lloraba de emoción, pero fue interrumpida porque también Tenjirō deseaba felicitarle, se escuchaban algunos comentarios de asombro y otros de desilusión al revisar a quienes les tocaría servir, después de un rato todos estaban tomando salida a sus casa para celebrar.

Antes de partir Reiko había ido donde estaba Soi, Reito le acompaño y mientras Reiko era felicitada por Kirio y Tenjirō el aprovecho para felicitar a la peli azul- felicidades- dijo el pelinegro estrechando su mano en saludo.

Gracias- dijo Soi un poco seria.

Espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo Reito señalando la pequeña caja- Yoruichi-san la hizo con mucha dedicación- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Soi frunció el ceño- seguro me agradara- respondió- las insignias están geniales.

Lo sé- dijo este satisfecho- las diseñamos pensando en lo que es el grupo- claro, yo di el concepto y ella diseño- dijo con seriedad- pero con la placa de primer lugar, fue totalmente su concepto y diseño- dijo el pelinegro- creo que se imaginaba que tu ganarías- ante esta palabras Soi no encontró que mas decir y no entendía porque Reito le decía tal cosa, mas cuando ayer pareció un poco atrevido con la morena.

Felicidades- dijo Reiko abordando con una abrazo a la peli azul- no te imagina a quien fui asignada- dijo está un poco incrédula.

No- dijo Soi, tratando de poner un poco de orden en su atuendo después del asalto de la pelinegra.

Esta sonrió con total alegría- escoltare a Shiro Shihōin- dijo orgullosa- pensé que se habían equivocado, creí que tú los habías elegido ya que ellos te aprecian mucho- dijo y luego pregunto-entonces, tu a quien elegiste.

Soi estaba con una media sonrisa- Ginrei Kuchiki- respondió- me alegra que seas tú quien cuide de Shiro-san.

Reito y Reiko se quedaron muy sorprendidos- Ginrei Kuchiki- repitió la pelinegra incrédula- Ichigo dice que Byakuya es un antipático arrogante.

No creo- dijo rápidamente Reito- estudie con él una vez, es tranquilo pero amable.

Soi sonrió un poco- es un idiota antipático y arrogante- dijo sonriendo- pero es un amigo mío desde que éramos chicos, además Ichigo lo dice porque él no deja que se le acerque mucho a Rukia- los tres rieron y luego se despidieron.

Después de un rato todos se fueron directo a la casa, Kirio se había adelantado y Ōetsu se había ido con Yamamoto, de camino Shutara no pudo evitar preguntar- aun no abres tu placa.

Soi sonrió- aun no, esperaba llegar a casa- pero después no pudo evitar que la curiosidad tomara lo mejor de ella y abrió la caja, deteniendo su marcha- es algo hermoso- dijo Shutara junto a Soi.

Lo he dicho- dijo Tenjirō- Yoruichi- san cada día mejora en sus creaciones.

Soi saco la placa, era en forma de rombo con las letras doradas diciendo. Primer lugar Gotei 13- abajo unas katanas entrelazadas que estaban finamente esculpidas con detalles muy cuidadosos, tanto así que ahora entendía porque Reito decía que Yoruichi sabía que ella ganaría, pues las dos Katanas tenían su empuñadura con una cabeza de dragón y la única que tenía una así era Soi Fong, suspiro un poco y luego cerro el estuche, caminaron a casa y la sorpresa para Soi fue que ahí estaba Kirio con esperándolos con una gran banquete y unos pocos invitados y amigos, como los Shihōin y los Kuchiki, fue una comida agradable aun cuando Soi dio la noticia de que era la escolta de Ginrei, Shiro se vio un poco desilusionado aun así deseo lo mejor y le felicito, Yoruichi pareció un poco seria en el lugar y ella no entendía muy bien el porqué, pensó que después de ayer las cosas podían mejorar y estar más relajadas, aunque Byakuya al final y en confidencialidad le había dicho que era por celos, pues este estaba más que feliz de que Soi fuera la escolta de su abuelo ya que así tenia mas posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con Hisana pues su abuelo no estaría solo, sin contar que podían retomar la costumbre de entrenar, ese había sido un gran día y mañana comenzaba la realidad de su nueva vida y sus responsabilidades.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 meses después de la graduación, Soi Fong pasaba casi todo su tiempo con los Kuchiki y para extrañeza de mucho se podía ver que Byakuya era más hablador y más animado con ella, tanto que al principio de su asignación rondaron rumores de que quizá ellos mantenían algún tipo de relación romántica, Soi al principio no le causo nada de gracia pues ahora entendía porque Yoruichi parecía muy seria cada vez que se encontraban o se veía, sin contar las preguntas constantes de Shiro para saber si era verdad, por su parte Byakuya parecía muy divertido pues eso le ayudaba a mantener a los metidos alejados de su vida privada, pues pocos sabían de su relación con Hisana y él prefería mantenerlo todo mas privado aunque sabía que pronto habría que anunciar su relación públicamente.

Minako-san para este tiempo tenía 5 meses y medio de feliz gestación y todo parecía mucha felicidad en los Shihōin, Yoruichi parecía muy atareada aunque siempre parecía muy asidua a las reuniones con Kyōraku y Ukitake, aunque habían contado que Ken Juang había intentado pedirle cita en reiteradas veces y esta se había declinado amablemente, mientras que con ella se había tornado extrañamente un poco esquiva, pues las veces que ella había ido de visita con los Shihōin nunca estaba.

Por su parte Soi se mostraba un poco contrariada con respecto a Reiko, pues la pelinegra había cambiado su forma de actuar con ella y todo había comenzado desde los rumores de que ella y Byakuya eran pareja o algo así, Reiko se molestaba por cualquier cosa cuando estaban juntas y en otras parecía demasiado ensimismada, ya no era como la chica traviesa con la que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, algunas veces parecía hasta celosa aunque Soi lo descartaba rápidamente, mientras que Reito siempre era el mismo con ella y hasta le ayudaba con su hermana que parecía estar afectada por cambios hormonales muy fuertes, tanto que Soi había ido con Unohana para ver que podría ser todas esas extrañas actitudes aunque con resultados un poco increíbles, pues la medico le había dicho que quizá su amiga sentía amor o atracción hacía ella, cosa que ella desmintió al instante haciendo que la doctora riera por un buen tiempo de buena gana, Soi y ella eran muy unidas pues antes de entrar a lo del grupo especial le había pedido que le diera unas clases de primeros auxilios por si acaso, además de hablar de otras cosas que le causaba vergüenza hablarlas con Tenjirō u otras personas, como la sexualidad y sobre cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, pues era sabido que Unohana tenía una relación amorosa con su ayudante Isane Kosetsu.

Era un día martes cuando estaba en su asignación en la mansión Kuchiki cuando Ginrei y Byakuya estaban terminando de charlar en el despacho, ella esperaba afuera pues al parecer Ginrei quería hablar en privado con su nieto, hacia una semana Ginrei había enfermado y según indicaciones medicas debía mantenerse en reposo, había sido de mucha suerte que en esa semana el consejo no tenia reunión pero sabía que comenzarían las actividades y el aun debía reponerse, estaba pensando en eso cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió- Soi- llamo Byakuya- el abuelo quiere hablar contigo, esta le vio extrañada ante la petición, pero fue tras el pelinegro que tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado, estando dentro Byakuya tomo asiento.

Toma asiento Soi- dijo Ginrei con seriedad y ella hizo lo que se le ordenaba- como sabes he estado un poco convaleciente- dijo el anciano y Soi asintió- ya que casi eres parte de la familia, muy a parte que seas mi escolta- dijo el anciano- debo anunciarte que he estado pensando en retirarme de la junta y nombrar a Byakuya como mi reemplazo ya que será el futuro heredero, sin contar que dentro de un mes hará el anuncio de su compromiso con Hisana.

Soi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, sabía que Byakuya deseaba formalizar y de eso ya habían hablado aun así no pudo evitar sonreír ante la noticia, mas aun cuando de ahora en adelante seria el parte del consejo, entonces tuvo una pregunto- entonces que pasara conmigo.

Ginrei sonrió y Byakuya también- bueno, te queríamos preguntar si aun querrías seguir con nosotros, solo que con el cuidado de Byakuya.

Soi sonrió y luego se puso seria- estoy para servir a la familia Kuchiki- respondió rápidamente- sea usted señor Ginrei o Byakuya, para mí es un honor.

No esperaba menos- dijo Ginrei, mientras que Byakuya sonreía.

Gracias Soi- dijo él con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar tomar a su amiga de toda la vida en una brazo- prepárate- dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa- dentro de un mes habrá una fiesta pata el anuncio oficial.

Soi frunció un ceño- baile- pregunto.

Si- con Hisana lo hemos planeado y ya que casi se acerca el festival de independencia pensamos en un baile de mascaras, todos tendrán que utilizarlas- vio que Soi ponía una cara de incredulidad y miedo- vamos Soi no me digas que no te agrada, puedes bailar y…- vio que la peli azul se ponía un poco colorada- no me digas que no sabes bailar.

Pues no- dijo ella como algo natural y vio que Byakuya ponía una sonrisa de maldad.

Eso tendremos que solucionarlo- dijo este un poco divertido- no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos- dijo abrazando los hombros de la peli azul como si fuera un amigote- abuelo dejamos que descanses mientras hago los planes con Soi.

Ginrei sonrió en aceptación y vio como ellos salían del despacho- no sé si haya sido buena idea- medito el anciano.

Mientras que Byakuya y Soi salían- hemos pensado con Hisana que este baile es una gran oportunidad para ti- dijo el joven Kuchiki y voi que Soi ponía cara de incredulidad y desconfianza- no me mires asi, piensa- dijo dando con uno de sus dedos en la cabeza de Soi- pon tus abejas obreras a pensar- dijo sonriente- mascaras, baile…Yoruichi.

Soi le vio sin entender- no te entiendo- dijo y Byakuya puso los ojos.

Soi- dijo suavemente- quien se queja de que Yoruichi está muy diferente y que casi no tienes contacto con ella, aun cuando te dije que le buscaras y trataras de aclararle que no hay nada entre nosotros y que te ella te sigue interesando.

Soi suspiro- ella ya debe saber que tu y Hisana son novios, es tonto ir aclarar, no veo el porqué de su actitud.

Mmm- pensó Byakuya- entonces ha de ser por Reiko- vio que Soi ponía los ojos- te repito aunque no te agrade, esa chica está enamorada de ti y quizá se lo ha expresado a Yoruichi- la peli azul estaba por decir algo y se quedo callada- debes hacer algo al respecto para mostrar tu interés por ella, Hisana dice que eso no falla.

Soi suspiro- Bien, bien lo hare- dijo suavemente y vio como el pelinegro sonreía- aunque no sé como aprenderé a bailar en un mes.

Ohh- dijo Byakuya sobando sus manos en un acto de pura satisfacción- ya verás mi pequeña saltamontes, ya verás.

* * *

saludos


	18. Chapter 18

Buenas Noches, espero estén teniendo una buena semana y mucho ánimo que de a poco viene el fin de semana, como prometí acá esta la actualización y espero tener el tiempo y la pronta inspiración para escribir el próximo capítulo.

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y agradezco a los que me apoyan y animan para seguir con estas ideas.

Un saludo a Pitufifavi, espero que el capitulo sea un poco a cómo te lo imaginas y tus visiones futuristas se hagan realidad.

BrenBren, espero la desesperación se calme con esta actualización, creo que a muchos les gusta ver celos ya sea de Soi o de Yoruichi, saludos.

xD, asi que amas a Byakuya eso está bien y creo que lo amaras mas en este capítulo, creo que no me tarde mucho en publicar y espero no tardar mucho para el próximo, hasta la próxima.

Para ti, quien me exige que publique y me dice que quiere saber, quiere leer….

* * *

**CAPITULO No 18**

**Planes para la felicidad, Todos listos.**

Había un ambiente de incertidumbre desde que Ginrei Kuchiki anunciará su próxima jubilación pues la junta debía de aprobar a su nieto y ver si estaba capacitado para tal responsabilidad, los rumores se levantaban sin quererlo y en boca de muchos había la afirmación de que su nieto estaba por tomar su papel como heredero, pero en estos días mientras que su abuelo se encargaba de los detalles más formales el joven Byakuya se había dado a la tarea de planeación para su próximo compromiso.

Como era de suponer el deseaba algo íntimo, pero luego de mucho pensar debió bajar un poco sus aspiraciones porque no sólo se trataba del compromiso o el anuncio de su inminente incorporación en la junta de gobierno, también lo hacía por amor o eso era algo que le recalcaba Hisana, era como darle a sus necias y testarudas amigas de toda la vida una oportunidad de tener algo que él ya tenía, la felicidad que da el amor y tener a esa persona especial en tu vida, por todo eso le había hecho modificar un poco los planes pues invitarían a los trabajadores de la finca que desearan ir, por lo que ahora se llevaría a cabo una cena donde compartiría los anuncios importantes y un pequeño momento para compartir diversión y baile, en ese punto el había puesto mucho trabajo y dedicación pues él se había encargado de contratar a los músicos, Hisana hace un tiempo le había comentado de un pequeño grupo que tocaba instrumentos como violín, pianola por lo que solo se bailaría vals, algo que le sentaba bien al ambiente pues todo se haría en la finca, no en la casa principal.

La mansión de los Kuchiki Constaba de la casa principal que colinda con la finca, porque como para todos era sabido ellos se dedicaban a la crianza de peces ya que en sus tierras poseían un estanque de buenas proporciones, sin contar el cultivo de uvas y hortalizas, muchos habitantes del Seireitei trabajaba para ellos y aunque el negocio debía de ser familiar, Ginrei y Byakuya solo supervisaban ya que Hisana trabajaba para ellos y era la capataz del lugar, fue así como por su talento y su manera de ser había llegado a conquistar al joven heredero, pocos sabían de esto ya que Byakuya era muy celoso de su vida privada y mientras muchos especulaban con posibles novias de su estatus o linaje, él había ya elegido a la chica normal, educada, huérfana que se había hecho cargo de su pequeña hermana desde que su madre había faltado a la edad de quince años, huérfana desde muy pequeña de padre ya que él había muerto en los tres días sangrientos.

Aun así el estaba muy ilusionado con el futuro que se vislumbraba en formar una familia con el amor de su vida, por otro lado Soi Fong parecía pasar por la calle de amargura lo del baile no parecía ser lo suyo y aunque solo había tenido un medio intento era muy vergonzoso y tedioso, le parecía más fácil pasar los duros entrenamientos con Shutara, era frustrante pues no sabía si ella era tan mala alumna o si Byakuya era un mal maestro o si eran las dos.

Pero eso no era nada comparado a lo demandante que se había vuelto su trabajo, ya que al estar Ginrei convaleciente ella tenía permitido entrar a las reuniones y asistir junto a el joven Kuchiki para servirle de ayuda al anciano Kuchiki que sabedor de que la peli azul había estudiado un poco de política, leyes y otras muchas áreas no le sería nada difícil tomar un poco de gusto a las reuniones, aunque el único problema era el hecho de Shunsui había tomado un gusto particular por molestarle en cada ocasión que podía.

Cuando no entraba a alguna reunió se quedaba a fuera junto con las otras escoltas y charlaban de cómo eran sus asignaciones, Ichigo tenía la suerte de haber sido asignado a Jushiro Ukitake que era un hombre muy amable, calmado y buena gente aunque para mala suerte era un poco frágil de salud y su único inconveniente del cual Soi podía darle la razón al peli naranja, era su gran amistad con Kyōraku Shunsui y para desgracia estos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por su parte Reiko no podía estar más que feliz con su asignación, su hermano Reito trabajaba para los Shihōin casi siempre en la herrería, pero algunas veces Shiro lo llevaba consigo como ayudante para las reuniones del consejo a las cuales empezaba a faltar por otros inconvenientes y no era por demás ya que desde que Minako Shihōin había pasado de los 4 meses de embarazo él había tratado de estar más pendiente de ella, los Shihōin la trataban como familia y ella cumplía con gusto su responsabilidad.

Por otro lado Soi y Reiko parecía que habían tenido un extraño distanciamiento del cual había comenzado por el trabajo mismo y eso era un poco normal, otra que era un poco más personal y pocos lo podían notar, era por la actitud que había tomado la pelinegra ya que desde el momento en que Soi había comentado su decisión de ser escolta de los Kuchiki ella lo había tomado de mala manera creyendo los rumores que circulaban de que entre ellos había una relación sentimental era verdad.

Soi no gustaba de dar explicaciones de su vida privada a ninguna persona aun con lo mucho que apreciara a la pelinegra; además no entendía muy bien su molestia que ella había mostrado hasta que Byakuya le había señalado que quizá ella tenía un enamoramiento, cosa que la peli azul dudaba porque hasta ahora la Reiko no daba indicios de ello, aun así para evitar problemas que ella no buscaba porque a su parecer ya tenía suficientes con Yoruichi para agregar a la joven Minagui en la ecuación, porque a decir verdad Soi solo podía mirarla como una buena amiga y nada más, había tenido casi 5 años y hasta hoy para llegar al entendimiento y la consiente aceptación de que su corazón se había decidido hace años por una persona y no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pues ni el tiempo, ni la distancia habían hecho que ese sentimiento que había nacido por Yoruichi Shihōin se extinguiera y eso le era un poco molesto pues inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionaba a la figura esbelta y curvilínea de la morena.

* * *

Ya había pasado semana y media entre reuniones y clases de baile que por cierto la peli azul odiaba, no sentía que era su elemento por mucho que Byakuya dijera que esto era como entrenar con la Katana, hoy era su tercer clase y las cosas parecían no avanzar y esto estaba hartando a la peli azul.

Soi concéntrate- decía con una media sonrisa el pelinegro, ya que por cuarta vez había sido pateado- debes ver al frente no a los pies.

La peli azul ponía los ojos- Kuchiki, si miro al frente volveré a patearte - bufo un poco exasperada- descansemos.

Byakuya sonrió - apenas llevamos quince minutos- señalo, pero aun así soltó a su compañera y tomaron asiento, mientras los tres sujetos que tocaban instrumentos tomaban un descanso.

Puedo estar en el baile, pero aun no entiendo porque debo de aprender a bailar - dijo Soi con un poco tedio.

Byakuya bufo un poco -será baile de máscaras o con antifaz - explico él y vio que la peli azul parecía no entender mucho el concepto - bien te mando explicare, los invitados obtendrán un antifaz en cuanto tomen a su asiento, claro que primero será la cena- vio que Soi fruncía el ceño- los escoltas tendrán su propia mesa- vio que Soi iba a protestar- el abuelo pedirá a Shutara- san un grupo de guardias para cuidar el lugar mientras las escoltas se relajan con sus asignaciones, no será gran cosa.

Bien entiendo un poco- dijo Soi- luego vendrá el dichoso baile.

Si- dijo el pelinegro- pero antes las personas deberán colocarse los antifaces y es ahí donde comenzara el baile- Soi puso los ojos ante la inusual emoción de su amigo- no hagas caras que Hisana y yo hemos planeado esto muy bien, tú lo único que debes hacer es poner tu parte, ya que en algún momento de la noche tu deberás bailar con Yoruichi.

Y si ella no quiere bailar conmigo- pregunto Soi, tratando de ver los posibles errores en el gran plan que su amigo había tramado, ella no quería pasar más vergüenza de lo que pensaba que haría la ponerse a bailar.

Soi- llamo el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa- si te digo que todo lo tenemos muy bien planeado es porque hemos pensado en todo, desde que se niegue a bailar contigo hasta el hecho de que nadie sabrá distinguir quién es el propietario de cada antifaz, habrá muchos personas y eso dará un velo a todos los fisgones.

Soi Fong abrió los ojos con asombro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el plan tan bien armado e inteligente- eres un buen estratega.

No soy el único que aporto ideas- dijo serio- Hisana pensó en los antifaces y el colocar un ambiente un poco romántico en la pista de baile, ella cree que este puede ser el momento en que por fin tu y Yoruichi arreglen las cosas- hubo un momento de silencio- por eso debes de quejarte menos y aprender a bailar.

Soi sonrió- bien hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo resignada, aprendería fuera como fuera esa sería su nueva meta ya que Hisana y Byakuya se habían tomado tantas molestias para darle una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Yoruichi, ella haría su máximo esfuerzo.

Así pasaron dos semanas y media entre trabajo, arreglos y ensayos, Soi lo intentaba en verdad pero Byakuya y ella parecían chocar cuando todo indicaba que estaban tomando el ritmo y que por fin Soi realmente había aprendido, eso no ayudaba mucho hasta el pelinegro parecía muy frustrado y muchas veces Hisana le tenía que dar mucho ánimo para que el tampoco claudicara en su cometido.

* * *

Era sábado y casi estaba oscureciendo, Soi había tomado ese día libre y casi todo lo había pasado en casa descansando, mañana retomarían las clases de baile ya que Byakuya necesitaba su tiempo con Hisana pues entre preparativos y clases de baile le habían quitado tiempo con su novia y Soi parecía entender que también las clases lo estaban desanimando un poco, aun no entendía como cuando parecían tomar el ritmo todo se iba al traste, pero no quería pensar en eso por ahora pues tenía algo importante que hacer pues ahora vagaba por las calles del Seireitei aunque con un rumbo ya previsto con los ánimos un poco mas cabizbajos que de costumbre recordando lo que Shutara-san, Shiro-san, Yamamoto-sensei y Ginrei Kuchiki alguna vez le habían enseñado y contado sobre su abuela, se padre, su madre y aquellos hermanos que nunca conoció, era extraño como estos días eran un poco silenciosos en el Seireitei mañana comenzaba los tres días de duelo donde se recordaba aquellos que habían perecido en los 3 días sangrientos, mucho habían perdido amigos, familia, padres, hijos, madres, hermanos, pero nadie como ella que había perdido a toda sus familia les tenia respecto y una añoranza que no podía entender era como anhelar algo que nunca había tenido pero sabía que siempre había echado de menos.

Llegado al lugar que se había convertido en una tumba común para aquellos que habían asido asesinados en los 3 días sangrientos, como siempre estaba el anciano que cuidaba el lugar manteniéndolo limpio.

Señorita Fong- dijo el anciano saludándola al verla entrar- esperaba verla hoy como de costumbre.

Aniki- san- dijo inclinándose- usted bien sabe que prefiero venir un día antes de la conmemoración.

Lo sé mi niña- le extendió un pequeño ramo de tulipanes azules- las cultive para esta ocasión, a tu madre le encantaban- la peli azul las tomo con una pequeña sonrisa, el viejo siempre era muy amable con ella desde la primera vez que llego ahí, el anciano volvió sus pasos a donde estaba su pequeña cabaña pues sabía que a Soi gustaba de privacidad, ella avanzo hasta el lugar donde yacía una pequeña placa de cemento donde se encontraba el apellido familiar y los nombres de su familia.

Llego hasta el lugar y como siempre hablo un rato con ellos contándoles sus pesares, dudas y pidiendo su ayuda, ya había pasado alrededor de media hora y como era costumbre su visita le ponía melancólica, tanto que no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, pero de pronto sintió que una invasión en su espacio y rápidamente desenfundo su Katana y dio media vuelta para apuntar a la persona que llegaba por detrás- oh...yo.

No te preocupes- dijo la voz suave de Yoruichi- es mi culpa por llegar con cautela- tomo la punta de la Katana que apuntaba a su cuello y la bajo despacio y acercándose a la peli azul que parecía inmutada y un poco avergonzada, luego la abrazo cálidamente y sintió como Soi se relajaba poco a poco y suspiraba largamente- es bueno mostrar tus sentimientos de vez en cuando, luego la gente piensa que la número uno del grupo elite es de acero.

La peli azul cerró sus ojos y trato de calmar sus emociones que se dispararon al momento en que fue envuelta en el abrazo cálido de la morena, mientras su olfato era inundado por el perfume que la envolvía, era una sensación que la reconfortaba grandemente esa sensación que había experimentado en los pequeños momentos con la morena cuando era más joven, pero de pronto recordó que ya no era una niña- que hace acá- pregunto suavemente.

La morena suspiro y supo que el momento mágico posiblemente ya estaba roto- vine a dar mis respetos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer que es muy importante y no creo poder venir mañana.

Soi se soltó poco a poco del abrazo mientras secaba el rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos- no sabía que tu venias.

Como no venir- dijo y camino hacia la placa de piedra para depositar una violetas- es tú familia- dijo con una media sonrisa- además por ellos tú te encuentras acá y papá y mamá fueron muy unidos a ellos- guardo un momento de silencio en lo que parecía un acto de respeto y luego de unos instante se ponía de pie y volvía sus paso- lamento haber interrumpido tu momento- dijo mientras estaba frente a la peli azul.

No tienes porque disculparte- dijo Soi y por inercia tomo la mano de la morena y la apretó suavemente- gracias por el detalle, Yoruichi miro hacia la mano que Soi había tomado entre las suyas y luego como acto reflejo miro a los ojos acerados esos que parecían siempre tan firmes hoy parecían tener algo que no sabía interpretar pero que inconscientemente hizo que su rostro se acercara poco a poco al de Soi, su mano derecha capturó con suavidad el mentó finamente esculpido y acerco sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, pero ella no contaba con la reacción de la peli azul, pues luego de unos instantes ella la rodeo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y profundizo el beso haciéndolo un poco más pasional, la morena abrió los ojos en sorpresa y por instinto detuvo el contacto separándose de la peli azul.

Que haces- dijo suavemente mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, vio que Soi parecía un poco avergonzada y se había quedado callada- será mejor que me vaya.

Yo…discúlpame- dijo suavemente.

Está bien- dijo la morena- solo olvidaremos este incidente, no tienes que preocuparte- la morena comenzó a caminar, mientras que Soi no supo que decir pues todo había sido tan natural y obviamente eso era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Suspiro al ver que Yoruichi salía de su vista y miro hacia la lapida decorada con la flores recién colocadas, cerró los ojos un momento- luchare por mi felicidad de ahora en adelante, espero su bendición- dijo suavemente y después de unos momentos salió de regreso a casa.

* * *

La noche por fin había llegado y Yoruichi cenaba junto a su familia, Shiro hablaba sobre lo que harían mañana y Minako le escuchaba atenta pero ella parecía estar en otro mundo pero era algo de esperar después de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Soi en el cementerio, desde que salió del lugar no había parado de pensar en todo y una parte de ella podía sentirse en cielo y la otra en el infierno, hace ya tiempos había dicho que no iba a sucumbir a lo que sentía por la peli azul porque al final siempre terminaba rechazada o herida en su orgullo, Soi parecía siempre reaccionar a sus acciones físicas, como besos y abrazos pero luego de todo volvía a ser fría, distante y arrepentida, como si lo que paso no fuera más que un momento de pasión o una mera reacción meramente física haciendo que ella se sintiera frustrada, había comido poco pero no tenia apetito así que prefirió retirarse a su habitación.

Por otro lado Soi Fong estaba en su recamara acostada, no tenía nada de apetito aun así Kirio había llevado una bandeja llena de frutas para que no durmiera con el estomago vacio y como si la monje lo supiese ella al final degustaba algo de la bandeja, pero mientras lo hacía no podía evitara rozar con sus dedos sus labios, si se concentraba podía sentir la calidez de los labios de la morena junto a los de ellas, su aroma, el aliento que parecía calentar su interior ella misma lo sabia no era solo cosa física pues había algo que se encendía desde su interior y que calentaba todo su ser haciéndola sentir viva, invencible y vulnerable a las vez, era un cumulo de sensaciones que no sabía cómo expresarlas y que solo la morena le podía transmitir, Byakuya y Hisana tenían razón ahora era el momento de buscar su felicidad y no dudar mas…con ese último pensamiento cerro sus ojos y se abandono al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Era domingo como era de esperarlo Soi estaba sola en casa pues todos habían ido a la conmemoración de aquellos que habían muerto hace años, Kirio le había dejado el desayuno y ella aprovecho para hacer lo quehaceres de la casa a la vez que intentaba ensañar de vez en cuenta los pasos de baile que podía decir se podía de memoria.

Ya había recibido la nota de Byakuya citándola para ensayar por la tarde, esperaba que con esta clase se viera mucha mejoría pues era la última semana y a decir verdad los dos parecían hartos de eso. Fue así como a las 3 de la tarde salió de su casa rumbo a la mansión Kuchiki al llegar fue a la sala donde parecían estaban Ginrei y Byakuya pero al llegar se llevo una pequeña sorpresa Hisana se encontraba con ellos, aun así saludo como era de costumbre y luego de un momento de charla con Ginrei Byakuya se levanto- si nos disculpas abuelo tenemos cosas que hacer- el anciano sonrió y asintió en consentimiento hace unos días había visto el comportamiento habitual entre esos dos y ahora que parecía Hisana también entraba en la ecuación no quería saber que estaban tramando, Byakuya podía ser un chico serio y responsable pero aun mantenía esa vena traviesa e irresponsable que había tenido de pequeño.

Bien ya que estamos acá, muéstrenme lo que saben hacer- dijo Hisana con una gran sonrisa, Byakuya puso los ojos y Soi parecía no creerlo.

Hisana- regaño un poco el pelinegro- dijiste que ibas a tomarlo seriamente.

Lo siento- dijo un poco divertida- Soi, Byakuya me dijo que necesitaban un poco de ayuda y por eso vine hoy- dijo viendo que la peli azul parecía un poco tensa- me parece que el no te lo dijo.

Soi suspiro- Mejor comencemos- dijo suavemente mientras caminaba e iba con Byakuya no sin antes lanzarle una mirada venenosa que indicaba su inconformidad con la situación, aun así los dos tomaron sus posiciones y Hisana comenzó el conteo para que empezaran recordando la música en su cabeza, al momento ellos comenzaron sus pasos de baile, Soi al principio parecía un poco nerviosa y Byakuya un poco tenso, una cosa era hacerlo ellos solos y otra que alguien les estuviera viendo con ojo crítico, para luego dar sus fallos.

Hisana sonreía levemente, pero luego se puso muy seria al ver que los dos parecían un poco nerviosos, aun así puso mucha atención a cada movimiento de la pareja que bailaba con un poco de temor o de tensión, pero luego de un momento los movimientos parecían fluidos y Hisana no veía el porqué hablaban de que las clases eran un fracaso o que eran difíciles, luego de un rato lo vio, el pequeño traspié que trajo consigo vacilación e inseguridad en el baile- bien, ya lo tengo- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras Soi y Byakuya paraban su recién desastrosa demostración de baile.

Que es- pregunto el pelinegro y Hisana solo paso a su lado y fue directo a Soi.

Soi miro a Byakuya un poco desconcertada y Hisana aprovecho para ocupar el lugar del pelinegro y este pareció más que sorprendido pero expectante a lo que su novia estaba a punto de hacer- bien, yo seré tu pareja- dijo a la peli azul- ahora bailemos- dijo y Soi pareció no entender o quien sabe que porque no se movía- vamos, Byakuya no se pondrá celoso- bromeo Hisana haciendo que Soi Fong se sonrojara, pero a su vez ella comenzó a bailar, el pelinegro se hizo a una lado y vio como ahora ellas parecían comenzar su baile sin ningún problema, esto hizo que el se asombraba pues al verlo mejor Soi parecía relajada y con una seguridad en cada paso que daba, Hisana por su parte se dejaba guiar.

Bailaron por un tiempo realmente largo y no hubo ningún error, Byakuya estaba asombrado y Soi parecía más confiada que otras veces, al final terminaron el ensayo y el pelinegro camino hacia ellas- pero, como lo has logrado- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hisana sonrió- es fácil, tú has sido un buen maestro y Soi ha sido muy buena alumna- dijo la pelinegra.

Pero si nosotros tropezábamos al cabo de un rato- replico Soi.

Es porque has aprendido tan bien de Byakuya que tomas el rol de los que guían a tu pareja de baile- explicó Hisana- entonces…

Cuando ella intentaba guiar y yo hacía lo mismo tropezábamos- dijo el joven Kuchiki.

Así mismo- afirmo Hisana- creo que no hacen falta más clases, pero debemos enseñarle como hacer el cambio de pareja y como terminar un baile, así su conocimiento estará completo- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Bien, en la otra clase trae a Rukia y haremos lo del cambio de pareja- dijo Byakuya un poco serio- nosotros podremos bailar y mostrarle como terminar la pieza con un poco de elegancia- dijo el pelinegro guiñando un ojo a su novia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Fue así como siguieron ensayando un poco más; a su vez que Byakuya y Hisana mostraban a Soi como ellos bailaban sin perder cada detalle, la peli azul sonrió al comprender que al final ya sabía cómo bailar y esa parte no debía preocuparle y lo que venía seria tener la ropa adecuada y estar lista para volver a luchar por el amor.

Luego de acompañar a Hisana a su casa y camino de regreso los dos parecían más confiados y hablaban sobre baile con tanta naturalidad, hasta cuando llegaron a l casa de los Kuchiki y luego de un rato Byakuya llamo a Soi al despacho de su abuelo.

Ven, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo el pelinegro con un poco ceremonioso, saco una pequeña caja de una gaveta del escritorio de su abuelo y la abrió- este será el anillo de compromiso para Hisana- dijo sonriente- que te parece.

Soi sonrió al ver la pequeña joya, a simple vista parecía como todas las demás que ella había visto antes pero cuando la acerco para verla mejor tenia detalle tan elegante y hermosos- es un hermoso detalle- dijo asombrada.

Yoruichi misma la hizo especialmente para mí- dijo Byakuya- también preparo diseños para los de mi boda- dijo sonriente- algunos verdaderamente son asombrosos que no sabría cual elegir, pero eso lo veremos más adelante con Hisana.

Seguro que so- dijo Soi sonriente y recordó que Yoruichi le había dicho en el cementerio que tenía trabajo importante que hacer este día y posiblemente era este.

Ella misma vino a entregarlos el día de hoy- aclaro el pelinegro- si hubieses venido un poco más temprano quizá te al encuentras acá- sonrió maliciosamente- hubiese sido algo interesante.

Soi puso los ojos- no veo el porque- dijo un poco seria.

Ohh Soi- dijo con una sonrisa el joven Kuchiki dando una leve palmada en la espalda de la peli azul- Aniki-san me conto que ayer las dos estuvieron ahí.

¿Cómo?...- suspiro, sabía que Byakuya tenía sus formas y desde pequeño ese don si es que se le podía llamar así lo acompañaba.- no es lo que piensas.

Sé que no lo es- dijo serio- pero debes poner de tu parte Soi, a las mujeres les gusta ser conquistadas, enamoradas y en eso también debes poner tu empeño.

Soi puso los ojos- lo que digas papa.

jaja- sonrió ampliamente- mejor dime onii san.

Eres idiota- dijo Soi y los dos rieron por un rato.

Byakuya se puso serio- lo sé, pero aun así se que me harás caso tarde o temprano- la peli azul no dijo nada más y los dos salieron de la oficina, para Byakuya era una confirmación de que el tenia razón y eso le bastaba, faltaba una semana y el estaba ilusionado con el rumbo que tomaba su vida, pero también estaba optimista que esa pequeña reunión uniría a otra pareja mas y eso le hacía sentirse mejor pues se trataba de las amigas de su infancia, personas con las cuales había compartido un destino de muerte, soledad y persecución.

* * *

Soi había ensayado dos veces más entre semana y para el viernes Byakuya le había dado una tarea importante por lo que debería ir con Hisana a un lugar, para su sorpresa y dejando toda idea errónea el lugar donde se encontró fue donde el sastre que hacia los trajes a Byakuya, este con instrucciones muy especificas tomo medidas y preparo un atuendo especial para la fiesta de mañana, Hisana parecía muy emocionada con su tarea tanto que hasta daba ideas para que todo saliera muy bien.

Por fin el día sábado había llegado, toda la semana fue un ir y venir entre la finca y la casa Kuchiki, muchos entre semana habían rumorado sobre la causa de esa reunión, cena o baile hablaban de todo, de quienes serian los invitados, que cual sería el propósito, etc.

Soi había estado nerviosa desde el día viernes y ahora que veía el lugar podía dudar un poco en lo que debía de ser, aunque mantenía su rostro impasible ya que debía ver que los soldados estuviesen bien ubicados según el perímetro de seguridad podía sentirse abrumada, ella no acostumbraba a eventos así y no estaba segura de que el atuendo preparado especialmente para ella impresionara a Yoruichi, no sabía si tendría la oportunidad o la valentía para conquistar o volver a intentarlo con la morena pues habían pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo.

Hasta hoy todo ha quedado perfecto- dijo Byakuya sacando a la peli azul de sus pensamientos.

Si, así se ve todo- respondió la peli azul.

Los primeros invitados llegaran dentro de poco, algunos trabajadores comienzan a llegar y están siendo ubicados en sus mesas- dijo el pelinegro- estas nerviosa- pregunto.

Soi bufo levemente- sí que lo estoy- dijo suavemente.

Yo también- dijo el- pero confió en que todo irá bien para todos sobre la marcha.

* * *

Después de casi media hora los invitados comenzaron a llegar junto a sus escoltas, cada uno era ubicado en sus respectivas mesas según correspondían, Soi no podía dejar de maravillarse de la decoración del lugar, Hisana había superado por mucho las expectativas de Byakuya y podía decirse que era más que buena señal eso denotaba que ella era la indicada para ser la próxima matriarca de los Kuchiki sin contar que el pelinegro estaba muy enamorado de ella y por lo que ella había notado era reciproco, al paso de los invitados y el tiempo escuchaba los elogios de la decoración y no era para menos, las mesas para la cena estaban muy bien distribuidas dejando una principal y enorme mesa para los Kuchiki y los monjes que habían sido invitados, alrededor y muy cerca estaban las mesas de cada uno de los miembros del consejo y sus familiares para aquellos que los poseían, luego un poco cerca 2 mesas que correspondían a los escoltas y otras mesas mas donde se encontraban personas de confianza que trabajaban en casa y la finca Kuchiki, de frente a las mesas un poco más adelante se encontraba un ramaje que estaba decorados por bombos iluminados de color amarillo, aunque la iluminación no era muy abundante era la necesaria para la pequeña pista de baile que se había adecuado, dando así un ambiente romántico, privado y un poco camuflado de las miradas curiosas.

Ginrei y Byakuya Kuchiki recibían a los invitados y Hisana los acompañaba a las mesas correspondientes, mientras Soi Fong se encontraba en la puerta para ver que nadie sospechoso o no invitado entrara al lugar, no era un trabajo agradable pues vio como llegaba Kyōraku junto a Ukitake y parte de sus escoltas y demás, Ichigo había llegado junto a otro escolta mas, Shunsui aprovecho para molestarle un poco muy a pesar de las negativas de Jushiro y la acompañante de este con el nombre de Nanao Ise, otro momento incomodo fue cuando Kirio al llegar la trato como si estuviesen en caso haciendo alarde de su lado maternal haciendo que Soi se sintiera un poco avergonzada, después de casi veinte minutos casi todos los invitados había llegado y al parecer estaban llegando, Soi suspiro al ver que Minako y Shiro Shihōin venían en camino y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismos el cual se fue transformando en inquietud pues al parecer Yoruichi no venía con ellos y para colmo Reiko no venía como escoltas de los Shihōin siendo esa su asignación.

Buenas noches- saludo Shiro sonriente.

Buenas noches- dijeron los Kuchiki y Soi en conjunto.

Al parecer somos los últimos- dijo el moreno suspirando- mis sinceras disculpas Ginrei, pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres- Minako le dio un leve golpe en el brazo- ¡auch!- exclamo el - no lo dije por ti amor.

No- cuestiono la mujer que presentaba un vistoso embarazo y aun así se podía ver lo radiante y hermosa que se mostraba- deberías relajarte un poco Soi-chan- dijo esta al ver a la peli azul- Reiko viene justo atrás con Yoruichi.

Sí, pero seguro tomaran su tiempo- dijo Shiro- al parecer la preparación tomo más de su tiempo porque quieren impresionar a alguien, aunque lo que me interesa a mi es que por fin Yoruichi pueda tener una pareja para un futuro matrimonio.

Soi pareció impasible, pero era inevitable pensar tantas cosas y a la vez sentir esa punzada de incertidumbre, mientras que Byakuya fue un poco listo- En todo caso Shiro-san ya tienes la dicha de poder tener otro heredero y así seguir la línea sanguínea de los Shihōin, mientras Yoruichi se decide- todos rieron ante el pequeño comentario menos la peli azul que le pareció un mal momento para hablar de eso.

Ya que Yoru-chan viene con su escolta no es necesario que esperemos mas- dijo Ginrei y todos comenzaron a caminar al interior, Soi dio la última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta y ordeno a uno de los soldados el cuidado y dando las instrucciones que dos invitadas vendrían dentro de poco.

El ambiente estaba comenzando y casi todos estaban en sus mesas, Byakuya y Ginrei paseaban de mesa en mesa platicando y saludando, deseando que todos los presentes estuviesen cómodos y divirtiéndose, Soi por su parte había ido con los monjes, luego se fue directo a la mesa donde estaba asignada y donde algunos de sus compañeros de equipo estaban sentados del cual solo uno le simpatizaba que era el peli naranja y como siempre hablaban de trabajo, en eso estaban cuando de pronto comenzaron a oírse unos cuchicheos.

Algo molesto para su gusto, pero de pronto en su misma mesa se escuchaban con claridad y dejando a Ichigo y ella en silencio-¡mira que hermosa!, ¡es una diosa!, ¡vaya a querrá impresionar!, ¡ya sabemos a quién!- Soi puso los ojos un poco e iba a decir algo cuando Ichigo le señalo hacia la entrada, al momento ella miro donde le señalaban y tuvo que ocupar mucho control de si misma para no parecer una idiota o un descerebrado como todos los ahí presentes en la mesa, pues de pie con un hermoso vestido color blanco con ribetes morados, ajustado a su figura curvilínea fue un leve instante que le vio y supo que todos a su alrededor le miraban a ella aunque también le llamo atención que Reiko estuviese a su lado vestida con un kimono color rojo, sonrió levemente quizá la morena tenía algo que ver con ello.

La peli azul suspiro y volvió su vista a Ichigo y siguieron su tonta charla aunque con el ambiente un poco más animado, de pronto Reiko estaba frente a ellos- hola chicos- saludo la pelinegra.

Oye, donde dejaste el uniforme- dijo Ichigo imitando un leve regaño.

Te ves muy bien Reiko- señalo Soi Fong con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras esta se sonrojaba profusamente.

Gracias Soi- respondió y tomo asiento junto a la peli azul- Ichigo deja de molestar- dijo ella haciendo un puchero- Yoruichi dijo que debía venir así, por ser una fiesta.

Ichigo sonrió- era de esperarse- dijo este y Soi asintió, mientras no dejaba de mirar de manera furtiva donde se encontraba la morena que parecía todos querían saludarla y ella como siempre muy amable con todos.

Ustedes bailaran- pregunto de pronto la morena.

Posiblemente- dijo el peli naranja.

No sé bailar- respondió Soi rápidamente, al momento Ichigo y la pelinegra se quedaron en silencio sin nada que decir.

Es fácil aprender- dijo Ichigo con seriedad- es como luchar pero con ritmo.

Podríamos enseñarte- dijo Reiko.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- gracias pero no.

Después de un rato entre charlas y miradas furtivas Soi estaba un poco inquieta y a la vez molesta, inquieta porque la actitud de Reiko era extraña con ella y molesta porque muchos jóvenes y hombres se acercaban a Yoruichi y para colmo ahora ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Kyōraku Shunsui y por las risas parecía que se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien, se estaba arrepintiendo del plan ella realmente no servía para esas cosas, de pronto vio que Hisana daba la orden y los meseros comenzaban a repartir la cena, poco a poco y con orden cada persona que estaba de pie o en otra mesa de la asignada volvía hacia su respectivo lugar, dando así el principio de la cena.

Yoruichi había vuelto a su mesa y extrañamente no había ido a la mesa de las escoltas, las razones ni ella misma las sabia pero lo menos que deseaba era tener que aguantar a Ken y sus amigotes, sin contar que después de su debilidad en el cementerio no quería que Soi le mirara indiferente, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra mirada curiosa a la mesa, cosa que le daba cierta risa y ternura pues Soi parecía muy incomoda a lado de Reiko y todos los demás y no era para menos, la peli azul había sido criada en soledad y sin conocimiento de cosas que no fueran una espada o puños y patadas, aun con todo eso en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en Reiko, ella le había comentado que alguien le gustaba y viendo la oportunidad de esa cena le había ayudado a vestirse de una forma diferente para llamar la atención de esa persona, pero ahora que miraba la mesa las únicas personas con las que hablaba era con Ichigo y Soi, con los demás parecía no hablar demasiado y eso le estaba poniendo un llamado de alerta.

La cena ya estaba servida y todos comenzaron a degustar de la misma, Yoruichi esperaba con ansias el momento en que terminara la cenas y se dieran los anuncios y el motivo de la reunión, luego de eso vería la forma de irse porque lo que menos quería era bailar con cada cabeza hueca que le miraba el pequeño escote o le decía que estaba _¡impecable!, ¡como una diosa!_, realmente era para vomitar, puesto ella no necesitaba que le subieran el ego, sin contar que no quería que Shiro se pusiera muy emocionado al pensar que posiblemente así encontraría su pareja ideal.


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas Noches, espero tenga un buen inicio de semana y mis mejores deseos para ustedes y su familia, yo por mi parte les vengo a dar una actualizacion de la cual espero que les agrade.

Saludos a Okami, Mariana, BrenBren y XXXX espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y agradezco sus comentarios. por cierto saludos a chile eso se me olvido decir la vez pasada.

a ti ya sabes que te amo mucho.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 19**

**Baile, Compromisos y Desafío.**

La comida estaba muy deliciosa y todos podían decir que el menú escogido era muy balanceado y acorde a la ocasión fuese cual fuera pues a pesar de los rumores el ver que en la cena no solo gente que pertenecía al consejo de la ciudad, pues había trabajadores de la familia Kuchiki le daba un punto más familiar y personal, las charlas menguaron ante los alimentos pero no cesaron por completo, pequeñas sonrisas aquí y allá y se podía percibir como el ambiente parecía un poco más calmo.

De pronto los invitados vieron que unos sujetos llegaban al lugar con instrumentos y se colocaban en una esquina al lado del pequeño terreno preparado, estos comenzaron a tomar ritmo y de ese modo afinaban los instrumentos, en esos instantes comenzaron los pequeños comentarios de asombro y otros de curiosidad preguntando qué vendría después de la cena, mientras que la morena parecía inquieta en su lugar pues no veía forma de que lo que ella esperaba se anunciara y entre más tiempo pasara no tendría como escapar de ahí, mientras en ambiente se llenaba de a poco de sonidos de cuerdas y piano tratando de acoplarse en una melodía de lo más exquisita que dejo a los comensales en silencio disfrutando del momento.

Aprovechando el momento casi hipnotizante que daba la música Byakuya dejo su asiento y se dirigió hacia Hisana que rápidamente salió hacia la casa, el por su parte fue directamente a la mesa de los escoltas- Soi, puedes venir un momento- dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Por supuesto- respondió la peli azul poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y los dos dejaron la mesa.

Reiko siguió con su vista a donde se dirigían y vio como entraban a la casa, esta bufo levemente- pensé que Soi no tendría nada que hacer.

Es la escolta de Ginrei Kuchiki, es normal que esté pendiente y a la orden- dijo el peli naranja.

Pero hay muchos guardias normales, para que la necesitaran- refuto la pelinegra un poco frustrada, pues su plan era pasar todo el momento con la peli azul.

Por otro lado Soi se encontraba junto a Byakuya frente a una habitación de la casa que decía oficina, este toco la puerta- Hisana- dijo suavemente y la puerta fue abierta.

Bien, puedes irte que yo me hare cargo de acá en adelante- dijo la pelinegra.

Byakuya sonrió- Soi llego el momento- dijo el Kuchiki y dio media vuelta para volver a la cena, mientras Soi entraba a la habitación junto a Hisana.

* * *

Byakuya entro al lugar y se dirigió a la mesa principal donde fue recibido por su abuelo que se ponía de pie al ver que su nieto se acercaba a la mesa, Reiko no pudo evitar ver hacia todos lados en busca de Soi Fong pero de pronto la música había cesado y Ginrei de pie parecía tratar de llamar la atención de todos.

Buenas noches, miembros del consejo- comenzó el anciano Kuchiki su discurso- invitados, escoltas y amigos- dijo sonriendo levemente al ver que todos le ponían su total atención a sus palabras- se preguntaran cual es el motivo de esta pequeña reunión- hubo una pequeña pausa en el discurso- como sabrán los años no pasan en vano- dijo Ginrei y todos rieron.

¡El vino es mejor con la edad!- grito Kyōraku, haciendo que muchos rieran.

Debo anunciar mi retiro del consejo del Seireitei- dijo y de pronto todos parecieron tener un momento de incredulidad, Ginrei Kuchiki era uno de los fundadores del consejo y a la vez uno de los pocos nobles que eran pilares de la cuidad- aun así puedo asegurar que mi familia seguirá al servicio de esta ciudad, mi nieto Byakuya Kuchiki tomara de ahora en adelante mi lugar en el consejo- vítores y aplausos se dejaron escuchar mientras el joven Kuchiki se ponía de pie.

Byakuya sonrió levemente como lo hacía en público, manteniendo su carácter serio y como muchos decían, demasiado frio- delante de ustedes miembros del consejo, invitados y amigos prometo dar lo mejor de mi- dijo suavemente y muchos aplaudieron- pero este no es solo un acto formal- dijo suavemente- en cada mesa se encuentra un pequeño detalle el cual es para cada uno de ustedes- muchos comenzaron a tomar los antifaces y sonreír ante el extraño detalle y vieron que el pelinegro se lo colocaba el suyo que era de color plateado- si me permiten- dijo moviéndose un poco para colocarse junto a la morena y extenderle la mano, mientras esta le miraba extrañada- también hay momento para un poco de baile- dijo y al instante los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía, acto seguido el pelinegro sonrió a la morena que le lanzo una mirada envenenada antes de colocarse en antifaz color violeta y extendiendo su mano se puso de pie se dirigieron al centro del lugar para comenzar a bailar, unos momentos pasaron para que otros siguieran su ejemplo.

La morena bufo- no se supone que otra debería bailar contigo- recrimino la morena, mientras el pelinegro le guiaba dándole un pequeño giro.

Vamos, no sea tan amargada y disfruta del baile- dijo el pelinegro- además Hisana no es celosa- dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a la morena.

Sabes muy bien que amargada no soy- dijo la morena mientras daba otro giro- pero creí que esto también se trataba del anuncio de tu compromiso- el pelinegro puso los ojos.

Bailan muy bien no crees- comento Ichigo a Reiko mientras estiraba su cuello para buscar a una pequeña pelinegra.

A quien busca- pregunto- no vas a encontrar a Soi, ya la busque- dijo un poco molesta.

Ichigo la miro extrañado- no busco a Soi- aclaro- Reiko, dime una cosa- dijo este serio- te gusta Soi Fong- pregunto.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, aun así meneo la cabeza de manera negativa- como crees, dijo con un tono poco molesto.

Ichigo suspiro- si lo estas deberías decirle no vaya ser que te hagas ilusiones- dijo el peli naranja.

A que te refieres- pregunto un poco curiosa Reiko.

Nada en especial- dijo Ichigo- Soi no es fea, cualquiera podía fijarse en ella- la charla termino pues la primer pieza de baile parecía haber terminado haciendo que muchos aplaudiesen ante los que bailaban y el talento de los músicos que no perdieron oportunidad y comenzaron otra pieza- si me permites, voy a bailar- dijo el peli naranja colocándose su antifaz azul y fue en busca de la persona que andaba buscando desde hace ratos y al fin había localizado.

Así que Ichigo y Rukia- dijo para sí la pelinegra y suspiro, al ver como los dos bailaban y sonreían como lo hacían las parejas enamoradas, aun cuando miraba hacia donde bailaban no podía evitar ver a todas partes en busca de Soi Fong, con el antifaz en sus manos.

* * *

Soi Fong suspiraba resignada, cuando Hisana terminaba de arreglar su atuendo y sonreía satisfecha- bien eso será suficiente- dijo la pelinegra- ahora el último detalle- dijo y al momento coloco un antifaz color amarillo en el rostro de Soi Fong- ven a verte- dijo señalando un espejo delante de ellas.

Soi se acerco con un poco de cautela y con incertidumbre, pues Hisana tenía una extraña sonrisa que le hacía recordar a la que hacia Byakuya cuando se había salido con la suya, pero al momento de ver su reflejo no pudo evitar retroceder un poco ante la sorpresa, su atuendo era casi todo de negro con líneas doradas que marcaban un poco su figura esbelta, pero sobretodo le daba un porte muy elegante y su antifaz amarillo complementaba su atuendo de maravilla, su cabello que había sido recortado recientemente caía en sus hombros, podría jurar que cualquiera que la viera no la reconocería- vaya- exclamo.

Vaya- repitió Hisana y sonrió- me reconforta saber que no eres tan egocéntrica como lo es Byakuya- dijo la pelinegra- estas arrebatadora- solo falta esto- dijo señalando un cinturón dorado en la cual podía cargar su Katana- debemos ir o Byakuya se impacientara.

Soi sonrió y asintió- gracias por todo Hisana- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelinegra sonrió- no me agradezcas- dijo y se coloco el antifaz color dorado- solo prométeme que harás todo lo posible para que tu y Yoruichi estén juntas.

Lo prometo- dijo la peli azul y suspiro, al momento que Hisana le daba un fuerte abrazo, luego se dirigieron a donde ya sonaba la música, Hisana había dirigido a Soi por otro camino saliendo exactamente junto a donde se encontraban los músicos, vieron hacia donde todos bailaban y los vieron en el centro del lugar bailando magistralmente.

Hisana se acerco a uno de los músicos y parecía darle indicaciones de algo pues a uno de ellos pues un hombre asentía con una sonrisa, mientras Soi parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre al mirar hacia donde todos bailaban pues lo hacían muy bien, en ese instante dio cuenta que era el momento de la verdad y que ya no había marcha atrás, Hisana volvió a su lado y le tomo la mano- no estés nerviosa- dijo suavemente- esto ya lo has hecho antes y es pan comido- la peli azul asintió- recuerda, sigue la música y no vaciles que tú serás la que guie- Soi afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y de pronto sintió el tirón de Hisana encaminándose juntas a la pista para comenzar a bailar.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente al ver que el plan estaba llegando a su punto culminante pues Soi y Hisana ya estaban bailando, al momento la morena lo noto- porque sonríes de pronto.

Por nada en especial- respondió el joven Kuchiki.

La morena bufo- te conozco- dijo acusatoriamente- oh vamos, esa risita tuya es de pura maldad- señalo Yoruichi- que tramas Byakuchi.

El pelinegro se puso serio por un instante- es cierto que me conoces, pero yo también te conozco Yoruichi Shihōin- al momento termino la pieza de que tocaban el conjunto uno de ellos se puso de pie y todos rápidamente le tomaron atención.

Buenas noches- dijo el hombre alto, pelo rubio un poco rizado que tenía en sus manos un violín- agradecemos la invitación para deleitarlos con nuestra música- muchos aplaudieron reconociendo el talento de los músicos- espero les guste la pieza que tocaremos a continuación- dijo con una sonrisa- a petición- advirtió y sonrió con un poco de malicia, llevo su instrumento en posición- a petición, agarren a su pareja mientras puedan porque el cambio de parejas se dará en el cambio de ritmo que será breve, si usted desea el cambio póngase listo- dicho esto comenzó a tocar y los demás le siguieron en una melodía un poco alegre y movida muy distinta a las demás que habían interpretado anteriormente, las parejas comenzaron su baile siguiendo el ritmo que era mucho más activo que los anteriores.

No se te ocurra cambiar con nadie Byakuya- advirtió la morena pensando en que algún idiota quisiera aprovechar para bailar con ella, el pelinegro solo sonrió.

Quién dijo miedo- replico el pelinegro mirando de soslayo para acercarse a la pareja de Hisana y Soi Fong.

Por otro lado Hisana sonreía y alentaba un poco a Soi que parecía muy tensa- vamos, lo haces bien y el cambio será pronto- dijo suavemente- será mejor que seas precisa porque por lo visto muchos quieren bailar con ella- Hisana sintió como la peli azul parecía apretarle un poco la mano y quiso reír pues sabía que eran los celos surgiendo y a la vez un buen aliciente para que Soi tomara mucho más valor.

Preparados- grito el músico y como lo había dicho Hisana unos cuantos intentaron acercarse a la pareja de Yoruichi y Byakuya, pero este astutamente guio a la morena más cerca de Hisana y Soi Fong y en un instante paro la música, Byakuya aprovecho para darle un giro a la morena soltando su mano y a la vez Soi Fong había hecho lo mismo con Hisana, al instante los dos se movieron para tomar el cambio de parejas y seguir el paso.

Bien hecho- felicito Hisana al pelinegro que le sonrió ampliamente y siguió bailando con más ánimo.

Por otra parte cuando Soi Fong tomo a la morena para seguir el baile por instinto la morena intento deshacer el agarre, por instinto Soi Fong la pego a su cuerpo- pero que te crees- dijo la morena con un tono un poco molesto- suéltame o conocerás quien es Yoruichi Shihōin.

Soi Sonrió ante la respuesta de la morena- se quien es la princesa Shihōin- dijo con un poco de presunción y al instante la morena abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

Soi…- dijo un poco dubitativa a la vez que trataba de mantener un poco de distancia pues sería muy extraño que los invitados viesen que estaban muy juntas, a la vez miraba el atuendo que la peli azul llevaba puesto.

Esperabas a alguien más- pregunto seria.

La morena frunció el ceño aunque Soi no lo podía ver- te he dicho que no me digas princesa-dijo seria.

Soi sonrió levemente pero no permitió que Yoruichi tomase mucha distancia pues la mantuvo lo más cerca de ella que podía, mientras poco a poco como lo había dicho el músico el ritmo iba bajando haciéndose más lento, la morena se quedo un poco distraída solo dejándose guiar por la peli azul, no entendía que pasaba exactamente según ella Soi no sabía bailar sin contar que el atuendo que llevaba no era el mismo que tenia puesto cuando ella llego, miro el antifaz y puso mucha atención a los ojos esos color gris que conocía muy bien.

Soi le mantuvo la mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sentimiento de sentir esa intensa mirada oro que parecía querer ver hasta el alma, por instinto movió su mano hacia la espalda de la morena y la acerco un poco más a su cuerpo- podemos hablar- pregunto.

La morena suspiro- de que quieres hablar- pregunto mientras intentaba tomar distancia ante la cercanía, pero la peli azul no lo permitía.

No creo que este sea el momento y lugar adecuado- dijo dándole de pronto una vuelta muy elegante a la morena- esta noche es para Byakuya y Hisana- dijo Soi.

Matare a Byakuya- dijo suavemente y la peli azul sonrió ante la amenaza.

No creo que seas capaz de eso, además Hisana extrañamente lo ama mucho- dijo Soi con seriedad y la morena ladeo el rostro ante esas palabras.

Que te propones Soi- pregunto la morena- si deseas hablar sabes donde vivo y donde paso la mayoría del tiempo.

La peli azul frunció el ceño- podrías tener un poco de paciencia y disfrutar del momento.

Yoruichi suspiro- odio el disfrutar un poco para luego tener mucho por lo cual lamentarme y la verdad no quiero tener un mal rato.

Eso es lo que piensas- pregunto la peli azul y vio que la morena no respondía- son tus últimas palabras- volvió a cuestionar- y al momento la apego un poco más a su cuerpo.

Que haces- recrimino la morena ante esa acción- la gente nos puede ver, más bien mi padre y no quiero tener problemas con él.

Tienes miedo que tus admiradores se alejen- dijo Soi y tomo un poco de distancia pues tampoco quería problemas para la morena-no respondes- reclamo y la morena quedo en silencio- esta charla no ha terminado Yoruichi.- advirtió la peli azul.

Como digas- dijo la morena poniendo los ojos, siguieron su baile mientras muchos en las mesas que se encontraban charlando y viendo a los que bailaban no pudieron evitar señalar hacia la pareja que ellas dos conformaban, pues no sabían de quien se podría tratar ya que entre la iluminación tenue y el antifaz no podían ver quién era y por ciento hacían una excelente pareja en el baile pues el guiaba maravillosamente y la morena no perdía el paso para nada.

Parece que la princesa consiguió una excelente pareja de baile- dijo Kyōraku en la mesa donde estaban muchos del consejo, Shutara por su parte parecía muy concentrada en ese detalle, por otro lado Kirio y Minako Shihōin tenían una leve sonrisa, Ginrei Kuchiki se hacia el desentendido esperando que las cosas no se le salieran de control a su nieto y a la vez no sea el causante de un problema.

No se- dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido- el antifaz no ayuda- dijo serio.

Y quien baila con Byakuya- pregunto el peliblanco- me parece conocida- dijo con curiosidad.

Es Hisana- aclaro Ginrei.

Hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Kirio y todos asintieron.

Quizá deba ir a ver quien baila con Yoruichi- dijo Shiro.

Deja que Yoruichi se divierta- regaño Minako y todos rieron un poco al ver que el moreno mostraba un leve puchero, pero al momento la música ceso y todos aplaudieron, había sido una gran pieza, muy divertida con lo del cambio de parejas aunque varios lanzaban miradas indignantes a Soi Fong.

Byakuya se quito el antifaz al momento y sonrió a su pareja, hizo un ademan y Hisana se descubrió el rostro mientras muchos comenzaban a murmurar sobre quien era la que había bailado con Byakuya asombrados fue cuando el pelinegro hizo un ademan para que las murmuraciones y charlas terminarán en un silencio- agradezco su atención- dijo el joven Kuchiki- como dije esto es mucho más que una celebración- con sutileza extendió su mano para tomar la de Hisana- delante de familia, amigos y allegados debo decir que he encontrado a la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días- dijo el pelinegro y mucho quedaron muy sorprendidos y otros mas que ya sabían o sospechaban no pudieron evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa, Byakuya tomo la mano de Hisana y puso una rodilla en el piso- Hisana- dijo serio y saco un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo- Yo, Byakuya Kuchiki me sentiría muy honrado y el hombre más feliz si aceptaras ser mi esposa.

Muchos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y Hisana pareció la más sorprendida de todos porque según ella sabía que solo darían a conocer su relación, no que el pelinegro le propondría matrimonio, todos a su alrededor podían ver como el anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra en el centro que resaltaba se movía ante el nerviosismo del pelinegro, por otra parte al momento Soi no pudo evitar tomar la mano de la morena que por inercia la apretó con fuerza- acepto- respondió Hisana y al instante Byakuya se puso de pie y la abrazo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios mientras todos aplaudían a la pareja que en un futuro contraerían matrimonio, el pelinegro suspiro aliviado y comenzó a colocarle en anillo a su futura esposa, de pronto unas notas se dejaron escuchar.

Esta pieza es especial para la pareja- dijo el músico- sería bueno darles su espacio y luego de un momento los que desean se les pueden unir- dijo el joven y comenzó su melodía un poco lenta y fue así como Byakuya y Hisana comenzaron a bailar ante la mirada de todos los presentes, era como si todos desaparecieran y la música sonaba solo para ellos.

Yoruichi suspiro- por fin- dijo suavemente.

El anillo es fantástico- dijo suavemente Soi- Byakuya me lo mostro, dijo que te habías superado mucho.

La morena sonrió satisfecha- era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo seria y vio como las parejas que antes estaban bailando comenzaban a unirse al baile.

Me concedes esta pieza- dijo Soi inclinándose levemente mientras extendía su mano, la morena no sabía qué hacer pues había planeado que luego del anuncio del compromiso saldría de ahí e iría a casa, aunque el bailar con la pali azul con anterioridad había sido muy satisfactorio aun cuando temía hacerse alguna tonta ilusión.

Por más que lo meditara su mano ya estaba tomando la de la peli azul en aceptación de la pieza, Soi no perdió tiempo y tomo posición, guiando la pieza de manera sutil - solo será esta pieza - advirtió la morena- debo irme a casa.

Soi Fong sonrió- será como desees- dijo suavemente y siguieron su baile, junto a todos los demás, la pieza fue larga y muy calmo tanto que el ambiente bajo un poco hasta ser un poco romántico hasta que la pieza termino y todos aplaudieron a la pareja comprometida que a su paso era felicitada, Yoruichi los siguió dejando a Soi que a su vez se fue del lugar directo a la oficina para cambiar de nuevo sus ropas antes de que alguien le abordara.

Cuando la pareja llego a la mesa principal Kyōraku emocionado por todo lo acontecido, propuso un brindis que todos secundaron deseando felicidad a la joven pareja, mientras en la pequeña oficina de la casa Soi se despojaba de su atuendo y se colocaba el uniforme lo más rápido que podía pues deseaba regresar a la fiesta pues se escuchaba mucho ruido de risas, aplausos una completa celebración, no quería perder de vista a la morena porque en cualquier momento ella podía irse del lugar dejándola con las ganas de por fin terminar de zanjar sus asuntos pendientes, sonrió levemente al momento que guardaba la última pieza de su atuendo que era el antifaz, salió de la habitación y la casa.

Parecía que las felicitaciones terminaban cuando Soi apareció y se dirigió directamente a la pareja, dando un abrazo a la novia a la vez que agradecía lo que habían hecho para ayudarle, al mismo tiempo Byakuya también fue felicitado y este no espero para saber cómo le había ido, solo sonrió ampliamente y se dieron un abrazo un poco entrañable- lo hiciste bien, casi me golpea después de felicitarme- dijo el pelinegro.

Soi sonrió- tu lo hiciste mucho mejor tu petición de matrimonio fue espectacular, con respecto a ella arreglare eso- dijo y los dos rieron separándose al instante, pues casi todos a su alrededor volvían a sus asientos.

Dónde estabas- pregunto Reiko cuando Soi llego a su lado.

Haciendo un encargo- dijo esta con seriedad.

Pensé que este día seria libre para ti- dijo la pelinegra con un puchero- te perdiste el compromiso de Kuchiki-san.

No me lo perdí- aclaro la peli azul- lo vi todo ya que estaba por terminar mi asignación.

Además esperaba poder bailar contigo- dijo Reiko un poco dudosa y vio que la peli azul le miraba con un poco de curiosidad, algo que le animo para ser un poco más audaz- no todo es solo trabajo sabes.

Soi frunció el ceño- estoy asignada a la familia Kuchiki Reiko, es mi deber no tomar las cosas a la ligera, en todo caso hubieses bailado con alguien más si yo no estaba.

La pelinegra suspiro- hay veces eres insoportable Soi- dijo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la mesa de los Shihōin y dejando a Soi Fong sin entender que pasaba.

Ichigo suspiro- no te das cuenta verdad- pregunto serio y vio como la peli azul negaba con su cabeza- es simple Fong, le gustas.

Soi sonrió un poco luego se puso seria al ver que Ichigo no parecía divertido- no puede ser.

Si puede- dijo el peli naranja- y como no es reciproco más vale se lo aclares- Soi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio a Reiko en la mesa de los Shihōin y parecía que discutían entre Shiro, Minako y ella, extrañamente Yoruichi no estaba ahí con lo que comenzó a buscarla por el lugar pero se topo de pronto con la figura de su amigo que venía hacia ella y un poco más atrás la Reiko regresaba a la mesa, ella al instante se puso de pie.

Necesito que hagas algo- dijo él con una sonrisa y en ese momento la pelinegra estaba a su lado.

Pensé que la celebración ya estaba terminando- dijo Reiko con tono un poco serio- Soi ha estado muy ocupada toda la fiesta haciendo saber qué.

Ichigo casi escupe su bebida ante la insolencia de la pelinegra y Soi le lanzo una mirada molesta pero guardo silencio, mientras Byakuya le miraba curioso, con un dejo de molestia y diversión pues la niña si parecía de armas tomar- lamento haber arruinado su cita señorita Minagui.

La susodicha se sonrojo- yo...- dijo intentando decir una disculpa y un poco apenada.

Necesito que vengas- dijo Byakuya y Soi le siguió, dejando a Reiko e Ichigo ahí.

Eso fue muy malo- dijo el peli naranja- no lo digo por Kuchiki, Soi tenía esa mirada de pocos amigos.

Reiko tomo asiento y suspiro- lo sé- dijo haciendo un puchero, mientras veía como Soi y Byakuya se alejaban juntos.

Ahí tienes un problema- señalo el pelinegro- esa niña realmente es de armas tomar.

Soi bufo levemente- luego arreglare ese problema- dijo y como lo estaba haciendo antes buscaba por todos lados a la morena- no veo a Yoruichi.

Se fue- dijo el pelinegro- Hisana me dijo que se despidió de ella, excusándose de que había sido un día muy cansado- la peli azul frunció el ceño y Byakuya sonrió- no hagas caras, ve tras ella.

Pero…- dijo dudando Soi Fong.

Yo arme todo esto y soy responsable de que cada invitado regrese con bien a su casa- dijo con una media sonrisa que contagio a la peli azul, dio una media despedida y se fue.

Le dijiste- pregunto Hisana llegando al lado del pelinegro.

Si- respondió- espero que todo salga bien.

Hisana suspiro- creí que funcionaria.

Funcionara- sonrió- Soi hará que funciones tan neciamente.

Hisana negó con su cabeza- ustedes se parecen un poco.

¡Oye!- exclamo el pelinegro, mientras la pelinegra sonreía y le daba un pequeño beso.

* * *

Yoruichi caminaba despacio por las calles un poco vacías del Seireitei, su mente era un mar de intranquilidad pues no entendía el porqué de las acciones y que era eso de lo que deseaba hablar Soi Fong, parecía algo trillado e irónico ya que después de tanto tiempo que ella misma había intentado hablar, acercarse y hacer un puente entre ellas para dejar atrás los malos entendidos del pasado sin tener buenos resultados por el orgullo y necedad de la peli azul ahora resultaba que ella deseaba charlar.

Yoruichi suspiro y apresuro sus pasos pues ya estaba cera de casa y la verdad deseaba quitarse el vestuario que llevaba, tomar un relajante baño para luego dormir en la cómoda cama con su pijama favorita, hace mucho no se había sentido tan tensa y molesta a la vez y lo odiaba porque siempre pasaba eso cuando la peli azul invadía demasiado su espacio personal y se comportaba de una forma que la confundía, el bailar con Soi había sido además de extraño muy cansado.

Estaba por tomar la esquina cuando de pronto alguien apareció a su lado- porque huyes de la fiesta.

La morena frunció el ceño y vio a su lado una agitada peli azul, posiblemente había corrido para alcanzarle- que hagas acá, deberías estar en la fiesta escoltando a la familia Kuchiki.

Byakuya me dijo que te acompañara a casa- dijo esta con una media sonrisa picara.

La morena bufo levemente- matare a Byakuya- dijo y trato de seguir su camino, pero la peli azul la aun tenía su brazo agarrado- que pasa.

Te dije que la hablaríamos- dijo Soi seriamente, Yoruichi la miro seria y luego frunció el ceño soltándose de su agarre.

No pienso hablar contigo- dijo esta y se encamino a la puerta de su casa siendo seguida rápidamente por la peli azul, pero que no pudo evitar que la morena por fin abriera la puerta y entrara a la casa muy de tras ella logro meter su pie antes de que la morena cerrará la puerta por completo- saca el pie- ordeno la morena.

No lo hare hasta que me escuches- dijo la peli azul que con su pie había impedido en un último instante que la morena le cerrara las puertas en su cara.

Sabes lo ridículo que es esta situación, sin contar que pueden venir mis padres- dijo un poco exasperada la morena.

Pues no me importa- exclamo la peli azul, aunque no iba saber cómo explicar la situación si los Shihōin aparecían, pero lo único que importaba es hacerse escuchar y arreglar todo el desastre que parecía ser su accidentada y confusa relación con la morena.

¡Dios! sigues siendo tan necia- exclamo un poco exasperada la morena mientras soltaba la puerta y caminaba hacia un lado de la casa que daba a la parte interior donde se encontraba el jardín. La peli azul entro al instante y cerró la puerta no sin antes mirar hacia afuera y corroborar que nadie le había visto, luego siguió los pasos de la morena y la encontró sentada en una pequeña banca de piedra.

Entiendo que después de cómo me he comportado todo este tiempo no quieras escucharme, mas cuando tú me insististe muchas veces y yo me negué – dijo la peli azul con suavidad y un poco de pesar en su voz.

Yoruichi elevo una ceja un poco molesta- ahora entiendes- dijo sarcásticamente- porque haces esto Soi- dijo un poco alterada y poniéndose de pie, pero no hubo respuesta más que el silencio y el rostro ladeado de la peli azul que parecía haber perdido su lengua o el valor que había mostrado este tiempo- siempre creíste que no te quería por ser una niña cuando lo único que deseaba es que tuvieras madurez y conocieras mas del mundo que solo el monasterio y cuando quise arreglar lo que te había ofendido tu orgullo tonto fue mucho más fuerte que la sensatez o le amor que decías tenerme.

Soi escucho todo muy seria y apenada, desde el momento en que Yoruichi comenzó a increparla su valor fue menguando al darse cuenta que había sido una completa idiota y orgullosa para con la morena, entre culpa, miedo al rechazo y la verdad llegando a su mente al saber que había obrado muy mal y hasta de manera infantil todo lo que había dispuesto a decirle a Yoruichi se había ido de su mente y su boca seca no parecía querer abrirse para nada y sabia que la morena esperaba impaciente que dijese algo- lo siento mucho- dijo con un hilo de voz que a la morena le pareció un susurro- yo…no sé que mas decir- dijo Soi un poco apenada y la morena suspiro.

Ya paso- dijo la morena- dio media vuelta- buenas noches- dijo y camino hacia el interior de la casa, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos fue detenida por Soi que la tomaba de la mano y la giraba para estar de frente- Soi...- no hubo más que decir porque la peli azul la arrincono en un árbol y se puso cara a cara con ella, sus cuerpos separados solo por milímetros.

Solo dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo- pregunto Soi- no sientes como tu piel quema al contacto, como se acelera el corazón que pareciera saltar del pecho- dijo mirando detenidamente el rostro de la morena y sus ojos color oro- responde Yoruichi, no sientes que te falta el aire ante la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos- dijo casi tocando los labios de la morena los cuales rozo con su dedo pulgar- no te estremeces con mi tacto como lo hago yo al tuyo- Yoruichi cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar pues su mente parecía nublarse con todas las sensaciones y él como Soi había reaccionado- sí, soy orgullosa pero acepto que tu eres y has sido la única mujer que despierta este amor y pasión en mi- dijo Soi a la vez que intento besar a la morena que rápidamente ladeo el rostro y empujo a la peli azul que pareció contrariada por la respuesta de la morena.

Yoruichi trato de acomodar su atuendo y tomaba aire como si este le faltara, miro a Soi que parecía confusa ante su negativa - te extraña - dijo con agitación- hoy hablas de amor Soi Fong- reclamo- creo que lo que tienes es celos- dijo y vio como la peli azul fruncía el ceño algo molesta- te comportas como quien no quiere que jueguen con su juguete.

Nunca te he visto como un objeto- refuto rápidamente muy seria y comenzó a acortar distancia con la morena- pero no voy a negar la molestia que me ocasiona cuando otros te miran de forma indecorosa, o que traten de congraciarse y llamar tu atención.

Esos son celos- aclaro la morena.

Si- dijo Soi y al momento se inclino – mis disculpas por ello princesa- dijo terminando su reverencia y sonriendo levemente.

Yoruichi bufo- que te he dicho de llamarme...- no hubo más palabras pues la peli azul había aprovechado el momento para robarle un beso que la morena no pudo evitar corresponder pero a la vez termino prontamente- no es tan fácil Soi- dijo desafiante Yoruichi a la vez que vio que Soi sonreía levemente.

Entiendo- dijo Soi alejándose un poco mientras la morena le miraba entrecerrando los ojos esperando cual sería la reacción de la peli azul, mientras esta se acercaba y sacaba la Katana de su funda y se la colocaba en la mano a la morena junto a la de ella.

Que haces- exclamo contrariada la morena al ver que Soi tomaba su mano y le ponía la empuñadura de la Katana en sus manos y la ponía contra su pecho.

Mi corazón es tuyo Yoruichi Shihōin y mi Katana también- dijo muy seria- yo voy a conquistarte- dijo suavemente y la morena pareció ruborizarse levemente- sé que esto supondrá un problemas si tus padres se enteran, así que es tiempo que me des tú negativa ahora mismo si no quieres nada conmigo y desde hoy prometo dejarte en paz- dijo con un poco de pesar en su vos, Yoruichi la miro fijamente sin saber que responder mientras Soi esperaba alguna palabra con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero la morena parecía haberse quedado sin palabras a lo que Soi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa- parece que al gatito le comieron la lengua- dijo soltando a la morena al momento que volvió la Katana en su funda, mientras miraba por todos lados como si inspeccionará la casa- será mejor que me vaya antes que lleguen tus padres- dijo y la morena asintió aunque aun estaba un poco contrariada para responder o decir algo- buenas noches- dijo dando una leve inclinación y al instante tomo camino a la puerta.

Conquistarme…- susurro la morena, saliendo de pronto de su estupor corrió hacia la puerta, pero al llegar Soi ya estaba por salir- no seré tan fácil Soi Fong- dijo al instante que la peli azul cerraba la puerta- no lo será- dijo al ver que esta se había ido, miro hacia la casa suspirando levemente al recordar que era un alivio que este día no había nadie del personal de servicio.

Por su otro lado Soi había escuchado muy bien las últimas palabras de la morena, se había quedado ahí para ver si salía o decía algo más pero no escucho nada que no fuese el silencio, miro la calle y por suerte no había nadie cerca, así que busco su camino hacia la casa Kuchiki, al final la noche no había salido tan mal aunque lo que había pensado decir se había ido al traste, aun así tenía una oportunidad y aunque por advertencia de la morena sabía que no iba ser tan fácil ella haría lo necesario y mas, de todas formas era una necia y orgullosa.


	20. Chapter 20

Actualización….por fin.

Bueno creo que este capítulo ya se los debía desde hace un rato y espero sea de su agrado, quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero como sabrán la vida real hay veces nos hace tambalear y para mala suerte estos días no han sido los mejores en todo aspecto.

Gracias a los que leen y aun esperan el término de esta historia, realmente aun no sé cuantos capítulos más escribiré pero una cosa es muy segura, el fin ya está cerca.

Un saludo a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios dando un poco de ánimo a esta alma atribulada…jaja sorry un poco de drama para variar, solo me resta decir mucho ánimo en su vida y espero que todo lo que hagan les vaya bien.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 20**

**Por la Consquista**

La mañana había llegado al Seireitei y junto con ello los recuerdos de una noche de celebración y anuncios, mas para los que había estado pendientes de lo que pasaría en la casa de los Kuchiki y ahora todo el cuchicheo y comentarios era para la sorpresiva pareja comprometida, porque nadie hubiese pensado que el noble joven y soltero más codiciado tuviese una relación de noviazgo con una joven sin un apellido rimbombante que no tenia mas gracias que ser muy educada y trabajadora, que obviamente se había sacado la lotería pues se había comprometido con alguien que podía darle un futuro y muchas cosas más.

Pero fuera de esa gran noticia la indignación había llegado al pelinegro la misma noche de su compromiso, cuando Soi regreso de la casa de los Shihōin y luego que todos los invitados se habían marchado El junto con Soi Fong acompañaron a Hisana hasta su casa junto a su hermana Rukia, en el camino Soi les conto todo lo que había pasado con la morena, obviamente omitiendo lo que parecía no era necesario decir y al momento de saber que Yoruichi se había dicho que no sería fácil de conquistar, al no aceptar de primeras el cortejo de Soi, Byakuya pensó que estaba siendo un poco orgullosa y altanera aun así Hisana logro calamar su temperamento explicando que era lo que se podía esperara y que Soi debía de poner empeño en conquistarla.

Byakuya comenzó a pensar en un plan que rápidamente fue desechado, ya que Soi no le parecía correcto que le ayudaran y Hisana tampoco estaba a favor de eso dejando al pelinegro frustrado. Hisana siendo mujer y más comprensiva trato de animar a Soi para que hiciera lo necesario para conquistar a la morena ya que ella en cierta forma la conocía y podía entrarle por sus gustos, su lado más flaco, sin olvidar tener detalles lindos, sorpresivos y llenarla de atenciones y sobre todo darse un poco a desear y no solo demostrar su interés en la morena, Soi no entendía mucho hasta que Hisana le dijo que era como jugar el juego del gato y el ratón.

Mientras tanto en la casa Shihōin Yoruichi aun permanecía dormida en su habitación pues había sentido que la noche había sido muy ajetreada no tanto física como emocional y es que Soi le había dado una sorpresa con lo del baile y luego esa manera de mostrar el interés sentimental que la morena creía perdido. Por otro lado Shiro no había dejado de curiosear y enterarse quien era la persona que había bailado con su hija con la esperanza de que se conozcan y al fin su hija siente cabeza y forme una familia, mientras que su esposa trataba de restarle importancia al asunto diciéndole que dejara a la morena en paz con ese tema.

En la casa de Soi todo parecía normal Kirio, preparaba la mesa para el desayuno que por la hora le parecía un poco tarde, pero después de una noche como ayer era normal, por otra parte la peli azul salía de su habitación aun con un poco de cansancio pues había sido la última en llegar a casa casi a la media noche entre esperar que todos los invitados se marcharan y luego acompañar Hisana y Rukia a su casa y regresar con Byakuya y todo lo que habían charlado había quedado exhausta sin contar el desgaste mental y emocional por lo que paso en el baile junto a la morena, su declaración y la promesa de conquistarla.

Suspiro comenzaría por tomar el desayuno y luego descansaría un poco más, para en la tarde ir como de costumbre a la casa de Reiko había cosas de las cuales deseaba chalar con ella como por ejemplo el mal comportamiento que había tenido con Byakuya el día anterior, la pelinegra estaba cambiando de una persona amable y divertida a una que no había visto nunca, pero de eso pensaría más tarde ahora lo importante era el desayuno, por lo que llego hasta el comedor – buenos días Kirio-san, huele bien- dijo Soi sentándose en la mesa.

Buenos días- respondió está llevando el plato de comida a Soi- acá esta tu desayuno, pensé que dormirías un poco más.

Es la costumbre- respondió la voz que provenía de Shutara- el levantarse para entrenar y ejercitarse todos los días en las primeras horas de la mañana- Soi asintió ya con su primer bocado en la boca y Shutara san tomo asiento frente a ella, mientras Kirio ponía otro plato en la mesa y otro más frente a Shutara.

Me imagino que Ōetsu aun duerme- pregunto Kirio y tomo asiento junto a Shutara.

No- respondió Shutara- solo está entrenando, lo cual nos da tiempo para que Soi nos diga cuál era el propósito de su baile con Yoru-chan ayer por la noche- la peli azul casi escupe su te de la sorpresa y Kirio trato de disimular- por lo visto no soy la única que noto ese detalle.

Kirio suspiro- es como mi hija- dijo mirando a Soi que tenía un leve sonrojo- también pensaba hablar contigo- dijo a la peli azul- creo que es tiempo que digas lo que planeas.

Soi frunció el ceño no esperaba un interrogatorio o contar a medio mundo lo que pensaba hacer pero antes debía saber como la descubrieron- como supiste que era yo- pregunto a Shutara.

Te he visto crecer- dijo un poco molesta- como dabas tus primeros pasos, tu primero golpes con la Katana, se cómo te mueves- dijo elevando las cejas- ahora dime quien te enseño a bailar.

Byakuya y Hisana- respondió la peli azul.

Tenía que ser- dijo Shutara resignada- realmente no sé qué es lo que piensan.

No he hecho nada malo- se defendió Soi- solo…ella me gusta y yo creo que le gusto.

Es obvio que no te das cuenta- dijo Shutara- puedes meter en un gran problema a Yoruichi y de paso tu también los puedes tener, sabes que Shiro desea que ella se case y que el linaje Shihōin no se pierda.

En eso Shutara tiene razón hija- secundo Kirio- no es que nos opongamos o pensemos que está mal, solo queremos evitar que tengas problemas.

Sé que será muy difícil, pero – se encogió de hombros- primero Yoruichi debe aceptarme.

Ohh vamos, sería una tonta si no lo hiciera- dijo Shutara.

Aun así- dijo Kirio- recuerda que ella ya hizo su parte y tú simplemente obviaste todo, ahora te toca a ti hacer un esfuerzo.

Soi estaba un poco sonrojada, el que sus madres estuviesen al tanto de su vida privada o más bien sentimental era un poco vergonzoso aun así agradecía las muestras de confianza que tenía en ella- gracias, aunque sé que les ocasionare problemas con Shiro-san.

No te preocupes por ello- dijo Kirio y Shutara asintió- esperemos que sea sensato y vea que lo importante es la felicidad de las dos.

Qué hay de comer- dijo con una gran sonrisa Ōetsu dejando el comedor en silencio- que dije- pregunto este contrariado al ver parecía haber interrumpido algo pues Kirio le miraba furiosa y Shutara negaba con su cabeza.

Muchas gracias por todo Kirio-san, Shutara-san- dijo Soi y saliendo del lugar- provecho Ōetsu.

Oye, se respetuosa mocosa- dijo este- soy Ōetsu-san para ti.- se fue directo a la mesa con una gran sonrisa- que hay de comer.

Kirio sonrió levemente y se puso de pie para servirle el desayuno a Ōetsu, Shutara se quedo ahí pues era un buen momento para charlar.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su escritorio, luego de despertar fue a tomar un baño y después de desayunar y ahora pensaba que era un buen momento para usar su tiempo libre en diseñar nuevas armas, emblemas, detalles que podían hacerse en metal, cobre, oro, plata, acero todo aquello que fuese una buena idea pero extrañamente en su cuaderno solo había garabatos, por ratos su mente divagaba en la noche de ayer y todo lo que ocurrió entre ella y Soi, sonrió levemente al ver que sus divagaciones habían hecho que dibujara una pequeña abeja entonces pensó en agregar a eso un dibujo de una gato negro con cara de pocos amigos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al toque de la puerta- hija, estas lista para ir al almuerzo de Kyōraku-san- pregunto Minako Shihōin que a este punto ya tenía 5 meses y medio de embarazo- tu padre dice que quiere ser puntual.

Si lo estoy- dijo esta poniéndose de pie- y llegando junto a su madre que como siempre le tocaba el estomago- apúrate así papa dejara de molestarme tanto.

Hija, no digas esas cosas al bebe- regaño y antes de salir no pudo evitar preguntar- Soi-chan era la que bailaba contigo ayer- cuestiono la madre de la morena que al instante abrió los ojos al sentirse descubierta- me lo imagine, ya arreglaron todo.

No es tan fácil mama- dijo la morena y suspiro- realmente no quiero hablar de eso, es más si pudiese quedarme será fantástico, pues me imagino que habrán preguntas de quien era la persona que bailaba conmigo.

Minako suspiro- esperemos que no, además aunque ayer muchos especularan quien era la persona, la reacción de tu padre no paso desapercibida para muchos- la morena no pudo evitar entristecerse, desde siempre había sabido que si su padre se enteraba de sus sentimientos para con la peli azul seria un problema- no pongas esa cara, tu padre al final debe entender que lo primero es tu felicidad.

Aun así, no sé si todo esto vale la pena- dijo la morena y Minako negó con su cabeza, era notorio que a Yoruichi se había dado por vencida con Soi Fong ante la actitud que esta había tomado hace años, en el fondo Minako sabía que tarde o temprano la peli azul reaccionaria y buscaría a la morena solo que al parecer hoy le iba a costar un poco el convencer a su hija- será mejor irnos o Papa subirá a traernos.

Tienes razón- dijo Minako y le sonrió a su hija para salir las dos a su compromiso familiar, Minako guardaría para si sus pensamientos, una cosa era segura aun con los años el amor entre esas dos estaba ahí, solo había que abonarlo, regarlo y hacerlo florecer.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Soi se encontraba en la habitación de la Yoruichi, ayer por la noche había escuchado al invitación de Kyōraku a Shiro para almorzar y conociéndolo posiblemente la tarde la pasarían en charlas, juegos y una que otra bebida y eso le había dado una pequeña idea.

* * *

Ayer que siguió a Yoruichi hasta su casa y todas esas tantas veces que había llegado de visita a su casa había notado que el dormitorio de la morena estaba un poco aislado y a la vez cualquiera que tuviese habilidades y astucia podía fácilmente irrumpir al lugar, por lo que ahí estaba ella, en la habitación de Yoruichi buscando indicios de sus gustos, lo que le gustaba y curioseando- solo hago investigación- se repitió a sí misma, reviso entre sus libros, en su closet y luego en su escritorio, todo le parecía normal y luego le dio por hojear la libreta que se encontraba ahí, enarco una de sus cejas y sonrió ante la imagen que sus ojos veían.

Así que el gatito está molesto de que la abeja la ande rondando- dijo suavemente y no pudo evitar reír ante el dibujo que la morena había dibujado horas antes, entonces eso le dio una que otra idea sin contar todo lo que había visto en esa habitación, estaba por salir cuando vio algo colgado en la pared que le llamo la atención un par de juego de llaves las cuales ella tomo y las guardo, vio todo el lugar y sonrió pues lo dejaba justo como lo había encontrado salvo por lo que había tomado.

Su primer misión estaba hecha y ahora debía ir donde Reiko y pasar el rato, para comenzar a planear la manera en que conquistaría a la morena.

* * *

Media hora había pasado y Soi ahora se encontraba en la casa de los hermanos Minagui, para su mala suerte Reiko no se encontraba y por ahora Soi charlaba con Reito de trabajo y a la vez le contaba el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

Reito suspiro- será cosa de hormonas o algo así- dijo un poco apenado- sin ofender.

Soi sonrió-pueda ser- respondió por inercia pues tenía otra cosa en mente- necesito un favor Reito- dijo Soi.

Dime en que puedo ayudarte- dijo el pelinegro.

La peli azul saco una llave de su bolsillo- necesito una copia de esta llave lo más pronto posible.

Reito toma la llave y la examino cuidadosamente- está bien hecha, no será problema posiblemente la tendré lista a media mañana, es de tu casa- pregunto y vio que la peli azul asentía- puedo hacer un molde con cera para que no tenga que llevármela.

Soi sonrió ampliamente- eso suena estupendo- le entrego la lleve mientras Reito sacaba una cajita y hacia lo que era el molde de la llave.

Bien ya esta- dijo- con esto hare tu llave.

Soi sonrió- gracias Reito- miro hacia la puerta- vendré otro día, mañana paso al taller por la tarde.

Estará lista cuando llegues- dijo el pelinegro y vio como la peli azul abría la puerta- Soi- llamo y esta se detuvo- aunque Reiko es mi hermana sería bueno que hablaras con ella de ese mal comportamiento lo más pronto posible- Soi asintió y salió de la casa rápidamente, con eso de que no necesitaba la llave para hacer una copia le daba oportunidad de regresarla sin ningún contratiempo y así lo hizo, no tardo más que unos minutos en regresarla y salió de ahí lo más pronto posible pues no sabía cuando los Shihōin regresarían y ya la tarde se estaba haciendo noche, estaba cruzando una esquina cuando casi tropieza con los Shihōin que regresaban a casa por ese camino.

Soi, hija- exclamo Minako sonriente- vienes de casa- pregunto.

Si, pasaba para saludarlos- dijo suavemente y vio que la morena ponía los ojos.

Bueno aun es tiempo- dijo Shiro con seriedad- puedes acompañarnos a la cena, si no tienes algún compromiso, hace ya un tiempo que no charlamos.

Soi estaba por declinar la invitación pero vio que la morena sonreía como sabiendo que ella diría que no- claro, sería un honor para mí- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa sincera que hizo que la de la morena desapareciera y cambiara su expresión a una de desconcierto que rápidamente disimulo.

Vamos a casa- dijo sonriente Minako, todos caminaron a casa y en lo que quedaba del camino comenzaron la plática de rigor que era el preguntar por los monjes y por su trabajo de escolta de los Kuchiki.

Yoruichi caminaba en silencio y con semblante serio escuchando atentamente lo que se hablaba, Soi como siempre respondía a los cuestionamientos de sus padres sin ahondar y extrañamente hoy no parecía tan apática como otras veces ella había notado, además era sabido que tarde o temprano Shiro comenzaría a preguntarle sobre temas de pareja y ahí siempre Soi cortaba de tajo o huía disculpándose con que se hacía tarde o tenia cosas por hacer, sonrió internamente lo que Soi era obvio que Soi había aceptado solo por el hecho de molestarle a ella, pero tarde o temprano se arrepentiría porque su padre era imposible.

Después de calle y media llegaron a casa de los Shihōin, Yoruichi se disculpo ya que deseaba tomar una refrescante ducha, cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda antes de la cena y de paso trataba de desesperar a la peli azul dejándola con la charla aburrida con su padre, mientras que Minako iba a la cocina a dar la orden de que iban a cenar y de paso que arreglaran un puesto más a la mesa, Shiro no desaprovecho y llevo a Soi a su despacho.

Yoruichi salía de la ducha y comenzó a recoger el desorden de ropa tirada en el piso, ya que solo había entrado y despojado su atuendo y corrido a la ducha, estaba acalorada ya que era un día caluroso y andar vestida elegantemente había sido una carga extra de calor, al recoger todo y ponerlo en su lugar vio que la ventana de su habitación estaba entreabierta y ella extrañada se acerco a cerrarla, recordaba no haberla dejado abierta y con un poco de desconfianza miro toda su habitación para ver si algo faltaba, por instinto lo primer fue ver si las llaves del taller estaban en su lugar y sonrió al ver que efectivamente se encontraban ahí, posiblemente había sido un descuido de ella., fue a su armario y tomo uno de sus atuendos frescos y ligeros que no fueran tan provocativos porque no quería que Soi pensara que ella le coqueteaba pero tampoco iba a perder la oportunidad de mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo por orgullosa- ja, me va a conquistar- dijo suavemente- antes hubiese estado halagada, pero hoy Soi Fong vas a saber que Shihōin Yoruichi no es como cualquier niña tonta que se gana fácilmente.

Soi y Shiro llevaban en el despacho unos quince minutos hablando de política, seguridad cuando Minako se unió a ellos en la charla, luego de diez minutos más la charla fue llena de los síntomas de Minako y sus cambios de ánimo pero fueron interrumpidos por la señora de la cocina anunciando que ya estaba servido, por lo que decidieron ir al comedor prontamente en su camino vieron que Yoruichi bajaba de su habitación.

Justo a tiempo hija- dijo Shiro- vamos a cenar- dijo este que iba de la mano con su esposa y Soi tras de ellos miro unos instantes a la morena que bajaba los últimos escalones y se colocaba a su lado, por su parte Yoruichi sonreía levemente al saber que su propósito estaba hecho y el atuendo escogido era el adecuado para la ocasión.

Y de que han hablado- pregunto la morena.

Ah ya sabes hija- respondió Shiro- política y cosas de la vida- dijo este y la morena puso los ojos- luego llego tu mama y la cosa se volvió un tanto embarazosa- dijo este riendo.

Hablaron del tu embarazo- pregunto la morena con un poco de extrañes.

Solo un poco- respondió Minako mientras comenzaban a tomar asiento en el comedor y los demás haciendo lo mismo.

Hablando de otra cosa- dijo la morena- donde estabas ayer, no te vi en la fiesta.

Soi sonrió levemente- estaba en la mesa de escoltas- dijo de manera muy natural- algunas veces tuve que levantarme para verificar algunas cosas- dijo esta- pero vi tu baile- dijo con una leve sonrisa- al parecer alguno de tus pretendientes se vieron desilusionados el que bailaras con un desconocido.

Yoruichi se puso un poco seria- no fue la gran cosa, hay gente que cree que con un baile todo está hecho- dijo la morena y luego sonrió- se necesita más que eso para agradarme.

Soi sonrió- claro, para alguien que la han tratado como una princesa es lo menos que debe esperar- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Me pasas la sal hija- se escucho la voz de Minako sacándolas de su mini conversación.

Claro- dijo Soi y le paso el frasco de sal, mientras Shiro fruncía el ceño y Yoruichi parecía salir de una enfrascada y disimulada discusión.

Y luego comenzaron a comer ya que estaba servido y dejaron la charla a un lado, aunque de vez en cuando hablaban de cosas aisladas, aunque de vez en cuando la morena y la peli azul se lanzaban miradas furtivas, después de la cena Minako se disculpo ya que deseaba descansar y Shiro la acompaño dejando a Soi y Yoruichi en la sala.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por la morena- que pretendes- dijo está un poco confundida- estoy tratando de que lo del baile no sea algo que papa tome como importante.

Tu comenzaste el tema- dijo la peli azul con calma y no pudo evitar mirar a la morena de pie a cabeza- es tu atuendo normal para cuando hay visitas- pregunto con seriedad.

No es tu incumbencia- respondió la morena a sabiendas que su atuendo era un poco insinuante y provocador.

Soi sonrió- entonces te lo pusiste especialmente para mí- dijo y se acerco a la morena que no se movió de su lugar pero tenía una expresión seria.

La morena sonrió- hace tiempo deje de hacer algo para llamar tu atención- dijo la morena y Soi le miro atentamente- hoy hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiero- dijo suavemente.

Soi frunció el ceño luego miro a todos lados y respiro hondo- bien princesa- dijo esta y se alejo un poco de la morena que obviamente lo que quería era sacarla de quicio.

Deja de decirme así- dijo la morena con un tono molesto.

Soi sonrió más ampliamente- será como ordene Yoruichi-sama- dijo inclinándose y viendo la expresión de la morena que parecía más molesta que de costumbre.

Ohh, te estás despidiendo- dijo la voz de Shiro que venía bajando las escaleras y las tomo a las dos por sorpresa.

Si- dijo Soi sin dejar su media sonrisa llena de satisfacción- agradezco su hospitalidad y lamento causarles molestias- dijo la peli azul.

Vamos hija- dijo Shiro dándole una pequeña palmada en su hombro- no digas esas cosas, es bueno verte, verdad Yoru-chan.

Si, papa- dijo la morena con un tono suave- debo retirarme- dijo esta- que te vaya bien Soi.

Buenas noches- dijo Soi con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que la morena se pusiese más seria, dio media vuelta y subió hacia su habitación.

Me saludas a todos- dijo Shiro acompañando a Soi a la puerta- sabes he pesando en algo dijo este deteniendo a la peli azul en la puerta- Minako va casi por su sexto mes de embarazo y quiero atenderla plenamente desde el séptimo mes.

Soi sonrió- eso sería algo muy bueno.

El problema seria las reuniones con el consejo- dijo este- crees que Yoruichi tomaría esa responsabilidad.

Soi parpadeo en total sorpresa a la pregunta- creo que eso se lo debe preguntar a ella.

Lo sé y lo hare- dijo el moreno- pero no quiero llegar a una discusión con ella, ya sabes que siempre cree que le estoy imponiendo se quejo el moreno.

Soi suspiro, eso era el típico tira y encoge de padre e hija- pídaselo y si dice no déjelo por la paz- dijo la peli azul.

Gracias hija- dijo este sonriente- ahora ve que se hará muy tarde- dijo este y se despidió de la peli azul que no perdió oportunidad de salir rumbo a la casa no sin antes mirar hacia arriba y divisar al ventana de la habitación de la morena que extrañamente estaba abierta.

Yoruichi miraba tras las cortinas como Soi caminaba rumbo a su casa, le había extrañado que se tardara tanto en salir de casa, posiblemente su padre habrá hablado con ella y ahora tenía curiosidad de que pudiese ser pues la peli azul no parecía tensa o molesta más bien parecía relajada y tranquila, su actitud de hoy era como la de siempre, en esto la morena puso los ojos desde que el baile la actitud se Soi no era la misma y eso la ponía un poco molesta pues antes era fácil saber que esperar de ella y ahora no lo sabía.

Soi caminaba de regreso a casa lo que le había dicho Shiro había sido como tener información de primera mano, si Yoruichi aceptaba ser la que sustituyera a su padre ella tendría más posibilidades de verla más seguido aunque eso también significara que Kyōraku Shunsui también tendría esa ventaja, aun cuando Byakuya le había dicho que el parecía tener un compromiso, otro problema seria las demás escoltas, meneo su cabeza tratando de dejar esos pensamientos aun no sucedía y ella ya se quebraba la cabeza, sonrió de repente Yoruichi estaba hermosa en ese vestido un poco provocador y al ella preguntarle que si por ella lo usaba le pareció haber dado en el clavo por mucho que la morena lo negara.

Eso le daba una posibilidad de que no todo estaba perdido, solo debía esforzarse un poco aun con la negatividad de la morena, una cosa era cierta Soi podía ser orgullosa de pura cepa, pero también era una necia y eso le iba a ayudarle a conquistar a la morena, mañana por la tarde iría por la llave y de paso vería si hablaba con Reiko.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego temprano donde los Kuchiki, extrañamente no hubo mucho que hacer pues Byakuya paso el día revisando los documentos de la finca y en el almuerzo hablaron sobre lo que había pasado en la casa de los Shihōin.

Aun así no halaste con la niña esa- dijo Byakuya.

Se llama Reiko- dijo Hisana con una sonrisa- aun cuando la chica me parece buena gente, una mujer celosa es de cuidado Soi.

No creo que yo le guste de esa forma- dijo Soi con un leve sonrojo.

Ves- se quejo Byakuya- hasta que salte sobre ella y quiera violarla ella nos creerá.

Soi puso los ojos- es que me parece increíble- dijo esta- siempre hemos sido amigas y yo jamás he dado pie para que ella crea cosas que no son.

La plática ceso pues fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sirvientes- señor Kuchiki, un mensaje del monasterio- dijo entregando un sobre sellado que el pelinegro abrió rápidamente leyendo su contenido.

Gracias- dijo y el sirviente salió al instante- tenemos que ir al monasterio, hay una reunión del consejo, será a las dos- Soi puso los ojos- quizá termine a las cuatro- dijo Byakuya, puedes dejarme en casa de Hisana e ir por tu encargo- dijo este.

Eso puede esperar- dijo la peli azul- prefiero dejarte en casa.

Recuerda que se defenderme- dijo Byakuya.

Soi suspiro- lo sé, pero es mi responsabilidad.

Ya basta- dijo Hisana, era la discusión de siempre- tu- dijo señalando a Byakuya- hoy tengo algo que hacer con Rukia así que no podremos vernos por la noche- dijo y Byakuya puso cara de incredulidad- Tu- dijo señalando a Soi, lo escoltaras hasta acá y luego iras a lo de la llave y luego iras a hablar con esa muchacha- dijo y se puso de pie- ahora si me permiten debo ir a trabajar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencia mientras veían como Hisana se marchaba, mientras Ginrei estaba de pie en la puerta- por fin creo que tenemos a alguien que los ponga en orden- dijo el anciano Kuchiki con una enorme sonrisa.

Creo que debes comprarle flores- dijo Soi suavemente mientras Byakuya asentía.

De paso compras unas para Yoruichi y pruebas esa llave- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa quela peli azul imito en complicidad.

* * *

La reunión comenzó a su hora y todos los miembros había llegado puntuales, la mayoría de las escoltas iban a la cocina o se sentaban en el patio para charlar y pasar el rato, algunas veces Soi entraba a las reuniones pero hoy parecía ser solo para el consejo pues Byakuya le dijo que hoy no podía entrar, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el patio después de casi una hora de reunión como los demás.

Deberías relajarte- dijo Reiko.

Soi sonrió levemente- estoy relajada- respondió.

Entonces estas pensando en algo- dijo la pelinegra- Reito me dijo que ayer llegaste a buscarme.

Sí, pero estamos de servicio- dijo con un poco de cautela.

Que dicen las tortolitas- dijo un sonriente Ken.

Deja de molestar ken- dijo un poco molesta la pelinegra.

Ohh vamos- dijo el fortachón- ya deberías decirle.

Decirme el que- dijo Soi.

Nada- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y poniendo su mano en la Katana- es mejor que dejes de molestar.

Reiko- llamo un poco alarmada Soi- que diablos te sucede.

Ken suspiro- no puedo creerlo, eres la más rápida en la Katana y en la lucha, pero tan lenta que no captas lo evidente- levanto sus manos al ver que Reiko parecía más molesta- bien me voy.

Idiota- espeto Reiko.

Qué quiso decir- pregunto con cautela la peli azul.

Nada- dijo la joven Reiko con seriedad.

En verdad- pregunto y vio que la pelinegra se hacia la desentendida- Reiko, no quiero que te des falsas ideas conmigo- dijo y vio como la joven le miraba con un dejo de molestia y estaba por decir algo cuando vieron que los miembros del consejo comenzaban a salir y cada quien tenía que ponerse a la orden.

Byakuya iban camino a casa y como lo habían dispuesto se encontraban comprando flores, desde su salida Byakuya le había contado los pormenores de la reunión y ella le había escuchado en completo silencio- bien deme las rosas rojas- dijo el pelinegro.

A mi debe los tulipanes lilas- dijo Soi y la mujer del mercado les envolvió sus flores, subieron a sus caballos y retomaron el camino a casa de los Kuchiki, pero antes de llegar Byakuya paro su caballo y bajo de él.

Pasa algo-pregunto Soi a su lado desmontando.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo- dijo el pelinegro- estas muy callada- suspiro- esperaba que tú me dijeras pero ya que parece que el gato te comió la lengua debo apuntar que había un ambiente muy tenso entre la niña esa y tú.

Bien- dijo Soi- tenias razón- dijo suavemente- ella se ha hecho ilusiones conmigo.

Byakuya negó- no son ilusiones, amiga- dijo este- está enamorada y por muy mal que parezca debes cortar eso de raíz.

No sé cómo hacer eso- dijo la peli azul.

Byakuya suspiro- no me mires a mí, que tampoco sé que hacer en esos casos- dijo suavemente- pero no creo que sea conveniente que sepa de Yoruichi, recuerda que dijo Hisana sobre las mujeres celosas.

Soi hundió sus hombros- mejor hablo con Hisana y luego aclaro el problema.

Byakuya no sabía qué hacer por lo que creyó que era mejor esperar y ver que decía su prometida, ella era mujer y posiblemente ayudaría más que el- no creo que un día haga mayor diferencia.

Bien iré por la llave y de paso veo a Yoruichi- dijo Soi- así despejo mi mente.

Byakuya sonrió, ya estaban en la puerta de su casa- ten cuidado y de ahora en adelante entre más lejos estés de ella mejor.

Si, lo sé- dijo Soi- hasta mañana- dijo y rápidamente monto su caballo y se marcho.

* * *

Soi llego a la herrería y cuando entro se sorprendió al ver que solo el pelinegro parecía estar ahí- hola Reito, trabajas solo- preguntó disimuladamente.

Si- dijo este sonriendo- Yoruichi-san fue a su casa para acompañar a su mamá mientras Shiro-san estaba en una reunión del consejo.

Cierto- dijo la peli azul- tienes mi encargo.

Si-dijo el joven y saco la llave y se la entrego- creo que no tendrás problemas pero si la tienes puedo volverla hacer-dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi vio la llave maravillada y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- gracias Reito.

No hay de que- dijo el pelinegro- si no te importa debo cerrar el local- dijo este.

Yo tengo que irme también dijo la peli azul y dejo al joven terminando de guardar todo, mientras ella montaba su caballo y se iba directo a casa, mas tarde volvería para probar la llave y de paso dejar los tulipanes para la morena, era ahora cuando se ponía todo más interesante.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en el patio cuando su padre llego junto a Reiko, al instante pudo divisar que la joven pacería de muy mal humor o que simplemente había tenido un mal día, posiblemente había tenido algún mal momento con su enamorado, la morena le daba un poco de pena la situación de Reiko según le había dicho la vez pasada en que ella le ayuda a vestirse y la maquillo para que se viese diferente y por fin el chico le notara, ella se había desahogado sobre sus situación, la persona que amaba no parecía fijarse en ella o más bien no parecía tener interés alguno, pero extrañamente ella nunca había hecho ningún movimiento al respecto y ahora parecía ir por todas.

Quieres agua- dijo la morena sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos.

Sake- dijo esta con una sonrisa triste y vio como la morena abría los ojos en asombro- solo bromeo- se excuso al momento.

No pudo haber sido un día tan malo- dijo la morena mientras servía un poco de agua a la pelinegra.

Creo que si lo fue- dijo esta- ya se dio cuenta.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- pero eso es bueno- dijo esperanzada.

No- dijo la pelinegra negando con su cabeza- no lo es, me dijo que no me hiciera falsas ideas.

No entiendo- dijo la morena- que el tipo es tonto que no se fija en que eres una linda chica o es que acaso tiene pareja- Reiko negaba con la cabeza- no tiene pareja- pregunto la morena.- no veo entonces cual es el problema.

No creo que tenga pareja- dijo esta suavemente- nunca le he visto con nadie, no tienes muchos amigos y no parece tener gusto por nadie que yo sepa- dijo suavemente.

Es feo- pregunto la morena.

Reiko sonrió de pronto- no es un chico- aclaro y vio que la morena sonreía- promete que no le dirás a nadie.

A quien se lo diría- dijo la morena.

Es Soi Fong- dijo la pelinegra y la morena se quedo en silencio por un momento.

Vaya- dijo suavemente- eso sí que es una sorpresa- entonces ella ya lo sabe.

Realmente no lo sé- dijo está un poco abatida- si no fuera por ken-suspiro- crees que debo decirle.

Yoruichi no sabía qué responder- no creo que deba dar mi opinión- dijo la morena- ella es muy temperamental.

Lo sé- dijo la pelinegra- pero tú la conoces desde hace mucho, si pudieras hablar con ella.

No puedo Reiko- dijo Yoruichi- sabes bien que ella y yo no llevamos una buena relación, tú misma lo has fijado en ello, además esto es algo entre tú y ella, porque no le preguntas a Reito.

La joven puso los ojos- Reito dice que es un imposible, que posiblemente ella está enamorada que debo olvidarlo y conformarme con ser su amiga- suspiro- creo que solo lo dice por molestarme.

Yoruichi estaba muy incómoda con la conversación- no sé qué decir al respecto.

No importa- dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie- una cosa se, voy a luchar por ella- dijo con seriedad- será mejor irme a casa, gracias por escucharme.

De nada- dijo la morena y vio como la joven salía de su casa- diablos Soi.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Soi salió de una esquina y con mucho cuidado se ponía frente a la puerta de la herrería Shihōin, saco la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura, suspiro y la giro con cuidado hasta que se escucho un click su sonrisa se amplio, abrió con cuidado la puerta y se introdujo en el lugar, no tenía que tener alguna luz pues conocía el lugar de memoria pues había ido muchas veces y era muy observadora.

Tomo el jarrón que llevaba en su mochila, había tenido mucho cuidado de no romperlo en el camino y ahora lo llenaba de agua, saco los tulipanes color lila y lo puso en el escritorio de la morena, no había mucha luz pero la peli azul sonreía satisfecha de su trabajo y sobre todo el imaginar cual sería la reacción de la morena al ver su pequeño detalle, no había nota o alguna tarjeta si por casualidad daba por hecho que ella había sido la de las flores lo interesante seria que supiera cómo le haría para dejarlas en ese lugar.

Detalles, flores, visitas- dijo suavemente y sonrió- te voy a conquistar Yoruichi Shihōin


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, les traigo una actualización como les había prometido.

Saludos a todos los que leen y han esperado por este capítulo.

Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

**CAPITULO No 21**

**Cambios Inesperados, Detalles y Caprichos **

La mañana siguiente Soi salió más temprano que de costumbre pues deseaba hablar con Hisana para ese mismo día terminar con todo lo que sucedía alrededor de Reiko y ella, después de lo que ayer no podía posponerlo ya que al parecer la pelinegra estaba tomando actitudes un poco problemáticas y eso sería un gran inconveniente en su camino para reconquistar a Yoruichi, a su vez aprovecho para comenzar su conquista pasando por el taller y dejando una pequeña sorpresa para la morena.

Llegando a la casa de los Kuchiki pregunto si Hisana había llegado pues era de las primeras en llegar para recibir las órdenes de Ginrei con respecto de lo que se haría en la finca en ese día y ahí la encontró saliendo del despacho del anciano Kuchiki, iba hacia el comedor pues bien sabía que era una costumbre que desayunaran todos juntos.

Hisana- llamo la peli azul y joven sonrió amablemente y se acerco a ella- quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos.

Por supuesto- dijo Hisana con una gran sonrisa que se esfumo al ver el rostro nervios de Soi- tienes algún problema.

La peli azul suspiro- el mismo- dijo un poco abatida- aun no he resuelto lo de Reiko.

Hisana suspiro y puso una sonrisa medio triste- ya debiste haberlo hecho Soi, Byakuya me conto lo que sucedió ayer y si las dejas pasar por más tiempo se hará un gran problema.

Lo sé- dijo poniendo los ojos- lo de ayer fue muy preocupante y no quiero que ella haga algo tonto y salga lastimada.

Hisana se puso muy seria- sabes Soi, creo que es más preocupante lo que ella puede hacer si se entera que tu amas a Yoruichi.

No se atrevería - guardo silencio y su ceño apareció- como le digo, como hago para que entienda que jamás la he visto como mujer y no creo poder verla de manera diferente.

Hisana guardo silencio un momento y pensó que responder- creo que el ser cuidadosa es un factor, pero debes ser clara con tus sentimientos hacia ella- Soi asentía en cada cosa y lo grababa en su memoria para no fallar- pero sobretodo no debes decirle que hay alguien más.

Soi frunció el ceño- porque.

Por sus actitudes Soi- vio que la peli azul no entendía- parece que está llegando a su límite, que haya sido mal educada con un miembro del consejo y que el día de ayer estuvo a punto de discusión con un compañero que le lleva mucha ventaja en tamaño y fuerza, hace notar que ha guardado ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo, ahora quizá solo espera el ser correspondida y es obvio que eso no sucederá.

Byakuya apareció en el pasillo- venga a desayunar- dijo un poco serio- tengo hambre.

Hisana sonrió y Soi puso los ojos, al parecer el joven Kuchiki las esperaba y al ver que tardaban salió por ellas; al momento le siguieron Soi llevaba su rostro muy serio y estaba llena de una determinación y Byakuya al verlas tomar asiento supo que no debía decir alguna tontería para molestar a Soi, posiblemente hoy sería el día en que por fin la peli azul aclararía las cosas con la niña impertinente y eso ya era una tarea difícil para Soi por lo que pensó que sus burlas no serian de buena ayuda, después del desayuno Soi y él fueron directamente al monasterio pues debían hablar con Yamamoto.

* * *

Por otro lado Yoruichi estaba casi llegando a la herrería, sonrió al ver que esta se encontraba abierta pues al parecer Reito había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, o simplemente ella había dormido más de la cuenta luego de todo el embrollo en su cabeza y los sueños tontos sobre Reiko y Soi Fong, el que la pelinegra estuviese enamorada de Soi Fong le había caído como sorpresa a la morena, nunca lo hubiese imaginado porque conocía a Soi Fong y era más arisca que un gato, aun para ella había sido difícil el entablar una buena relación al conocerla y si luego hubo algo más que una amistad al parecer eso termino de arruinar su buena relación, Soi era solitaria y muy evasiva a las personas, pero debía de aceptar que el saber que era amiga de Reiko también había sido una sorpresa aunque conociendo a la pelinegra no era de extrañar, ella desde pequeña era amigable y tenía esa terquedad, sin contar la constante manera de pegársele a las personas tanto que al final uno terminaba por tomarle cariño, pues eso había sucedido con ella en el campamento en lo alto de la montaña.

Podía culparla por enamorarse de Soi, obviamente no y tampoco podía imaginar que la peli azul tuviese algo que ver con ese enamoramiento, Soi era tan despistada en las cosas tan normales y básicas como el amor, las necesidades afectivas de las personas o más bien de las chicas le dejaban en un total desconocimiento de lo que posiblemente pasaba con Reiko, sin contar que para ella el ser una perfecta guerrera según las enseñanzas de los monjes había sido su principal objetivo y lo demás pues parecía tomar un segundo plano, en toda la noche la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza y persistía era si todo eso sería un problema para todos, al final de todo Soi Fong le había dicho que la amaba y la conquistaría y eso sería un problema para Reiko que le había dicho a Yoruichi con mucha decisión que lucharía por Soi Fong.

Termino sus pensamientos en la entrada del taller, debía concentrarse en el trabajo de ahora hasta terminar la tarde- buenos días Reito- dijo la morena a joven pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en un pequeño escritorio al entrar al taller.

Buenos días, Yoru-chan- dijo este haciendo una leve inclinación- ya tengo listos los pedidos para que se comience a trabajar en ellos.

Yoruichi suspiro y sonrió- bueno vamos a ver qué tal- dijo pasando a su lado y tomando asiento en su pequeño estudio un poco más al fondo, pero de pronto frunció el ceño al ver algo inusual en su escritorio- vaya, se ven lindas- dijo tocando las flores suavemente.

Si, son un buen detalle- dijo el pelinegro- para estar desde ayer acá se ven muy frescas.

¿Desde ayer?- pregunto la morena.

Claro, me imagino que tú las trajiste- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- porque cuando yo abrí ya estaban acá en tu escritorio.

Si…bueno- dijo la morena un poco confusa, carraspeo- entonces dame los pedidos y comenzare a trabajar en ellos.

Ohh si- dijo el pelinegro extendiendo una carpeta- todos son para el final de la semana.

Bien, será pan comido- dijo esta y el joven fue hacia su lugar, mientras que la morena miraba con un poco de curiosidad las flores en su escritorio, se acerco a olerlas- si, están muy frescas- dijo suavemente y suspiro- tulipanes, como llegaron hasta acá- se pregunto suavemente, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco halagada.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Soi caminaba como oveja al matadero hacia la casa de Reiko, se suponía que debía estar ahí pues Shiro-san había salido a la misma hora que ellos hacia su casa y posiblemente le daría la tarde libre para poder compartir con Minako-san, Byakuya se la otorgó a ella ya que ese día era el día según había mencionado el pelinegro dándole un poco de ánimo.

Entro a la casa y rápidamente fue llevada al patio donde la madre de Reiko amablemente le condujo al patio donde muchas veces ellas habían entrenado o pasado más de un buen rato charlando o simplemente haciendo nada y suspiro al ver que se encontraba sentada en la pequeña banca con un libro en sus manos, la vio y rápidamente pudo ver como la pelinegra comenzaba a tensarse.

Hija, Soi Fong- te busca.

Gracias, mamá- dijo esta con una media sonrisa.

Iré por un vaso de jugo para que charlen- dijo la mujer muy atenta mientras Soi aun estaba de pie.

Reiko- dijo Soi en forma de saludo.

La pelinegra suspiro- me imagino que vienes por la charla que no podía ser en nuestra guardia.

Soi suspiro y tomo asiento junto a ella- que pasa contigo de un tiempo acá- pregunto y vio como la pelinegra ladeaba el rostro- tu actitud con Ken.

Reiko resoplo- vamos, bien sabes cómo es el de idiota- Soi frunció el ceño y de pronto vio como la pelinegra fijaba su mirada tras de ella, ya que fueron interrumpidas por la madre de ella que ponía unos vasos a un lado de ellas y rápidamente se alejo no sin antes escuchar un gracias de parte de las chicas.

Después de un leve silencio y de beber un trago de sus bebidas, Soi suspiro- yo más que nadie se que Ken es un idiota, pero no solo es eso Reiko, Byakuya me conto tu poca falta de tacto y modales el día de su fiesta de compromiso.

Eso, admito que fue un grave error- dijo un poco avergonzada- pero me pareció injusto que tú, pasaras haciendo que sabe el que sin disfrutar un momento de la celebración.

Estoy a su servicio- dijo Soi- además es mi amigo, habíamos planeado ese día muy bien, lo que menos me importaba en ese instante era pasar el rato con todos los demás.

Reiko la miro seria- me vestí para ese día- dijo suavemente mientras se giraba levemente para quedar casi de frente a la peli azul, suspiro- hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo con un tono suave, mientras Soi estaba con su rostro impasible pero con el corazón a mil por hora, pues sabía que este sería el momento crucial, Reiko puso su mano muy cerca de las manos de Soi y cerrando los ojos un instante, dijo- me gusta Soi, eres la persona con quien podría pasar el resto de mis dias.

Soi sintió que el estomago se le hacía pequeño y tuvo el impulso de levantarse de su lugar, pero se quedo ahí y con un poco de cuidado retiro su mano de la mano de la pelinegra que aprovecho el instante de silencio y ensimismamiento de la peli azul para tocarle levemente en forma cariñosa- lo siento Reiko, pero yo no siento lo mismo es mas solo te veo como amiga.

Pero si me dieses la oportunidad- dijo esperanzada- una amistad puede volverse amor.

Soi suspiro, había tratado de ser concisa en su respuesta pero parecía no bastarle a Reiko y era este momento para dejárselo muy claro- realmente quiero que entiendas que nuestra amistad la valoro como tal, pero estoy muy segura que no podrá trascender a algo más.

Reiko se puso más seria que de costumbre- muchos pasan de la amistad al amor, tu solo te niegas al….

Soi negó y eso dejo sin palabras a la pelinegra- sabes, ya esto me lo habían dicho y yo no creí que fuese verdad- dijo suavemente- me decían que tu parecías enamorada o ilusionada conmigo, cosa que no entiendo el porqué ya que yo no te he dado motivo alguno.

Solo dame una oportunidad de amarte y veras que quizás tú solo te niegas al amor- dijo con un tono un poco suplicante.

No me niego a nada Reiko, yo sé bien lo que quiero y lo que no- dijo suavemente- si quieres que nuestra amistad continúe debes tener claro que solo seremos amigas, no esperes de mi algo que nunca sucederá.

Reiko apretó sus puños y bajo el rostro que denotaba un poco de molestia, tenia miles de pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior, ira, decepción, desesperación, negación, no podía ser que Soi negara tan rotundamente y entonces se le ocurrió algo que quizá le convenciera o hiciera que cambiara de opinión, acto seguido se abalanzo ante la peli azul que esperaba alguna respuesta de ella y ante su cercanía no pudo evitar el que la pelinegra le asestara un beso al que rápidamente reacciono dándole un empujón y pasando su mano para limpiarse- porque…- pregunto la pelinegra con un dejo de dolor.

No vuelvas hacerlo- dijo Soi- entiende que no te amo.

Pues no lo acepto- dijo Reiko- Soi la miro un poco molesta.

Estas muy mal Reiko- dijo Soi y comenzó su camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo un momento- olvidare esto que ha pasado por amistad, pero no tientes mi paciencia- salió de ahí hecha un mar de pensamientos y sobretodo molesta consigo misma por no haber hecho caso a los avisos de Byakuya y no ver las señales.

Por otro lado Reiko salió directo a su habitación molesta, no creyó que todo saliese tan mal, que de una vez la peli azul le cerrara las puertas y no le diese al menos una oportunidad de amarla, aunque ella ya estaba decidida y nadie la detendría en su misión de ganar el corazón de Soi Fong.

* * *

El siguiente día Soi Fong había llegado con una cara de pocos amigos a la mansión Kuchiki aun cuando hace unos momentos había pasado por la herrería dejando su segundo arreglo floral que no variaba ya que había decidido dar las misma en una semana completa para que la morena supiera que era de una misma persona la que le daba esos detalles, Byakuya moría por saber lo que había pasado el día de ayer en la dichosa charla, pero al ver la cara de la peli azul decidió esperar que Hisana estuviese con ellos.

Después de 10 minutos Hisana llego y tomo asiento junto a Ginrei en el comedor, saludaron amablemente y tomaron sus alimentos pero el pelinegro parecía un poco impaciente, tanto que después de 5 minutos había terminado su desayuno ante el asombro de Ginrei y Hisana, porque Soi Fong parecía estar en otro mundo.

Al parecer tenias hambre hijo- señalo Ginrei y al momento las dos chicas vieron que el siempre recatado Kuchiki había olvidado los modales.

Carraspeó un poco- es que no tenemos mucho tiempo libre ya que recibí un mensaje en la mañana que hay una reunión del consejo con urgencia, por lo que hay que apurar las cosas de casa.

Bien- dijo Ginrei sonriendo y poniéndose de pie- voy a la finca, Hisana te espero haya, toma tu tiempo- dijo y salió con una sonrisa de ahí, su nieto podía ser muy responsable y educado pero habían cosas que nunca cambiarían, no había ni terminado de salir del comedor cuando Byakuya le hacía señas a Hisana para que preguntara a Soi como le había ido, pero sus señas y ademanes poco recatados eran infructuosas ya que Hisana no parecía entenderle.

Deja de ser tan sutil- dijo Soi con seriedad- si quieres saber cómo me fue ayer, debo decir que fue…- suspiro- fue desastroso.

Hisana miro que Soi parecía un poco desvelada- al parecer no dormiste bien.

Como podría- se quejo- aun no entiendo el porqué ella siente amor por mi, fui clara como me dijiste, pero ella tomo una actitud- frunció el ceño.

Entonces…- trato el pelinegro de preguntar.

Tenías razón- dijo suavemente la peli azul.

¡Ves!- exclamo levemente el pelinegro pero calmo su ímpetu al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Hisana.

Byakuya, no es momento- dijo amablemente Hisana- que actitud tomo ella.

Ella se declaro y me pidió una oportunidad- suspiro y Hisana estaba por decir algo- pero rápidamente le aclare que no, aun así ella insistió y…me beso- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Ves, te lo dije- volvió el Kuchiki y de premio recibió un pequeño apretón en su brazo de parte de Hisana.

Tú qué hiciste- pregunto Hisana, aunque por el ceño que la peli azul ponía era una mala señal.

La empuje y… realmente no me agrado para nada lo que hizo- Byakuya sonreía levemente pero Hisana estaba seria, suspiro- la empuje y me limpie.

Hisana suspiro- ella como lo tomo.

Realmente no lo sé- dijo Soi, parecía molesta, dolida, aun cuando yo era la ofendida.

Hisana sonrió levemente- lo sé, pero ella quizá esperaba que tu le correspondieras o quizá…

Que cayeras rendida a sus pies y fueran felices para siempre- dijo Byakuya- te dije Soi, esa niña es de armas tomar.

Eso no puede ser así- dijo Soi- verdad Hisana.

Bueno no de esa manera exagerada, pero algo parecido- respondió la pelinegra y Soi pareció más abatida- no te desanimes porque tú ya lo aclaraste y eso es algo muy bueno, al tiempo creo que ella deberá entender.

Pero por ahora es mejor tomar distancia- dijo Byakuya- no crees Hisana- pregunto y la pelinegra asintió.

Como si fuera fácil- dijo Soi- la veo en cada reunión.

Pues ya veremos cómo hacerle- dijo Byakuya- ahora, será mejor partir al monasterio y de paso pasamos dejando a Hisana en la finca- todos salieron de ahí minutos después.

Al llegar al monasterio para Soi fue un alivio que parecía que Shiro Shihōin y su escolta aun no habían llegado, Byakuya aprovechó para pedir permiso de que Soi estuviese en la reunión, pero le fue denegado ya que al parecer se tratarían asuntos muy importantes.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en su escritorio con la mirada perdida en el nuevo arreglo florar que tenía en su mesa, todo había sucedido como el día de ayer y aunque le sorprendía de buena manera era obvio que Reito no era el de esos detalles y mucho menos ella se auto regalaba esos detalles, le picaba un poco el bicho de la curiosidad ya que la persona que lo hacía posiblemente entraba por algún lugar a hurtadillas y eso era un poco molesto, por lo que había pensado que el día de hoy mandaría a Reito mas temprano a casa mientras ella revisaba el taller para revisar cada ventana, tejado, puerta y ver si algo estaba falseado o fuera de lugar, quien hacia esto parecía querer pasarse de listo y ella no era una tonta que embobaban con un par de tulipanes.

* * *

La reunión a la que habían sido llamados en forma urgente en el monasterio en verdad era muy importante pues desde las 8 de la mañana todos se habían reunido y encerrado en la sala del consejo, junto a Sasakibe que raras veces era llamado o invitado a esas dichosas reuniones cosa que hasta ahora era para pensar y reflexionar, por otra parte Soi estaba un poco amargada al respecto pues Byakuya había salido por un breve instante para decirle que su petición de que ella pudiese asistirle en la reunión era denegada y por lo consiguiente ella tenía que aguantar la cercanía de Reiko que aunque mantenía su distancia como ella le había pedido, no dejaba de verle de manera un poco triste y esperanzada tanto que ella trababa de no cruzar ni su mirada, aunque Ichigo había tratado de distraerle levemente charlando por un rato.

Mientras tanto en la sala del consejo las cosas al principio parecían muy serias y de pronto se volvieron algo tensas, entre discusiones, alegatos y recordatorios de tiempos pasados y la reunión parecía un tema de no terminar, pues hasta hoy después de 4 años de haber terminado con el reinado de un tirano y asesino, de haber levantado el Seireitei de la ruina, la pobreza y poner orden con el consejo que desde ese momento había tomado las decisiones políticas y administrativas de la ciudad, era necesario revalorar el sistema implementado, pensando en un futuro pues era sabido que Yamamoto era un monje muy entrado de edad y pensando en su retiro cuando ya no tuviese claridad para asuntos delicados el tendría que dedicarse a su vida de monje había puesto a votación el colocar a una persona como gobernante que sería el represéntate oficial de la ciudad, el consejo siempre existiría y seria el que apoyara las decisiones del gobernante por votación. Para muchos era impensable hacer algo como eso pero pensando a futuro sería un buen sistema de gobierno pues al final no solo sería una persona la que llevara las riendas de la ciudad y como siempre los monjes también serian parte del consejo y aquellos que ya eran miembros, la discusión de toda la mañana se llevo a cabo con mucha calma, tratando de aclarar las dudas, sopesando los pro y contras de un cambio como ese, para muchos el sistema como se llevaba ahora funcionaba y no veían factible cambiarlo.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando las puertas de la sala de reunión fueron abiertas y los escoltas parecían tomar su lugar para esperar a sus miembros del consejo asignados pero el único que salió fue Sasakibe- guardias personales asignados, este es un anuncio para ustedes- dijo y todos se aglomeraron alrededor del monje- la reunió tomara más de lo esperado y no creemos necesario el mantenerlos acá, por lo que sus ordenes son las que tengo en estos sobres para cada uno- levanto la mano y mostro unos sobres, comenzó a repartir llamando a cada uno y a la vez leían las órdenes impartidas, de la cual la mayoría decía que se fuesen a la casa y volvieran a las 8 de la noche, Reiko por su parte debía ir a la mansión Shihōin y estar ahí cuidando a Minako y si pasaba cualquier inconveniente ir y avisarle a él mientras se hacía la hora que debía regresar al monasterio.

Por su parte Soi había recibido dos notas en una, la oficial donde decía la hora que debía regresar y que fuera a ver una rato la finca Kuchiki ya que ahí estaba su abuelo y Hisana, la otra un pequeño papel donde decía, ve por Yoruichi y pasa con ella un rato en la herrería así te mantienes alejada de tu acosadora personal, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida aunque Soi se quedo retrasada ya que no quería toparse con Reiko, pero antes de llegar a la puerta vio que Kirio llegaba con un sequito de personas que al parecer cargaban provisiones, con ella también venían Shutara, Ōetsu e Ishin Kurosaki, pasaron sin saludar y ella junto a Ichigo que estaba asombrado de ver a su padre hay cosas que el mismo decía que las cosas de política no eran para él y bla bla bla, entonces Soi pensó que esta reunión no era como cualquiera.

Oye, que crees que está pasando en esa reunión- pregunto el peli naranja

No lo sé- respondió Soi- pero posiblemente algo importante.

Si- dijo suavemente Ichigo- Soi, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Dime- dijo la peli azul.

Me imagino que sabes lo de Reiko- dijo y vio que Soi asentía, el peli naranja suspiro- ella me pregunto hace mucho que si yo sabía si te gustaba alguien- Soi enarco una de sus cejas.

Que le dijiste tu- pregunto la peli azul.

Pues, que no sabía- dijo este- lo único que le dije fue que por experiencia, si alguien te interesara se lo dirías y si tú no le habías dicho nada hasta este tiempo era mejor que ella se olvidara de ti, cosa que le molesto mucho.

Soi suspiro- gracias Ichigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que a ella le molesta las negativas.

Bueno pues por lo que creo estará molesta toda su vida, debo irme- dijo sonriente- aprovechare para estar un poco con Rukia- dijo y se marcho.

Soi lo vio salir y sonrió- Byakuya no será muy feliz de eso, pero el amor es así- se encogió de hombros y salió directo a la finca Kuchiki.

* * *

El final de la tarde parecía llegar y como lo había dispuesto Yoruichi despacho a Reito una hora antes para que ella pudiese inspeccionar la herrería a su gusto, por un instante cerro la herrería y lo primero que hizo fue revisar el tejado cosa que no fue muy tardado ya que a los quince minutos ya estaba inspeccionando las ventanas primero lo hizo del lado de a dentro y luego lo hizo por el lado de afuera infructuosamente, la morena estaba por entrar de nuevo a la herrería para verificar las puertas cuando vio que la peli azul estaba a un lado de la entrada.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto Soi, enarcando una ceja en falsa curiosidad.

No es de tu incumbencia- dijo la morena en respuesta y pasó de largo entrando a la herrería.

Soi sonrió y fue tras de ella-pienso que podía ayudarte, en lo que parece no es de mi incumbencia- miro hacia todos lados- ya que al parecer Reito no está para hacerlo.

Yoruichi detuvo su andar pues Soi le seguía- le dije que fuera a casa, porque quería hacer esto sola- suspiro- en todo caso, que haces acá- pregunto- no deberías estar con Byakuya.

Debería, pero por ahora mis servicios no son necesarios- dijo con seriedad y vio que la morena tenía esa mirada incrédula- parece que se encuentran en una reunión importante y saldrán hasta la noche.

La morena suspiro- y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo- pregunto cómo no queriendo mostrar tanto interés, mientras revisaba la puerta de atrás con total detalle.

En la finca Kuchiki con Ginrei y Hisana- respondió y se puso tras de la morena y le hablo suavemente muy cerca de su oreja- que haces Yoruichi.

La morena sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, por lo que rápidamente puso distancia- Soi, ya te dije que no es nada- intento moverse de lugar pero Soi obstruía el camino- ahora, me das permiso de pasar.

Soi se cruzo de brazos y bufo- no, hasta que me digas que es lo que haces.

Yoruichi intento pasar rápido pero Soi también fue rápida para bloquear el camino acorralándola mucho más de lo que estaba entre la ventana- te comportas como una inmadura- se quejo la morena.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no es mi culpa ser más joven que usted Yoruichi-sama.

Bien, tu ganas- dijo la morena- pero no me digas así por lo que más quieras- dijo con un poco de exasperación- verifico que las puertas y ventanas no estén falseadas donde alguien pueda tener facilidad para entrar.

Soi le miro con mucha intensidad dada su cercanía y luego con una gran fuerza de voluntad se aparto de la morena- acaso, alguien ha intentado robarte- pregunto un poco de disimulada preocupación- te hace falta algo, porque no has ido con Ōetsu o me podías haber dicho algo.

No es nada- dijo Yoruichi tomando un poco de aire y quitando ese calor repentino que había surgido al momento de tener a la peli azul muy cerca- nada se ha perdido y realmente prefiero hacerme cargo de mis asuntos, hasta hoy papá ha dejado esto a mi cargo y es el único lugar donde parece que soy autónoma- se encamino hacia la puerta principal.

Ya vas a casa- pregunto la peli azul.

Si- dijo terminando de cerrar con mucho cuidado- quieres ir a cenar, de una vez saludas a mamá.

Gracias, pero prefiero regresar al monasterio- dijo esta.

La morena miro a la peli azul y a su vista la pareció que se encontraba un poco incomoda ante el hecho de acompañarle a casa- a Reiko le agradara verte- dijo para ver que reacción tenía la peli azul.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y se puso muy seria- seguro le agradaría, pero no gracias- dijo terminantemente Soi Fong.

Porque actúas como si no te importara o no pasara nada- soltó la morena- ya sé que ella está enamorada de ti.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas, ante la nueva información y miro intensamente a la morena esperando ver algo que le diese una señal de que era lo que pensaba o sentía- así que ya lo sabes- suspiro y adelanto unos pasos para ponerse más cerca de la morena-pero el que ella este enamorada de mi no significa que el sentimiento es reciproco.

Yoruichi se sorprendió por un instante ante la respuesta y la cercanía que había tomado la peli azul, pero rápidamente se recompuso- no creo eso- respondió rápidamente- ella ha sido la única persona que has dejado acercarse lo suficiente para ser considerada como una amiga- frunció el ceño- no puedes decir que no te importa en lo más mínimo.

Soi sonrió levemente- acepto que me importa y hasta me preocupa- dijo esta y se inclino un poco al oído de la morena- pero, te amo a ti Yoruichi.

El aliento de la peli azul hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera un poco, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos y se puso seria- y que pasa si yo, ya no siento lo mismo- dijo la morena retadoramente- al menos con Reiko puedes tener una oportunidad, ella es linda y una buena chica.

Soi apretó su mandíbula levemente al escuchar esas palabras y cerró los ojos un instante para saber cómo responder sin que su orgullo se sintiese lastimado al ver un posible rechazo de parte de la morena, por lo que sin pensarlo dio unos pasos y aprisiono a la morena en un abrazo fuerte- obviamente romperías mi corazón- dijo susurrando al cuello de la morena que había quedado petrificada ante la acción de la peli azul, al momento sintió el estremecimiento en sus cuerpos ya que estaban muy pegadas- pero en todo caso, si tu ya no me amaras, preferiría quedarme sola- respiro profundamente- pero- sonrió levemente con malicia y paso su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena que al instante le empujo.

Que haces- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Mientras que Soi sonreía ampliamente satisfecha de sí misma- probando si lo que dices es verdad, pero veo que tú dices una cosa y tu cuerpo otra- dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza, luego se puso seria- entiendo que estés molesta y me rechaces pues antes fui una idiota contigo, pero que te quede claro que aun cuando fui una tonta jamás mentí o negué mis sentimientos, ahora creo que debes escuchar bien lo que te digo Yoruichi, no me interesa Reiko y nunca lo hará, a ella la veo como una amiga y no creo poder ver a nadie de la misma forma en que te veo a ti.

Yoruichi se quedo sin palabras, pero no por mucho tiempo- no te entiendo Soi- dijo un poco molesta- cuando yo intente arreglar las cosas tu misma hiciste que las cosas estén como están ahora, cuantas veces intente disculparme pensando que yo había hecho algo malo.

Soi bajo su mirada- tu misma lo dijiste en ese tiempo, era una niña inmadura y no me estoy excusando, porque como te dije hace días volveré a ganarme tu corazón.

¿No te cansas de esto?- pregunto la morena.

Soi parpadeo ante la pregunta- apenas voy empezando.

La morena negó con la cabeza en desaprobación-eres imposible- suspiro- debo irme a casa, se hace tarde.

Te acompaño- dijo la peli azul, mientras las dos salían de la herrería en completo silencio.

Caminaron despacio por las calles del Seireitei, sumidas en el silencio Soi Fong quería que la morena dijese algo al menos un reproche, pues no era de las que permanecían calladas y ella no se atrevía a decir alguna cosa que arruinara mas la situación. Por otro lado Yoruichi miraba de vez en cuando a la peli azul parecía muy pensativa y a la vez le parecía una persona muy ajena a la niña de hace algunos años, hoy era más decidida y a la vez tenía esa arrogancia que la hacía ser un poco atrevida, como si fuese consciente de su cuerpo, de lo que podía despertar en otros y lo ocupaba como arma, Yoruichi no podía negar que había sentido alivio al saber que Soi Fong no sentía más que amistad hacia Reiko pero a la vez le daba un poco de lastima la situación de la pelinegra, la ultima vez le veía muy decidida a hacer lo que fuera por ganar el corazón de la peli azul que por lo visto era suyo.

Que harás con respecto a Reiko- pregunto suavemente la morena- ella está muy decidida a conquistarte.

Lo sé- respondió- pero ya hable con ella y le deje claro que se olvidara de mi- la morena le miro sorprendida- que- pregunto Soi.

No sabía que tu y ella- dijo un poco incomoda.

Soi sonrió- antes fui una ingenua, pero hay cosas que realmente no se pueden ocultar o negar para siempre.

Como lo tomo- pregunto Yoruichi.

Muy mal- dijo Soi con un poco de molestia- cree que puede hacerme cambiar de opinión, por lo que pienso que ahora lo mejor es estar en lo más posible lejos de ella.

Sera un poco difícil, se ven cada reunión y cosa del consejo, no seas mala con ella- dijo la morena y Soi solo guardo silencio- por eso no quieres ir a casa- pregunto la morena.

Por eso- dijo un poco seria y luego de un momento sonrió- pero si tú me lo pides no me importaría en lo mas mínimo.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- eso no sucederá, como te dije no te será tan fácil.

Soi sonrió maliciosamente- un día- dijo muy segura- llegara el día en que tú misma, me pedirás quedarme.

Yoruichi bufo- crees que lograras que eso pase - pregunto.

Me estas retando- pregunto Soi.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- no seas tan arrogante- dijo seria y como ya estaban a unos pasos de la puerta de su casa se detuvo- gracias por acompañarme.

Soi se puso seria- el placer fue todo mío princesa- dijo sonriendo al ver que la morena ponía cara de fastidio por el mote que le molestaba que usaran. La vio dar media vuelta y entrar a la casa, era obvio que un poco molesta aun así la peli azul se sintió satisfecha porque sabía que no le era indiferente y con ello tenía una pequeña ventaja, un minuto después se marcho al monasterio.

* * *

Yoruichi entro a su casa y se recostó en la puerta al cerrar, escucho los pasos de la peli azul al momento de irse y ella se quedo ahí respirando y tratando de tener un momento de tranquilidad, Soi al final había estado muy arrogante y segura de sí misma, pero aunque le molestara era muy consciente de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de la peli azul y sus acciones, haciendo poner mucha templanza de su parte pues ella no era de piedra.

Yoru-chan, pasa lago - pregunto una curiosa Reiko que ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta.

Nada- dijo la morena poniéndose un poco más seria.

Es un poco más tarde que de costumbre- señalo la pelinegra- Minako-san preguntaba por ti.

Si, se me paso el tiempo haciendo unos bocetos- dijo la morena- pero ya tengo un poco de hambre, vamos a ver qué hay de comer.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro de la casa y la morena de soslayo detuvo su mirada en la cara de la pelinegra que parecía un poco desmejorada como si no había dormido bien, obviamente no le había caído bien lo de Soi Fong pero había algo más que no podía leer en la pelinegra, su forma de caminar y toda ella parecían tensas y su mirada tenía ese aire de ensimismamiento, lo que fuese lo que pensara esperaba que no fuese un problema para Soi Fong.

Cenaron las tres juntas y la charla era escasa, Reiko había explicado sobre la reunión en el monasterio y que desde el medio día había estado en casa cuidando de Minako-san como Shiro le había ordenado, aunque dentro de un rato tendría que regresar al monasterio, para Reiko era necesario salir hacia el monasterio y ver si podía hablar con Soi Fong, durante la mañana esta ni le miro y eso la tenía un poco molesta, era como si la peli azul le evitaba y eso no era justo porque no le estaba dando oportunidad alguna de hacerle ver que podían ser más que amigas.

Bueno, será mejor irme a descansar- dijo suavemente Minako.

Buenas noches- dijeron las dos al unisonó, cuando vieron que Minako desapareció del comedor Yoruichi terminaba su bebida y de reojo miraba a la pelinegra, por su parte Reiko jugaba con su cubierto y parecía pensativa.

Todo bien- pregunto la morena- pareces muy pensativa.

Reiko levanto la vista de su plato y sonrió con amargura- no entiendo a Soi Fong- suspiro con frustración- ayer por fin pude decirle lo que sentía por ella solo dio un rotundo no y dio por terminado el asunto, aun cuando….

Hubo un momento de silencio- que- pregunto la morena un poco curiosa, aun cuando sabía lo del rechazo tajante de la peli azul y que no era correcto el interrogar a la pelinegra deseaba saber que había sucedido, ya que Soi siempre era más directa y no contaba los por menores.

La bese- dijo con una media sonrisa y Yoruichi no pudo evitar apretar sus puños tratando de contener sus celos aunque no sabía el porqué debía tenerlos-lo que tanto había soñado con hacer, besar sus labios para mí fue mágico- suspiro- pero para ella fue como si le hubiese abofeteado, tenía esa mirada- dijo suavemente y la morena sintió un alivio en su interior aunque no parecía correcto - no entiendo porque se cierra a la oportunidad de amar y ser amada- la pelinegra puso su cabeza hacia atrás- no me habla y me evita como la peste, y no sé que puedo hacer para convencerla.

Reiko, no creo que debas forzar algo- dijo la morena y vio que la pelinegra le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos- sonrió levemente- lo siento, creo que sea mejor que le preguntes a algún amigo o a tu hermano- dijo suavemente- yo no tengo nada de experiencia en eso.

Reiko puso los ojos- a mi hermano- bufo- es un hipócrita, hace algunos años el también estaba enamorado de Soi pero como nunca tuvo oportunidad al tiempo prefirió solo ser un amigo y siempre anda diciendo que yo no tengo oportunidad con ella, pero quizá solo lo dice por envidia, es obvio que a Soi no le van los hombres.

Yoruichi suspiro, Soi tenía razón y la pelinegra realmente estaba necia en querer convencerla, aunque eso de que Reito también estaba enamorado de Soi era algo nuevo y a la vez un poco divertido ya que al parecer la peli azul sin proponérselo había flechado a los dos hermanos y con ello se creó la manzana de la discordia- no has pensado que puedes perder su amistad Reiko.

Es un riesgo, lo sé- dijo suavemente- ella misma lo dijo, pero debo intentarlo- dijo suavemente, suspiro largamente y se puso de pie, sonrió levemente- gracias por escucharme, debo irme al monasterio.

Que te vaya bien y piensa bien en lo que decidas hacer Reiko- dijo la morena.

Lo hare- dijo con una media sonrisa y salió del comedor con un semblante serio pues ya había tomado una decisión y no cambiaria de parecer.

* * *

Soi se encontraba con Ichigo en una parte de los jardines del monasterio, donde estaba la fuente charlando de los por menores ya que Ichigo ya tenía más tiempo de haber llegado y le había contado que la reunión parecía muy seria y un poco discutida su padre había salido un par de veces con cara de aburrimiento y tedio, por otra parte los escoltas estaban llegando de a poco cosa que hizo que Soi Fong se pusiese alerta pues posiblemente Reiko estaría pronto a llegar y así fue, ya se encontraba en la puerta y como si fuese una especie de mala fortuna las dos cruzaron miradas pero Soi fue muy impasible e hizo como si no era nadie de importancia, aunque Ichigo noto como el ambiente relajado de hace un momento se hacía tenso.

Hola- dijo Reiko con una media sonrisa a los dos.

Hola- respondió Ichigo un poco dudoso y Soi guardo silencio, cosa que hizo que la pelinegra se pusiese un poco más seria que de costumbre.

Ichigo, me darías unos minutos para hablar con Soi- dijo Reiko con total amabilidad.

Ichigo estaba por levantarse, pero Soi se puso de pie- no es necesario Ichigo, creo que no hay nada secreto que hablar por lo que no veo necesario que no escuches.

Ichigo palideció al ver como Reiko parecía molesta ante la respuesta de Soi- bien si no es problema para ti- dijo- porque me ignoras- pregunto.

Soi- creo que ayer deje las cosas claras, acaso no entendiste.

Ichigo estaba muy incomodo y parecía estar en un regaño magistral ya que su cabeza la tenia baja y hacia como si no estuviese ahí, mientras sentía el ambiente ponerse cada vez más pesado- es que no entiendo porque.

Sois suspiro- Reiko, el amor nace y se va construyendo con el tiempo- explicó detenidamente- cuanto tiempo tenemos de conocernos- pregunto- por más que quieras no puedes obligarme a sentir algo que no siento o sentiré.

La pelinegra sintió que sus esperanzas se rompían al igual que su corazón- entiendo- dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar.

Mientras Soi negaba con su cabeza- lo siento Ichigo- dijo la peli azul.

El peli naranja suspiro- eso fue fuerte- dijo suavemente- y muy claro en verdad.

Igual es una pena- dijo suavemente- no quiero ser una perra, pero ella no lo entiende, por ahora estará muy dolida y espero que lo tome para bien.

Y si no lo hace- pegunto Ichigo.

Pues mal por ella- dijo la peli azul.

La charla fue interrumpida ya que los miembros del consejo comenzaron a salir ordenadamente, con aspecto cansado, dando buenas noches y diciendo que descansaran ya que mañana también tendría reunión, cada escolta fue con su asignación para ir a casa, pero antes de salir del monasterio Ōetsu dio un llamado.

Al grupo de escoltas se les espera a una reunión a las 6:00 am- dijo este- sean puntuales porque será breve.

Muchos se miraban unos a otros, primero una reunión del consejo y ahora una reunión para ellos, esto parecía ser sospechoso y a la vez intrigante, pero mañana sabrían lo que pasaba.


End file.
